


A Push in the Right Direction

by Mikari



Category: Majin Tantei, Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 93,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikari/pseuds/Mikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was convinced they were in love, so she had to provide a troublesome little push in the right direction. NeuroxYako</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Push in the Right Direction: Case I

Mystery 01: When Push Comes to Shove

The world was full of mysteries, but the synonyms of the term 'clumsy' were no mystery to her; especially the least polite ones. Honestly, Yako didn't know what was going on, and that was a true mystery, though oddly enough, Neuro was apparently unconcerned. 

Time and again it came to pass, from a gentle push at first, to a harsh shove when Yako decided that it was time to stand her ground against whatever force kept pushing her into Neuro. The mysterious and supernatural situation gave a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'when push comes to shove.'

"Kya!" 

"Clutz!"

Yako sighed in defeat as she crossed the doorway to her room after falling into Neuro's arms yet again. "Sorry about that, thanks for catching me for the millionth time today, Neuro," she recited automatically. "What is going on? I keep feeling something pushing me over and over."

"It's becoming a problem," Neuro had already been fed a mystery for the day, though he stayed with Yako, following her and observing how the odd scenario played out. His appetite for mysteries wished to know what the explanation behind the series of strange occurrences was; he knew the cause but not the reason.

"So what is it, a ghost?" Yako paled at the thought. At first she had assumed it was all due to Neuro being difficult, though in a stranger way then usual.

"The mystery, my simple minded slave, is not what is causing this, but why." Neuro explained.

Yako could only blink, "you mean you already know what the cause is, just not why it's happening?" Then she felt something collide with her back, much harder then before, and fell towards Neuro again.

The mystery eater stepped back a little. Ready to catch the human once more, but his foot unexpectedly caught on a round jar, conveniently set on its side behind him so it would roll under his foot and catch him off guard. Neuro fell backwards on to the fluffy pillows of Yako's bed and his eyes glowed in anger.

"Sorry Neuro, something pushed me again and-" before Yako could further excuse the accident, Neuro reached out and grabbed something behind her back, thus locking her in place.

"You've gone too far, pixie. How dare you set up that trap? You'll pay with your life!" Curious about what Neuro was talking about, Yako turned her head, while still trapped in her position on top of him. 

"A light? No, it's a fairy, a shiny fairy!" That tiny creature was to blame for Yako's numerous falls on that day, though she was caught by Neuro on each one.

"I'm a pixie, your boyfriend just said it, so don't call me a fairy!" The little creature screeched. "Besides, you should be thanking me. I'm helping the two of you become closer as a couple by performing the human ritual of a 'push in the right direction' and obviously that direction would have to be each other. Plus I finally accomplished making you both 'fall' for each other. You have nothing to complain about; I even set things up so you would fall on something soft. Do you have any idea how heavy that cookie jar was for me, and having to focus my energy in staying invisible the entire time?" The pixie then address Neuro, "I've watching you two for a while, it's really entertaining so I wanted to thank you both for amusing me. You knew, didn't you?"

Neuro had indeed decided to ignore the pixie whose invisibility skills did not work on him. He just didn't think it was anything worth his concern; then when she started pushing Yako for a reason at the time unknown, it sparked both his curiosity and amusement. "Of course I would know," the mystery eater did not loosen his grip on the pixie, still holding her behind Yako's back, while the human girl remained trapped in the middle. In his annoyance, he forgot to deny being her boyfriend. "I only let you live because I thought the lowly human deserved a little punishment for being late to the office. I let you push her around, but challenging me is going too far!"

Before the pixie could say anything in her defense, Yako's laughter was heard. "She took it literally!" The cuisine loving girl could no longer hold back the fit of giggles she had been trying to contain. Not only did the pixie interpret two human saying literally, but she managed to knock Neuro down despite being so small; and against her better judgment, Yako did not intend to him live it down.

"You dare to make fun of your master?" While Neuro was shocked with Yako's giggle fit reaction, as she continued to lie on top of him, the pixie slipped out of his grasp.

"Ingrate!" The small shiny creature produced a sound that made it clear she was blowing raspberries, even if it was hard to see due to her size and the light that surrounded her. The little pixie then hurried away and flew out the window, making her escape after flapping her wings and sprinkling sleeping dust on Yako and Neuro to buy some time, just in case they decided to give chase.

"Get up and go after her you stupid lowly creature!" Neuro growled, but Yako did not get up, leave it to a human to be sensitive to pixie sleeping dust.

Yako tightened her grip around Neuro and muttered something about a "comfy pillow."

The troublesome pixie was gone, having escaped her punishment, and Yako would be out of commission for a while since pixie induced sleep was too deep to be broken by noise. The only choice was to let the effect ware off in a few hours. 

Thus Neuro decided that, since he was having such a terrible day, he would simply stay still until Yako woke up. That way there would be less of a chance of something going wrong; it had nothing to do with being surprisingly comfortable...

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 02: Trapped in a Corner

Never before had Neuro felt so trapped in a corner. After that dreadful incident with the horrid pixie that Neuro would love to crush in his hands, deep fry, and make Yako eat, he had dozed off on Yako's bed, with the aforementioned girl in his arms.

The effect of the pixie sleeping dust wore off and Yako woke up to find her head resting on Neuro's chest. She swallowed a little yelp of surprise and tried to get up before he woke up and got mad. Sure she was comfortable, but her survival instincts wouldn't stop screaming in her head. Nevertheless, freeing herself became impossible because of Neuro's arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

Yako sighed and gave up on prying Neuro off, she still a little drowsy from the unexpected nap courtesy of a mischievous pixie. Either way, Neuro would be upset about the entire pixie ordeal, and Yako knew that somehow he would blame her for it. Thus she decided to ignore her better judgment and lay her head down again, where it was before. At least she would enjoy this before Neuro woke up, even if she didn't know why being close to her torturer felt so pleasant. It made no sense, but at that time, she didn't care.

Time passed and Neuro woke up. He was not planning to fall asleep; he was supposed to slip away before Yako woke up. He didn't want her to think he was going soft or anything. Luckily, she was still sleeping. However, the rhythm of her breaths and heartbeats was different; this was not a deep sleep induced by a pixie.

Neuro went over the possibilities, the effect of the pixie dust could have worn off; allowing Yako to wake up while Neuro slept, then she went to sleep again. Or she could have gone from deep sleep into normal sleep without waking up, which was what Neuro hoped for. Yes, that must have been it, otherwise, she would have gotten up.

The fluffy white pillows were still the same, the silky baby blue sheets still remained and the dull white of the walls was unchanged, yet it felt like it had been a long time since Neuro took a moment to observe Yako's room. But of course, he didn't know for sure about the walls, he could not see them and only assumed they were still just as white as before.

Yako's room was covered in so many posters of food, that Neuro only assumed the walls were white because he saw them while she was still unpacking, having recently moved in some time ago. Everything from the most elaborate to the simplest dishes, were there, on display on her walls. There were a variety of cakes, she really liked those, some sort of fruit salad where the fruits were carved into all sorts of shapes, a kind of shake with a creamy substance and a cherry on top, some type of meat decorated with various vegetables; the collection was endless.

"Neuro..." Neuro mentally kicked himself for not getting up right away, but he relaxed when he realized that Yako was not awake, she was only talking in her sleep. "Neuro..."

Neuro would have grinned victoriously if Yako was having a nightmare about him, but her expression and tone of voice told him she was having a pleasant dream, and that was unacceptable. In fact, she had a look on her face similar to how she looked when she was eating; Neuro could not allow that.

The mystery eater sat up with the slumbering girl on his lap. He reached for Yako's cheek to squeeze it with all his might and give her the painful awakening she deserved. As his hand got closer to her face, Yako's head slipped forward with her mouth touching Neuro's hand. Of course, if you put something in Yako's mouth while she's asleep, she will subconsciously try to eat it. "Ah! You dare to attack your master?!"

"Eep!" Yako fell on her bedroom floor. She knew she should have listened to her survival instincts before. Her eyes opened wide in horror as recognized her own bite marks on his hand. "Sorry Neuro!" After the hasty apology, Yako ran for dear life and Neuro dashed after her, screaming insults and threats.

Yako had reached the door in hopes of escaping and spending some time away from Neuro until he cooled off. Her hand wrapped around the golden colored door knob, but before she could turn it, Neuro's hand yanked hers away. He turned her to face him and slammed her back against the smooth polished wood of the closed door. "You lowly animal! Did you really think you could rebel and attack your master without being punished?"

"It was an accident! I already said I was sorry, it's all the pixie's fault, she made us fall asleep!" Yako continued trying to talk her way out of this. Maybe if Neuro was reminded of his anger towards the pixie, he would run off to find her, and Yako would live to eat another day.

"She made you fall asleep; such a weak creature could not affect me!" Neuro's eyes glowed brightly, his fangs were showing and his glare was deadly.

However, Neuro's positively terrifying rage did not produce the desired reaction from Yako. Instead she blinked in confusion. "Then how come were sleeping when I woke up? You wouldn't let go of me so I ended up falling asleep again."

Neuro did not like the turn the conversation as taking, "you were dreaming."

"I was on your lap when I woke up, that proves that what I saw wasn't a dream," Yako reasoned.

Great, the useless idiot had to develop deductive skills at the worse time possible. Neuro could either say the a weak pixie's sleeping dust affected him, so even if he wanted to get up and get away from Yako he could not; or he could admit that he stayed with her and allowed her to use him as a pillow by choice. Both alternatives were absolutely unacceptable. Never before had Neuro felt so trapped in a corner.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 03: The Day Hell Froze

A few days ago, Neuro had a short but interesting conversation at the office before Yako arrived.

"Why don't you just tell her you love her?" The nerve of slave number two, suggesting such a preposterous thing, that couldn't be further from the truth.

Of course, Neuro had the perfect reply full of absolute confidence. "The day I say such a thing to the louse pig, will be the day hell freezes over."

xoxox xox xoxox

Present day, Neuro had decided that he had enough of troublesome slaves for the time being and disappeared off to his place of origin for a while. This gave Yako some time to rest, relax and eat.

An hour later, the scent of freshly backed cookies filled the white kitchen, along with the sound of Yako's soft and cheerful humming. She placed the chocolate chip cookies in a crimson bowl, admiring their well defined star shapes and taking in their delicious scent. Deciding that she wanted a glass of milk to accompany the cookies, Yako grasped the silver handle of the white refrigerator, which much like her room's walls, was hard to identify as being white, unless it had been seen before she personalized it.

The magnetic surface was covered in various clippings depicting delicious meals and her favorite recipes for easy access, though by now she had memorized most of them. A variety of fruit and candy shaped magnets held the clippings in place.

Once she had retrieved her milk in a tall clear glass, Yako turned towards her precious cookies. Their scent was calling her like a mystery would attract Neuro, urging her to indulge in the pleasurable snack, and making her mouth water with anticipation.

Then she saw him, Neuro had returned, he stood at the kitchen's entrance shivering, with a blue tint on his paled face. "Neuro!" Yako set her milk aside and rushed to his side. "You look so cold, what happened?"

"Slave, I demand you surrender all your body heat to me!" He locked her in a tight embrace, rubbing against her in an attempt to warm up.

"Neuro!" Yako blushed brightly.

"There was a blizzard in hell..." Neuro's mind returned the conversation he had with slave number two a few days ago. The unlikely irony was too much and Neuro couldn't help it but to say, "I love you, useless idiot."

Never before had Yako's face burned so red and bright, but at least it helped provide extra warmth for Neuro.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 04: I Just Want to Eat You Up

For the next few days, Yako had a silly and happy grin plastered on her face all the time, which Neuro had trouble explaining. But what unnerved him the most, was that she kept looking at him adoringly, as if he was a delicious treat, waiting to be eaten. "Don't get any ideas, slave," Neuro warned while they sat at the office, waiting for the arrival of their client, who was running late.

The other members of the team decided it was best to ignore the pair's unusual behavior, since they knew nothing about the series of events that led up to that point.

"What do you mean?" Yako curiously inquired, blinking her chocolate eyes and leaning towards Neuro, who sat on the soft scarlet colored couch next to her.

Neuro considered the possibility of harshly pushing Yako's head into the polished wood edge on top of the backrest, but instead he glared intensively. "If anyone will eat someone else, I will be eating you, worthless animal."

Yako only looked more confused; she paused and gave Neuro's words some thought. He always insulted her, though he had professed his love a few days ago, even if he did not bring up the subject again after that. It had come to Yako's attention that she never replied to Neuro's declaration; she was too shocked to find her voice when it happened.

Maybe Neuro was so used to being mean, that he didn't know how to give normal compliments without adding insults. Perhaps this was his way of saying he liked her, and with that conclusion, her blood rushed to Yako's face again. The voice of logic told her Neuro wouldn't speak of his love, if he even felt it; but Neuro's own voice had proven logic wrong, so Yako had no choice but to believe him.

"Weakling idiot, why is your face red? Are you sick?" Neuro did not claim to be an expert in human health, but he knew such a deep red color on one's face was not normal.

"Neuro... The truth is I love you too!" Yako shouted at the top of her lungs.

Akane waived around in surprise and Godai spit his hot coffee all over his important paperwork, perhaps more so because of the 'too' rather than the confession itself. For Yako to word it that way, it hinted that Neuro had been the first to profess his love and Yako was corresponding.

"Since we love each other," Yako continued, "will you be my boyfriend?"

The office was left in total silence, Yako kept blushing and Neuro muttered something along the lines of "I have to wonder how it's possible for one lowly human to come up with such an impressive amount of stupidity."

While Akane continued to flail in frantic excitement, Godai's once white, now brown, papers continued absorbing more coffee from the navy blue mug that slipped out of his hand and spilled its contents on the once immaculate, polished wood desk.

Neuro calmly opened the plastic bag Yako had brought, containing a variety of snacks to eat while they spoke with their client. He opened the wrapping of a cupcake and Yako's sensitive nose immediately caught the irresistible scent of chocolate, fueling her insatiable appetite. She imagined the soft brown baked delight melting in her mouth, until she reached the creamy white center of the little piece of heaven.

Though it was not like Neuro at all, Yako imagined him taking her away on a romantic vacation. She pictured herself in a far away tropical island. In Yako's imagination, the sandy beach was warm and the sun shone brightly but gently, as it slowly sank in the horizon, tinting the ocean in beautiful shades of orange. The clear waves washed softly against the shore, fading from blue, to orange in the distance, and the calm ocean sparkled as far as the eye could see.

It was a truly beautiful and romantic sunset that Yako had imagined in a split second. She was with Neuro in that paradise, surrounded by a variety of culinary delicacies, their aroma invading her senses with an indescribable pleasure. Neuro smiled in Yako's daydream and she cuddled closer to him. He gently caressed her and fed her from the endless supply of tasty meals.

Then she was rudely awakened when the cake Neuro held, harshly collided with her face. "Neuro!" The action was repeated with each of the treats, until one by one they were all smashed on Yako's face. "Stop it!" She pleaded.

"Neuro-" before Godai could protest further, Neuro was shaking Yako in the air so hard, that one of her shoes slipped off and collided with Godai's face, leaving him with a pained expression, clutching his nose.

"Sorry I'm late!" The client they were expecting arrived and hurriedly opened the door. He was met with a blur of brown heading towards him, and a split second later, Yako's second shoe had crashed with his face, the poor unfortunate man biting the black sole. "Ah!" He spat out the shoe and ran for dear life.

xoxox xox xoxox

The office was a mess, the furniture was thrown over, with the desk somehow ending up being upside-down, surrounded by coffee stained torn papers. A table was in pieces, chairs were cut in half, and the couch sat on it's side, it's plush covers tattered, spilling the cottony filling all around. The deal with the client was obviously lost, and no one could stop Neuro's rampage.

In the middle of the chaos, Yako passed out. By the time she woke up, she had been abandoned in the deserted office, tossed aside like a broken ragdoll. She had no idea where Neuro, Godai or Akane had disappeared to, but faintly remembered Neuro yelling something along the lines of "you have no rights to try to give my worthless property the help she does not deserve." Yako sighed and went home, she longed for some scrumptious food and a warm shower to numb her aches and pains.

Upon returning to her house, Yako raided the refrigerator, and ate a pint of strawberry ice-cream, carrying the cold pink substance to her mouth with a large silver spoon and savoring the pieces of strawberries included. After that, she went to the bathroom. The cold of the pale blue tiles went right through her worn and dirty socks, she never recovered her shoes.

Yako removed the tattered socks and stepped into the fluffy indigo bath rug in front of the smooth white sink. She reached for the silver handle to turn on the water and splash some in her face before taking her shower. The girl paused upon seeing her reflection in the silver framed, rectangular bathroom mirror. She had scribbles of black marker all over her face. Though the ink was mostly shaped as gibberish, there was one legible word that stood out among the nonsense.

It was on her right cheek, written backwards to be displayed correctly in a mirror. "Yes," the reply written on Yako's face was signed with a bite mark on her neck to certify Neuro's answer.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 05: The Scent of Mystery

The soft typing of Akane filled the air of the office; it was a miracle the computer had survived Neuro's rampage the previous day. The tool had become a necessity for storing and finding information, so maybe, in the mist of his apparent rage, Neuro was at least reasonable enough to remember that.

Yako sighed and observed Neuro from the corner of her eyes; he was sitting near the window, with the shining rays of the sun all around him, amplified by the clear glass. The silvery frame of the window threw the rays of the Saturday midday sun at Neuro's head, almost forming a hallo, and Yako found it to be hilariously ironic.

The famous high school detective stifled a giggle and continued sweeping the cottony white filling of the now unusable couch, while Godai picked up the remains of said couch, to see if it could be fixed. "You really messed up the office Neuro," Godai glared at the seemingly indifferent Neuro, then glanced at Yako and noticed the laughter forcibly contained in her face. "I fail to see what's so amusing about this."

Yako wanted to reply, but she feared that if she spoke, her hardly restricted laughter would explode. Instead she tilted her heard towards Neuro, who felt all eyes on him, and inquisitively looked at his two slaves. "You are not done cleaning, slaves one and two!" How dare they slack off? "Hurry up and clean, you filthy slowpokes!"

Godai cursed under his breath and Yako forced herself to nod her head. Her laughter miraculously remained withheld, but she had a big silly, smile on her face. Neuro assumed it was due to Yako's overwhelming happiness upon discovering his answer, and eventually her expression would return to normal when her feeble human brain allowed the fact to sink in. But she better not expect him to be any nicer.

Godai let out a tired breath and tossed another piece of broken wood into the pile of debris in a corner of the office. "You went too far, Neuro!"

"Don't complain slave number two," Neuro left his previous spot near the window and waked towards Yako. "Stupid animal, you missed a spot right there." He pushed her into the pile of cottony filling, holding her head down, while she flailed her arms helplessly.

Godai couldn't understand why Yako continued working, cleaning the mess left behind by the tortures she received the previous day, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The answer eluded him just as much as the explanation about why in the world Yako would wear that silly little pink scarf, tied around her neck, even if it was a hot summer day and it didn't match her yellow tanktop and jeans in the least.

"Don't make yourself look any uglier, idiot." Neuro harshly ripped the small pink scarf off Yako's neck and tore it to shreds.

"Neuro!" Yako tried to brush the white fluff out of her hair and cover her neck all at once. She considered the possibility of wearing a turtleneck to hide the large pointy bite mark, but it was simply too hot.

"Is that a..." Godai stared at Yako's neck with wide eyes.

"No it's not!" Yako tried to cover it with her hands.

This caused Neuro to give Yako a hard pat on the back, which made her fall to the floor. "Be proud, louse."

Godai nodded, "yeah, I'll have to commend you if you still have the energy to go on dates after all this guy puts you through."

Just as Neuro expected, slave number two was oblivious. But by the way Akane was flailing around, she must somehow know, not that she would tell anyone. In truth, Neuro would rather keep it all a secret, but that silly pink scarf covering a mark Yako should wear proudly was simply too much.

As for Yako, she wasn't sure if she should feel relived that Godai couldn't tell who the bite on her neck was from, or if she should simply bask in pride as Neuro said, more so because of his lack of insistence in her hiding it. It might be a while before Godai finally realized what was really going on, and aside from that, it seemed their antics were the same of everyday.

Yako's stomach protested loudly and with her face still red she pleaded, "I'm hungry."

"You're not done cleaning, lazy maggot, I want this office to be spotless!" Before Neuro's tortures could continue, an explosion took place in the far reaches of the city and a strong scent of mystery emanated from that spot. "I smell a mystery!" Thus Neuro rushed towards the source of the smell and dragged Yako along.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 06: One Hell of a Kisser

The explosion had taken place in a building at a considerable distance, to which Neuro rushed, running wildly through the streets towards the edge of the city. The entire time, he pulled Yako along ignoring her protests to slow down. "Neuro! You're going to pull my arm off!" The plea fell upon deaf ears, as Neuro continued running towards the peculiar scent of mystery. 

The scent intrigued him far more than any other mystery he had ever sensed, and he truly thought he was a few steps away from finding the ultimate mystery. He dashed down the busy streets, pushing people aside and many times causing Yako to bump into them as well. Some got angry and others recognized the famous duo of detective and assistant, assuming they were rushing to an important case.

Neuro's eyes glowed and all sounds, be it Yako's complaints, the protests of those he pushed aside, or the noise of the city, were lost on him. His smile was large and twisted, his fangs were showing and those who passed by and had the change to glimpse at his face would most likely have nightmares of being devoured by a similar beast.

Suddenly, Neuro stopped on the hot black pavement, a few steps away from the sidewalk, where people backed off and stepped aside to put some distance between them and the crazed man, but remained within sight, curious about what he would do. The humans muttered and whispered among themselves, some claiming that it was the heat affecting the tall man with glowing green eyes and a crazed expression, few recognizing him anymore, in such a deranged state.

A horn was heard and just as suddenly as Neuro stopped, he moved on, not because of the noise he didn't even notice, but because the scent of mystery had been disturbed. The trail vanished momentarily and then reappeared, awakening his instincts once again.

Yako saw her life flash before her eyes as Neuro unknowingly pulled her out of the way of the speeding truck just on time. Fearing he may hit the pair, the truck driver had harshly stepped on the breaks and the large gray cargo box collided with the red truck that pulled it. The impact shook the cargo box violently and caused it to fall to the side, pulling the truck with it and crushing a passing car on the lane beside it.

"Mystery! Mystery! I can't let it escape!" It was as if Neuro was truly crazed. He didn't notice the large accident, he didn't hear the terrified screams, and he didn't realize that for a portion of the way, he had been literally dragging Yako along and her jeans were torn and ripped all over, one of her sandals lost in the mayhem.

Neuro finally arrived at the building where the explosion took place, only to hear another one occur, this time in mid air above the same building with the many glass windows. It was strange, but whatever the phenomenon was, it had caused the tall white office building to be emptied, with a multitude of people in black and navy business suits pouring out of all the exits in a panic.

When Neuro stopped at the foot of the building for a moment, Yako tried to catch her breath. Neuro still grasped her wrist with such a force it was beginning to swell and her hand was pale from the obstructed blood flow. "Neuro!"

"It's here! It's here!" Neuro finally released Yako's wrist, but before she could recover, he picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, then started climbing the building, attaching himself to the wall with his claws.

Most people were more concerned with escaping and paid little attention to the claws, some assuming they were special gloves and shoes, while others didn't notice Neuro at all. Yako was panicked, holding on to Neuro for dear life, and trying not to look down. Nothing she would say would make him respond, she had never seen him in such a state before.

Another explosion took place, shaking the building to its foundation. The multitude of clear glass windows shattered and the sharp pieces of glass rained down, but Neuro did not desist in his climb. Far from being discouraged by the impending danger, Neuro sped up as a series of additional smaller explosions happened in random floors, the latest one on the top floor, the twentieth.

Neuro entered the twentieth floor from one of the broken windows and frantically looked around after tossing Yako aside. He took almost desperate deep breaths as if he was losing the scent of the mystery that led him there. Then he dashed out of the room and down the hall.

"Neuro!" Yako ran after Neuro, sincerely worried for him. By then the building had been completely evacuated and the security department's explosive specialists had not yet moved in. The girl caught a glimpse of Neuro heading down the emergency stairs and followed as fast as she could. 

Neuro stopped at the seventeenth floor, on time for another series of explosions to start, quite different from the last few. Instead of simply blowing things apart with a loud noise, those final few explosions were sparks coming out of thin air, and rather quiet in comparison. This consequently happened all over the building until it was ablaze.

"Neuro, we have to get out of here!" Yako finally caught up with him. The desks around them were in flames, causing the room to fill up with smoke. Yako was already having difficulty breathing. "Neuro!"

Neuro stood still for a moment, as if he was waking from whatever took over him. "What was that? What was that power? What was that scent? Where did it go?" It puzzled him to no end.

"Neuro!" Yako yelled in his face and shook him as hard as she could. "We have to get out of here!" 

The situation sunk in all at once for Neuro, like a ton of bricks thrown on his head. He jeopardized his disguise, and he endangered Yako; in fact, she was still in danger. What were that strange power he sensed and that irresistible scent? This wasn't like any other mystery. 

"Neuro..." Everything was taking its toll on Yako, the stress, the worry, the strain, the pain, the ache, the heat, the lack of oxygen. She felt herself losing consciousness, unable to breathe. 

"Yako?" Neuro set the rest of his concerns aside for the time being. Yako was suffocating and he had to do something about it. He held her close and kissed her, breathing life into her body.

Yako was immediately alert as her senses registered what was going on. Somehow, against all logic, she didn't feel like she was suffocating anymore, and she found the will and energy to wrap her arms around Neuro and respond to the kiss. The building continued to burn and fall apart, but Yako didn't care anymore. 

Though Yako was in the middle of a blazing inferno, she felt like she was in Heaven, and it all gave a new meaning to the phrase one hell of a kisser.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 07: Heaven and Hell, All on Earth

Yako felt like she was in Heaven, even if there was a blazing hell around her; but she was soon brought back to Earth when Neuro ended their kiss and jumped out a broken window. "Neuro!" 

The wind was strong and the smoke abundant; the building was falling apart rapidly, while the fire department tried desperately to put out the flames. But the ground wasn't getting any closer after Neuro jumped, it was moving further away. That's when Yako realized that Neuro was flying. 

His altitude was enough to go unnoticed by the people below, which was a relief, since Neuro's disguise had been risked enough already. Yako clung to him and tried to relax, the worse was over; everything should be safer from that point on, even if she was still very confused about the strange occurrences. 

Regardless of all that happened so suddenly, Yako felt safe. She observed Neuro's thoughtful expression, almost as if he was a mere step away from understanding what was going on, yet he couldn't quite grasp it. She admired his violet wings and remembered that Neuro was not human, which oddly enough, Yako sometimes forgot, despite the array of constant reminders. Perhaps she was simply used to all of that, but flying with Neuro was something new. 

Neuro's wings were on his back this time, since he had his hands busy carrying Yako, and he could vary his other form. Yako thought he looked almost angelic, but she knew he would kill her immediately if she ever did as much as hint at something like that.

"Side effect," Neuro muttered.

"Huh?" Yako brought herself back from her wandering thoughts and tried to focus on understanding what Neuro was trying to communicate.

"A side effect, a reflection, that wasn't the source of the power, just a consequence, a recoil." More explosions followed in several locations around the city, and the scent of mystery was strong on each one, it was almost impossible to resist. However, Neuro stayed firm, he would not chase a mirage again. He did observe the location of each explosion, which left several other parts of the city, from commerce, to houses, to highways, and various places, in terrible conditions.

"Neuro, what's happening?" Yako didn't like this one bit. 

Neuro merely clasped his hand over Yako's mouth tightly. "Be quiet, fool." A few minutes passed and he grinned victoriously, the explosions all followed a certain pattern forming a circle. If lines were to be drawn from each disaster location towards the center of the circle, where the lines met, that is where the source of the mysterious power would be, and that is where Neuro landed so fast that he went unnoticed.

If not for Neuro's hand over her mouth, Yako would have let out a frightened yelp when Neuro bolted down with such speed that she thought the fall would kill her. But just as suddenly as it happened, everything ended. The fall had not been straight down, but at an angle, allowing Neuro to enter a room through a window and gracefully land inside.

As soon as Yako opened her eyes she recognized the various posters of food covering every inch of the walls, this was her own room. Finally Neuro put her down, none too gently, and peered over the bed, examining the suspicious movement under the covers.

"Ow," Yako got to her feet with a pained expression and peeked over at whatever Neuro was looking at. "What-"

The question remained unfinished when Neuro covered Yako's mouth again. With his other hand, Neuro lifted the light blue bed covers to reveal a small blond child wearing purple pajamas crawling under them. The little boy giggled with a carefree look in his deep green eyes, and extended his small arms towards the pair, as if wanting to be picked up.

Neuro observed the baby with curious glowing eyes. "Slave, this cub smells of mystery, you will take care of it until I find out why." Truthfully, Neuro didn't understand the full extent of the situation, he knew there was a very strong power at work, and the power did not belong to this child; but the boy was found right at the source, so there had to be a connection.

By now Neuro had released Yako, who gently picked up the baby. "It's a baby Neuro, not a cub or an it. Just how did he get here? Did someone break in and abandon him?" Yako's mother was away traveling and no one else had the key to her home. 

"Don't you dare argue with me you lowly animal, you will tend to the cub and you will not let it out of your sight. The scent of mystery is too strong in it, mixed with the scent of... something unknown." This new development bothered Neuro, yet at the same time it excited him. No matter what this mystery may be, he would consume it.

"We can't just kidnap him," Yako insisted with worry and alarm.

"You dare to defy me?" Neuro showed his claws, each finger of his hands turning into a sharp knife, the skin around them purple.

Yako instinctively backed away, more so because of the child than herself. She held the boy close and tried to make him look away, but the baby looked right at Neuro and laughed amused. 

Yako knew it was useless to argue with Neuro, if he had decided that this child was a vital part of the mystery at hand and needed to be kept close by, he would find a way to get him back, even if Yako took him to the police. She sighed, "alright, but taking care of a baby is no easy task. We'll need to get a lot of things."

"You mean you will need to get a lot of things. If you're too useless to handle this on your own, you an ask slave number two to help you." Though still quite puzzled by the recent events, Neuro's ever present confidence and attitude remained.

Yako sighed again and muttered under her breath, "one second he's kissing me and the next he's abandoning me with a child." It could have been the memory of the kiss, or the play on words, but Yako's face turned crimson soon after the involuntary whisper escaped her.

"That repulsive event was not a kiss," Neuro felt the need to explain. "You're so weak you would have died without your precious oxygen. I was keeping you alive, giving you the chance to try to serve a greater purpose; that was all there was to it."

Yako nodded, she knew it was useless to try to argue with Neuro. Besides, the fact still remained that his answer to being her boyfriend had been yes, she certainly didn't expect Neuro to change. In fact, he had made more progress than Yako would have thought possible for a long time. However, with the mysterious new events and the task of caring for a child, the road in front of Yako was not looking easy; then again, it never was. 

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 08: Don't Cry, Baby!

A few minutes of uncertain silence passed as Yako contemplated her possible course of action. The baby seemed content enough, and he was quite calm; however, that did not last for too long. 

The little boy suddenly got a painful look on his adorable face and his emerald eyes watered. "Oh, oh..." Neuro covered his ears, an action that disconcerted Yako, though she would soon regret having her arms busy holding the child.

The baby took a deep breath and started wailing at the top of his lungs, he was certainly loud for someone so small. "Oh, no! What's wrong? Are you hungry? Do you need a new diaper? Does something hurt? What is it?"

"Make it quiet down, you incompetent fool!" Neuro raised his voice to be heard over the boy's loud cries.

"I don't know how!" Yako tried to rock the baby in her arms, but it wasn't having any effect. The child had started crying very suddenly and it unsettled her. "Calm down, it's okay, you'll be alright!" It was hard to tell if Yako was saying those things to the baby or herself.

"Slave!" Neuro urged; his head was in a pain he didn't know he could feel.

"I'm trying!" Yako continued to uselessly try to calm the baby for several minutes, then for no apparent reason, the child stopped crying. His bright green eyes were still teary and he held a look of discomfort on his little face. "Are you alright now? Aw, it's okay, you're safe with me."

"That's questionable," Neuro commented.

Yako pouted in response, "I think he cried because you scared him!"

"I'm sure it was your ugly face." Neuro curiously extended his black gloved index finger towards the baby Yako held. The child wasted no time and reached for it, but Neuro quickly withheld, paused, then poked the boy on the forehead. The baby pouted and waved his little arms at Neuro, fingers outstretched, in scratching motions.

Yako frowned, "Neuro, don't pick on him, you'll make him cry again."

"You're the one who made the cub cry in the first place." The scent of mystery was still strongly clinging to the boy and it made Neuro want to poke him, if only to be amused by his reaction. 

The poking continued despite Yako's complaints, until in a surprisingly fast motion, the baby victoriously caught Neuro's finger and bit it. "Ah! No, don't!" Yako frantically begged the baby to let Neuro go, she feared for the child's safety.

Neuro stared at the boy biting into his finger in disbelief, his left eye twitching slightly, both glowing brightly. "You want your life to end so soon, little one?" Yanking the child out of Yako's arms, Neuro held up his hand with the boy still attached to his finger. He then tried to shake the baby off.

"Neuro, stop! You'll hurt him!" In her panic, Yako overlooked the fact that a baby shouldn't have such a strong hold to his bite in the first place. Finally, the boy's grip gave out, and he went flying in the air to be caught by a frantic Yako. "Neuro!" She scolded as she clutched the baby protectively.

Neuro ignored Yako and examined the small hole on his glove. "The cub's fangs are growing in."

"You mean his teeth?" Yako blinked, she observed the baby, who fortunately appeared to be unharmed. "He'll need a teething ring."

"Whatever it needs, I already told you to get it," Neuro reminded, and sighing helplessly, Yako prepared to go to the store.

xoxox xox xoxox

Aside from the strange event with the sudden cries, the child had been quiet enough as Yako gathered the necessary supplies in a silver shopping cart with red plastic details. The boy sat in the little baby basket, kicking his feet cheerfully. Neuro had refused to accompany Yako in the shopping trip, but maybe that was for the best. 

The floor of the store consisted of plain white tiles, the ceiling was quite high, and the cream painted metal shelves were abundant everywhere. Although it was a risk to walk around in public with the child, a part of Yako wanted the baby to be found, so that he could be safely returned to his parents before Neuro endangered him further.

It was true that Neuro could just steal the baby back if he wanted to, but there was the possibility that he might decide it was too troublesome and not worth it. "Let's see," Yako went over her hastily prepared list as she strolled down an aisle filled with everything from baby food, to diapers, to baby toys. "We have diapers, baby food, some extra baby clothes, a few toys and we still need to find a teething ring, it should be somewhere in this area."

While Yako searched through the baby aisle, the child began to get impatient and his little face twisted to an inhuman expression, but Yako was too preoccupied with her search for a teething ring to notice. Nevertheless, when the boy's earsplitting cries started again, Yako had to notice something was wrong. 

The other people in the long aisle all stared at the source of the noise, some hastily tossing the products they were examining into their shopping carts to free up their hands and cover their ears. Unfortunately the store was very full and even more curious people were arriving at the baby aisle. Yako rushed to the child's side, but before she could pick him up, Neuro did.

Yako had no idea when Neuro got there, or for how long he had been standing there. She only hoped his entrance wasn't too sudden, given that they were in a crowded public place. While Yako chewed on her own words, unable to speak them, Neuro offered the child his finger, much to Yako's surprise. He would probably get back at her for having to do that to quiet him down and avoid further unwanted attention.

The baby gladly accepted the offer and chewed Neuro's finger happily, instantly returning to a blissful silence. "Yako?" Neuro had addressed her by name, instead of 'sensei', as he usually called her when they were in public, possibly due to the urgency of the situation he was in, or maybe because he thought calling her 'sensei' would make the already curious people more curious.

"Oh, right, the teething ring!" Yako's frozen body finally responded and she moved to continue her search for a teething ring.

"Over here," a brunette woman in her late twenties waved at Yako.

"Thank you," Yako sincerely expressed her gratitude, she was in such a shocked rush that she would have probably missed the teething rings altogether if left to search for them without help. 

"You're welcome," the woman sighed with a dreamy look in her deep blue eyes. "Your husband is so sweet to help you shop for your baby. I know my husband wouldn't come shopping with me and let our child chew on his finger while I tried to find a teething ring."

Yako was about to correct the false assumption of Neuro being her husband and the baby their child, but before she could, Neuro was at her side. "Don't blow our cover," he whispered threateningly. "I'm happy to help my beloved take care of our darling baby!" Yako forced herself to smile at Neuro's acted words and keep up the charade, but she knew that Neuro would get back at her for this.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro. Thanks to Crystalgardian for the advice on how to improve the story and for an idea used in Mystery 04. Thanks to Unknown D Flamerose for the main concept used in Mystery 06 and ideas used on Mystery 07.


	2. Chapter 2

A Push in the Right Direction: Case II

Mystery 09: A Happy Little Family

You could cut the tension with a knife as Neuro, Yako and the baby waited in line to pay for the needed supplies. Yako watched the baby chew on the teething ring while he sat on the shopping cart's baby basket, he seemed content enough and with no intentions of crying or tossing the teething ring away any time soon. Thus Yako turned her attention to the varied assortment of baby supplies on the cart. 

They had picked up diapers, extra baby clothes, baby food, toys, baby hygiene related products, milk, bottles, everything except a crib. Yako counted the items and added up the prices in her head, she was sure she didn't have enough money to pay for everything and she better speak up soon, because it would be worse if their turn to pay arrived and the cashier discovered her lack of funds after adding up the items on the register.

Yako felt the curious stares of the people behind her burning the back of her head. Random shoppers slowed their pace as they walked by to look at the young couple and their baby. All in all, it was making Yako nervous, she feared that someone would recognize her and it would cause a scandal, then she wondered why Neuro put up this family act without thinking of those consequences. Maybe he wanted a scandal?

Feeling her stress level reach even greater highs, Yako pushed the thoughts away and focused on tackling one problem at a time, the most immediate one being of economical nature. "Neuro," her voice was barely a whisper and if Neuro had been a regular human, he might have not heard. "Do we really need all this?"

"He does," Neuro replied simply and to the point. 

Once again Yako noticed that Neuro had stopped calling the baby 'it'. "Well yes, but we, I mean I, have to pay for it and I don't think I can afford it." Yako's voice was soft enough so that the people behind her couldn't make out her quiet murmurs, but Neuro's sensitive ears could hear her just fine.

Though Neuro did hear Yako's concern, he did not reply, which caused Yako to softly call his name again, receiving nothing but a brief glare that came and went so fast that only she caught it. Thus Yako sighed and remained quiet.

The store front was filled with advertisements for their latest offers. As it is common, the counters near the paying area were filled with magazines and candy, as if hoping that people would get the urge to buy them while they waited in line. Yako found several candy bars that looked very appetizing, but she couldn't even afford all the baby's things, let alone a snack.

Finally, while Yako was off in her own little world, worrying about her current situation and all its possible consequences, their turn to pay came and Neuro unloaded all the products from the red and silver shopping cart into the black conveyor belt. The cashier, whose nametag read 'Mary' started adding all the items, the red light of the scanner blinking and beeping with each one.

As the numbers displayed in green became larger, Yako's eyes become wider. The baby supplies were far more expensive than she thought, "Neuro, I don't think I can..."

"That would be fifty-seven dollars and thirty cents, I manually added in the price of the teething ring," Mary announced before Yako could finish her sentence.

Nonchalantly, Neuro retrieved a credit card from his pocket and handed it to the cashier who swiped it and handed Neuro a number pad. He quickly imputed the needed access number and was given a receipt which he signed in Godai's name.

Yako's jaw nearly hit the floor. For a split second she actually thought Neuro was paying, though he would probably want her to pay him back later, but her theory was wrong; it was actually Godai who ended up with the bill to his name.

Neuro kept up his nice act until the bags were taken to his car outside and the trio was on their way back to Yako's house. The expensive red convertible reminded Yako of the color of fresh apples, strawberries and cherries, making her stomach growl loudly. The baby she held on her lap curiously stared up at her, his baby sounds muffled by the teething ring he was still chewing.

Yako laughed nervously, almost embarrassed, though she was used to her stomach's sudden noises by now. She then breathed deeply and finally asked, "did Godai's credit have anything to do with this car too?"

"This was purchased with the money obtained from the mysteries I consumed, not that it's any of your business, worthless slave." Neuro's insult felt distracted, as if he was focused on figuring out the latest mystery.

"We didn't get a baby car sit," Yako's hand flew to her mouth and she shifted in the soft black passenger seat. "I mean... I wouldn't want to trouble Godai any further."

"I shall send slave number two to purchase all the things that your tiny brain forgot to get." Neuro slammed on the breaks. 

Yako felt thankful that she was wearing her seatbelt, she clutched the baby protectively, but the child seemed unfazed by the sudden stop. "Neuro, that was dangerous." It was then that she realized how fast Neuro was driving, though it shouldn't surprise her, and that they were already at her place.

Ignoring Yako, Neuro retrieved the bags from the car and went into Yako's house, using a key she didn't even know he had. Yako followed with the baby and watched as Neuro carelessly tossed the bags on the couch and was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "this mystery is on the tip of my tongue!" He gave her his usual grin.

"Just as I thought, you're planning something. That act at the store wasn't something you did to blend in; you wanted to get people's attention, but why?" The entire situation worried and confused Yako.

"Your lonely brain cell must have died of disuse if you can't figure that out." Neuro grabbed the top of Yako's head and twisted her neck harshly towards the window. 

A man wearing a regular t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, but with a with a large Indiana Jones style hat that made him stand out more so than it helped him hide, was running down the street. He was happily clutching a black camera with long binocular-like lens against his chest, laughing as he ran. He was a paparazzi.

"The mystery will come to me," Neuro's grin turned wider and his emerald eyes glowed brighter. Yako bit her lip, her reputation was doomed.

As the tension continued to pile up on Yako's shoulders, something unexpected occurred. The baby got tired of his teething ring and spat it out with an amazing force. The teething ring went flying to crash against Neuro's face, though luckily he caught it easily before it reached him, and Yako breathed in relief.

Neuro held the teething ring between his gloved thumb and index finger. Yako observed the baby chew toy and immediately noticed with shock that it had been torn to shreds and she didn't see Neuro do it. "What in the world?"

"Louse, the kid will need another of these, I don't want him yelling again." Neuro threw what was left of the teething ring at Yako, hitting her on the forehead, though she remained unaffected immersed in her surprise as the torn teething ring bounced off.

Yako looked at the seemingly indifferent Neuro, then at the shredded teething ring that fell at her feet, and finally at the mysterious baby. The child giggled and smiled at her, revealing three little inhumanly pointy teeth. 

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 10: Bath Time

"Is that a pathetic attempt to burn all the excess calories you consume everyday, louse?" Neuro was not an expert on human anatomy, but he knew Yako was a special case.

The young blond with the large appetite had given the baby to Neuro, quietly, gently and slowly, in such a natural motion that he was taken by surprise and automatically took the child. Yako then proceeded to take a few steps back and stare at the image of Neuro's curious look, and the baby's identical curious look, both pairs of green eyes glowing with a mischievous light. She opened her mouth to speak; right hand raised, index finger pointing, then turned around abruptly and began pacing while muttering something incomprehensible. Yako was in shock.

"Stupid slave, don't ignore your master!" Yako looked up at Neuro and noticed the scratches on the dull white paint of her house's ceiling where he stood. The baby was not bothered by the upside-down position and appeared to be quite content with Neuro.

"You knew," Yako concluded in an almost accusing tone. "You knew the baby wasn't human, and you know what's going on, you know about everything..."

"I'm very pleased that your one and only tiny brain cell has finally exercised enough to recognize my absolute genius." But Neuro didn't know everything, not that he would correct Yako on that. If he really knew everything, there would be no mysteries left to eat. Furthermore, he wasn't even fully aware of what was going on now, or about the baby's full story. "Let's review slowly so your lack of intelligence can handle it," Neuro jumped down from the ceiling in an abrupt motion.

"The baby! Yako called out instinctively before shaking her head at herself, "never mind."

"You really are an idiot," Neuro grinned. "As I was saying, I knew this child wasn't a normal human, but his true scent was deeply masked by the scent of mystery. As soon as the scent of mystery dissipated a little, I realized that the boy is something from my world, but because he is deeply involved in this current mystery, the scent of mystery is still present in him. If I could get rid of a little more that scent, then I would be able to figure out exactly what he is, based on his true scent, and I'll be a step closer to consuming this mystery."

"But it's impossible to get rid of the scent, right? And what about the paparazzi?" Yako inquired.

"Don't underestimate me!" Neuro held the boy with one hand and Yako's throat with the other. "There are people after this boy; I'll tell them were he is and they will come to me. As for the scent of mystery, I intend to wash off as much as possible, or even better, you as my slave will take care of the work." 

When Yako was finally released from Neuro's deadly grip, she could only gasp for air, leaving her not room to complain.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro's idea was simple, it was so simple in fact, that Yako was certain it would fail, though she had no intentions of stating her opinion. Then again, the scent of mystery was something that her human nose could not perceive, and thus something that she would probably never understand. Even so, it seemed pretty far fetched that the scent of mystery could be washed off, or at least diminished with common soap and water.

Yako had a previous experience in babysitting, during which she had to bathe a small child. She thought it would be easy, but she ended up soaking wet and leaned that kids never stay still in the tub and any water near a child will become a play thing. She had also learned that it was best to let the child splash around instead of trying to cut bath time short, or else much screaming would ensue.

Thus Yako gathered the necessary supplies and headed to the bathroom after changing into a yellow two piece bathing suit, if she was going to get drenched, she might as well be prepared. The bathroom was the same as always, from the cool tiles, to the fuzzy rug. Yako had brought a couple of towels, a change of clothes for herself and the baby, a new diaper, baby soap and baby shampoo, she had also brought a chair to comfortably sit while allowing the baby to play in the water for a while after the bath was done. 

Making sure the water wasn't too deep, Yako gently placed the baby to sit in the tub and closed her eyes as the water was splashed into her face as expected. Overall, the child looked normal enough, save for his growing pointy teeth and the occasional glow in his green eyes. The bath went by uneventfully and the baby was allowed to play, until the novelty of the water wore off, and Yako took him out of the tub without any complaints.

Yako set the baby on the pink plastic chair she had previously occupied, and began to gently dry him off with a soft mint green towel. Everything appeared to be going well, until Yako suddenly felt someone pick her up and throw her into the unusually deep tub. "Neuro!"

"That's what you get for taking so long! Can't you even clean a hatchling without taking forever?" In her quest to stay afloat with Neuro pushing her down, Yako did not take notice of Neuro's new way to refer to the baby, which meant that the bath had revealed a little more of the child's scent, enough for Neuro to at least determine his nature being bird-like, though there was something still preventing him from fully recognizing the boy's scent.

Of course Yako was more concerned with getting some oxygen into her thirsty lungs. "Neuro! Stop it!" Yako had her eyes closed tightly and she clung to whatever she could to avoid drowning, just as the dept of the tub returned to normal. Yako realized she was clinging to Neuro, who was in the tub with her, laying beneath her in the now cramped space.

Then the bathroom door was suddenly opened and there stood Godai, his unexpected presence unexplained as of yet. He completely missed the baby hidden in the bundle of mint green towels on the chair, as his shocked eyes focused on the couple in the tub. Godai knew he had intruded in something he was not meant to see, and his mind flew in every direction making it out to be so much more than it was. 

"Nothing happened!" Yako jumped out of the tub.

"Sure, that's why you're both in a tub together in underwear," Godai could hardly believe his eyes.

"Bathing suits!" Yako corrected, while taking a peek at Neuro from the corner of her eyes, having been too busy trying to survive before. Neuro didn't say anything; he would enjoy the show for a little while longer before having the last word. "What are you doing here anyway?" Yako asked as naturally as the situation allowed, inevitably making an otherwise simple question come out in a heavy tone of awkwardness.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 11: Name it and you'll get Attached

"I ah..." Godai struggled to find his voice. He wanted to leave and he wanted to leave fast, but he somehow remained rooted to the spot, unable to move due to sheer shock alone. Then he cursed quietly but strongly, directing the colorful words towards a pixie that was no longer there. 

"Godai..." Yako muttered, shifting uncomfortably. Sure she wasn't showing any more than she would show at the beach, but they were not at the beach.

"I came here to ask you if you knew where he was," Godai finally replied to Yako. "My credit card went missing," the explanation came in a grim but automatic voice, "and you know that when there's something wrong, a certain demon is always at the center of it. I wanted to ask you about it, since I couldn't find Neuro."

Neuro, nodded eagerly as Godai explained, his face at first in serious concentration, then adorned with a wide grin. "That doesn't explain why you had to intrude in our private time." Yako looked mortified enough as it was, but Neuro liked to torture her, thus he decided to promote her shame by fueling Godai's incorrect conclusions. The mystery eater emphasized his point by wrapping his arms around Yako, who let out an indignant and embarrassed squeak, but could not break away from his iron grip.

"It was that damn pixie's fault!" Godai insisted. "The door was open so I came in. Then I saw a floating light in the living room and thought it was strange so I followed it. The light flew really close to me and made a giggling sound, that's when I saw it was some kind of pixie." Godai never thought he would see one of those, if they even existed, but in retrospect, he had seen stranger things. "It opened the door." Godai decided that no further narrations were needed past that point.

Though Godai's arrival could be seen as random, Neuro, having the special senses he had, was able to smell him coming. However, the pixie had somehow slipped by undetected, they were such tricky creatures. That's when Neuro's mood took a turn for the worse. If Godai had randomly arrived for no reason, and it happened to serve to embarrass Yako and amuse him, then Neuro wouldn't have minded too much. But that pixie had gone too far before, and if she was involved, the incident was unforgivable. "Where is the pixie?" Neuro asked darkly.

"It got away," Godai answered in annoyance, he too would have liked to squish that pixie like a bug for the trauma it had caused him.

"You're useless, slave number two! I order you to go out and search for that disgusting pixie this instant!" Neuro yelled, with a dark aura of anger growing around him.

Godai had no desire to stay any longer, and thus he presented no protests to leaving when he was told. Though he would not embark on a wild goose chase of a pixie hunt, as he somehow knew it would be useless, he was happy to have an excuse to leave swiftly and without further explanations. In his shock, even if he had momentarily remembered it while automatically narrating the events that brought him to Yako's home, Godai forgot about his credit card and left without inquiring about it any more.

After Godai was gone, the baby made a few sounds of complaint, demanding attention. Yako picked up the baby and dressed him in a blue baby set with yellow star decorations. At some point during this process, Neuro disappeared from the bathroom and Yako took the opportunity to dry herself and get dressed with a pair of light gray shorts and a pink tshirt, then put on her pink slippers and went off to locate Neuro. 

"Neuro?" Yako came into the living room to find Neuro sitting on the couch, fully dressed in his usual attire.

"Stupid creatures like you really need to exercise their single celled brains just to state the obvious," Neuro remarked.

Yako sighed and sat down beside Neuro, with the baby on her lap. "We should think of something to call him."

"Hatchling," Neuro replied, clearly suggesting it as a general term rather than a specific name, which he didn't think was needed at that time.

"First 'it', then 'cub', and now 'hatchling'?" There was something about the pattern, especially Neuro's last choice of word for referring to the baby, that caught Yako's attention, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"He is the only hatchling here and needs no other way to identify him," Neuro reasoned. "Only someone with your lack of intelligence could be confused."

"That's not what I mean," Yako leaned back on the old but especially comfortable couch. A multicolored quilt covered it, with a variety of different squares of fabric; it was something from her grandmother to make the lace homier, despite its frequent emptiness. "He needs a name, we don't know his real name, and we can't ask him since he's too small to talk, but we should think of something to call him." Yako paused in deep thought, then smiled when she came up with an idea she thought Neuro would like. "How about we call him Mystery, since he's so mysterious and all?"

Neuro's look was a mix of disbelief and amusement, he shook his head and listed a few mean adjectives that he thought described Yako, mostly criticizing her intelligence, or lack there of; ending his speech with, "only you would name a child after food."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 12: The Way to a Woman's Heart

When Neuro announced, "get ready to give the mindless idiots something to talk about, we're driving out the culprit!" Yako knew that it would mean trouble.

Thus the young detective, who was actually the enslaved assistant, ended up being dragged off to a restaurant by her master, who was the actual detective. Of course, Yako didn't know where she was going at first, so she could do nothing but dread their unknown destination during the entire ride on Neuro's luxurious car. 

Other than becoming increasingly worried about the near future, Yak occupied herself muttering about the lack of a baby car seat, since Neuro refused to put such a thing in the car, only to realize, even before Neuro rudely alluded to her lack of intelligence again, that since the child was not human, a baby car seat wasn't really important for safety, but it would help them keep up appearances.

After the uneventful car ride was over, Yako came to the wonderful realization that they had stopped in front of a restaurant. Her eyes shone with anticipation and she held the baby tightly in her arms. She should have known they would end up somewhere elegant when Neuro insisted, "try to look presentable my ugly slave, I know it must be hard for someone so hideous, but give it your best insignificant effort."

That was how Yako ended up in a red spaghetti-strap dress, which she mysteriously found in her closet when she went to change and was certain was brought by Neuro, possibly at the expense of Godai. The dress had been too elegant for a regular investigation, but since Neuro knew Yako loved restaurants, she never thought he was taking her to one, she simply concluded the tortures that awaited her were to be worse than usual so she had to be dressed up for the occasion. 

Looking back on it, it was a silly notion and Yako laughed at herself for it. Then she smiled as Neuro led her inside the restaurant, maybe he wasn't so inconsiderate, maybe he could be sweet, maybe this relationship was all for the best after all. Though Yako did feel a bit odd going on a date to such a place with a baby, and she was certain it would make rumors fly, which was what Neuro wanted in order to bring out more about the case; either way Yako didn't care, she would only focus on enjoying her dinner that night. Besides, Neuro did look handsome in that black suit, and seeing him like that was already a big reward in itself.

Upon entering the restaurant, Neuro just had to drop the classic line, "can you take us somewhere more private?" For someone who wanted privacy, he was certainly loud in declaring it, loud enough to make several heads turn in the tables closest to the entrance and from the passing waiters and waitresses.

The receptionist smiled widely, and Yako noticed that she had red lipstick on her pearly teeth, which made her giggle. The baby giggled as well, even if he might not understand Yako's amusement, and she was reminded once again of how the three of them must look to all those people, but not it only made her smile.

The peach colored carpet was plush and elegant, masking the sound of their footsteps perfectly. But despite the quietness of their steady pace, people seemed to follow them with the corner of their eyes, most refusing to look at the trio of guests led by the receptionist directly. Never mind the customers waiting at the entrance, the receptionist, daughter of the owner, had taken the job for the night specifically to receive those guests, the famed detective, her assistant, and their child, because one could only assume as much, and the press encouraged it. The exposure for her family restaurant would be grand, and they couldn't blame her for a few pictures and videos, after all, the cameras were there for security reasons, and it would only be an accident if any of the footage slipped. 

Quite frankly, the owner's daughter, and her father, did not care about the detail of explaining how their videos ended up in the open, because the fame of their restaurant would be more than enough to make up for any small loss of reputation, which would be drowned out by the fame itself and the news of the happy couple. In fact, even if the detective said that she did not authorize any of the scenes taking place at the restaurant to be published, the press would not believe it, they would most likely think it was an original way to announce her relationship, a way to tease the paparazzi and amuse themselves; that made a better story anyway.

Neuro knew about all those circumstances that would surround their time at the restaurant and he counted on them. He needed to attract attention towards the child to motivate whoever was after him to make a move. A child doesn't pop out like that for no reason, Neuro concluded that the boy was sent away, and the logical explanation was someone being after him. The particulars were still unknown to him, but this plan should speed things up. Neuro would soon tire of the game of cat and mouse; he wanted to uncover this mystery directly. 

On the other hand, Yako had no idea of the extent of Neuro's plan. She knew that this was a plan to attract attention, but she knew nothing about the possibilities of such a multitude of pictures and videos.

The polished wood walls of the restaurant seemed to glow with a gloss that reflected the light from the overhead chandeliers. The chandeliers were very elegant, with lovely crystals that glowed like diamonds, cascading in the shape of inverted pyramids.

Yako didn't recognize most of the paintings, though she thought she had seen a few in similar styles in a museum before, during one of the cases she and Neuro had to solve. Either way, she knew the paintings were expensive and there were so many, lining the polished surface of the walls between the marble columns that framed the glossy wood. The frames of the paintings were lined with gold, and Yako realized that, though it was already night time, the shades of the restaurant's decor reminded her of a peaceful sunset.

The trio was led to a table on the rooftop of the restaurant, after finally getting there when Yako, with some difficulty, managed to stop the baby, whom she had named Mystery, from squirming in her arms and nearly breaking free, because he wanted to play with the elevator buttons. Fortunately, they only had to go up three floors to the rooftop, so the elevator ride wasn't too long, and Mystery stopped trying to escape after the tempting buttons were out of sight.

The table was beautifully set up in a corner of the rooftop, allowing them a comfortable access to a lovely view of the city and night sky. The balcony was lined with peach and yellow roses in the same soft tonalities all around. The crowd of spoons, forks and knives lined up at the table were golden, and the tablecloth was white, with golden petals edged at the end, finishing with a golden line at the hem. 

The chairs were elegant, made of polished wood, with soft peach cushions making them quite comfortable. There was even a baby chair in the same style, the restaurant was clearly prepared to receive them, they got everything ready from the second they received Neuro's reservation, and they had no idea they were doing exactly what he wanted them to do with the hidden cameras.

"I hope you enjoy your evening," the receptionist had finished her speech by the time Yako snapped out of her daze. She faintly remembered placing Mystery on the baby seat at some point during her trip to a romantic wonderland buffet, but everything else was a blur of elegance.

However, the scents were clear in Yako's mind. She took in every delightful smell of the food being served and eaten around her, while her imagination flew further into a blissful ecstasy. It was too good to be true, there had to be consequences later, Neuro would have to get back at her or expect something from her, after spoiling her this much; but Yako didn't care, she would enjoy the lovely dinner and eat to her heart's content.

As she was handed a menu, Yako was suddenly overtaken by fear. What if Neuro had no intentions of letting her eat and was only showing her all this to leave her with a great disappointment for his own cruel amusement? Could he be so heartless? If that were so, Yako would be so hurt that, regardless of the grave and possibly life threatening consequences, she would seriously consider dumping Neuro on the spot and storming off in frustrated grim anger. But she pushed the thoughts away and breathed deeply, faintly catching the waiter's inquiry about if she was ready to order. Yako had no idea who the young man was, and in what point in time the receptionist had left them in his care, Yako had missed both her exit and his introduction.

With her mind so preoccupied, Yako hardly remembered either of the two existed, the receptionist or the waiter. She faintly recalled that the receptionist had the glossiest brown hair she ever saw, falling down her back in soft waves, but Yako probably remembered that only because it reminded her of chocolate. The receptionist's eyes, which had been a sapphire blue, did not stand out in Yako's memory. 

The waiter had dark hair, it didn't remind Yako of anything except maybe the black skies above, but as pretty as the many shining stars were, they were not food. The waiter's eyes stood out greatly in a brilliant green that would have been impressive, but wasn't to Yako. To his credit, such exquisite emerald eyes could only be defeated by astonishing eyes from another world, like Neuro's eyes.

Yako didn't know for how long she sat there in silence, staring at the menu absentmindedly and not actually reading it. She blushed and tried to push out a reply. "I would like..." She had been so caught up on her thoughts that she didn't even have the chance to really examine the menu as she should. Chances like this did not come often, so Yako had to make the right choice and pick the very best dish, even if they all looked wonderful in the colorful pictures of the menu, making it very hard to choose.

"Let's start with some appetizers," Neuro finally replied with a hint of amused impatience and Yako could only nod energetically. "Bring all of them, we'll decide on the main course after the appetizers are finished." At Neuro's request, Yako nodded even more, which made her looks like a ravenous and enamored bobble head.

"Right away," the waiter bowed and left to give the information to the kitchen.

It was after the waiter was gone that Yako managed to pry her eyes off the beautiful menu and smile sheepishly at Neuro. "You're a truly pathetic creature," he concluded, then caught himself. They were being recorded and he couldn't insult Yako at his leisure, so he quickly added, "I love you!"

Yako blushed brightly and cautiously looked around. She knew when Neuro was putting up an act, but couldn't detect where the spy was located, the cameras were very well hidden in the roses. Taking a deep breath and reaffirming her resolution not to let Neuro's alternate plans get in the way of her enjoyment, Yako smiled, "I love you too." Such sweet declarations of affection, albeit useful to Neuro's plan, would no less annoy him, since he was not one to let the sweet talk run wild without purpose, and even with a purpose. Yako would truly enjoy this, even more so if she had the chance to get away with annoying Neuro, and in such an endearing way none the less.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 13: Gluttony is Lust for Food

She knew it would backfire, she knew it all too well, but she enjoyed what came before it did. After the multitude of delicious appetizers was consumed, Yako was left at her leisure to enjoy all the dishes she wanted and devour them to her heart's content.

She was focused on the food and didn't notice the odd looks from the waiter, as he took away the empty plates and brought more culinary works of art to the table. Yako was living up to her name of the piggish detective, but she was in too much bliss to care.

Then she chocked. Yako's face turned slightly blue and she placed one hand around her throat, while she frantically searched for a drink with the other.

"Pathetic weak creature," Neuro handed her a cup of wine, which Yako hastily drank.

"Thank you," Yako breathed in relief and she then continued eating, focusing her full attention on the food once more.

Neuro watched her for a few moments, before handing Yako another glass of wine. "I haven't given you permission to die yet, so don't choke again."

Yako muttered a muffled thank you and drank the wine. The action was repeated several times, until the main course was over, after Yako had consumed every dish on the menu.

Then there came the time for dessert. Yako began devouring a chocolate cake, paying no mind to the fact that Neuro had not eaten anything during the entire time, which was normal given that his food were mysteries, but would not be seen as normal by the waiter. Then again, Yako's immense appetite was probably far more unusual than Neuro's lack of need for human food.

A huge glass bowl was brought to the table, elegantly crafted with star carvings. Upon the bowl there stood a multicolored mountain of ice-cream with chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and several other flavors. It was decorated by strawberries, bananas, peanuts, rainbow sprinkles and chocolate syrup. The drunken Yako had to pause in the process of devouring her seventh cake, a cheesecake, to stare at the mountain of ice-cream.

Neuro grinned evilly and whispered, "more wine, worm?" His breath warm on Yako's ear.

Yako nodded automatically, blushed and swallowed the wine, while still staring at the ice-cream mountain. Then something clicked in her mind, she was drunk. It was dangerous enough being with Neuro when she was sober, but being anywhere near Neuro when what few defenses she had were numbed by alcohol, was almost suicide. "Um... Neu-ro... hum... hic..."

Yako shook her head and clapped her hands on her cheeks, trying to wake up. She knew nothing she could say would make her sober, and her incoherent mutters didn't sound very reassuring to herself, so she kept quiet. She had been so excited about the food, she lost herself like a savage beast, lacking the evolution which Neuro always tried to push on her.

"Try this, it'll make you feel better," Neuro's green eyes glowed with mischief, as he offered Yako yet another glass of expensive wine, he had ordered quite a variety. This time, he slipped an odd purple dust into the liquid, which made it turn black instead of its previous pale color.

Yako stared at the cup Neuro had given her. She knew drinking anything from Neuro would be a bad idea; it was a bad idea from the start, though she had been choking on that first occasion and had no choice. She should have asked the waiter to bring some kind of juice without alcohol, but Neuro had been ordering, and the waiter neither dared to question him, nor asked Yako if she wanted something else. It didn't help that she had been so caught up with delight that Yako did nothing, except nod like a bobble head.

"Drink it," it was not a request, it was an order, Neuro didn't request anything.

Yako knew that it was a bad idea to comply, but even more so she knew that Neuro would have his way. Rather than having the liquid forced down her throat, Yako guided the cup to her lips with unsteady hands and drank. As soon as she had finished emptying the cup, she was fully awake and completely sober, without the burden of a hangover.

"Feeling better, slave?" The mischievous grin never left Neuro's face; in fact, it grew with each passing second.

"Yes, thank you," the entire time, Yako kept doubting Neuro, but he kept proving her wrong.

"Let's give them a good show," Neuro sat back and waited calmly, but with great anticipation, for his latest torture.

Yako tilted her head curiously, if Neuro expected her to do something stupid, wouldn't she be most likely to do it while she was drunk? But she was sober now, and fully alert, so what could Neuro be plotting? Yako's brain went around in circles with the possibilities, until something snapped in the back of her mind, her self control, and she climbed over the table and through the ice-cream mountain, tackling Neuro.

Neuro pushed Yako back on to the table and tickled her for show. But it wasn't long before Yako started using her fingernails, scratching at Neuro like a wild cat, yet he only laughed, similar to one who is too deep in insanity to ever be sane again.

The crash of refined, artistic glass shattering on the floor, announced the presence of the waiter, who dropped a second ice-cream mountain, this one composed of less classic flavors, including blue, green, yellow and orange ice-cream, with multicolored gum drops, chocolate-chip cookies and honey syrup all over.

Yako's head whirled towards the source of the sound and she roared loudly at the waiter for the unforgivable crime of wasting good food.

Though Yako was fully human, and if anyone was to be called a demon it would have to be Neuro, the waiter saw nothing but hellish wrath in Yako's glare and correctly concluded that his only hope for survival was running for dear life, screaming at the top of his lungs.

After the waiter was gone, Yako turned her attention back to Neuro and was about to jump on him again, when she came to her senses and her face turned scarlet, "Neuro!"

Following Yako's scream of terror and humiliation, there was a deep silence, which was only interrupted by the amused giggles of Mystery. The child had been eating raw meat, secretly ordered by Neuro, while Yako was too focused on eating to notice.

Yako's eyes widened, "Mystery!" She took the child in her arms and nearly panicked, until she reminded herself once more that the boy was not a normal human baby, so the raw meat wouldn't hurt him. "I want to go home, please," Yako begged.

Neuro was still laughing like a madman, but complied none the less, since Yako asked so nicely, clearly not expecting her request to be granted, and Neuro was in a mood to surprise her tonight.

xoxox xox xoxox

During the car ride, Yako took note of the torn state of her dress and Neuro's suit, accompanied by the scratch marks all over him, which she knew he could heal instantly but wouldn't, if only to annoy her. She understood why she had been allowed to eat so much; it was to survive the aftereffect of that strange dust Neuro added to her drink. Right now, Yako felt like she was starving and her stomach growled loudly.

Everything was part of Neuro's plan, and Yako knew there was more to come, she just didn't know how much. However, Yako was still curious to know exactly what was that dust, she didn't expect an explanation, but she had been receiving things she didn't anticipate lately, so she asked anyway. "What was that stuff you put in my drink?"

"The essence of one of the seven deadly sins, I had to use a potent version since gluttony is so strong in you and hard to overpower." Neuro didn't say which sin it was and anyone would guess wrath, but Yako knew exactly what it was and it wasn't wrath. "It only amplifies, it does not create." That last bit only served to further Yako's already overwhelming embarrassment, she was without words.

Looking out at the passing streetlights, and trying to survive her starvation until she got home, Yako mused that maybe it was about time she got used to the constant mortification, especially if she intended to continue pursuing a relationship with Neuro. She contemplated the uncertain, yet certainly difficult, future, as she watched Mystery sleeping in her arms. Then a random thought occurred to Yako, as if her subconscious was trying to make her look at the silver lining, it is better to have eaten and digested than never have eaten at all.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 14: Silent Treatment

Yako dragged her starving being into her house, put Mystery to bed and crawled to the kitchen where she proceeded to empty the refrigerator's content into her stomach. Once that was done, Yako dragged herself to the bathroom, took a shower, cried stressing about the multitude of rumors Neuro would create to draw out an unknown criminal and finally composed herself.

Neuro watched the scene with mild interest. He didn't understand human rituals. He watched as Yako went to check on Mystery, speaking to the child in soft loving whispers, even if the boy was already sleeping. The hatchling didn't need any reassurance; the boy wasn't frightened or even awake, so Neuro found the act to be a useless and stupid one. 

In truth, Yako was trying to comfort herself. Sighing deeply and trying to be strong, because dealing with Neuro was never easy and Yako knew it would only get harder, she leaned down to the sleeping baby and gently kissed his forehead, adjusted the blanket over his small body and turned away to go to bed.

"I saw that," Neuro spoke in a low voice from the shadows in a corner of the ceiling. "The hatchling may have been temporarily called Mystery, but he is not food."

"Huh?" Yako was confused.

"I saw you tasting him," Neuro silently hopped down from the ceiling and grabbed the top of Yako's head, holding her face close to his.

"Neuro, that was a kiss, I wasn't tasting him," Yako explained.

"Don't lie, slave!" Neuro dragged Yako out of the room and pushed her against a wall in the hall. "What's next? You'll try to eat your own master?"

"Isn't it enough for one day? The rumors will blow up in my face for sure. I shouldn't have gone to that restaurant," but Yako knew she had no choice either way.

"Just as I thought, human trash like you doesn't know her place. You are plotting to eat your own master!" Neuro's green eyes glowed brightly.

Yako's mind was too preoccupied with the coming consequences. She felt that she should have done something about it, but there was nothing she could do. Dealing with a crazy being from another world like Neuro, was next to impossible. "Good night, Neuro." Yako slipped away from his grip surprisingly easily and went to bed, falling into restless slumber. 

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako didn't go to school the next day. She knew it was a bad idea, she feared the rumors that would come and decided not to go. Besides, it would take her all day to clean up the destruction that Neuro left in her house. Everything was a mess when she woke up, the furniture was ripped apart, there was purple and fluorescent green paint everywhere and she had all sorts of less than nice things written all over her face in marker.

It seemed that Neuro disappeared, as Yako confirmed when she called Godai. "Alright, thanks, if he comes back please give me a call right away." Godai had sounded distracted; he was probably stressed about the debt Neuro left in his name. The evil detective probably told him about it, just to rub it in his face.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was the middle of the day and Yako was still cleaning, while at the same time keeping an eye on the baby. That was when the doorbell rang and Yako went to open it. To her surprise, Sasazuka and Ishigaki were there. They looked left and right, then pushed Yako in, entering the house and closing the door behind them.

After observing the poor state of Yako's home, Sasazuka began a speech that was all a blur to Yako. From what little she could gather in her sore hangover state, the rumor was all over town of her relationship with Neuro and the events that took place in the restaurant. The press had tried to find her at school and had to be forced out, due to the disturbances they caused for the classes.

In the process of receiving all that information, Yako fainted from the mix of physical and mental exhaustion. When she woke up, she found Ishigaki fussing about some of his toys, which Mystery apparently ate, though Sasazuka was surprisingly amused.

After assuring the two that she would take care of everything and apologizing for the situation in general, Yako gave her thanks and goodbyes. 

"I know it's all Neuro's doing," Sasazuka said as he headed out the door. "I don't think badly of you, but you can't get away from him if you don't want to." That last part echoed of criticism and even more so of pity.

Yako tried to put on a happy face, laughed nervously and saw the policemen off with a forced smile. She made sure to lock the door and closed the windows in case the press arrived at her house. When she wasn't at school, they must have assumed she ran off somewhere far away and someone at school might know where she went. They would never guess she was hiding in the most obvious place, her own house.

xoxox xox xoxox

In the afternoon, Yako took a small nap and when she woke up, she smelled smoke. The pile of broken furniture she had set aside to throw away later was burning. Panicking, but acting fact, Yako ran to get the fire extinguisher and luckily put the fire out. She noted that only the old furniture had burned not the floor or walls near the area, as if the fire was enchanted not to spread, she could only blame Neuro.

Yako cleaned away the ashes and observed the state the room was in. There was no paint this time, but there was furniture that was not there before. The new furniture was very elegant, in deep shades of crimson and black, the only problem was that it was upside down and Yako had to strain herself to turn it right side up. She got Mystery after the furniture arrangement was done, set him down on the new couch and collapsed next to him.

Yako closed her eyes for a moment, to be awakened by Mystery's bored little baby noises. She turned the TV on, a brand new big screen, and was about to look for some cartoons to keep Mystery entertained when the news came on and Yako saw the end of her performance in the restaurant, catching the anchor mid sentence, "and that was the video, sold to our news network exclusively by," Yako changed the channel. At least the suffering of Godai's credit card had stopped; the furniture must have been purchased with the money from the sale of that video.

Flipping the channels for a while, Yako found some cartoons and left the TV there. She dozed off, until the sound of pounding on her door woke her. Yako curiously approached the door, but wasn't dumb enough to open it, she could hear the buzz of the press outside and her only plan was to call Sasazuka and have him escort the press away. Sasazuka clearly knew more than he let on about the situation, though Yako was shocked when either he or Ishigaki left a book on her doorstep as they took the press away.

She saw the book from the window and curiously stuck her hand out, grabbed it, then closed, locked and bolted the door again. "How to exorcise alien mind control in ten easy steps," Yako laughed for the first time in what felt like an eternity. The situation was no laughing matter, but the book was of the kind that no one would believe in, not even someone who knew of the existence and nature of Neuro, or perhaps especially someone who knew that Neuro wasn't so easy to get rid of. Yako had a pretty good idea which of the two had left the book.

The sound of the cartoons in the background ended and the voice of a reporter was heard, "this is a special bulletin," Yako rushed to the TV, this time making no effort to hide from the situation by changing the channel. "We have received a letter with a testimonial signed by Yako Katsuragi, confirming that the baby she was seen with was a child left in her doorstep with a note asking her to care for him. We are yet to confirm the validity of the note; it has been sent to the police laboratory for investigation. More news bulletins will be released every hour with the latest news. We now return you to your regular programming."

"Life is complicated," Yako voiced to no one in particular. Another cartoon show came on and Mystery stopped pouting, looking amused once more. Yako sat down and stared up at the ceiling, it still had purple and green stains, she would have to clean and re-paint the ceiling later.

In the middle of all that chaos, Yako wondered where Neuro ran off to and if there was a reason why he avoided her. The mess with the paint and broken furniture was his doing, the fire was his doing and so was the upside down new furniture, Yako was certain, but where was Neuro? Why didn't he pop out of nowhere to point and laugh at her misfortune while she cleaned the mess he made and nearly broke her spine turning the furniture right side up?

Even the refrigerator had been refilled with food and there was no one there to push her face into a cake she was trying to eat, throw her sandwich on the floor or spill juice over her head. Yako certainly didn't miss any of that, but she was worried about Neuro. There was a sense of normalcy in the little annoyances of their everyday routine, she feared something big, bigger than the recent disaster, was about to happen.

Then a memory came into her mind and it all clicked. Neuro had accused Yako of tasting Mystery when she kissed the baby's forehead. He had even theorized that she was plotting to eat him. Was that some kind of twisted form of alien flirting from another world? Was Neuro trying to say he wanted her to taste him with a kiss? Was he angry because she didn't and giving her his odd version of the silent treatment? Yako shook her head; that couldn't be it, or could it?

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro. Credits to Unknown D Flamerose, for the idea of the baby being abandoned in Yako's doorstep, first mentioned in Mystery 14.


	3. Chapter 3

A Push in the Right Direction: Case III

Mystery 15: A Terrifying Morning

The next day, Neuro still wouldn't talk to Yako. She got up and when she went to get the baby from his crib, she had quite a scare and screamed at the top of her lungs. There, in the boy's mouth, there was a human hand.

"No, you didn't, you can't, you, you..." Yako's heart pounded as she stammered to assimilate the situation. No one ever said all of Neuro's kind ate mysteries; maybe the baby, who was ironically nicknamed Mystery, didn't eat mysteries at all. What if he ate humans? Shaking and pale, Yako, who had fallen back on the floor, pushed herself to her feet on unsteady legs and peeked over the edge of the crib, hoping that she had imagined the hand.

Sure enough, there it was; a human hand with three inches of bloody wrist, adorned with golden bracelet. The child held the hand by the thumb, chewing on it contently. Yako feared that she would suffer the same fate as the poor girl who became a midnight snack and had no intentions of becoming breakfast. She backed away from the crib and tripped over a circular thing she was sure wasn't there when she entered the room.

Afraid to look, Yako slowly gazed at the thing she had tripped on and found the decapitated head of a young girl around her age, who curiously also had short blond hair. With a scream of terror, Yako darted towards the door, to find it locked. She battled with the bolt, but it had been melted and fused. Yako then made a run for the backdoor, which she found to be locked in the same state. She tried the windows, but they were all impossible to open.

"I'm trapped," Yako breathed heavily. "no, Neuro wouldn't let him eat me, he wouldn't, he's just trying to scare me." Yako wasn't sure if it was true, but she tried to convince herself it was true. "Besides, Mystery has been fine for a while without eating humans, sure he ate raw meat, but that was animal meat. He just ate a human last night so he won't be hungry for flesh again so soon. Yeah, I'll just feed him chicken and that should satisfy him. He has no reason to eat me..."

Yako took deep breaths and made her way to the kitchen. She dug around the freezer and pulled out a frozen chicken. She put the chicken in the microwave to make it soft and warm, but she did not try to cook it. Mystery liked his meat raw and there was no time for cooking anyway, the boy had to be kept well fed. Yako placed the warm raw chicken in a tray and carried it out of the kitchen.

When Yako approached the baby's room, she screamed again, the decapitated head that looked remarkably like her, was hanging by the hair from the door frame, blood dripping from the neck. Clutching the tray so as to not drop it, Yako wobbled closer to the open door of the baby's room. She looked at the head and wondered how to get past it. She didn't want to touch it and didn't want to run under it either, yet it appeared to be the only option.

Taking a deep breath, Yako ran under the head, which fell at that very moment and hit her on the head. She let out an earsplitting scream and stumbled forward, trembling violently. Pale, sweaty and terrified, Yako stared wide eyed at the head on the floor. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered under her breath, "Neuro..."

Then something clicked, of course, she should have known. Despite the situation, a wave of relief washed over Yako. The decapitated head couldn't have hung itself on the doorframe and there was no reason for Mystery to put it there. Neuro must have hung it to scare her, which was proof that he was there, hiding somewhere. Yako breathed, her heart still beating wildly, she would be fine if Neuro was there, she would not be eaten alive.

"Mystery, breakfast time," Yako's voice crackled in fear as she lowered the tray with the raw chicken into the crib. Mystery was pleased and ate happily. Yako closed her eyes to stop herself from looking at Mystery and imagining him devouring a human in the same way as the chicken. Then something collided with her face and Yako instinctively caught it when it bounced off, it was the hand. Yako screamed and froze, unable to drop the hand.

When her throat began to hurt, she stopped screaming and stared at the hand. She tried to tell herself that any part of a dead body was not capable of hurting her. She had heard people say before that one should worry about the living, not the dead. Then she noticed something, the hand didn't feel like flesh.

Yako looked at the wrist where the golden bracelet was, drenched in blood, there were no leftover bones or veins sticking out, just hollow plastic, the hand was part of a mannequin. Yako smelled the red substance on the hand; it smelled like ketchup, it wasn't blood at all. She rushed to examine the decapitated head and found that it too was fake, merely part of an unfortunate mannequin drenched in ketchup.

Feeling immense relief, Yako sighed deeply and allowed herself to sit on the floor; her legs no longer had the strength to support her. "Neuro you idiot, is killing me of a heart attack your way of stealing my heart?" There was a thud behind Yako, which made her jump; her nerves were still on edge.

There was no sign of Neuro anywhere; it was just a blue bag with bright yellow handles and zipper. "I know you're there," Yako opened the bad, waiting for some terrifying creature to jump out, or maybe Neuro himself, but nothing moved inside it. Instead Yako found an assortment of Halloween toys, no doubt for Mystery to play with. 

Yako shook her head but knew better than to argue with Neuro. "Fine, I get it, toys for the baby." At least nothing was actually sharp; the weapons were made of soft plastic, knives, swords and ninja stars. There were monster plushies, zombie action figures and all sorts of similar things. They were not physically dangerous, just creepy.

Yako took the golden bracelet off the wrist of he mannequin hand, washed off the ketchup and put it on, noticing only then that the links were little golden triangles. "Thanks Neuro," no reply came, Yako wasn't sure what Neuro was waiting for to show up. Maybe he was expecting her to beg him to return, but Yako decided to pretend she didn't get the message for the time being; besides, she wasn't going to beg anyway.

With renewed strength, Yako decided that she would go to school. It was her final year of school and in a few months she would graduate. She didn't want to miss anything; she couldn't spend her life hiding. Maybe the press would have backed off by then and if they haven't, she would make them. If Yako could survive dealing with Neuro, she felt ready to take on the world and the gossipy media wouldn't stop her from leaving the house, as soon as she figured out how to break out of her own house.

Yako checked the locks again and to her surprise they were as good as new. It seemed that Neuro was no longer intent in keeping her locked up. She shrugged and went to prepare for school, feeling much better after a cold shower to wash off the remaining fright.

Yako would probably miss her first class, but with all that was going on, she thought she could allow herself that. Besides, she was certain she would collapse along the way if she tried to leave the house on an empty stomach. Mystery would be no problem because Yako was sure Neuro was in the house, watching her from the shadows and she could leave the baby with him.

As Yako passed by the living room on her way to the kitchen, she turned on the TV and left it playing commercials while she got a large bowl of cereal, big enough to hold the entire contents of the box, and a tall glass of milk. Yako returned on time to see the commercials end and the morning news coming back on. She listened for anything about Neuro or herself as she ate her breakfast.

"Since it has been widely requested by our viewers, we will once again show you the scandalous video of detective Yako Katsuragi and her assistant Neuro Nogami." Yako stared at the screen. There she was, in the restaurant with Neuro and Mystery was there as well, eating baby food? Of course, Neuro must have edited the video before giving it to the press; he must have done something to the restaurant employees too.

Witnessing herself jumping on Neuro on the screen, Yako decided she had seen enough. Watching the news and worrying wouldn't solve anything. She had decided that she would face the world and she was not going to back down. She checked her school bag for necessities and confirmed she had what she needed. Yako checked on Mystery one last time before leaving; he was blissfully napping in his crib next to the empty food tray which Yako removed, the chicken was gone, he didn't even leave the bones.

With a determined and brave pace, Yako headed to the front door. "I'm going to school," she spoke as if Neuro was right next to her. She didn't know exactly where he was hiding, but she knew he could hear her. "Take care of Mystery, see you in the afternoon." Yako marched out of her house, off to face the world.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 16: An Unusual Day at School

Yako expected the whispers and murmurs that came with her arrival at school. She knew that everyone would be talking. She wasn't surprised to feel all eyes plus a couple of cameras on her and she was determined not to care. 

"Miss Katsuragi!"

"A few words please!"

"What is your opinion on what's being said about you?"

"Is it true that you and your assistant Mr. Nogami adopted a child that was abandoned at your doorstep, or did you make that up to fix your reputation?"

Yako ignored everyone and headed straight for her classroom. The students were already settled in, Yako had missed her first class but second period was just starting. "Take your seats everyone." The teacher closed the doors. "It was much worse yesterday." Yako did not meet the teacher's eyes. "As you know, you have a test today," Yako did not remember this, but didn't say anything as the papers were handed out.

The students quietly worked on the test, Yako had trouble focusing on the equations, but she would try her best and stay strong through the ordeal of the test and a day among society.

Realizing she made a mistake, Yako reached for her eraser and accidentally knocked it off her desk, watching it bounce away. She looked up at the teacher, to make sure it was clear she was only getting her eraser and not trying to cheat, then got up from her seat to pick it up.

A loud crash broke everyone's concentration and the room was filled with gasps. The lights above Yako's seat had fallen and if she had been sitting there, she would have been hurt. Everyone whispered everything from comments steaming from pity and compassion, to spiteful gossip claiming it was karma. 

Yako stood frozen for a moment, then sighed deeply and picked up her exam, pencil and school supplies in a bundle in her arms. She calmly looked around the room, trying to ignore the curious stares of her classmates, until she spotted an empty chair. "Sensei, do you mind if I sit over there?"

"Go ahead," the teacher stammered, astonished by Yako's apparent indifference to the accident.

"Thank you," Yako sat down at the new desk and continued working on the exam, feeling all eyes on her.

The teacher finally snapped out of the shock, "everyone continue with the test. I will call someone from maintenance to take care of this."

Yako assumed that Neuro was picking on her as he always did, but he wouldn't seriously hurt her so she wouldn't worry. She felt reassured that he was apparently watching her, if anyone truly tried to harm her, Neuro would protect her, Yako counted on him. She smiled sheepishly, though the equations in her paper were just as unfriendly as they were from the beginning. Maybe this was Neuro's strange way to let her knew he was protecting her.

xoxox xox xoxox 

Strange things continued to happen during the rest of the morning. Doors fell off their hinges, shelves came apart in an avalanche of books, ceiling lights fell; it was one casually after another. Yet no one found it too strange at first, they were only accidents and no culprit could be identified. No one was doing anything suspicious when the events occurred and the school building was old, as were the furniture and materials, they could fall apart any minute, it was only natural. 

All those accidents narrowly missed Yako by some sort of odd coincidence, because she dropped something and moved to pick it up, because she stopped to talk to someone, because someone called her and she turned in the opposite direction following the voice. Through it all, Yako didn't worry; she told herself it was all Neuro's doing.

It was lunch time when the cafeteria cook offered Yako a free meal, claiming that, "I feel bad about all those rumors going around about you."

With a bright cheerful smile and a loud, "thank you!" Yako happily accepted the meal and sat down with the friends that still remained by her side, to enjoy her favorite part of school, lunch time.

"The cook was just carried away by an ambulance!" A student ran towards the table next to where Yako was sitting to share the news with some other students. "It's true, I saw it all, they say another teacher found the cook unconscious in the teacher's lounge!"

Yako was in disbelief, she saw the cook a second ago and this time she couldn't blame it on Neuro, he wouldn't arrange a free meal for her unless something worse was to come and it wasn't like him to use the same trick twice with so little time between. The results of the restaurant incident were still being constantly talked about.

Yako looked at her food while her table was filled with suspicious theories. She was tempted to shrug it off and eat, when her best friend took her food away and walked to the nearest trash can. "It could be poisoned, too many strange things have been happening!"

"No!" Yako grimaced, "we didn't know for sure if it was poisoned," she frowned sadly at the waste of food. It appeared to be alright and it smelled appetizing, though Yako had to admit that the situation was suspicious. 

Among the crowd of students, gossiping over the day's events and the fate of the cook, which seemed to be the last drop that made them begin to see the strange accidents in a new light, someone passed close to Yako and deposited a note in her hand. Yako turned to look at the person who gave her to note, but couldn't tell who it had been, there were too many people near by.

Thinking that this could be a clue, Yako read the note. "Meet me behind the gym," and between warnings of it possibly being a grudge and teasing about the possibility of a secret admirer, Yako went to the meeting place to investigate.

xoxox xox xoxox

Since it was lunch time, everyone was taking a break and there were no students practicing sports near the area around the gym. The place felt desolate and eerie, even in broad daylight. "Hello? Did anyone want to meet me here?"

"I did," a male student stood behind Yako, startling her with his sudden appearance. He was tall and handsome with messy red hair and matching deep ruby eyes that had a sinister glow. He grinned and Yako could see he had unnaturally sharp teeth, then a realization washed over her, those teeth, those eyes, he was not a human. "There's no need for the master to be bothered with someone like you."

"The master?" Yako realized that maybe Neuro wasn't watching her at school like she thought. The odd accidents were not part of Neuro's mischief to scare her; they were part of this guy's plot to kill her. "Who are you and what do you mean by master? Are you talking about Neuro?"

"Neuro is a traitor! I, Quemar, will serve the master by eliminating you!"

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 17: Stranded

Yako's eyes widened in terror, she was in a deserted area of the school, behind the gym, alone with a man of Neuro's species, who by the sounds of it was an enemy of Neuro and was dead set in killing her. "What do you mean traitor?" Yako questioned as she attempted to back away, only to press her back against the gym's wall behind her. 

The man who identified himself as Quemar had called Neuro a traitor. He scuffed, "you dare ask, human filth? To take you as a mate is an unforgivable offense!"

"Mate?" Yako absentmindedly repeated, "mate..." She stared into Quemar's ruby eyes, suddenly feeling a rush of courage, "Neuro can date who ever he wants!"

"I'll silence you permanently, trash!" Quemar extended his hand, forming a ball of fire in his palm. "To keep the master out in such a way, his trick won't serve to extend your life, I was still able to pass through the barrier and I'll prove the master doesn't need to bother with you!"

"Neuro! Neuro, help!" There was no reply, "Neuro!"

"He's not here," Quemar gave her a sinister look, grinning cruelly.

"Yes he is, Neuro has been playing jokes on me all day, he's been watching me, he'll protest me," a short moment of silence passed as Yako analyzed the confidence Quemar held. "That was you!" Her entire world went spinning out of control, she had been in real danger and by dumb luck, she had somehow avoided being injured.

"Time to finish the job, no more stalling!"

"Stay away, stop!" Yako's bracelet glowed brightly as she punched the fire user. He fell back by the unnatural force of the blow and Yako took the opportunity to run for dear life. Surely humans couldn't do anything to help her in a fight, but maybe Quemar would worry about keeping a low profile and wouldn't attack her if she was surrounded by people.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako returned to the cafeteria out of breath and collapsed into an empty chair at her friends' table, receiving odd looks. "It's nothing," she tried to compose herself, though her hand hurt a lot. She examined the hand she had used to punch Quemar, she caught a glimpse of her bracelet glowing when she attacked, but it was no longer glowing, it wasn't even golden. The bracelet Neuro gave her had turned a rusty brown and when Yako touched it, it dissolved into dust.

"You got that from a cereal box didn't you?" Kanae joked, "if you get those things wet or leave them out in the sun, they fall apart. But why were you wearing something like that? You should-" she stopped, eyes wide in realization as she stared at Yako's hand, "your hand is burnt!"

Yako blinked in confusion, she didn't know what was going on, she was sure Quemar's fire didn't touch her, she punched him in the face before he could attack and in a split second, he was flat on his back and she was running away. Clearly, Quemar was of Neuro's species, but maybe he wasn't one of the strong ones. Even so, Yako was certain her human punch couldn't have that much of an effect; it must have been the bracelet. Whatever magic that bracelet carried, it had given her strength, though at the same time it hurt her, and it looked like that power had been used up.

"What happened?" Yako wasn't sure how many times the question had been asked, but she didn't snap out of it until she felt someone shaking her shoulder. "Yako!"

"Um..." Yako took a deep breath and thought fast. "I snuck into the cafeteria's kitchen..." She didn't finish her explanation but she didn't have to, her friends could clearly picture the rest of the story. Yako must have tried to take some food that was being cooked and burnt her hand, along with the bracelet. 

None of those present suspected anything supernatural could be happening; the picture Yako's explanation painted for them was perfectly logical. "Let's go see the nurse, and don't sneak into the kitchen again, if you want extra food and can't afford it for whatever reason, I'll help." Yako nodded and left with Kanae. 

xoxox xox xoxox

People stared at Yako as she walked down the halls, but she felt secure, instead of embarrassed or angry. Quemar might still try to cause more accidents, but if her guess was correct, he wouldn't dare expose himself to humans. Yako could deal with the odd accidents; she had Neuro to thank for the survival skills, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stop an all out attack.

The girls arrived at the nurse's office where Yako's hand was treated. Kanae was kind enough to bring Yako some food, which she was very grateful for and had no trouble eating with one hand. Kanae stayed in the infirmary with Yako, listening to the nurse preach about being careful in the kitchen. "It was home economics, right?"

Yako laughed nervously and nodded, she decided it was best to pretend this was an accident from class, instead of giving the nurse the story about sneaking into the cafeteria. 

After a while, the bell rang and Kanae returned to class, while Yako remained in the infirmary, she wouldn't be able to take notes with her injured hand anyway, and Kanae would make a copy of hers, along with all the other notes Yako missed.

As Yako lay in bed, she couldn't help it but to keep an eye on the nurse to make sure she wouldn't be left alone. "Katsuragi, you really need to rest, I feel your eyes burning into the back of my head. Relax and take a nap, I've heard all about your bad luck today and everyone has heard the rumors, you must be stressed. Even if you were absent, I'm sure you can be excused for the afternoon, I'll write you a note."

"Thank you," was all Yako could manage to say. The nurse pitied her, it wasn't just mercy, it was the deep pity one would feel looking down at an unfortunate being with compassion, but looking down none the less. 

Yako shifted and stared at the ceiling. She wanted to go home, but knew it would be suicide to go alone. She would be alright on the way if she stayed in the crowded streets, but what if Neuro had gone and taken Mystery? Then Yako would be alone in the house, an easy target for Quemar. 

Worse yet, what if Neuro had left Mystery alone in the house while he went out to investigate? The child wouldn't need constant supervision to ensure his well being, he wasn't human after all, maybe he would need to be constantly watched to ensure the well being of the furniture, but he would be otherwise alright by himself, unless he was attacked. Yako shuddered at the thought, she couldn't lead danger towards Mystery, even if the child was stronger than a human, Quemar was of Neuro's species and Mystery was still a baby.

Running to the detective office was also out of the question. Yako had no warranties that Neuro would be there and if Quemar followed her, Godai and Akane would be in danger. It was ironic, Yako was in a city full of people, paying more attention to her than she ever wanted, and yet she was isolated and stranded.

Her mind was filled with questions, who was the master Quemar spoke of? Why did he consider Neuro a traitor? What prevented the master from coming? Why was Quemar able to go after her, but not his master? What exactly was that barrier he mentioned? Was there a connection between all of that and Mystery's secrets? Did Neuro expect a danger like this and that's why he gave her that bracelet? But with the bracelet gone, what would save her from another attack?

Yako felt her eyelids becoming heavy with the exhaustion of stress. She had lost count of how many times her heart nearly stopped on that day alone. She wasn't sure where to go, if only she knew where Neuro was. Maybe she should stay out in the city in crowded places until Neuro came to find her. He would be angry, but at least she would be safe and she could tell him what was going on. Before Yako could analyze the situation further, she drifted off to sleep.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako wasn't sure how much time had passed while she slept, but judging by the way her stomach craved for a snack, it must almost be time for school to end. A little panicked, Yako sat up and looked towards the desk and sure enough, the nurse was there, she breathed in relief and allowed her head to fall back into the pillow, closing her eyes once more; her nightmare filled nap was anything but restful. The nurse wouldn't leave her there, she would wake her up when school ended and Yako couldn't focus on class anyway, or take notes with her bandaged burnt hand.

"Sensei, my head hurts; can I rest here for a while?" The voice was male and familiar, Yako's heart accelerated.

"Sure, you can keep Katsuragi company, I'll be back in a few minutes," as the nurse started to leave, Yako sprinted to her feet.

"I should go now!" She blurted out the sentence as if it was a single word. The student who had just arrived was Quemar.

"Don't worry about it Katsuragi," the nurse insisted, "school will be out in twenty minutes, you might as well rest until then."

Yako energetically shook her head, but Quemar wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "relax Yako, I'm a nice guy."

The nurse left before Yako could shake him off and when she tried to run away, he jumped in front of her and closed the door. "If I yell, they'll hear me, they'll come!"

"Yes, I know, they'll think I'm trying to take advantage of you and by the time they manage to get past the locked door, you would have escaped out the window and I would be taken to the principal's office to be suspended, not that I need to return here after getting rid of you. Given the situation with your reputation, no one will find it strange if you're mysteriously absent for the rest of the year. You could have left the country to escape the pressure."

Yako backed away and glanced towards the window, but before she could make a run for it in an attempt to escape like in the cover up story, Quemar firmly held her by the arm. Neuro wasn't there, nobody could help her, Yako was trapped, she was stranded.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 18: Confusion

Yako was in big trouble; there she was, trapped with a pyromaniac intent on killing her. Neuro was nowhere to be found and he would be the only one who would question her disappearance after Quemar blew away her ashes. People would truly believe she fled, the great detective let her fame get to her head, started living a crazy life, fell from grace and ran away to another country, where she lived hidden in shame. Yako didn't want that fate to pass.

Suddenly, the door was opened with a suspicious sound from the doorknob as if it was twisted into breaking. "Yako-neesan, there you are, I've been looking all over for you!"

Quemar jumped away from Yako and backed into a wall. At that point, there were many things that could have caught Yako's attention. She could have noticed that the suspicious student at the door was somehow strong enough to break the doorknob with apparent ease. She could have noticed his perfect angelic face, his brilliant silver hair, shinier than anyone would think possible for hair to be, or his peaceful and intelligent azure blue eyes. 

Yako could have also noticed the fact that Quemar let her go. She could have noticed his fearful expression and how it was directed at the mysterious young man. She could have also taken note that he called her 'Yako-neesan', despite the fact that she did not remember ever meeting him before and they were in appearance the same age.

However, out of all the things Yako could have noticed, the one thing that caught her attention was the cookie the silver haired boy was holding. It was a large cookie, about five inches wide and half an inch thick. The cookie's consistency was perfect, with beautifully distributed equally sized rich chocolate chips, arranged in perfect symmetry. The cookie's scent was amazing and it attracted Yako in a trance. "Cookie..." she muttered like a zombie.

"Oh yes, this cookie is for you, go ahead, you can eat it." The mysterious boy gave Yako the cookie.

"Thank you!" All of Yako's worries disappeared as she ate the heavenly cookie. She didn't notice that Quemar had jumped out the window and ran away in a panic. "This is... this is... To say it's delicious is not enough! It's amazing, wonderful, it's... it's... it's impossible to describe it with words! This cookie is like a little piece of Heaven. I must know where it came from!"

The mystery boy smiled, amused with Yako's infatuation with the cookie, "would you believe me if I said the cookie was made by an angel?"

Yako nodded her head energetically, "tell me, where can I find more?"

"Aren't you worried about Quemar?"

Yako blinked and remembered the situation. She spun around searching for Quemar, but didn't find him. "When did he leave?"

"While you were eating, never mind, it's okay. Yako-oneesan, I must ask you not to speak of me to Master Neuro."

"Master?" Things were becoming more confusing then ever. Yako tried to put the facts together in her head. This man, whoever he was, was clearly not human. Quemar was afraid of him, thus it was logical to conclude that he was stronger than Quemar. Quemar called Neuro a traitor and this man called him master, thus it could be inferred that he was on Neuro side.

"Master Neuro must not know of me, it was his own order."

Yako tilted her head to the side, "okay..." Neuro was unusual, though Yako couldn't imagine why he would order someone to save her and have it all be kept in secret from him. If Neuro gave the order, then wouldn't he already know? Regardless of that, wouldn't he want the details either way?

"Please, Yako-neesan!"

"Alright, I understand, you did save me and you're on Neuro's side, so I'll do what you ask and not tell Neuro. I'm not sure why he would request something like that, but I'll do it." Yako was as confused as ever, but she felt she should go with the flow in that situation.

"Thank you, now go to Master Neuro and tell him about Quemar, but you must tell him you escaped on your own, don't mention me at all. You probably won't notice me, but I'll watch you from afar all the way. Master Neuro is in the office right now; I'll leave once you're with him."

Yako nodded, eager to be with Neuro again, she wouldn't mention the man with silver hair, but maybe when she told him about Quemar, he would reveal something that would help get her out of this confusion. "What's your name?"

"That would be revealing too much information."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Even so, my name says too much about me. Go now, Yako-neesan, return with Master Neuro, you'll be safe with him."

"I take it you won't tell me why you call me Yako-neesan either?" The boy shook his head and Yako sighed, "but you will tell me about the cookie, right?"

"You will not allow me to escape without that information, I'm sure. Very well, the cookie was baked by Yuka-neesan."

"Yuka?" Yako mused over the name for a moment. "Yukari? My cousin Yukari?" Yako's shock grew as he nodded. "I didn't even know she could bake! Where is she? She's always traveling around, I get postcard sometimes, but they come from all over the world. To be in so many different places at such close dates, she must practically live on an airplane."

"You must be on your way now, Yako-neesan, don't forget to keep the secret, as per Master Neuro's wishes." The boy hopped out the window and when Yako looked outside, he was nowhere to be seen.

xoxox xox xoxox

As Yako made her way down the crowded streets, she was too lost in thought to notice the stares and murmurs. Several journalists had approached her the way, but as she mumbled, "no comment," she sounded so lost in thought that the reporters knew right away they wouldn't get anything out of her.

Yako didn't see the boy following her, but she somehow knew he was there. He must be of Neuro's race as well, it was the only explanation Yako could think of. She thought of her cousin Yukari, whom she had not personally seen in years, though she sometimes received pictures of her standing in front of famous monuments and places around the world. She was a few years older than Yako and never interested in cooking, yet that mysterious boy knew her and claimed she baked that delicious cookie. Yukari was not an angel, all the opposite, she thrived in having abundant material positions, especially jewels, she loved jewelry. 

Yako's cousin also loved to travel the world and didn't stay too long in one place. She sent gifts for Christmas and birthdays. Yako remembered the latest gift she received from her cousin, she didn't dare wear those huge diamond earrings in public; furthermore, they were heavy and uncomfortable. Yukari was no angel, she was materialistic, vain and conceited. She couldn't resist the glitter of gold and jewels and most of all, she couldn't resist chasing after handsome men. 

Yako shook her head at the thoughts; she shouldn't be thinking such things of her cousin whom she had not seen in years. Yukari had always taken care to send presents during birthdays and holidays, they were of little use to Yako, but it was the thought that counted. Yako had tried to send Yukari gifts as well, but they were always returned because she had already checked out of the hotel by the time the packages got there, thus Yako eventually gave up. Emails were the only form of communication they had.

Yako sighed, she was thinking too hard and in her trance she reached the office. She made her way in, opening the door and observing the scene inside. Godai was looking over some papers and grumbling obscenities, those must be bills. Neuro was at his desk, looking at Yako from the corner of eyes while he pretended he was absorbed on reading something on the newspaper. Baby Mystery was giggling cheerfully while Akane ticked him.

Godai suddenly got up, he was in a very bad mood and possibly still annoyed about the incident he walked into and more so about the credit card. Yako could feel herself blush just thinking about it. "I'm going to get some food," Godai headed for the door where Yako still stood. "I got it; I'll bring you a bag of chips or something."

Yako moved aside, finally realizing she was blocking the exit. After Godai was gone, Yako approached Neuro and noticed his gaze was fixed on her hand. "I hurt my hand; it was a side effect of the bracelet. The bracelet saved me and then it dissolved." She would only tell Neuro about the first confrontation, altering the time frame if he asked for further details, and nothing more. 

Neuro shook his head, letting the newspaper fall into the desk and getting up from his chair. He rounded the desk and stood next to Yako. "Only someone as stupid as you could break it. That bracelet was for your protection because you're such a helpless weakling. It would give you enough strength to overpower any human."

"But the man who tried to kill me wasn't human! He was of your kind, his name was Quemar," Yako revealed.

Neuro paused, his expression melting from icy indifference to surprise for just a split second, before becoming serious. "What idiocy brings you to that conclusion?"

"He told me his name. He had red hair and red eyes, he was a pyromaniac and he tried to kill me. I punched him and got away," Yako elaborated.

"Quemar, that weakling, to be beaten by a lowly human so easily... But why would the lackey be here?" Neuro was thinking aloud, more so than speaking to Yako now.

She responded anyway, "lackey? You know who he works for?"

"That is not your concern, slug. Explaining it to you is as useless as you are."

Yako pouted, she knew she wouldn't be getting any more information out of Neuro, but she could tell he knew plenty. She didn't understand why he would order the silver haired boy's interference to be kept quiet, but maybe he already knew and wanted to avoid repetition, at least that was Yako's theory.

"Slave, from now on, you are not to be away from me for a single second. You will stay where I can see you at all times." Though Neuro's decision could only mean there was danger, Yako couldn't help it but to feel strangely happy.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 19: Pretense

"My throat is dry," Yako announced after several minutes of silence. Mystery was still playing with Akane and Godai was still out. "I'll just grab something from the vending machine real quick."

"You are not going anywhere," Neuro was firm and commanding.

Yako had been given the privilege of regular vending machine breaks lately, provided that she returned to work swiftly, a distraction of above two minutes was out of the question, but that aside, Neuro had become more lenient over time. 

Before Yako could protest, Neuro rolled up a newspaper and hit her on the head, "what part of not being away from me does your single brain cell not understand?"

"I was just-"

"Unnecessary."

Yako was quiet. Neuro seemed to be on edge, he already had a big mystery on his hands and he didn't like the turn of events Quemar's precense announced. Yako continued her task of cleaning the office in silence, occasionally muttering a small complaint about her thirst. She opened a window, leaning out to shake the dust out of her feather duster, then suddenly felt Neuro pulling her back by the ear.

"Don't lean out so far, with your lack of coordination and balance you'll fall. You're so stupid, useless, pathetic, clumsy and weak." He dragged Yako along with him, sitting at the desk with her on his lap.

Yako rubbed her pained ear and wondered how Neuro could continue working so easily with her sitting there as if she wasn't. She leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber.

The next thing Yako knew, Neuro stood up abruptly, catching her by the shoulders, "wake up!" His voice was too urgent.

"I'm awake!" Whatever slumber was left in Yako's eyes, disappeared when her eyes were locked on Neuro's analytical expression. 

"You didn't eat any strange foods did you?"

Yako shook her head but her expression betrayed her. The cookie itself wasn't strange as most people would define the concept of strange. But it was unusually good and the situation in which it was received was definitely strange. "I might have eaten something rotten..."

"That would explain why your breath stinks," Neuro actually sounded like he did smell something, but it wasn't bad breath. He smelled the work of a sort of spell.

"It does not!" Yako blew into her hand and was caught off guard, not because her breath smelled bad, but because it smelled too good. The perfect scent of the cookie was in her mouth, exactly as she remembered it, perhaps a little lighter. It was a pleasant smell, different from the lingering scent of food one would get after eating. It was like one of those air fresheners meant to make the house smell like a bakery, it was like a cookie scented body lotion, it was good.

"Let's go," Neuro dragged Yako by the arm and approached the door. He looked back at Mystery playing with Akane, "Mystery, if anyone bad comes, scare them away, and if they persist, eat them."

Mystery giggled and cheered, while Yako's eyes widened and Neuro dragged her out of the office to the elevator. "He's not really going to eat anyone, is he? Neuro? Mystery doesn't eat humans, right? The joke with the mannequin was only a joke, right? You didn't do that to mentally prepare me, did you? Neuro? Neuro, please answer me!"

"He can consume my kind's energy, but I doubt he would try to eat their bodies, he prefers the meat of earthling animals, excluding humans." Neuro finally had some mercy on Yako and revealed a small piece of information.

Yako let out a breath of relief. "He's really special..." He must be if Neuro left him in the office, even if it was for a few minutes. Mystery must be stronger than she could imagine. "What about human energy?"

"He can eat human energy also but that energy is too weak to be satisfactory unless it is in the form of a mystery. The hatchling has a voracious appetite, like someone I know. That's enough questions, shut up maggot."

When the elevator doors opened, Neuro placed his arm around Yako's waist and led her towards the vending machines, where a secretary from one of the offices on the lower floors of the building, was battling with the soda machine. "It ate my money!" She shouted as she pointed at the machine accusingly and pouted indignantly.

Neuro put on his nice act. "I'll get it to work, Sensei, way don't you and the nice lady go stand over there," he pointed to the far corner, away from the exits and windows, where he could easily intercept anyone who tried to approach. 

The secretary didn't question the need to stand away from the machine. She never knew Neuro intended to use his powers on it and didn't want the light shockwave to be detected. Instead the secretary took the opportunity to chat with Yako. "He's so considerate. I'm sure you two are truly happy together. I'm not listening to the press; they just love to ruin relationships, that's what makes a story. By the way, what is the name of that lovely perfume you're wearing, it smells just like cookies, or is it a body lotion?"

"Um... I was making cookies and the smell stuck to me," it would be silly for such a noticeable scent to stick to her breath enough for Yako to transmit it by simply breathing, thus she tried to give the lady a more believable excuse. Maybe that cookie was special in more than just taste, but she couldn't tell Neuro. Not only had Yako given the mysterious boy who saved her, her word that she would keep his precense a secret, also Neuro would be furious if he knew she accepted food from a stranger, a very strange stranger. Nevertheless she didn't feel ill and it would make no sense for the boy to save her then poison her.

While Yako was lost in thought, the secretary continued to chatter until Neuro approached, "excuse me miss, this came out of the vending machine so I'm guessing it was the drink you were trying to buy."

"Oh yes!" The secretary happily took the Diet Pepsi can. "Thank you!" She cheerfully skipped back to her office, satisfied with herself for giving Yako all those words of encouragement, she didn't realize Yako hardly heard any of them.

"Here you are, Sensei, let's go back to the office," again Neuro led Yako to the elevator with his arm around her waist after handing her a large bottle of Pepsi. Yako opened it in the elevator but Neuro warned her, "not yet," and she dared not drink it.

After the pair returned to the office, Neuro handed Yako a second Pepsi bottle, which he pretended to have gotten for himself, she would need it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black candy ball, wrapped in clear paper. He removed the wrapper and pushed the candy into Yako's mouth, holding it closed as she attempted to scream and spit it out.

Yako struggled and stopped her feet, closing her eyes tightly from the pain. Finally, after a few eternal seconds, the odd candy ball dissolved and Neuro let her go. Yako drank both bottles of Pepsi in five seconds. She panted for breath, letting the empty plastic bottles slip out of her hands and she desperately fanned her mouth. "I think you burned off my ability to taste," her fear was real.

"You're too much of a glutton for that to happen," Neuro words were somewhat comforting. "Now you don't smell quite as foul. Of course you're still terribly ugly, but nothing can solve that." Neuro couldn't smell the spell any longer, but his instinct told him it might still be on Yako, waiting to be activated when she fell asleep, yet he didn't detect anything so he ignored the nagging feeling. He didn't ask her about it, if anyone had casted a spell on her to her knowledge, Yako would have mentioned it already. If she didn't say anything, she either couldn't speak of it as a side effect of the spell, or simply didn't know she was under a spell.

Yako tested her breath again but she didn't smell anything, nothing at all. Neuro had never complained about the scent of cookies before, though Yako had to admit the smell was unusually strong, it was nice. Did Neuro perceive something else in the scent? Had she truly eaten something she shouldn't have? What about his reaction when he woke her up, what did he sense then? Something was going on and Neuro wasn't giving her the full explanation. "I don't think I'll ever feel anything in my mouth again, the burning is going away, but I'm all numb now."

"Stop complaining, pathetic insect," Neuro suddenly pulled Yako into his arms and proceeded to prove she wasn't as numb as she thought, by kissing her.

Godai entered the office and cursed his timing, "lock the door you two! For crying out loud, the kid's watching!"

"Shut up and get back to work, slave number two! What I do with my property is none of your business," Neuro ordered.

Yako blushed and of all the things she could have done at that moment, she chose to let her eyes wander towards the bag of chips Godai held and asked, "is that for me?"

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro or Pepsi. Quemar means "to burn". About mystery 15, many thanks to Unknown D Flamerose for the idea of the baby liking Halloween toys and to FreyaLin for reminding me of the issue of the baby eating meat in the video, it was clarified in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A Push in the Right Direction: Case IV

Mystery 20: Little Cannibal

It was the middle of the night and Yako was exhausted, but Neuro wouldn't let her sleep, feeding her all sorts of strange things that Yako's stomach was probably the only human stomach that could handle them. Finally, Neuro realized that the hidden scent of magic would not go away, as if whoever did this was well aware of his resources, but how could that be? 

The scent of mystery was not only sticking to the baby now, it now surrounding Yako as well, though they were not behind whatever crime was at stake, yet they were important pieces that he didn't know where to fit, they were puzzling.

Neuro resolved for not allowing Yako to sleep, since it seemed that whatever magic was a work, would activate in her slumber. This plan was not going too well, because Yako kept dozing off to the point where even if he shook her harshly and yelled in her ear, she would still continue to go further into slumber land.

Cursing human laziness and lack of energy, Neuro resorted to one last desperate attempt to keep Yako awake. He kissed her and suddenly her sleepy eyes shut open, closing again in pleasure. But just as Neuro thought he was victorious, Yako stopped responding and felt limp; he thought he should be offended.

That was it, it was over, the spell would take its effect on Yako, but Neuro didn't know what that spell was. He just knew that trying to deal with it had been frustrating and tiring. Thus he resolved to go to sleep. He placed Yako on her bed and laid down as well, holding Yako close.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next day... "Just as the police was ready to report the truthfulness of the note saying that the mysterious baby detective Yako Katsuragi was seen with was indeed abandoned at her doorstop with the request of her caring for him, it was discovered that the note, as well as other police evidence, including testimonials that defended Katsuragi's reputation, were false. As a result of this, Katsuragi's reputation is being further questioned, has the police been protecting her? Is she not the celebrated detective we think she is? Why does she refuse to give us an interview?"

Sasazuka turned off the TV and the reporter faded into the nothingness of the black screen. "I messed up," he muttered quietly. Then he continued getting ready for work that morning, acting nonchalant.

xoxox xox xoxox

What woke Neuro that morning was the sound of knocking on the door. He noted that his arms were still wrapped in Yako's shape, but they held nothing but empty air. Neuro's first instinct was to find her, but the knocking was annoying him, thus he investigated that first.

Neuro opened the door to find Ishigaki, who seemed surprised to see him, despite the rumors about him and Yako. "Um... I..." Ishigaki had not stopped by to talk to Neuro, he was there to make a delivery to Yako, but he couldn't with Neuro around.

"Are you here to see Sensei? She is still sleeping, can I take a message?" Neuro put up an act, but it came out a bit hasty. 

"Well..." Ishigaki looked at the book he held unsure, then at Neuro, back at the book and at Neuro.

"Is that for Sensei?" Neuro snatched the book impatiently; it was titled 'One Hundred and One Ways to Kill a Ghost'. So first he was an alien that needed to be exorcised and now he was a ghost that must be killed, even if that was a contradiction.

"Don't throw it away!" Ishigaki attempted to recover the book to no avail.

"Is it for Sensei?" Neuro insisted, indicating that he wanted the conversation to end.

"Yes, it is," Ishigaki confirmed.

"Very well, I will give it to her. I'm sure you must be late for work, goodbye," Neuro closed the door, locked it and strode across the living room, carelessly tossing the book on the couch. It was time to find Yako.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro discovered Yako quickly enough. She had slipped away from his grasp because she was a lot smaller. She was devouring all the food that had been stored in the lower portion of the refrigerator where her three year old body would reach. Neuro observed the little girl closely, the magic was dormant, no other changes would occur, but he couldn't precise when or if the spell would run out, the scent was so ambiguous. 

For someone skilled enough to blur his senses in the process of interpreting the scent and also capable of making the odd spell immune to his antidotes, Neuro mused that the culprit had a strange way of doing things. He had no idea what the mysterious culprit could possibly hope to accomplish by turning Yako into a toddler, other than annoying Neuro, it made no sense and the scent of mystery grew stronger.

"Slave," the little Yako looked up at Neuro. 

She was so small, her shirt was now like a dress on her. She blinked and pointed at him, repeating, "slave!"

Neuro gave her a disapproving look, "I'm not saying that I'm your slave, you are my slave, small or not."

"Give me food, slave!" Little Yako attempted to climb on Neuro, to use him to reach the freezer where she hoped to find ice-cream.

Neuro picked up Yako, "you are my slave," he held her on one arm and showed his claws on the other hand, an inch away from her face.

The toddler Yako looked at the clawed hand without fear. She examined it closely, and found a spot on the wrist without a sharp edge, then sunk her little teeth into it. 

Neuro attempted to shake her off to no avail, her bite was unusually strong, like a bear trap. He realized that he would probably sooner rip her head off than rip her off his wrist and then he would have to find another slave, not to mention that an important piece to the ever growing puzzle would be missing. Thus Neuro got a popsicle from the freezer and offered it to Yako, who extended her little hand first without letting him go and didn't release him until the popsicle was safely in her grip. 

With one swift motion, the little Yako stuffed the popsicle into her mouth, before Neuro changed his mind and took it away. This prompted him to rush to get the stick out of her mouth, before she unwittingly chocked herself in her gluttonous rush.

This situation would certainly require further investigation. It might be difficult since the younger Yako had no fear of death or injury, thus his usual physical threats were rendered ineffective. "I'm putting you on a diet."

Yako gasped, then took in air and let out a mighty scream. Neuro covered her mouth with his hand in human form now and she took the opportunity to bite the gloveless hand.

Neuro knew this wouldn't be easy, but he would solve this mystery, the scent was driving him crazy. Was this how Yako felt all the time with her wild appetite? "We're going to investigate; you can stop biting me now, I won't but you on a diet until you grow big again, then I'll starve you."

The tiny but brave Yako let go of Neuro's hand, nestled into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder. "If hungry, eat chicken," then she bit his neck with all her might, the taste oddly reminded her of a spicy roasted chicken.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 21: Fairy Tales

After prying the little Yako off his neck, Neuro resolved to go to the office and put slave number two and Akane to work searching for clues. Neuro had a feeling that the culprit involved in the baby's case and the one to blame for turning Yako into a toddler, might not be the same person, but he still didn't know the identity of either of them. "Get ready tiny slave, it's time to investigate."

xoxox xox xoxox

Before they went to the office, Yako had managed to change herself into a checker patterned shirt, which was as long as a dress on her small body and insisted on wearing a straw hat that would have been too big for the grown Yako and was enormous on the toddler.

Godai stared at Neuro as he arrived with the children, placing Mystery on Akane's desk and Yako on Godai's. Mystery would be kept amused if Akane simply tickled him now and then, but the little Yako would surely throw regular tantrums from hunger and slave umber two would have to feed her.

"What is this?" Godai lifted the little girl's straw hat and stared in shock at her face. "She looks just like Yako!" Godai had enough sense to know Mystery wasn't a normal human baby and that he hasn't been randomly abandoned at Yako's door; that would be far too convenient. Furthermore, there were too many similarities between Mystery and Neuro.

"I'm hungry," the little girl declared, calmly at first, but Neuro knew that wouldn't last long.

Godai was still in shock, but he had his theories. "Neuro, I don't know how your species' reproduction process works and I don't want to know, but if you and Yako keep having kids one after another, people will get suspicious." True that the girl who was supposedly younger than the boy actually looked older, but Godai decided that there were stranger things about Neuro's species. Maybe female babies were just born bigger, or maybe the size of a new born could randomly vary from baby to toddler. He pitied poor Yako if she had to lay a toddler sized egg.

Neuro decided not to reply and observed his second slave's stupidity.

"Little girl, where's your mother?" Godai was asking about Yako.

The little Yako thought about it and finally replied, "work; mommy and daddy are working." In her three year old mind, both her parents were still around and they were at work, leaving her with the man with glowing green eyes to take care of her. She was used to having different babysitters because they kept quitting one after another, terrified of her freakish appetite. Consequently she wasn't frightened to be left with a stranger, regardless of how strange he was. "I'm hungry," she repeated with more insistence and pouted.

The explanation made sense to Godai. Yako must be handing out flyers and Neuro was at the office, which was his work place. Poor Yako, having to work so soon after laying a huge egg; needless to say, Godai's theories were best left in silence. Godai glanced at Neuro quizzically, but only saw a blank expression in return, which he assumed meant feeding the child was his job. "What do you eat?"

"Everything!" The little girl cheered. Godai decided that he did not want to read too deep into her answer. 

"Bring some raw meat and as many normal bentos as you can carry," Neuro instructed.

"Okay..." Godai knew there was no avoiding this and he was too weirded out to coherently protest, thus he went to purchase the requested food.

xoxox xox xoxox

Upon Godai's return, Mystery consumed the raw meat and Yako devoured the bentos. "So what's your name?" Godai inquired curiously but from a distance, he didn't want to lose an arm to the little bottomless pit. Yako's appetite mixed with Neuro strangeness was a dangerous combination.

"Yako!" The little girl replied between big mouthfuls of food. Godai assumed she was named after her mother because of the strong resemblance between them.

"Slave number two, it's time to investigate. Go out and use your connections to see if there is anyone who holds a grudge against Yako," Neuro ordered.

"I would guess a lot of criminals do because of all the mysteries she solved," technically, Neuro solved them, but in everyone's eyes, it was Yako. 

"Find the one that stands out, someone unusual, now go," Neuro urged and grumbling all the way, Godai left. "Akane, search for the same on the internet."

Godai was out of the office and Akane was busy typing rapidly and precisely, yet somehow perceiving all the information on the screen with perfect clarity, despite being a braid of hair without eyes, or at least none outside what may be left of her long since dead body on the wall.

Yako and Mystery had finished their meals and made their way towards Neuro's desk. Yako tugged on his pant led, demanding attention, but Neuro ignored her until she bit his ankle. Amused, Mystery giggled and bit his other ankle, nibbling on his energy. Neuro removed the two children from his ankles and held them on his lap. "Little slave, don't give the hatchling a bad example, I'm not food."

"Story, story!" Yako demanded.

Neuro considered throwing her across the room, but knew she would start screaming, she could be crushed, but she would still scream even louder. She had no survival instinct to make her keep quiet. Neuro realized that as long as Yako was alive as a toddler, she would be loud, unless she was busy eating.

"Story!" Yako's high pitched voice echoed all over the building.

"When I find the one who did this..." Neuro muttered darkly. "Alright, one story," he finally complied. Neuro had read some human classic literature while studying the odd creatures, so he could use that as an acceptable human tale, but there had to be a few twists. 

Neuro began his narration, "once upon a time there was an ugly girl who ate too much, her name was Yako. She lived with her two sisters, Akane and Kanae. One day, there was a ball in the royal palace in which the prince of the land would choose a new slave to assist him in solving all the mysteries of his kingdom. There would be a banquet at the ball and when she heard about that, Yako really wanted to go."

"However, Yako was a very ugly girl and knew the palace guards wouldn't let her in; they would recognize her as the ugly bottomless pit. She thought that if she wore a mask and a beautiful dress, that would be enough to hide her identity, but she didn't have either. She called her yakuza godfather and told him, 'Godai, I wish to go to ball, but need a mask and a beautiful dress and I don't have them, please help me!'"

"Then the yakuza godfather replied, 'don't worry Yako, I know a tailor that owes me money!' Thus Yako obtained the dress and mask. While she was getting ready, a mysterious package came in the mail containing glass slippers, which Yako decided to wear as well."

"Yako was able to enter the palace and started to feast on the ball's banquet until there was no more food left. Then the palace guard Sasazuka arrested her, but she devoured him too! So the handsome prince decided to dance with the bottomless pit to stop her from eating all his subjects."

"While they were dancing, Yako's glass slippers broke, because she was stupid enough to think glass was a strong enough material for shoes. She cut her feet with the pieces of glass and bled to death, the end!" When Neuro finished his narration, there was a moment of indignant silence.

Then little Yako took a deep breath and loudly demanded, "happy ever after!"

"Yes, yes, the prince lived happily ever after," Neuro replied.

Yako wasn't satisfied with that, "happy ever after! Happy ever after!" She kept screaming.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 22: Happily Ever After

"Shut up and let me finish the story!" Neuro's order finally silenced Yako. "Yako looked like she was dead, but she was actually in a deep sleep and she came be known throughout the kingdom as the noisy sleeping ugliness, because she was so hideous and snored very loudly. The royal knights tried to quiet her snoring by throwing her in a deep hole and burying her, but somehow it could still be heard, so they dug her out, cleaned her up and put her on display in the last room of a horror house, so she would scare the tourists and be profitable to the kingdom. The bad news was that the kingdom's people couldn't sleep at all because of Yako's loud snores, so they became very tired, cranky and clumsy, plus the neighboring kingdoms were starting to complain as well."

"The handsome prince became curious about who caused the spell that threw Yako into such a deep slumber. He knew it was related to the glass slippers and set off to find out who gave her those slippers. He first went to see her sisters Akane and Kanae, who told him of Yako's yakuza godfather, so the prince went to investigate him."

"'It wasn't me, I didn't give her any slippers, I only threatened to kill a tailor that owed me money to make a dress and mask for her. She must have gotten those slippers from her sisters,' after listening to Godai's testimony, the handsome prince returned to speak to the sisters once more."

"The prince spoke of his suspicions that the sisters were to blame for the curse upon Yako, in revenge for the great debt that she inflicted on the family, due to the cost of all the food she ate. Then Kanae was quick to explain, 'Yako's appetite isn't so bad because she always goes out to the woods and feeds on nuts and berries, or at least that's what she tells us.' The quiet Akane only flipped her shiny long black hair in agreement. After hearing of this new clue, the prince went to investigate in the woods."

"In the woods, the prince found a strange shape-shifting silver wolf, who looked very frightened, 'she's not coming is she? If you see her, don't tell her where I am, I beg of you, oh superior prince, please spare this weak unworthy creature!'"

"The prince assumed the silver wolf was talking about Yako, 'you mean Yako, don't you? Why are you so afraid of her?'"

"The silver wolf then transformed into a boy, 'I have the power to change my shape and for that reason the mean Yako keeps trying to force me to transform into a giant cookie so she can devour me! If not because the wizard feeds her every day, she would have already eaten me, even if I refused to transform.'"

"The prince felt that he was getting closer to uncovering the mystery, 'where is this wizard you speak of?'"

"'The wizard lives deep in the woods and spends all his time baking houses, cars, airplanes and giant robots made of gingerbread with chocolate chips, marshmallows all sorts of delicious sweets,' the wolf revealed. Thus the prince went to find the wizard."

"The prince found wizard Ishigaki looking proudly at his collection of gingerbread structures. 'Hello visitor!' The wizard greeted, 'Do you like my collection? It's been a long time since that bottomless pit Yako has been here to eat my precious collection. Wait a minute, I know you, you're the prince! My best friend works as a palace guard, his name is Sasazuka, how is he?'"

"'Yako ate him,' the prince revealed."

"The wizard cried and mourned while muttering, 'what a mean girl that Yako is, even after I sent her those glass slippers in the mail to try to calm her violet spirit, so she would stop picking on me and eating my gingerbread models.'"

"The prince knew that though this wizard sent the glass slippers in the mail, he couldn't be the culprit because even if he was called a wizard, he only knew how to bake and was too stupid to cast real spells, so the prince asked, 'where did you get those slippers?'"

"'I got them when I was sight seeing in Oz, you can get there by following the yellow brick road. It's a wonderful place and there are many statues and paintings of Kishi the dragon in the castle. I even bought a special tie for my senpai there, but now he has been cruelly devoured!' Ishigaki cried."

"Leaving the inept wizard to mourn his loss, the prince set out on a journey following the yellow brick road. On his way, he found a little boy and asked where he was going, then the boy replied, 'I'm going to see the wizard of Oz to ask for a new name, because I am named after the most delicious food, Mystery. That might catch the attention of the legendary bottomless pit Yako, and I don't want to be eaten.'"

"'Come with me and we'll both go see the wizard of Oz,' the prince offered and they both went on their way."

"Finally, they arrived at the Oz castle, they forced their way in and ran to the Kishi souvenir shop, where the wizard of Oz was. 'Wizard of Oz, the culprit is... you!' The prince accused, 'The wizard Ishigaki came here looking for gifts for his friends and when he told you of Yako, you sold him cursed glass slippers that would release their magic when they come in contact with blood. Those slippers put Yako in a deep sleep after she injured her feet with them and her snoring is disturbing my kingdom!'"

"'You're right, prince, it was me,' the wizard of Ox came out of a Kishi robot to reveal that she was actually the witch of Oz and her true form was a shiny bug. 'I did all this and the reason is because I'm a pixie and pixies are a nuisance that do nothing but cause trouble!'"

"The prince considered eating the mystery, but decided against it, because only the bottomless pit Yako would eat a bug. Instead, he captured the witch of Oz and forced her to tell him how to break the spell on Yako, then he squished her under his boot after obtaining the needed information."

"The prince, the boy who was named after food and the captive shiny bug returned to the prince's kingdom. Before the prince woke Yako, Mystery said, 'I could not get a new name, what if the bottomless pit wakes up and tries to eat me?'"

"The prince had an idea, 'don't worry, since you are all alone, you can stay here in the palace. When Yako wakes up, I will tell her you are our child whom she gave birth to in her sleep; she wouldn't dare devour you if she thinks you are her own son.' Then the prince broke the spell and woke Yako by twisting her neck around three times and snapping his fingers."

"Yako woke up and there was once again silence in the land. She believed Mystery was her child and was very happy, but she was also very hungry and devoured all the neighboring kingdoms, allowing the prince to conquer those lands. Yako swore she would live to serve the prince as his loyal slave and ate all those who dared to oppose him... and they lived happily ever after."

Little Yako clapped and cheered, this new ending was to her liking. Mystery joined the approval too, the two children were having fun, but Neuro only wished he could consume this mystery as soon as possible. He glanced in Akane's direction and muttered, "not a word of this to slave number two."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 23: Vacation?

"Mr. Godai..."

Godai turned to look towards the source of the voice; he was on the way back to the office with some information to get started on. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, please give this to Master Neuro, he will find the answers he seeks there," the young man had silver hair and blue eyes. 

Godai found him to be suspicious, but sensed no evil intentions. "Why don't you come give this to him yourself?"

"I cannot, goodbye." He rushed away and disappeared in the crowded streets.

Godai cursed under his breath, this would surely mean trouble.

xoxox xox xoxox

Godai entered the office to find Akane still busily typing while little Yako and baby Mystery occupied themselves drawing pictures. Who knows where they got the crayons, but Godai had a feeling that either he or Yako would have to clean the drawings on the walls later. He still mistakenly thought the younger Yako was the older's daughter.

"Slave number two, why are you making that hideous face? You are already repulsive enough; you don't need to try harder." Neuro's voice drew Godai's attention from the drawings to himself.

Godai approached and placed a list on Troy's smooth surface. "These guys are the weirdest criminals who could have anything against Yako," he considered not mentioning the suspicious silver haired man and the envelope he was supposed to deliver to Neuro, but decided that it was best to at least reveal the envelope, instead of hiding it and risking Neuro finding out. Godai knew his car and credit cards could suffer further. "I also got this," he wished he had taken the time to open the envelope before giving it to Neuro but, he simply didn't consider it, instinctively rushing to the office at a hastier pace after having realized he wouldn't catch the mysterious man. Besides, the envelope could have some kind of trap that would be activated when Neuro opened it; Godai had certainly seen stranger things.

Neuro eyed the envelope curiously and opened it, "tickets for a stay in a tropical island in the Caribbean and a bank account with a generous balance to cover all the expenses? Interesting, but this is no time for vacations."

Godai's jaw dropped and he immediately wished he had kept that envelope. "That's the wrong one!" He tried to recover the valuable papers, but Neuro ripped the tickets and bank book to shreds, rendering them useless.

Neuro then looked over the list of names, remembering their mysteries and the taste of each one. He compared the list from Godai with the list Akane had emailed, underlining the names that appeared on both lists and additionally circling the ones he thought were most suspicious. Yet somehow, none of them seemed skilled enough for something like this, but he had to start the investigation somewhere.

While Godai continued to lament over the torn pieces of paper, Yako and Mystery carried on vandalizing the office walls and Akane typed none stop, Neuro was in deep thought. He left the list on Troy and considered starting the investigation from a different angle. Whatever happened to Yako happened at school. Quemar was not a suspect because Neuro was certain that he was incapable of casting the sort of magic that affected Yako. Could he be underestimating Quemar? There were too many scattered pieces to the puzzle.

Silently and unexpectedly, an envelope was pushed under the door. Neuro noticed it after a moment and ordered, "slave number two, bring me that envelope that is on the floor near the door."

Godai glared, "get it yourself, I'm not your slave!"

"Now!" Neuro's eyes glowed threateningly; he was not in the mood to argue.

Grumbling obscenities, Godai picked up the aforementioned envelope and grudgingly tossed it on Troy.

Neuro opened the envelope and read the note. "Dear Neuro, I have left the key to restoring Yako to her normal form with your minion. Make sure you do not miss the flight." Neuro looked at Godai, "what is this about?"

"Don't complain to me, I gave you the envelope!" Godai pointed at the confetti Neuro had created. "I got it from some guy with silver, don't know his name, he got away." 

"Such incompetence, you must inform your master immediately when a paper is of relevance, pick it all up and put it on the desk." Neuro sounded less angry than Godai expected, focusing on the new clue he had received.

Godai decided that it was best to comply with the order, grumbled about Neuro's choice of words, and placed all the tiny pieces of paper on Troy.

Neuro then summoned a tool called 'Evil Glue' capable of restoring any broken object to its original form and placed the perfectly repaired tickets and bank book in his pocket. "While I'm gone, you are in charge of the office," there was a small pause, "Akane."

"What? You're leaving the hair in charge?" Though at first Godai didn't know about Akane and for some time thought it was the name of Yako's cell phone, he had since learned who Akane really was. Needless to say, Godai was not happy to be placed under the authority of hair.

"Akane, make sure to monitor any suspicious activities during my absence. Slave number two, you are to do everything Akane orders," ignoring Godai's complaints and Akane's victory dance, spinning around on the wall, Neuro picked up little Yako and Mystery, then left the office.

xoxox xox xoxox

As the airplane took off, Neuro leaned back on his first class seat and watched as Yako and Mystery played with robotic hamster toys, probably acting out the plot of an imaginary world wide take over story. Neuro knew he had to keep them entertained if he was going to get anything done, which meant giving them toys. He could leave Mystery with slave number two, but surely no human, save for the parents of the bottomless pit, could hope to have a ghost of a chance in surviving taking care of Yako. She was more challenging than even the hatchling. Besides, Neuro felt better bringing both of them along, just in case.

The flight wasn't particularly eventful until the time when Yako ate all the food there was available on the airplane and kept crying for more. She wouldn't shut up and it was making Neuro look suspicious. It was ironic that the human of the group, with her human need for food, which was of inhuman proportions, would be the strangest one out of the three, from the perspective of the other passengers. Neuro resolved the situation by causing the engines to malfunction and with a violet shake, the airplane began its unexpected decline.

"Attention all passengers, this is your pilot speaking," the voice was trembling with fear on the speakers. 

The flight attendants, who were supposed to help keep everyone calm and enforce the pilot's orders, were crying desperately. "We're going to die!"

"Everyone remain calm; we're experiencing some minor engine difficulties," the frightened pilot announced.

"Minor?" A scared and enraged passenger yelled, "the engines have some kind of green fire on them!" The aircraft was filled with murmurs, panic and wild theories about anything from terrorism to alien abductions.

"We need to make an emergency landing, please keep your seatbelts fastened at all times and... say your prayers." The pilot was supposed to repeat the message in several languages, but forgot how to properly speak anything other than his native tongue, instead drabbling about a random mountain of bottle caps and pink shooting stars in a failed attempt to translate.

The airplane continued its unplanned descent, while the flight attendants cried, the pilot mumbled incoherently, the copilot was passed out, the passengers screamed, Neuro grinned and little Yako and Mystery cheered.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 24: Karma

The airplane, which came from Japan, had already crossed the Pacific Ocean and crash landed on the very edge of the west of the United States. Neuro took the children and escaped, nobody tried to stop him, since they were all too caught up in their own panic and injuries.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro traveled carrying the children, stopping at a random farm to feed Yako. The little girl ate the entire harvest, pestering Neuro to cook whatever shouldn't be consumed raw. He did so with fire, leaving things charred, but Yako didn't care. Although, when she realized that Neuro had no skill in cooking, she resolved that it was best to eat things raw, at least they would taste less like coal.

Neuro, Yako and Mystery, escaped undiscovered by the farmers, who would never be able to explain how their farm was looted so fast and how they missed the goods being transported away, because they would never imagine somebody ate them. Neuro theorized that Yako's larger appetite despite her smaller body, was due to being at an age when she was still growing and her expanding body demanded extra energy.

xoxox xox xoxox

When they reached the nearest airport, stealing food from farms and vendors on the way, they took another flight to the Caribbean and once again, Yako ate everything on the plane, though she finished just as they were landing in Puerto Rico. Then they headed to a beach side hotel for which they had reservations, maybe they would meet the generous challenger there.

Neuro knew this could be a trap, he expected it to be, but he didn't find anything suspicious at the hotel. While Yako devoured the entire food supply, save for the kitchen's supply of yet to be cooked meat which went to Mystery, Neuro kept looking for anything suspicious, anything at all, but found nothing, much to his frustration. He decided that maybe the one who led them there didn't know they had arrived due to the change in the flight plan, thus Neuro decided to take the first step. He researched the possible meeting locations and concluded that Yunque, a rain forest, was the most likely battle ground, possibly being the most private and secluded place on the relatively crowded island.

xoxox xox xoxox

The forest was thick and secluded, with tourists instructed not to leave the trails, though Neuro couldn't understand why anyone would get lost there since he didn't think there was enough room in the entire island the get lost in. Surely the humans could travel from one end to another in about day by car and they should be able to cross the at least the forest at a time on foot. Nevertheless, he remembered that humans were stupid and went in circles when panicked, instead of in a logical straight line.

If Neuro and the unknown sender of the letter were to fight somewhere on that island, it would most likely be in the forest, so as to not draw attention. At least Neuro hoped the other wouldn't draw too much attention, because he got angry when his feeding grounds were disturbed; even if it wasn't in the area where he usually searched for mysteries, the entire surface world was his to feed on.

Night fell, catching an angry Neuro, sleeping Mystery and complaining Yako in the dense forest. Neuro brought out the 'Evil Flashlight' which produced a bright, floating high above him, much bigger than a regular lightbulb. With the light in place, little Yako stopped complaining about her fear of the darkness and instead started whining that she wanted to go play in the pool.

At the end of his already short and abused patience, Neuro put the little girl down and mentally counted to ten, he once heard slave number two mentioning it was something he did to try to calm down. Neuro reminded himself that if he killed the little Yako now, he would never recover his favorite slave. 

With a cheer of "yay!" little Yako jumped in the shallow natural pool and slashed happily for a few seconds, only to climb out and complain, "I'm cold!" Sure the island was tropical, but one couldn't expect the water to miraculously remain warm in the center of a rain forest in the middle of the night.

Neuro clenched his teeth and made a scary face, "you're going to be quiet." 

He should be terrifying to children, but Yako only giggled. "Cute!" She had the audacity to point and laugh at him, then she sneezed and Neuro grimaced.

He had heard in theory what karma was. Yako herself had told him that one day a divine punishment would come for all the trouble he caused her, she called it karma. He didn't believe it, Neuro was confident he could escape any sort of divine disaster, if this karma thing even existed, but now he was stuck. Yako wouldn't shut up and she couldn't be controlled with fear, pain would make her scream louder and her appetite was bigger than ever. 

Only death would shut her up and Neuro had spent too much time and energy in the past keeping Yako alive in dangerous situations to give up on her now. Besides, he didn't feel like finding another cover for his detective agency and it would be difficult to find someone with as much understanding for the human mind and potential for evolution as Yako had. Maybe it was true, karma existed and it was indeed a powerful force, but Neuro was determined to overcome any obstacles.

Little Yako sneezed repeating, "I'm cold!" While stomping her feet this time and making an adorable pouty face.

Neuro picked her up and left, Mystery sleeping peacefully in his arms through the whole ordeal, the hatchling could sleep like a rock, but there was nothing wrong with him, he was simply a heavy sleeper. 

Neuro had no reason to be certain that the one who led him there was going to fight in that specific location, if at all. He had no reason to believe that he was waiting on the island. Neuro was frustrated and he was rushing into theories. 

The stress caused by little Yako and the indescribable feeling of being unable to stop the spell in the first pace were taking a toll on Neuro. He didn't have the slightest idea what he was feeling, it was new and strange, Yako would interpret that he was worried because he cared and Neuro would smash her against a wall for suggesting such a preposterous idea. He would never admit he missed all that.

xoxox xox xoxox

Back at the hotel, Mystery continued to sleep in their room, while Neuro tended to a sneezing Yako. Human children were the root of all evil, the bad kind of evil, he concluded. Yako was unusually warm and she complained about aches and pains, she had to clean her nose continuously, several times using his sleeve, which drove him to toss the dirty blue jacket aside and tell her to "use the sheets!" It wouldn't be his problem then, though the maids would have it bad.

Finally, Neuro comprehended that Yako was sick and he didn't know anything about human illnesses. He called the front desk, which was in service twenty-four-seven, and requested a human healer, which the lady on the phone interpreted to mean a doctor.

xoxox xox xoxox

The doctor came up to Neuro's room and examined Yako. When told to open her mouth, she bit him and nearly ripped off his finger. The frightened doctor then hastily diagnosed a cold and prescribed a random over the counter children medicine, lots of rest, plenty of water and nutritious food. Then he ran away in horror.

Neuro was debating if he should kill the useless doctor for being so ineffective, while risking rising suspicions, but decided that he wouldn't jeopardize his true nature now of all times, he didn't want to give in and be pushed over the edge. Karma would not be the victor and neither would the mysterious troublemaker who led them there.

Yako continued her complaints while Mystery slept oblivious on the neighboring bed. Neuro frowned; this wasn't like when Yako whined that it hurt when her neck was twisted around. It wasn't like when she cringed when he gripped her head too tight, it wasn't like when she went "ouch" after being smashed into a wall. This was different, it was all out agony.

"Stupid Yako," Neuro sat down on the bed and held Yako on his lap. "You're so troublesome; when you get big again, I'll have to torture you for all this." It was ironic that Mystery, who was so closely linked to Neuro's kind, was sleeping peacefully, while the fully human little Yako was all the opposite. Neuro would never admit it, but he missed his Yako and he would endure her childhood to get her back.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 25: Another Victim

The next morning, while Neuro sat frozen awake, Mystery still slept soundly and Yako had only recently fallen asleep, a local newspaper was slipped under the door of the hotel room, the cover depicting the blurred figure of a man with glowing green eyes, carrying away two smaller figures, while a strange light shone above, disrupting the camera and turning Neuro into an unrecognizable shadow in the picture. 

The article on the first page was written the previous night and added to the newspaper in a hurry, just before they started printing, because the news was too interesting to leave it for later. There were aliens in Yunque. However, aliens and other strange beings residing in the forest were a common urban legend, so no one was alarmed and no one particularly cared to consider the possibility of there being some truth behind that article.

"Wakey, wakey, chicken slave!" Neuro was already awake and he was not amused. 

"I see you got over your pathetic human illness, I'll definitely make you pay for this when you're older. Go clean yourself up and get ready, we're going to the beach." 

"Yay! Breakfast and beach!" Though Neuro said nothing about breakfast, Yako cheered and rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sometimes, while her parents were searching for a babysitter, when the previous had been scared away, Yako tried to be a big girl and show her parents she could take care of herself. Her true motivation was thinking that if she was a big girl, she would get bigger meals, but that aside, she could take care of all the basics, which Neuro wouldn't do for her anyway. 

xoxox xox xoxox 

"Ready!" The tree year old Yako was wearing a silly pink toddler bathing suit with a ridiculous amount of fuchsia bows. 

Neuro had no idea where she got it, but upon noticing the open closet, he found a lot of clothes that would fit the three of them, which he was sure were not there before. They must have been brought in while he was in the forest, but he doubted that the hotel's service was that elaborate and detailed. This was very suspicious indeed, but Neuro decided to accept the challenge. He got Mystery and himself ready, then headed down to the beach. 

xoxox xox xoxox

At the beach, Neuro had the hotel staff bring Yako food to keep her quiet. She ate and played in the sand, making castles with Mystery while she waited for the next dish to come. 

Neuro looked around the beach, searching for the challenger and feeling somewhat silly in the blue swimming trunks he was wearing, being used to his ever present suit.   
A woman suspiciously approached, but she appeared to be a regular human in every way. "Hi handsome!" 

Neuro was about to tell her to go away, but little Yako acted first. "Mine!" She kicked the woman on the leg with all her strength and given the large amount of food she ate, she had enough force to knock the surprised woman down. Yako then relentlessly attacked, until the woman had to crawl away beaten. Yako pouted and gave Neuro a serious look, pointing at him with her tiny index finger. "My slave!"

Neuro wasn't bothered by anyone again; in fact, all those who witnessed the scene or heard about it, avoided him at all costs. Sure he was a handsome man, but that little girl with him was too dangerous. 

xoxox xox xoxox 

After spending some time at the beach without finding anything suspicious, Neuro headed back to his hotel room with Mystery and Yako. He was trying to think of what to do to speed up the process of solving the ever complicated mystery, when there was a knock on the door. Upon opening the door, Neuro did not find anyone from room service, instead he found Higushi. 

"I'm here to see Yako," it was obvious that Higushi must have tracked their location by hacking the airline and hotel's databases. His reason for wanting to see Yako was also rather obvious, he liked her, a lot, and he wasn't ready to lose her to Neuro. Higushi had tried to give up after he heard about the child whom no one knew for certain if he was Yako and Neuro's biological son or a baby abandoned at their door, as they claimed. He tried to move on and understand that Yako had someone else, but he couldn't take this anymore. 

"Why do you want to see Sensei?" Neuro pretended to ignore the raging look in Higushi's eyes, he could glare far more fiercely, but he kept up his innocent human act.   
Higushi was furious. He didn't think Neuro was properly handling the situation, allowing Yako's reputation to be tarnished and all sorts of crazy rumors to float around. The hacker had decided that Yako was the damsel in distress of his little fantasy and he was the hero who was destined to rescue her from the evil demon, the part which was represented by Neuro, all ironies aside. "I want to see her, now." 

Neuro's eyes glowed mischievously and Higushi blinked, then went back to glaring, he knew Neuro was not an ordinary being. "She's busy, but if you want, you can see the smaller Yako, she was named after her mother, they're so much alike." 

Higushi stared at the toddler who was curiously looking back at him. "Yako..." the resemblance was amazing, this girl had to be part of Yako's biological family, though she looked about three years old and Higushi certainly didn't remember Yako being pregnant. The girl had to be a baby sister or cousin, maybe even a clone. Either way, if it came to that, he would take her in along with the mysterious baby boy. "I can take care of the children." He refused to believe the kids were Yako and Neuro's children, if Yako had been pregnant he would have noticed, but if she decided she wanted to keep them to care for as her own, he would have to be prepared. 

Neuro's mood improved slightly with this new development. "I'll take care of the baby and you can take care of the little girl." Taking care of both of them would surely signify the death of Higushi and Neuro might want to torture him some more later so he couldn't die just yet. 

"Fine," Higushi picked up the little girl who began to play with his glasses. "I'll be back this evening to speak to Yako." Surely it would benefit him to prove he could take care of the little girl by himself for the day, that should help Yako realize he was more reliable than Neuro and a better father figure to the children she adopted. 

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Little Red Ridinghood, Hansel and Gretel or Wizard of Oz. The idea of Yako turning into a three year old is from crystalgardian. Robot hamsters taking over the world is an idea from Shiro-Kitsune8's review, mentioned on Mystery 23. Higushi's apperance in Mystery 25 was requested by Yorushihe.


	5. Chapter 5

A Push in the Right Direction: Case V

Mystery 26: The Fairy Tale Falls Apart

The high pitched cries of "chicken!" echoed in the crowded restaurant where all eyes rested on Higushi and his little guest. The waiters ran back and forth between their table and the kitchen, bringing dish after dish featuring a variety of recipes centered on chicken. Yako ate it all and resumed her screaming, while Higushi pulled out his hair in desperation, the girl wouldn't stop eating chicken, when she finished, she would yell for more and they were running out in the restaurant, not to mention that this was all very expensive. 

Though Higushi swore not to improperly use his hacking skills again, he would make an exception if there was a big enough emergency. Tracking Yako had been an emergency and paying the restaurant bill was the next emergency. People wouldn't miss a few pennies out of their accounts, a little from here and a little from there could amount to a lot. 

Higushi's torture was never ending, he took Yako from one restaurant to another, where she devoured dish after dish, all of them containing chicken since that's what she apparently wanted. Eventually, Higushi offered Yako some turkey and she ate it. Then he offered her fish, which she also ate, and he went on to feed her fruits, which she continued to eat. She kept yelling for chicken, but Higushi discovered that she would eat anything, even if it didn't have any chicken. The day went by like that, Yako yelled and Higushi fed her, then she yelled for chicken again and continued to devour all sorts of foods, chicken or not. 

xoxox xox xoxox 

That evening, Higushi returned to the hotel to speak to Yako. He was exhausted and seriously frightened by the black hole of a child who looked so much like Yako and was named after her. Maybe Yako wasn't an ordinary human either. Sure she was special, but maybe that special something was not a human something. Whatever was going on, Higushi wasn't ready to face it. He wouldn't give up on Yako, but he had to do a temporary retreat. "Is Yako here?" 

Neuro had opened the door after hearing the knocks and stood smugly. "You just missed her, do you want to baby-sit some more? I'm sure you must have had a lot of fun." 

"I just remembered there something I need t do..." Higushi watched as little Yako clung to Neuro's leg happily. He had lost that battle, but after a strategic retreat, he would be back to fight the war. 

"My slave," little Yako giggled. 

Higushi mused that victory was in the eye of the beholder and went on his temporary retreat, hopefully when he came back to try to win Yako over, he would be strong enough to face the challenges of alien children. "I'll be back..." with that promise he left. 

While Higushi retreated and Neuro closed the door, little Yako pulled his pant leg up and bit his ankle. She had tasted many things that day, but nothing was as good as the taste of her spicy roasted chicken slave.

xoxox xox xoxox 

The challenger didn't show up, the one responsible for this mess was out there, but Neuro couldn't find him. He decided to return to Japan and booked their flight. Except this time instead of heading straight to the other side of the world, the airplane would fly over Europe. They would make several stops to switch airplanes so Yako could have enough food while flying. For the longest non-stop flight over the Atlantic Ocean, Neuro made sure to pack lots of food. 

xoxox xox xoxox 

The trip back to Japan went by surprisingly well. Neuro's plan to provide Yako with plenty of food worked perfectly and she was kept calm and quiet. Mystery was easy enough to take care of, he never caused trouble, at least not yet, though Neuro had a feeling that the hatchling's mischievous side would show up sooner or later. 

Feeling frustrated, angry and ready to bite someone's head off, Neuro headed back to the office with the children. Godai was there, watching TV and not paying attention to who went in and out of the office. "Slave number two, stop being lazy! You're working extra." 

Godai nearly jumped in surprise and had no time to reply before Neuro left as suddenly as he came. 

xoxox xox xoxox

It was very late when Neuro returned to Yakos home that night. Mystery was sleeping soundly in one of Neuro's arms, as if bottling up his mischief for later and Yako was sleepily clinging to Neuro, held in the other. Neuro put Mystery in his crib, then attempted to pry Yako off and put her on her bed.   
Yako woke up for a short moment with a demand, "kissy, night-night." 

"No."

Yako pouted, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Kissy night-night chicken slave!" 

She wouldn't shut up and Neuro knew it, he missed the older Yako that knew it was best not to provoke his anger. "Stupid, annoying, little brat." He gave her a kiss on the forehead to make her stop complaining. 

"Night-night!" Yako fell into a deep sleep and Neuro sensed magic at work, but it was going backwards. Yako was growing back to her normal age. That was all it took, a kiss, just like in a fairy tale. 

xoxox xox xoxox 

Yako woke up and yawned loudly, she didn't know where her pajamas went. She was wearing a shirt, which she unconsciously kept tugging down, but it wasn't long enough. She was confused, very confused. 

"Beg for forgiveness slave, you've been very troublesome," Neuro was there, glaring with glowing green eyes. 

"What do you mean?" Yako knew Neuro often said things like that, but she wasn't sure if there was more of a meaning to it this time. 

"You should know, stupid salve, even your single brain cell should remember." Neuro wasn't sure if he was angry or grateful that Yako didn't remember what happened. 

"I did have a strange dream," Yako admitted. 

Neuro thought that Yako might be on to something, perhaps she concluded that the events that occurred while she was under the spell were too strange to be real and assumed it was all a dream.

"In my dream you flew away with me to a flying saucer and took me to your planet, rich in delicious food. Then we got married and lived happily ever after as the king and queen of an advanced alien civilization of professional chefs." Yako sighed happily, such things could only happen in her dreams.

"Wrong answer," Neuro growled menacingly; then the phone rang with an odd timing. 

Yako thought Neuro was just being his usual self. She was disoriented, but slipped into a relatively normal routine easily, at least normal for her. "I should answer that." Yako got out of bed, tugged her shirt down trying to stretch it into a sort of mini dress, took her robe from the closet, put it on and rushed to pick up the phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"

Neuro followed Yako and observed her reaction; her expression was shocked, sad and heartbroken. Her lips quivered and she swallowed empty air, her voice wasn't working and her eyes were watering. She didn't like what she was hearing on the phone.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 27: Broken

Tears welled up in Yako's eyes, she was unable to speak; she could only listen. Her mother was crying over the phone, she was disappointed, alarmed and worried about the rumors. Yet she displayed no anger towards Yako, instead she reproached herself for not being there for her daughter, having left to investigate her husband's death and continuing her travels. Hearing her mother blame herself with such intensity, hurt Yako even more then being scolded would. She wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault, she wanted to say it was all a misunderstanding, but she couldn't find her voice.

Yako knew the press had tarnished her reputation, she knew that there were people who had gotten into trouble for trying to help her, she knew there were risks that came with her very precense right now. She didn't know the extent or ever evolving content of the rumors and gossip surrounding her, but she was aware that her dignity had been shredded in the public eye. She could bear it, she was strong, but she couldn't stand to cause her mother misery.

"Slave, are you listening to me? I didn't give you permission to talk on the phone, or listen, how dare you ignore me? If this isn't about a case, then you better hang up right now. Why are you crying? Is it because you know what's coming? You should fear!"

"I'm sorry," Yako whispered into the receiver and listened for a short while longer until her mother hung up. 

"Louse," Neuro knew the apology was directed at the person on the phone and not at him. "You shouldn't be apologizing to your fellow filth, whoever it was, you should be begging for my forgiveness!"

The tears continued running down Yako's face while Neuro tugged at her hair and pulled her ears, poking here and there, hard enough to hurt. He allowed this to happen; no, he caused it. Yako couldn't take it anymore, she felt used, Neuro didn't care, he couldn't care, maybe it wasn't in his nature, all he knew was to inflict pain; love was a word without substance for him. "It's over between us."

It took a moment for the words to register for Neuro and even then he was certain he heard wrong. "What did you say?"

"I'm breaking up with you," Yako glared up at Neuro, her eyes filled with a fury that he had never seen before, even in his homeland. 

"Who do you think you are?" He grasped her neck tightly and held her up to his eye level.

Yako's expression remained unchanged as she struggled to speak with what little oxygen she could obtain. "It's over, you can torture me, injure me and even kill me, but you'll never have the satisfaction to make me go back on my words. I'm done being patient with you, I can't forgive you anymore, I... I can't love you. I hate you Nogami Neuro!"

Thunder crashed outside and rain began to fall, it was a gloomy morning that refused to welcome the sun. The stormy day looked as if the night had never ended, consumed by darkness. Neuro released Yako, and watched as she picked herself off the floor after falling. Surely those words were a desperate attempt to feed her starving lungs, she only wanted him to let go. Soon enough she would deny it all and beg for forgiveness.

Yako got up and ran away. She didn't care what Neuro did, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of giving in. If he wanted mysteries, he would have to find another slave to play detective. She could endure pain herself, but she couldn't tolerate bringing pain to her loved ones through her connection with Neuro. 

Yako ventured out into the storm, leaving Neuro standing in her house alone. "Is this some kind of bizarre human ritual? Slave, I don't understand your foolishness."

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako ran aimlessly until she was too tired to go on, tears mixing with the rain, she still had her shirt turned mini-dress on, but she didn't notice or care, not that there was anyone out there to see her. Even if there was work or school waiting, no one would be crazy enough to brave the storm, just as it would be unthinkable to love someone of Neuro's world.

When Yako finally examined her surroundings, ignoring the loud growls of her empty stomach and the noisy pounding of her broken heart, she noticed that she was in front of Kanae's house. Her body felt frail and her delayed survival instinct finally kicked in to remind her that she needed shelter, thus she knocked.

A shocked Kanae opened the door, just barely catching the sound of Yako's knocking over the heavy rain and fierce thunder. With wide eyes and a shaken expression, Kanae quickly led Yako inside and took her to her room.

Kanae's parents were sleeping, having given up on facing the storm, they stayed home from work. Kanae in turn, also stayed home from school, though she forced herself to get up despite the irresistible need to stay in bed, she had finals to study for.

Once in Kanae's room, the two girls sat on her bed, with Yako crying on Kanae's shoulder, the latter held her friend protectively and tried to soothe her pain. "Yako, what happened?" Kanae finally asked when Yako was a little calmer.

"I broke up with him," the words left a foul taste in Yako's mouth; she couldn't believe what she did. "My reputation, all of this, mom heard and blamed herself, it's Neuro's fault for letting the rumors get out of hand, he started this mess, he hurt mom by giving me a bad name."

Kanae got a towel from her closet, which she gave to Yako. "Isn't he a victim too? You're the most famous, he's just an assistant, but people are talking about him too. The press wants you to turn against each other, don't let them ruin your relationship! You need to sit down and talk to him, tell him how you feel and then you can both support each other and I'm here for you too. I'm sure your mom will understand, I'll be with you when you talk to her if you want, I'll be your alibi if need be. Yako, you're amazing, admirable and strong, nothing can bring you down, I'm sure of it, don't give up!"

Yako wrapped the towel around herself, only then realizing that she wasn't properly dressed and she was soaking wet. She observed Kanae's expression, she was hurting too; she was in pain because Yako was suffering. 'Kanae, not you too, please don't be sad because of me.' Yako took a deep breath, she was used to forcing herself to smile and so she smiled. "Thank you, feel better now and I know things will work out, I'm not sure what came over me." Of course, Neuro was still the good guy in everyone's eyes and Yako couldn't blame them, she would not break that illusion, that would only make them worry more.

"That's the Yako I know!" Kanae smiled as well, a forced smile, hers more obviously false than Yako's. Kanae knew when Yako's smiles were real and when they were fake. She knew Yako had been putting up an act since her father passed away and it wasn't until she opened that detective agency that she started to truly smile again. Had the origin of her newfound happiness turned into a source of suffering?

"Do you mind if I do dry off and..." Yako trailed off in her attempt to change the subject and somehow fall into a somewhat casual conversation, her current situation was not the usual.

"Go ahead and here are some clothes," Kanae handed Yako some comfortable clothes and watched her go to the bathroom, "take your time."

"Thanks," Yako gave another forced smiled and closed the door behind her. She showered, dried herself and dressed in the borrowed clothes, thankful to see her extra toothbrush still remained. Yako often slept over at Kanae's house and though that had become far less frequent after she became a detective, she still had her own toothbrush there.

Yako took a deep breath and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She curved the edges of her mouth up like she used to do every morning before going out to face the world, she didn't remember when she stopped doing it, but it looked like she would fall back into the habit of a practiced smile and she didn't like that.

She sighed and tried to look at the situation from a different perspective. She could understand people, but Neuro was a special case. If he needed her to interpret humans for him and was only starting to pick up certain human traits himself, then maybe his knowledge wasn't sufficient to comprehend this situation. Perhaps the only way to teach Neuro that pain was bad, was to show him pain. 

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Yako wasn't sure when or where she had heard that quote, but she had a theory to test.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 28: Separated

Yako exited the bathroom composed and full of determination. She smiled at Kanae and casually spoke, "I have a lot of work to make up for during my absence at school, I hope I can be excused and given the chance to turn in the work I missed. I'm going to call the school about it."

"Yes, you should do that," Kanae knew that Yako was trying to put up a calm front for her, but if Yako wasn't ready to face's life's social challenges at the moment, then Kanae would help her face the academic challenges for the time being.

The conversation with the school principal went better then Yako had expected, mostly because, unknown to her, she had solved a case for a relative of the principal, which allowed her to be seen in a positive light despite her recent long absence from school and the negative propaganda from the drama-creating media.

With a relieved smile, Yako announced, "they're letting me turn in the work. I'm supposed to receive a list of assignments by email in a few minutes. Can I borrow your computer, Kanae?"

"Sure, go ahead," Kanae had a pleasant sense of deja vu, this was just like one of those days studying together, except it was still quite early and the weather was more disagreeable than usual.

Yako paused midway typing in her username, her stomach was growling so loudly it was making her forget her email's password. "Um..."

Kanae laughed like old times, "I know, you're hungry. How about we take a break from all this work and go raid the refrigerator?"

"Yeah!" Yako cheered.

xoxox xox xoxox

As always, Kanae ate a normal amount of food and Yako ate a lot, later apologizing for emptying Kanae's refrigerator. They returned to their studies after the meal and Yako read the list of assignments from her email. "It looks like I'll need to do some research and type a lot," Yako sighed.

"If I'm overwhelmed with school work, I can only imagine how much they gave you. Just take your time little by little and I'll help too. Here, let me get started on your math, I know you don't like it," Kanae offered.

"But you don't like math either, and besides, I can't ask you to do my homework," Yako replied.

"Don't worry, I was going to do practice problems anyway, so I might as well do these, then I'll explain them to you and we'll both get some practice out of it. Everyone knows the first thing is to get homework done, then you try to understand it afterwards. The points you get from turning in the work are more of a sure thing than the points you'll get from an exam, you never know what could be in it. It's basic student survival, get the easy points first and don't let them go to waste."

Yako laughed, allowing her mind to become almost fully immersed in the trials and tribulations of being a student. "Yeah, you're right, thank you. I'll get started on my essay," that one had to be written in her own words, thus there was little help she could receive, aside from constructive criticism on style, spelling and grammar.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako's apartment was a mess and in the middle of the overturned furniture and empty drawers was Neuro. "Mystery? Mystery! Come out, I'll give you food!" It was no use, the little hatchling had disappeared. After the ungrateful slave stormed out, Neuro had decided to occupy himself in feeding the baby, then going off to vandalize Yako's room and set up traps for her. However, he didn't get to the point of traps or vandalism because Mystery had disappeared.

Neuro knew Yako didn't take the hatchling with her, she was alone when she ran out insanely and he would have noticed if she came back to get him. One thing was for sure, Mystery was nowhere to be found in the apartment and the unusual rain outside made him nearly impossible to track. The rain was covering up the scent all creatures not of the human world. Who brought forth that rain and for what purpose, Neuro didn't know. Yako picked a fine time rebel, she hasn't returned as he expected and she could be relatively far away by then, plus he couldn't locate Mystery. 

Neuro hated not being in control of the situation, this puzzle was mocking him. Then a thought occurred to him, slowly he had been learning more about the hatchling, recognizing his puzzling scent hidden in the scent of mystery. The boy was of his kind, or at least half, and the child's scent was strangely similar to Neuro's own with something more added in, a scent similar to Yako's. No doubt the boy was connected to them, but if that was the case, could Mystery's disappearance be a consequence of Yako's departure? Did that mean she wasn't coming back? Was it a warning that she would be hurt, or even killed? Neuro was tired of all of this; he would find Yako and keep her close even if he had to chain her to him.

xoxox xox xoxox

The morning rolled by quickly and Yako finished a lot of her school work, emailing essay after essay to her teachers. Other than the research needed for her school work, she had also researched legends and myths that she suspected held more truth than most people could imagine. 

Among the myths, she found one that caught her eye. It was a sort of recipe, one that would result in pain if consumed by Neuro's kind. She took note of the ingredients and decided to get them when they went out to lunch, she would make up an excuse about the strange cooking materials and surely Kanae wouldn't look too deeply into it. However, there was one ingredient that Yako knew she couldn't find in the grocery store or even in a specialized culinary market, an angel's feather.

Yako held no memories of her time as a toddler, but she did remember a silver haired man giving her a cookie and things became blurry after that point. The unknown man had mentioned that the cookie was made by an angel, but also said Yako's cousin Yukari baked it. Yako was certain Yukari was no angel and it was highly unlikely that she had any connections with angels given her life style, but this was her only clue, so she wrote an email and hoped her cousin saw it soon.

'Dear Yukari, 

How have you been? 

I know this may sound like a strange request, but I need you to mail me something as soon as possible. If you can obtain it, please send it to my friend Kanae's house...'

Here Yako paused and looked at her friend, "Kanae, could I please borrow your mailing address to receive a package from my cousin?"

Kanae found the request to be strange, but complied without questioning it, "sure."

"Thank you," Yako included Kanae's address in the email and continued. 

'The item I need is an angel's feather. If you truly have no idea what I'm talking about, please ignore this request, but if you have access to a real one, please mail it as soon as you can. I'll find a way to replay you for this favor.

Best wishes,  
Yako'

xoxox xox xoxox

It was late in the evening when the rain stopped completely and the doorbell rang, interrupting the song Kanae's mother was humming in the kitchen while she cooked dinner after Yako and Kanae ventured out to go grocery shopping for edible necessities.

Kanae's father, who was in the living room, being closest to the door, answered it to find the mailman, though this was not the usual one. He was wearing a uniform, but he wasn't the same surfer style young man with orange hair, tanned skin and honey-brown eyes. This man was rather pale, with very light platinum-blond hair and blue eyes. "Excuse me," the new mailman's voice was melodious, "I have a package for miss Yako Katsuragi."

Kanae's father blinked, then smiled fondly. In the past, there had been talk about taking Yako in so she wouldn't be alone at her apartment while her mother was away, but Yako had politely refused, insisting that she didn't want to impose, though Kanae often talked her into coming over. Yako had become like a second daughter to Kanae's family. "Ah yes, she's here. Yako, you have a package!"

Yako rushed down the stairs, thanking Kanae's father and the angelical-looking mailman, whom she also noticed was not the usual one. She signed for the package and held the small box to her chest, silently thanking Yukari. Although, Yako still wondered if there truly was an angel's feather in the box or a random expensive ornament crafted by humans to look like one. She had a feeling she would somehow know when she saw it, thus she hurried back to Kanae's room to open the package with great curiosity.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 29: Hurt the One You Love

"That was fast," Kanae had heard about rush deliveries being made by the next day, but if this was the package Yako requested from her cousin a few hours ago, the speed of the delivery had reached a new record. The sender's name on the box clearly read Yukari Katsuragi and from what Kanae had heard, Yukari was always traveling in far away lands.

"Yeah," Yako rushed to open the package, ripping the wrapping apart ferociously.

"Is there food in there?" Kane laughed.

"Huh? Oh, no," Yako laughed nervously, only food could make her open a box with such extreme need. Than she saw them, not one but a dozen beautiful pure white feathers nestled in a sky blue silk handkerchief with a note between them. Yako recognized Yukari's handwriting right away.

'Hi Yako!

I don't know how you found out about my connections, but keep it a secret. We'll have to talk about this; you're better informed than I thought. I'll go visit sometime.

Love,  
Yukari'

"They're beautiful!" Kanae gasped, awe by the gorgeous feathers.

Yako took a feather and gave it to her friend, "these are angel's feathers, keep this one as a lucky charm."

Kanae held the soft feather, everything about it was perfect, the shape, the soft texture more pleasant than anything she had ever felt and even the gentle scent they held was ideal. "Thank you, it's so beautiful I almost believe it really came from an angel."

Yako smiled knowingly, those feathers really must have come from an angel; an angel disguised as a mailman perhaps. She would have a long talk with Yukari sometime and find out how she met that angelic man. Yako wondered what Yukari would say if she knew about Neuro. It was ironic, if anyone saw the two cousins, they would guess that Yako would be the one to befriend the angel and Yukari would end up finding the most mischievous of Neuro's kind, but that's not how it took place, perhaps opposites attract. 

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, while Kanae surrendered to an exhausted deep sleep and her parents were also in slumber land, Yako borrowed the kitchen to prepare the strange concoction that would serve as the device for her vengeance. 

"Let's see, peal and mash the banora," Yako wanted to eat the fruit herself, those blue apples were rare and expensive, but she followed the recipe nonetheless. The banora had left her emergency savings account in zero after spending the amount which translated to seven hundred and seventy-seven euros on it. She didn't know what she was going to do about living expenses for the next couple of months, but she let the rush guide her and purchased the uncommon imported delicacy. 

"Add three spoons of sugar and seven spoons of honey. Put the angel's feather in the mix and it will dissolve into it with the heat. Place the recipe in the oven at seven hundred and seventy-seven degrees for seven minutes." Yako followed the instructions flawlessly and when she opened the oven, there was a lovely cookie where she had previously left a pile of white mush. 

She waited for it to cool off, but found it was unnecessary, since cookie itself seemed to sooth the temperature around it to a pleasant level. The cookie was a pure white, as if it were made of cream or sugar, though the consistency seemed spongy like a cake. It was about half an inch thick and three inches wide and tall, perfectly circular. 

Upon closer examination, Yako noticed a beautiful feathery pattern engraved in the ivory cookie. The scent was beyond anything she had ever perceived before. It took every once of self-control she didn't even know she had to resist eating it. This was for Neuro, it was for his own good, so he would learn to be nice, yet all thoughts of vengeance and anger disappeared when taking in the scent of the cookie.

Before she changed her mind, Yako set off to find Neuro, leaving a note for Kanae in case she didn't return before her friend woke up. 

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako first checked the office but found it empty, neither Godai nor Akane were there. That was odd, since Akane was usually in the office if not with her.

Yako then headed to her apartment to find the place in chaos. She began to straighten up the mess, but stopped when she felt a presence watching her and turned to stare into a pair of menacing glowing green eyes.

"You have been quite troublesome slave," Neuro growled.

Yako could feel Neuro's temper heating up, she should have been frightened, but the scent of the cookie somehow escaped the sealed plastic bag in her pocket and calmed her. She wondered if Neuro could smell it, how could she get him to eat it? Furthermore, what if the cookie said to have miraculous healing properties in humans caused more than just pain to Neuro, what if the effects were fatal?

"I... um..." Yako took the plastic bag from her pocket and opened it, holding up the cookie. "This is..." She neglected to form a plan, maybe because deep down she knew she could never do anything to hurt Neuro, she was too nice, too merciful, too forgiving.

Neuro recognized the scent of the cookie, banora mixed with an angel's feather, flavored in sweetness. Didn't Yako know what such a thing did to his kind? Did she have the guts to try to make him eat it? No, it didn't look like she was going to attempt to force the lethal cookie down his throat and condemn him to seven days of fragility and agony, during which he would not only suffer, but also be exposed to be easily killed even by her limited human strength. He was strong; a lesser being would die instantly after ingesting such a dangerous device.

Even if she didn't go through with it, Yako still deserved a scare for going as far as having the cookie in her possession. Neuro took a piece of the cookie, breaking off a perfect fourth of it. "What a mysterious scent this cookie has, but cookies are human food; you should eat it and tell me how it tastes." 

He brushed the piece of cookie against her lips and that's all the motivation Yako needed to voraciously bite it, nearly biting Neuro's fingers in the process. To say the cookie was heavenly was an understatement, it was beyond words. Yako was in pure bliss, her body felt in perfect health and the exhaustion of a day of studying was completely gone. She was energetic, calm, in a good mood, perceptive and in absolute joy. 

Then Neuro kissed her, which increased her happiness even more, but also brought confusion. Yako didn't understand; had her break up with Neuro been forgiven? Had that been enough to teach him a lesson? He was Neuro, Yako knew him better than that, how could the thought of losing her affect him that much? Was that even possible?

When they parted, Yako felt's Neuro's weight, as if he was using her for support. "The taste of the cookie was still in your lips, what a strange taste; it makes me curious about what it could be..."

Yako's eyes widened. She sealed the plastic bag with the remaining three fourths of the cookie and shoved it in her pocket.

"Yako... Something doesn't feel right..." Neuro closed his eyes and collapsed in the arms of a panicked Yako.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 30: Antidote

"Neuro!" Yako desperately tried to wake him. Was the angel cookie so potent that even the slightest remnant taste could make Neuro collapse? This was too much; Yako wasn't even going to go through with her plan. "Neuro! Neuro, wake up!"

Neuro slowly opened his eyes to the panicked, crying girl, "Yako... Were you trying to kill me?"

"Of course not! I just wanted to..." to say she only wanted to hurt him didn't make the excuse sound that much better. "I'm sorry," she hugged him with all her strength. "You're going to be okay, right? You'll recover."

"I have until dawn to live, unless I drink a special elixir, but I don't have it and I don't think I can gather the ingredients myself," Neuro struggled to speak.

"I'll get it for you even if I have to dig a hole to the center of the Earth to find it!" Yako assured.

"I will write a list of ingredients," Neuro, still pretending to be weak, allowed Yako to help him sit and received the notepad and pen she hurried to get. He wrote the list and handed it back to Yako. "I don't think you can gather everything on time, but even if you fail, come back here before sunrise so I can see you one last time."

"I won't fail! I'll save you!" Yako felt a tickle on her ankle and saw that Akane had somehow crawled over. "Akane, you're here, come with me." Yako placed Akane on her hair; the braid then attached herself and became blond. "I'll be back before dawn!"

"Good luck Yako," Neuro dramatically spoke, "and don't forget that I love you..."

Yako's tears had not stopped the entire time, "I love you too!" She ran as fast as she could, out of the apartment and into the street, to start the crazy scavenger hunt she had to finish before daybreak.

Akane went along, attached to Yako's head. She wished she had a voice so that she may express how similar this was to a terrible soap opera. Though Akane was certain that Neuro would not be happy if she pointed out that his acting had been awful.

Yako quickly wrote an email to Yukari from her phone, it was short and to the point, since she didn't have time for more. "Emergency! Please have the angel find me and bring me a volcanic stone grinded into dust."

Akane perceived the message; she could somehow see and hear what was happening around her, despite being a braid of hair who did not posses eyes or ears, at least none that were currently attached to her, since her body was still a corpse in the wall of the office. She wished to warn Yako that involving more people in this matter was a bad idea, but she could not do so before the message was sent.

"Rotten meat, rotten fruit, that's not too hard, I can find it all easily," Yako rushed to a restaurant she knew, and pounded on the back door.

"Yako, you're crying?" The owner came out looking surprised. "Is that a wig?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean, there's an emergency!" Yako stumbled on her words.

"What's wrong?" The restaurant owner had never seen his best customer so panicked.

"I can't explain right now, do you have any rotten meat and rotten fruit you're going to throw away?" Yako urged.

"Yes, at the end of the day I always get rid of the food that's gone bad, I was just about to do that."

"Good, could you put it in a bag for me please? I know it sounds strange but..."

The man grinned, "way to go Yako! That's how it should be!"

Needless to say, Yako was very puzzled by his reaction, and she could only voice a simple, "huh?"

"Did those mean paparazzi pick on you? I don't believe a word the press says, but you shouldn't have to stand for it. I know I shouldn't be encouraging this, but I'll help you make all the stink bombs you want! It's about time you stood up for yourself; a little vengeance can be good."

Revenge was what got Yako into this mess and she didn't intend to make such a mistake again. "Yeah, right..." However, the stink bomb story was the only semi-sane excuse she could count on. "Actually, I have everything almost ready, I just need those ingredients, the rotten meat, the rotten fruit and... do you have any chilly peppers and wasabi?"

"That's going to be a mighty stink bomb!"

xoxox xox xoxox

After obtaining the first four ingredients, rotten meat, rotten fruit, chilly peppers and wasabi, Yako rushed to find a taxi, despite having no money to pay for it. "Akane, please cover my face."

Though Akane didn't like where this was going, she complied nonetheless and observed as Yako rushed towards a taxi, parked down the street waiting for passengers, and got in, "to the Moon Farm, hurry!"

The cab driver didn't question the orders from the lady with the very long hair. He assumed her hair was blown on her face by the wind and made no comment on not being able to see her face as he started out towards the farm.

xoxox xox xoxox 

Along the way, Yako kept rushing the cab driver to go faster, until they got to the outskirts of the city. The other ingredient Yako needed was a freshly laid, stolen egg, which made her discard the possibility of snatching one from a store since those were laid too long ago. Though she didn't like the idea of taking something that didn't belong to her, surely the farmers wouldn't mind giving up an egg if a life was at stake.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Yako got out of the taxi began to climb the fence next to the chicken coop.

Witnessing that, the cab driver could not longer remain silent. "What are you trying to do you crazy lady?"

Yako ignored him and tried to focus on climbing the fence, but she lost her grip and nearly fell. At the last moment, Akane held on to the fence, stretching to the limits and placing Yako on the other side.

That was too much for the cab driver to bear, "you're not human!" He started the engine and made his escape, the yellow taxi quickly disappearing in the distance. No one would believe him, but he would forever tell the tale of the night when he was nearly killed by a hair demon, always ending the story with the pun of having escaped by a hair.

"Oh no, there goes our ride and I think we traumatized him." As sorry as Yako felt for that poor man, she still had a mission to accomplish which took priority over anything else. She snuck into the chicken coop and took an egg, but just as she was leaving, the lights came on and two people were seen at the door.

There was a man and a woman, siblings Yako would guess. They wore identical blue jean overalls, red shirts and brown shoes, additionally the man had a blue cap. They were both still young, between twenty and twenty-five, the light was too dim to tell. He held an axe and she held a hammer, both tools far larger than anything Yako thought could be handled. She wondered how they could even carry them when they looked so heavy. The lethal tools seemed to be made of pure gold.

"I'm sorry!" Yako ran for dear life, assisted in her desperate escape by Akane, who helped her jump over the fence. 

Without looking back, Yako ran towards the city, holding the egg as gently as possible in one hand, and the bag containing the rest of the ingredients in the other.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 31: Lurking in the Shadows

Yako pushed herself to run faster, the vitality obtained from the piece of angelic cookie she ate was wearing out and in her hurry, she completely forgot she still had a portion of it left. She was out of breath, she was tired and she was hungry, but she didn't stop running.

Yako rushed into the city and dashed down the streets, she took a shortcut to her apartment, hastily making her way down a dark alley she wouldn't dare venture into if she wasn't so desperate. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Yako could hardly see the man's face, but the large knife he was holding shone in the moonlight.

"I have no time for this!" Yako seemed unfazed by a situation that would certainly frighten her if her system wasn't flooded by adrenaline. "I'm sorry, I hope you're able to get over this experience one day, think of it as punishment for your misdeeds and change for the better. Akane, please help!"

Akane extended herself, picking the man off the ground and throwing him aside, then Yako ran away, while the terrified man's screams about a hair demon became an echo in the distance.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako made it back to her apartment just as the sun began to rise. The trip back from the farm was extremely time consuming. "Neuro, I'm back! I'll have the elixir done soon, hold on!" Yako began to mix the ingredients she had, hoping that Yukari's angel friend would arrive with the dust of a volcanic stone on time; she had no hopes of obtaining such a thing on time, so she had to rely on him. Surely Neuro would be angry to be assisted by his kind, but there was no other choice.

"This has to work, it has to!" Yako furiously combined the ingredients together. "I won't lose Neuro, I love him, no matter what, I still love him and I know he loves me too." Yako continued to ramble as she mixed, then like a lightbulb turning on above her head, something came to her attention. "Neuro loves me..."

Yako stopped mixing, poured the incomplete so called elixir into a cup and washed her hands. Akane was confused by Yako's sudden change; she looked a lot calmer now. "Thank you for your help Akane," the braid's fusion with Yako was released and she rested on the side of Yako's head attached to one of her clips, her dark color standing out on Yako's blond. Yako took the cup to Neuro and gently lifted his head, "here's the elixir."

"It's incomplete..." Neuro knew it had to be, there was no way Yako could get all the ingredients on time.

"This was the best I could do, please drink it, maybe your life will be extended anyway and I'll have more time to find what's missing. Please Neuro!" Yako insisted.

"Alright..." Neuro moved his hand towards the cup and in a split second, Yako dropped to floor and the cup with the foul blend flew over her and crashed into a wall, dripping down grotesquely. "You dodged it."

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize you were acting," Yako admitted.

"What gave it away?" Neuro's question had a well hidden undertone of amusement.

"Your lines about wanting to see me before dying and that you loved me, it was all too sweet. I should have known right away it was an act, but I was too worried about you to think," Yako revealed.

"You still need a lot of evolution, nonetheless you have dared to challenge your master and you'll have to pay for that." Neuro's eyes glowed as he held Yako's wrists in an impossible to break grip and moved closer, pointed teeth bared, then he sneezed right into Yako's face, much to her annoyance.

"Ew, Neuro, cover your mouth!"

"Excuse me," Neuro looked towards the new arrival who just spoke, the man had platinum hair, blue eyes, majestic white wings and was dressed in elegant white robes lined in gold. "I have a delivery for miss Yako Katsuragi."

"Is that so?" Neuro's statement was finished with a sneeze. "Tell me slave, since when have you been associating with his kind?"

Yako tried to explain, "he's a friend of my cousin. I knew I couldn't get all the ingredients for the elixir on time by myself so I asked for help. He's here to deliver the volcanic stone dust. I'm so sorry Mr. Angel, I was tricked, the recipe for the elixir was a trap and there was no real emergency after all. Neuro, please stop sneezing on me." Yako shielded herself, knowing Neuro wouldn't listen, though she didn't understand why he kept sneezing like that.

"It's his fault," Neuro pointed at the angel accusingly, "I'm allergic." Neuro walked over to the angel and proceeded to blow his nose on his robes.

"Please refrain from doing that, it is most unpleasant," deep down, the angel knew his words would not be heeded. "As for my scent, my apologies for causing you discomfort. Though I am thankful to say your scent does not represent a source of distress for my respiratory system."

"Do you even need to breathe?" Yako curiously asked.

"Yes, we all need to breathe, albeit neither of us breathes oxygen," the angel explained. "Will you be keeping the grinded volcanic stone? I'm afraid I have no use for it and do not wish for it to go to waste."

Neuro snatched the jar and emptied its dusty black contents over Yako's head, then let the jar fall to the floor where the glass shattered. "I have a question for you, filth," another sneeze followed.

"My name is Angelus," the angel pointed out.

"What do you know about that strange rain we had?" Neuro inquired.

"I can tell you that the rain that hides the scent of nonhumans was indeed caused by one of my kind. Albeit I am capable of casting the spell, I am not to blame for it. I have also noticed something very suspicious, a powerful force of your kind lurking in the shadows, as if waiting for its prey. It is almost as if the rain was meant to hide that prey and protect it. Regretfully, this is all the information I have," Angelus testified.

Neuro sneezed again, then grinned victoriously, "this mystery is on the tip on my tongue!"

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro, Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or Harvest Moon. In Mystery 27, the quote "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," was suggested by LuvStarWars and Yako's mom finding out about the baby was an idea I got from by yorushihe. The fruit called banora is a reference to the dumb apples of Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core. The Moon Farm in Mystery 30 was a reference to Harvest Moon and the two farmers were Jack and Clair with their golden tools.


	6. Chapter 6

A Push in the Right Direction: Case VI

Mystery 32: Explanations

There was another loud sneeze from Neuro and before he could reach to blow his nose on Angelus' clothes again, the platinum haired angel backed away. "Perhaps it is best if I take my leave. Miss Yako, I will tell Lady Yukari that you are well; until we meet again."

"Thanks for everything, sorry to cause trouble, bye!" Yako said her goodbyes, caught up in the rush of information. It was too much too fast and she was certain that it wasn't a simple matter of not being able to piece the puzzle together with Neuro's skill, but rather that she didn't have all the pieces like he did. Nevertheless, the detective had spoken his famous line, which signified the coming of the mysterious feast.

"No trouble at all, farewell," Angelus took his leave, exiting via the window and disappearing into the skies of a new day.

"Will you eat the mystery now? I'm ready to point out the culprit!" Yako tried to be casual, though she knew it wouldn't work.

"Is that your pathetic attempt to distract me? The traitorous, ungrateful slave not only left her master's side, but also dared to rebel and attack. You must be punished!" Neuro was not happy to see that his menacing look was met with puzzlement in the eyes of Yako; she was supposed to be terrified. "Focus, louse, your life is in danger," he rubbed the sides of her head harshly.

"Ow, ow!" Yako placed her hands over the affected areas as soon as Neuro let her go. "I was just thinking. There's this thing that's been bothering me." Yako let the subject drop; it wouldn't do any good to confess her curiosity. Maybe it was a merely senseless feeling in the back of her mind with no real grounds on reality, even if it felt real.

"What?" Neuro demanded.

"When I had part of the angel cookie, I remembered something strange. It must have been a dream, so I guess it doesn't really matter..."

"Tell me."

"It's nothing."

Neuro gripped Yako's neck, hard enough to cut the flow of oxygen to her lungs, "your master gave you an order."

Yako struggled to get the words out when Neuro finally loosened his grip slightly. "I remembered becoming toddler and giving you a hard time when you were trying to take care of me. It must have been a dream because you didn't kill me for it." There was silence and Yako's eyes went wide, "the cookie I got from the silver haired man... It really did turn me into a three year old!"

"So you confess that you also held back on that information? Judging by the timing, it must have happened on the same day you claimed to have been attacked by Quemar," Neuro deliberated.

"Yes..." Yako didn't deny it, "thank you for taking such good care of me when I was a child. Speaking of children, where is Mystery, he's with you, right?"

As if on cue, Godai arrived with baby Mystery, "the door's wide open you know. How long am I supposed to baby-sit? I need a break, but the kid was pretty useful."

Yako received the baby from Godai and took a good look at him, "Mystery, your teeth grew out!" It was amazing, the child only had a few teeth before, but just like that, he got a mouth full of sharp looking pointy teeth overnight. "Smile for me... Aw, you're so cute!"

Godai stared at the scene of Yako and the baby, then looked back at Neuro and muttered, "must have hit her head too hard."

"Enough of wasting time, slave number two, the evidence," Neuro extended his hand and in it, Godai placed a manila envelope containing several pictures of the same man. "This filthy creature," Neuro held up a picture of a silver haired man in which he was seen with white angel wings. The mafia could obtain anything, even blackmail for an angel.

"He's he one who gave me the cookie; he's the culprit, ow!" Yako's accusation was silenced by Neuro's first on top of her head.

"This filthy creature," Neuro continued, "was trying to protect someone."

Yako's eyes widened in surprise, though she told herself she should have known. "Of course, he's an angel after all." Yet there was the issue of the cookie and how in the world that could possibly be translated into protection. Then she realized it, "he wanted to hide me. He turned me into a toddler and left false clues for the antidote so that you would leave Japan and take me with you."

"You really are stupid," Neuro pulled Yako's ear and yelled into it, "you're wrong!" With her ears ringing, Yako continued to listen to Neuro's conclusions. "The winged piece of trash wanted to protect the baby; you were merely a device used to set the events in motion so that the baby would be taken away from this area. Then that same worthless being created the rain that would hide Mystery's scent when he went off on his own."

"He went out alone?" Yako was a bit surprised at that because Mystery was still a baby, although not a human baby. 

"After his teeth grew out, the little hatchling's appetite increased and he went out to find food despite the rain. Slave number two coincidentally saw him devouring raw meat at a store and miraculously had enough sense to notify me. I left him to watch over the baby, while simultaneously going out to gather information in secret. I went out and made sure to make myself visible so that if the being came out of hiding, it would follow me instead of the hatchling, Akane was with me to relay information while I fought, if it came to that. However, the rain seemed to be sufficient to confuse him," Neuro explained.

Yako tried to take everything in. "I think I understand it," she began to summarize it all. "Mystery was sent here for his protection, to hide him from the being that was after him. The explosions that happened when he first arrived were to create confusion in case that being followed him here. You suspected that and tried to draw him out by making me famous, in a bad way." 

Godai listened closely, hoping to fully understand everything this time around.

Yako continued, "I think the being after Mystery was unable to follow him until later; that explains why it took so long to draw him out. When he was ready to go after Mystery, the silver haired angel sent to protect Mystery, used me to get you to move away from Japan and take Mystery. When we came back, he used the rain to hide Mystery."

"It took you long enough to understand that much," Neuro voiced.

Yako finished her summary of the events, "there are still things that haven't been revealed, the identity of the being after Mystery, the story behind the silver haired angel and Mystery's origin. I take it the reason Mystery is being hunted down is because of his ability to consume your kind energy, right?"

Neuro looked unimpressed, though he had noticed that Yako's deductive capabilities were improving at least a little.

Yako took Neuro's silence as a positive answer and concluded, "your plan now is to go out and draw the being who is after Mystery in the open to face him directly. This will get the attention of the silver haired angel and we'll be able to get the rest of the answers then."

"Worthless louse, you must stop underestimating your master!" Neuro pinched Yako's face, pulling it left and right. "I already know of Mystery's origins, the identity of the one after him and the reason why his pursuit was delayed." Neuro conveniently let out the fact that the silver haired angel was still mostly an unknown factor, but it didn't matter, he would have his answers and his meal soon. "Let's go, it's time to face him."

Neuro, Yako, Mystery, Godai and Akane all left the apartment and got in the car parked out front; then headed to the outskirts of the city.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 33: Dangerous

As the car headed further away from the city to prevent unnecessary involvement by curious people, Godai went on and on about his day taking care of baby Mystery, though the only one fully listening to him was Akane. Yako tried to listen, but she was a bit distracted, unsure of where her relationship with Neuro now stood and knowing that restoring it once the situation was resolved would not be easy. There was also the matter of the upcoming battle against a powerful opponent unknown to Yako; a non-human opponent.

Flashback

Godai was walking down the street clutching his umbrella. He wanted to stay home and sleep in, but he knew better than to skip out on work. He walked past a store where the screams the employees echoed out to the deserted street. Surely there was a robbery or something like that, nothing that concerned him, though Godai's curiosity proved too strong and he had to take a look.

What Godai found was very unexpected. There was baby Mystery, unsupervised by neither Yako nor Neuro, devouring all the raw meat he could get and consequently terrorizing the humans in the store, though not on purpose. Godai wasn't sure what was going on, but he resolved to call Neuro and inform him of what he saw.

"Your job for the day is to take care of Mystery, but don't slack off on your investigation, search for information in secret. Is that clear, slave number two? Don't go out in the open." Neuro had not even waited for Godai's answer, which came in the form of a complaint, before ending the call.

Seemingly satisfied, at least momentarily, baby Mystery crawled away, then spotted his uncle Godai at the door and extended his arms to him with a smile that would have been adorable, if not for the mouth full of pointed teeth the child had.

"Um... right..." Godai stood there for a few seconds, occasionally glancing back at the employees from the store. Fortunately, there were no customers, so that reduced the number of witnesses to two, one of which was currently unconscious after having fainted. "This was all a dream so just forget about it!" With that said, Godai summoned all his courage and picked up Mystery, making sure not to lower his guard for a second, and continued walking down the street.

xoxox xox xoxox

Godai made it to the repair shop where his car was being fixed. He let himself in and listening to the muttering in the backroom while he waited for the mechanic to come by. Sure he was supposed to be investigating, but he couldn't go around from one mafia hideout to another without his car. 

The echo of gunshots came as no surprise for Godai, who shifted startled on the dirty waiting room couch, more so because of the sudden noise than because of its cause. The man who owned the place was not only a very good mechanic, but also an arms dealer for the mafia. He must have been testing the merchandise. Though it was daytime, the weather was dark and rainy so no one would be near by to see him.

"That takes care of him," a gruff voice that Godai didn't recognize was heard and an unknown man walked towards the door, stopping to look at the surprised Godai. "What do we have here? A witness?"

Realization washed over Godai, the mechanic was dead; apparently he dealt with the wrong people. Godai stood, holding Mystery in his arms. "Who are you?"

"I don't think you're in any position to ask questions. I have no time to deal with possible tattle tales so you'll have to go. I have no use for children, so it seems this little one will have to die young." Serial killer or not, the child's glowing eyes unnerved him, the sooner the weird kid was dead, the better. 

Suddenly, Mystery jumped out of Godai's arms and bit into the gun. The surprised killer shook him off and Godai caught him. A crunching sound was heard, then Mystery spat out the chewed up metal he didn't really like. He looked at Godai with his big glowing green eyes and made a little baby babble complaint. "Don't worry; I'll get you some real food soon." Godai grinned at the enemy, mocking his fearful expression.

The man stared at the useless handle of his gun in shock. The baby had bitten the barrel right off and the metal was now a crippled, half-melted mess on the floor. "That child..."

"Is a lot deadlier than any weapons you might have, so I suggest you give up!"

In a panic, the man ran away, screaming something about a monster summoned by vengeful spirits. He would be forever haunted by those glowing green eyes.

"Kid, you're pretty cool," Godai decided not to push his luck and after getting his car, which was thankfully fixed, he fled the scene, off to get more food for the baby. 

End of Flashback

The car stopped in the outskirts of the city, where Neuro used the most ridiculous tool yet. "Evil Smell!" The tool looked like a pair of glasses with a huge nose attached and a silly fake purple and blond mustache. 

It took both Yako and Godai tremendous efforts not to laugh and throw away their lives. With stiff frozen expressions, they swallowed their sounds of amusement and watched as Neuro took the baby from Yako, sniffed him, then handed him back to Yako. Neuro then spread his wings and flew up. Once at a sufficient altitude, he took a deep breath and blew out a tremendous gust of wind. Then the tool disappeared, having served its purpose, and Neuro landed.

"Evil Smell can copy any scent and mass produce it. Humans might have trouble clearly perceiving it, but Mystery's scent is now all around the city and the surrounding area. The trail leads here and it's too clear to be missed. No one can hide Mystery anymore; it's about time I got rid of whoever is after him. Besides, he is finally here." Neuro was confident that not only the enemy would show up, but also a strong ally of his own kind.

Yako tried to read into Neuro's words. He wouldn't want help from Angelus or the silver haired angel. Yet this 'he', judging by Neuro's tone, was apparently a welcomed ally. Who could he be? There were still loose ends to tie. It was an odd sensation, Yako felt as if she knew the answer, is if it was all right in front of her, yet at the same time it eluded her. Clearly, Neuro had it all figured out.

A few minutes passed and everything was quiet. A violet feather was blown in the wind, slowly falling near Yako. Mystery caught the feather and giggled. Everything was silent, save for the distant sounds of the city, it was almost eerie. Akane reattached herself to Yako's hair in preparation and Godai held a gun, though it might be of little help, if anything, it might serve as a distraction. 

Just when Yako and Godai were starting to wander if the enemy would show up any time soon, Neuro looked to the skies, as if he saw something no one else did. "I understand..." he whispered. Then suddenly the ground shock and cracks began to open, with geysers of boiling lava. It was raining ashes when Quemar appeared, and his master soon followed.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 34: Family

"It was foolish of you to reveal your location, boy," the being was a large purple bird, about twice the size of Neuro in his true form, it's beak and claws far longer, his eyes a dull gray with a threatening darkness.

Neuro didn't stop grinning, his green eyes glowing brightly, he had his mothers eyes, "I take it you have a problem with the consequences of my choice, father?"

Yako and Godai were in shock and so was Akanem though she showed it with movement instead of the wide eyed, open mouthed expressions Yako and Godai wore.

"The child is dangerous; such a creature should not exist. To mix the blood of our proud kind with that of a lowly gluttonous human, what a disgrace! Do you not see what disaster came out of that? The boy can consume our energy! Our worlds are separated and they must remain that way, perhaps the treaty was for the best in that sense."

"The agreement with the germs from upstairs was that our kind would not terrorize the world of the humans any longer, not that our worlds had to be separated, I remember it quite clearly from history class. I know, humans have little use if they cannot be taken as slaves, and too much of that will catch the attention of the dirty feather dusters. But the mysteries they create are delicious." Neuro's mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Are you going to take such risks for the sake of food? It does not matter, I dim that child dangerous; one who is part human should not be allowed to possess such potential. Quemar, do your job and finish the female, erase the boy's existence," Mr. Nogami ordered.

"Yes Master Nogami," Quemar approached Yako, who remained frozen in shock. 

"Is he saying that... Is that Neuro's father? Does this mean that Mystery is... Are Neuro and I..." It was too much too fast and Yako's brain barely processed it, then her face turned bright red and a random memory surfaced urged by self-preservation, as Quemar approached with his flames. 

Neuro was standing beside her, looking threatening, though Quemar had no choice but to attack because if he backed down, he would have to face Mr. Nogami.

Yako, who had remembered the portion of the angel cookie she still had, took it, stood in front of Quemar, much to Neuro's curious surprise, and shoved it into his mouth before Quemar could understand the human's sudden burst of bravery. Quemar collapsed in pain, the flames he held evaporating. He was far weaker than Neuro and deeply affected by things such as the cookie. "Um... Neuro... What he said, Mystery is... did you know all along?"

"I might grant you the honor of listening to your brainless incoherent rambling later, salve. Right now I'm busy," Neuro stepped forward. "Well then, if it's a fight you want..."

"You'll get it," another Neuro joined the first. 

"Neuro and Neuro?" Yako stared in shock.

"Oh no, there's two of them!" Godai couldn't take this; one Neuro to boss him around was more than enough.

"That's Neuro of the future," Yako and Godai turned towards the new voice of a person who had, at a time unknown, come to stand near them. The blonde woman, a twin of Yako, held out her arms to the baby, which the present Yako gave her. "Kaiyo-chan I've missed you."

"You're... me?" Yako stared at her mirror image, her hair an inch or two longer and her clothes more detective-looking. She still had her hairclips, those hair clips that she loved and fit her so well, though now she had a violet feather clipped on one of them.

The future Yako smiled, "I'm sure you, I, we, are full of questions." All the while, Godai remained a frozen statue of shock.

The feeling of heat and the shaking of the ground below their feet, called their attention towards the battle. Mr. Nogami fought against the two versions of Neuro present and future, who now in their true forms, dodged quickly and counterattacked. Though Mr. Nogami had the experience and power of a long time warrior, it was Neuro who had the highest level of energy and agility, despite having gained certain human-like aspects. Plus he fought without the stiffness that came from recently awakening after a long sleep.

It was long ago when they invaded the human world, humans retaliated, though despite their great number and surprising adaptive capabilities, they were unable to win and thus were enslaved and the earth burned. Yet somehow, regardless of how they were treated, humans would always rebel, always survive and always continue to exist.

Then help came and the ones known as majin were sent away, before the time of Neuro's birth when Yougan Nogami was still young. The earth was cleaned with a massive amount of water and humans along with other living creatures were left to start over, the majin forbidden from enslaving them again, least they wish to provoke the anger of the tenshi.

Not that Neuro ever cared for history, he only cared for mysteries. It was years later when he was still young and his sister even younger, that Yougan Nogami grew tired of his routine and decided to take a long nap, soon to be joined in slumber by his wife, Phoenix. Yougan had the same violet colored feathers that his son inherited, his hair a dark purple that some would debate looked black at times. 

Phoenix had not been part of the battle with the tenshi, she personally enjoyed watching humans and was amused by their antics. She would assure that they were the most brainless creatures she ever saw, but that was part of what made the little bugs funny, it would have been a pity if their existence ceased, but she resolved to step back and let what was to happen, happen. Phoenix was covered in red feathers, her long hair was blond and her eyes the most brilliant emerald green. She carried a certain elegance to her that knew no equal, as Neuro's humans companions were about to find out.

"What a nice nap I had, but as expected, everything falls to pieces without me, such lovely chaos," were the words spoken by the woman who stepped out of a portal that had recently opened. "How convenient that the time travel spells have finally been mastered, they were so troublesome before, causing so many delays." 

The two Yakos, Neuro, Akane and even Kaiyo were curious about this lady. She appeared disguised as a human, despite the show her husband and son, or sons, were putting on. She was dressed in a bright red kimono with an orange waist bow and flame designs, her long blond hair flowing down her back, she did not hide the glow of bright green in her eyes. 

Phoenix always spoke in a delicate and cheerful voice, taking care to use a polite tone, despite her choice of words. She was the type of person who could insult with a smile and make it sound as if she was giving a compliment. She pinched the future Yako's cheek and declared, "you have such an idiotic face, I bet you're infinitely amusing, my dear."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 35: Resolution

"May I have your attention, please?" Phoenix stood below the battle in the skies, looking up at her husband and the two versions of her son, locked in fierce combat. "Excuse me!" Her voice echoed, no doubt being heard all over the city. She sighed, they were not listening, why did men have to be so stubborn? Phoenix returned to her true form, a majestic bird of fire with glowing green eyes, "take cover, lovely weaklings."

Godai stared open mouthed at the fire bird that might just be the one spoken of in legends, she was amazing. "That's a phoenix..." Then he snapped into attention and stammered "the car," as he signaled for the two Yakos to get on. Once they were all in, Godai drove away, hoping to get to a safe distance on time.

Fire rained from the skies, knocking down the three purple birds, who crashed to the ground and rolled around desperately. They remained on fire for several minutes, rolling on the ground and flapping their wings wildly, until the fire was finally put out, the scent of roasted chicken lingering in the air. "Mother, why did you do that?" The future Neuro protested.

"Because you, you and your father never listen. Now stop being such a cute little idiot and properly introduce me to your lowly mate," Phoenix returned to her human form.

Grumbling under his breath, the future Neuro headed for the approaching car, which was returning, now that the danger was seemingly over. "Mother, this is Yako," future Neuro yanked future Yako out of the car, "Yako, this is my mother, Phoenix."

"Good boy, I knew you could manage to do at least this, even with your tiny brain. Now the cutie pie," Phoenix's smiled sweetly, ignoring her husband, who was insistently tapping her on the shoulder.

"This is our son, Kaiyo," future Neuro held the baby for his mother.

"How cute! You my little darling, have your granny's brains, I can tell by the look in your eyes, besides, if you have a brain you must have inherited it from me, because none of your other relative have such a privilege." Kaiyo giggled and bit Phoenix's hand when she tried to tickle him. "Such a fierce little one, I'm glad he's not a wimp like his grandpa."

Yougan frowned, "honey, that child is dangerous; he could kill us all."

"You're such a coward. Wouldn't it be grand if he came to visit and terrorized our world? That would be so amusing! But I suppose he must grow up first. Yako creature, you make sure to feed Kaiyo a sufficient amount of food, because if he's anything like Neuro, he'll be a terrible glutton," Phoenix handed back the baby.

"Yako is the glutton," both Neuros protested at unison.

Phoenix yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm not quite ready to end my nap; I was having such nice dreams. I'm going home now, come Yougan, let's leave them be, don't be such a nosy nuisance, though I know you can't help it but to be a nuisance."

"But dear, the boy is dangerous and you intend to leave him like this? Our son mated with a human, are you not horrified?" Yougan insisted.

"Shut up!" Phoenix commanded.

"Yes, mistress!" Yougan blurted out automatically.

"Well now, we will be going back to sleep. Come by when little Kaiyo is old enough to cause some lovely chaos in our world and don't forget to wake me up. Try not to be so pathetic my dear useless sons," Phoenix ruffled both the Neuros hair. "Yako, do your best to evolve into something less hideous, though perhaps I'm asking for too much from such a little piece of trash."

The Yakos laughed nervously, with the future one mumbling, "I'll try."

"What about me?" Quemar, who had been forgotten as he rolled around in pain, crawled over to Phoenix.

"Ah yes, you should be returned to your true form," Phoenix waved her hand and effortlessly broke the spell that disguised him. His true form looked like a tiny dragon; his body was long, red and scaly. "I'll heal you up at home." Phoenix picked him and changed to her true form, opening a time portal and returning to the future. Yougan pouted and followed his wife, the portal closing behind him.

"I guess this means everything is alright now?" Future Yako asked unsure. It had all happened very fast.

"Yes, things are okay, but it looks like your past self's single brain cell might die from thinking so much so I might as well explain the entire story." Future Neuro began his narration. "In my time, my parents awakened because a certain nosy pixie decided to help us by telling them they were grandparents."

"The pixie!" Present Neuro was outraged, "that stupid bug is still pestering us in the future? I need to squash it the next time I see it."

"Pixies should all die," future Neuro agreed. "Father wasn't happy about Yako being a lowly human, so he came to investigate, then he started worrying about Kaiyo because of his ability to consume energy. I sent Kaiyo to the past with a time traveling spell to keep him safe. If memory serves, there were a lot of explosions and chaos when he got here, that was a side effect because time traveling spells are tricky. That's also why I couldn't come here right away, our kind is the hardest to transport through time, but Kaiyo is part human so I could send him. Mother likes to be amused, it's hard to tell whose side she's on sometimes. She sent Quemar to the past, he's just a newt so he wasn't too hard to transport."

"A newt? Wasn't he a little dragon?" Present Yako curiously inquired.

"No, he's a newt from my world," future Neuro replied, "dragons are much bigger and very hard to domesticate as pets. Now keep quiet and don't interrupt, lesser evolved slug. I sent Sai to the past to keep an eye on things while I practiced the time travel spell enough to be able to come here myself and-"

"Sai!" The present Yako once again interrupt. 

Present Neuro grabbed her head with his clawed hand and squeezed it. "Shut up and listen to the future me, slave!"

"As I was saying," future Neuro continued, "Sai is part human so he wasn't too hard to send back."

"Did someone say my name just now?" The mysterious silver haired angel landed near by and changed his appearance to Sai.

"Sai! You're an angel?" Present Yako curiously asked, despite her time's Neuro trying to keep her quiet.

"I copied the angel appearance from Angelus in the future, but angels are very hard to copy so it turned out a bit different," Sai explained. "The rain spell I used was actually casted by Angelus, he contained it in a magic bottle and all I had to do was release it, I can't really copy angel magic. How was my acting? I had you completely fooled, didn't I Yako-neesan?"

Present Yako smiled, "you got me and I'm happy to see you're doing well in the future. Was the cookie made by Angelus too?"

"Yes, but Yukari likes to tell everyone she's the one who bakes, she made me try her real baking once and I never want to repeat that, I don't even want to know what those cookies were made of," Sai glanced over at Yako's future self. "Of course, Yako-neesan still ate them all."

"I wanted to encourage Yukari!" Future Yako made up an excuse.

"Right," Sai grinned, "Yako-neesan is such a bottomless pit."

"Stop it Sai! He's always teasing me," future Yako pouted.

"It's nice that we're more like siblings in the future," the present Yako smiled, but then she remembered something. "Sai, has Neuro been picking on you in the future? You called his master before."

At this, future Yako's face turned scarlet, "he only calls Neuro master to pick on me!"

Sai laughed, "Kaiyo is lucky he sleeps like a rock, but I'm a light sleeper and the walls are too thin. Yako-neesan, you really need to sound proof your room!" Future Yako stomped on Sai's foot, while her present self caught on and blushed furiously. "Neuro is rubbing off on you."

Present Yako changed the subject, "I'm curious why don't you tell me a little more about the future?"

"Like if I still put people in red boxes?" Present Yako's mouth hung open at the future Sai's question, while her future self elbowed him. "That's not necessary anymore, because I figured it out, I know what I am. Besides, I barely remember those times anymore."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 36: Secrets

"Whenever we ran into each other, you always tried to talk to me," Sai began, "I didn't listen often, but I fought Neuro a lot, a still do, but not to kill him. I forgot a lot of things, but I didn't forget what you told me about Seiren, I remembered all the conclusions you revealed, I was able to hold on to those memories. I still had questions and still put people in red boxes now and then. To know what I was, I needed to know what Seiren was, but she was long since dead, so I searched for clues in the people who were left in this world. You'll figure out the answer and tell me eventually, I can't tell you now," future Sai left the mystery at that.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a time in the future, when Kaiyo was just recently born. Sai snuck into his room and looked at the baby sleeping in the crib. He picked up the child and looked at him curiously, "wake up..."

The boy opened his glowing green eyes and looked at Sai with matching curiosity. 

"You're Yako and Neuro's son. Just what are you made of?" Sai was taken by surprise when the baby bit him and even more so when he began to consume his energy. Sai drew his hand back and the baby laughed. 

"I guess he likes you," Yako stood at the door.

"Is Neuro coming to fight?" Sai inquired.

"No, I told him I wanted to talk to you. No fighting inside the house, okay?"

Sai nodded and handed Yako the baby. "How come he ate my energy?"

"It's part of his special power. Neuro says that he gave Kaiyo power and I shaped it. He was hoping Kaiyo would pick after him completely and kept saying my DNA can be dangerous. Neuro's power and my appetite..." 

Sai looked at the baby, "he's lucky to know where he came from and what he is. He's not fully human, but at least he'll know why. It's strange, I came here determined to see what he was made of, but I can't, he feels too familiar." 

Yako's eyes widened; her expression in deep thought, "familiar..."

"Relax, I didn't hurt him and I don't want to anymore. Even if I can't explain it, I'd sooner protect him."

"Wait..." Yako thought about it some more, "yes, it all fits, it fits Sai, I have the answer!"

"What do you mean?"

"Kaiyo feels familiar because he's the same as Seiren. Seiren must have been half human, but she was abandoned in the human world without explanations. She was regarded as a witch and pushed away, so she tried to hide her power and blend in with humans. She was weakened by the magic of the temples but that wasn't all, she hated the power that made her different, so she refused to show it, no matter what."

Sai listened to Yako in shock. 

"You inherited your power from Seiren, and she was also the one who shaped it. You can change your form because of her desire to fit in and you lose your memories because she wanted to forget the bad experiences in her past. Your memories fade away faster because you're tired of searching, but you hold on to Seiren's memory because it's the truth you were looking for, so there is some comfort in that. If you lived peacefully, if you found some happiness, then your memories won't fade away, it's the sorrow you accumulated that makes you forget the things that make you sad, deep down, you regret-"

"Stop..."

"Sai?"

"Yako-neesan... I believe you."

xoxox xox xoxox

In the present time, though Yako was curious to know what answer she would come up with for Sai in the future, she didn't press the subject, reasoning that it was something she would figure out when the time was right.

There was a moment of silence until the future Yako pointed out, "the people of the city must have noticed something was going on. They might come here to investigate soon."

"I'll go erase their memories, let's go past me." The two Neuros took off, to erase the supernatural events from the memories of the people of the city. 

They wouldn't remember anything about the fire bird in the distance, the battle of the violet birds, the hair demon that was said to roam the city streets at night, or the baby who that ate so much raw meat. 

After the city was cleaned of suspicions, one more thing had to be done. Future Neuro announced, "it's time to erase your memory, lesser evolved slug!" 

To which Yako gasped in surprise, "why?"

"Because you're not ready to know this yet," the future Neuro accepted no arguments, but he did not truly erase present Yako's memory, he only locked it temporarily.

Though the true purpose of apparently erasing present Yako's memory was unknown to Neuro's present self, he observed with suspicion that Yako's future self did not protest. With Yako unconscious in his arms as an unexpected, and possibly intentional, side effect of having her memories locked, present Neuro watched his future self open a portal, which he, future Yako, Kaiyo and future Sai used to return to their own time.

Godai, who had been silent the entire time, finally spoke, "what about my memories? Isn't anyone going to erase them? I'll have nightmares if I have to remember this!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako woke up on the couch of the detective office. Godai wasn't there, most likely out handing flyers, Akane was at her usual spot on the wall and Neuro sat behind his desk. She took note of the crayon drawings all over the walls, but didn't remember how they got there, with so many of her memories having been locked.

"So you're finally awake, salve," Neuro greeted, as would be expected of him.

Yako got up, feeling a little light headed and disoriented. "Why am I here? Did you bring me here Neuro? Nothing you do will work, I broke up with you and I don't want to be around you, I'm quitting being a detective!"

Neuro glared, just how many memories did Yako lose? "Where do you think you're going, slave?" He stopped her from leaving out the door.

"I already told you, no matter what, I won't go back to you, even if you hurt me, even if you torture me, nothing will work," Yako was full of determination, like when she ran away. She didn't clearly remember the source of her anger, but she reasoned it must be the way Neuro treated her, that was certainly enough to upset anyone with a shred of sanity.

"Not this again... Idiot," Yako assumed the insult was directed at her, as it usually happened, but this time, Neuro was complaining about himself. His future self could have allowed Yako to keep her memories, it would have been easier that way, whose side was he on anyway?

Yako escaped Neuro's grip and opened the door to find her mother rushing down the hall towards the office. "Yako!" She hugged her daughter, then stepped back and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Mom!" Yako was surprised by the visit, "what are you doing here? Are you coming home?"

"For a while, your graduation is soon."

Yako's eyes widened, she still had a lot of work to do. She nodded and tried to hide her distress, "yeah..."

"It's strange, I remember being upset for some reason, but I can't remember why. I guess I just missed you." Yako's mother must have already been in the city when future Neuro erased everyone's memories.

"It's good to see you, let's go eat together and catch up." Mother and daughter left the building, where an ignored and frustrated Neuro remained.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 37: One Step Forward and Two Steps Back

After having broken up with Neuro and quitting the detective business, Yako was surprised to find that Neuro didn't attempt to contact her. He was probably waiting for her to go crawling back, which she did not intend to do. Instead, Yako occupied herself in catching up with academics so that she could graduate on time. 

The home economics teacher looked at the stuffed animal Yako made as part of her project. Her cooking was good, if the teacher was fast enough to try it and grade it before Yako ate it herself, but she still needed to turn in a sewing project. "The beak is big, but I suppose some parrots could look like this. The stitches are well done and strong, good job on the wings. Congratulations, you passed."

"Thank you!" Yako was proud of herself for this, though she didn't know why in the world she made a doll of Neuro's true form of all things. In her own defense, she could reason that, since she spent so much time studying for the written tests and left this project for last, she simply wasn't thinking as she should and her brain went numb, allowing her hands to move automatically without thought. It didn't matter, her make up work was over, her tests have been graded, all her projects were turned in and graded, it was over, Yako was going to graduate.

xoxox xox xoxox

The graduation ceremony went without anything unusual happening. There was a multitude of black robes and a disarray of flat hats being thrown into the air, as it generally happens in such events. The flashes of cameras were constant, accompanied by teary goodbyes and victorious cheers among the congratulations and hugs.

After the ceremony, the students, now graduates, got ready for the party. Yako was wearing an elegant sky blue dress with bare shoulders and a flowing skirt. Her makeup was subtle but highlighted her features. Her usual hairclips were absent, being replaced by two sapphires clips, which matched her delicate earrings and necklace.

Yako was, predictably, at her table stuffing her face, while her friends danced. "Yako, when you're done with that, would you like to dance?"

She looked at the one who had spoken; she recognized that voice, "Higuchi!" Yako had not expected to see him there. "Sure, just a minute, I'll be done really quick."

Higuchi, having forgotten his terrifying experiences, was ready to pursue Yako with renewed determination. She finished stuffing her face unlike a lady, though she did clean her mouth gently with a napkin, checked her make up and reapplied her lipstick like Kanae taught her, then took Higuchi's arm, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. 

Yako did her best not to trip on her dress or step on Higuchi's feet. Inevitably, she stepped on him on a few occasions, apologizing each time. "It's alright Yako, don't worry about it." Higuchi smiled, he had heard the rumor that Yako recently dumped her boyfriend, this was his chance. "You look beautiful tonight..."

xoxox xox xoxox

From behind the crowd, Neuro watched Yako and Higuchi jealously. Godai wisely decided not to comment on the fact that Neuro was jealous, opting for the safer option of pretending he didn't notice. Akane was perched on the yakuza's shoulder looking limp, a fact which did not escape Godai. "I think there's something wrong with Akane."

"Have you tried giving her something to write on?" Neuro reminded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Godai held up his cellphone for Akane.

The braid typed quickly as always, explaining that the party made her feel nostalgic.

"It's never too late to enjoy your afterlife, I'll leave this up to slave number two after his job is done," Neuro replied.

"What?" Godai was puzzled.

"Dance with Akane," Neuro ordered.

"I can't, she's a braid of hair!" Not only did Godai had to dress up all fancy to blend in, now he had to dance with hair, it was too much. 

Akane shook, as if trying to tell Godai he didn't have to, which made him feel guilty. 

"Don't be sad, I'll dance with you... in private," Godai really didn't want to be seen dancing with a braid of hair. At least Akane was satisfied.

"Did you wire it?" Neuro got to the point.

"Yes, I'll be able to control the lights from here," Godai assured, holding up a small controller.

"When I get close, turn the lights off, give me five minutes and turn them back on but keep them dim," Neuro ordered, "you can leave after that."

"Got it," as long as his job was over soon, Godai decided not to question it.

Neuro walked away through the crowd. His usual blue suit had been replaced by a black tuxedo; he kept his eyes dim and wore a mask that gave them a violet tint. His golden clips were absent, his hair was brushed back and was completely blond.

Neuro spotted Kanae and walked over. If he left someone with Higuchi while he got away with Yako, that would delay his pursuit, at least until the lights came on. He couldn't keep the lights off for too long or people would start going out in search of he moonlight outside, humans generally disliked darkness. "Miss Kanae?"

"Yes, how do you know my name?" It wasn't every day that Kanae saw such a handsome man, let alone one who mysteriously knew her.

"I know you're Yako's friend," Neuro decided to leave a little clue, not that he expected humans to catch on to him any time soon. "Would you like to dance?"

"I would love to," Kanae agreed, while searching her memories for the man's identity with Yako as her only clue.

When Neuro and Kanae were close to where Higuchi and Yako were dancing, Godai turned off the lights. In the middle of the confusion, startled yelps and complaints, Neuro switched the two girls and led Yako away.

xoxox xox xoxox

"There's a full moon so there's some light out here," once outside, Yako noticed that the man that led her there was not Higuchi. "Um... it looks like there was some confusion."

"Not at all, Yako," Neuro smiled, teeth perfectly disguised to look human.

"How come you know my name? Who are you?" There was something very familiar about this man, but Yako couldn't quite place it.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Private Evileye Nogami Neuro. Special thanks to Unknown D Flamerose, who suggested the name Kaiyo for the baby. Sai's personality change in the future is due to having lost most of his memories from his former self and becoming calmer, enough to move in with Yako and Neuro, after he learned of his origin. Sai's origin is different in the anime and manga. I am basing the story on the anime where Sai is a boy, Yako's half brother on her father's side and the son of Seiren, the mysterious woman said to be a witch. Sai's fate is left in a cliffhanger in the anime, so I came up with an explanation to fit the story. Sai calls Yako 'Yako-neesan' instead of 'Yako-neechan', even if he is older, judging by the time frame in which Yako's father was with Seiren. The explanation to this is that, since she took care of him and helped him become more human, he sees her as a big sister figure.


	7. Chapter 7

A Push in the Right Direction: Case VII

Mystery 38: The Dance of Deception

Neuro wasn't planning to reveal his identity, he wasn't planning anything, he had gone to the party in the rush of the moment and his plan had already ended. He knew what he would do to blend in, he knew what he would do to keep his real identity a secret, he knew what he would do to get Yako away from the crowd, and that was it, he didn't plan anything beyond that. He didn't think he needed a plan, though now that he thought about it, charming a human could be complicated. It seemed that he was far from making Yako beg for his attention like he wanted; the stupid little bug didn't realize what an honor she was granted by the opportunity of being with him. 

Without a word, Neuro hugged Yako, causing a little surprised yelp to escape her. It wasn't like he was crushing her, though the temptation was strong, and humans were supposed to like gentle hugs. "Um... excuse me, should we dance, or something?" Yako suggested.

"Yes, let's dance," Neuro mentally kicked himself for not planning this further. It wasn't like him to be so unprepared and he blamed his haste on Yako. Regardless of that, he had observed human dances enough to know how to dance, though apparently Yako had not, because she stepped on his feet quite often and if not because she was a slug with a single cell brain, he would think it was on purpose, but he attributed it to clumsy stupidity instead of malice.

Yako finally became comfortable dancing with the handsome stranger who felt so familiar when he held her close. His scent and expression also tugged at an unknown memory, but his image didn't match any of the pictures of her past. Even so, when it came to a certain someone, anything was possible and with a theory in mind, Yako smiled. 

As the slow song ended, Neuro got an idea, it was about time his genius brain decided to jump start. "Are you hungry? I'll take you to a nice restaurant." Surely this was the perfect way to charm Yako, Neuro wouldn't have to bother with anything else.

Yako's eyes lit up and her mouth watered, "I would," she paused, if her theory was correct than she shouldn't be eating what he gave her, "I would like to go back inside and dance."

Neuro's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide behind the mask and it took him a moment to compose himself, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Yako forced herself to nod. She wanted food, but if her mystery man was Neuro, despite the lack of sharp teeth and glowing emerald eyes, then she was better off making sure he didn't feed her something like the essence of lust, or another similar thing that would make her irresistible instinct take him back, despite her firm disposition of teaching him a lesson.

"Very well, as you wish," on the outside Neuro smiled, and on the inside he felt like kicking himself for following Yako around as if she were the master, the thought of which was unacceptable. 

Yako spotted Kanae and Higuchi dancing, she had forgotten about him when she focused on her theories about her mystery man. Maybe he wasn't Neuro despite the similar expression, albeit in a slightly different face. But his scent and the shape of his body was a perfect copy of Neuro. It could be a coincidence, but either way, it was best not to upset Higuchi by being seen, thus Yako hoped Kanae would keep him busy and snuck off to the other side of the large room.

Graduates passed by, looking at the dancing couple and wondering who that man was. They had seen him before, standing to the side with another unknown man who had since disappeared. They didn't dance with anyone, despite having received a several requests, especially that one, who danced for the first time with Kanae, then disappeared and returned to dance with Yako.

Some wondered where Yako's assistant was. The public opinion, lacking certain memories, was unsure if they were a couple or not. The talk surrounding Yako, after people's memories were erased, shifted from the drama of the now forgotten baby to her upcoming career, everyone expected her to become a fulltime detective after she graduated.

xoxox xox xoxox

Eventually, Yako gave into the temptation of food and snuck out of the party, accepting the masked man's invitation, despite being told over and over in the past not to take food from strangers. She glanced at Kanae and Higuchi who were talking, Kanae pointed to some decorations and when Higuchi looked at them, she gave Yako a thumbs up, as if to communicate she had noticed her since she came back inside. Yako smiled and returned the gesture, then left with the mystery man.

The car was not the same one Neuro had, he claimed that if a human could drive he could do it too and got a false license with some help from Godai's connections. Yako felt uneasy as she questioned her theory. Maybe it was just wishful thinking that made her believe this was Neuro, maybe she was getting herself into trouble from which Neuro wasn't there to save her, or maybe this man was actually nice and she should give him a chance, yet her thoughts remained conflicted.

They arrived at a fancy restaurant and from that point on, Yako could think of nothing but food. Neuro did consider the possibility of slipping something into her food, but decided against it. He began to see this bizarre human ritual as a challenge that would, not only make him understand the human mind better and thus further enjoy devouring their mysteries, also he would prove his greatness to his slave and she would come crawling back to him beginning for attention, or at least that was the effect Neuro was hoping for.

After the meal was finally done, which took several hours, Neuro paid with a credit card, which he made sure Yako could see, confirming that it was not Godai's, which Neuro usually used. By the name on the card Yako learned that her admirer was called Jigoku Kamen. 

xoxox xox xoxox

Feeling confused, but satisfied with the meal, Yako was taken home, Mr. Kamen knew exactly where she lived, a fact she did not question, a lot of people knew where she lived. "Thank you..." Yako stood at her door, having decided that she would not invite the mystery man to come in. It looked as if her theory about him being Neuro was incorrect, but she wasn't fully convinced yet. "Will I see you again soon?" Yako inquired.

"We can go out tomorrow; we could spend the entire day together." Yako wanted to see him again; Neuro took it as good progress. She would be at his feet in no time.

"Let's go out in the evening, mom is leaving in the afternoon, she offered to take me along but I want to stay here for now. I want to spend the morning with her and see her off at the airport."

"As you wish," Neuro could not get used to saying such things, but it was all for a good purpose, imagining Yako begging her beloved master to honor her with as much as a glance would be priceless.

"Um... well..." Yako stood on her tiptoes and reached towards his face. Neuro assumed she wanted a kiss and decided to humor her, though a part of him was also angry that she was kissing a mystery man whom she had apparently no way of knowing was truly her master. However, as soon as Neuro's face was within Yako's reach, she proved his theory wrong by removing his mask. "I just wanted to see your face," she quickly clarified. "Your eyes..."

Neuro was careful with his disguise, his eyes had been a stunning violet with the mask, a rare color for a human, without it they were blue, thanks to a pair of contact lenses.

Yako stared at the man's eyes, which were not green or glowing. He moved closer as if to kiss her, then she stepped back and with a hasty, "thanks again, see you tomorrow," she shut the door on his face, hitting him on the nose.

Neuro touched his nose, though no damage had occurred given his nature, albeit a normal human's nose would have been broken. He felt oddly satisfied that Yako had decided against kissing Mr. Kamen, and swiftly left, heading back to the detective office.

In her apartment, Yako leaned against the closed door and contemplated the mask she still held, she was in such a hurry to get away from Mr. Kamen and have some time alone to clear her head that she didn't even return it. She missed Neuro, but if he wasn't even making an effort to win her back, then maybe he didn't really care. Perhaps she should try to move on with her life, but before she decided anything, she had to learn more about the mysterious Jigoku Kamen.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 39: Dates

Neuro arrived at the office late that night after taking Yako home. Everything was going according to his plans so far. He was going to spend the night at the office, expecting to have the place to himself, but to his surprise, Neuro found the lights were still on and music was playing. 

There was slave number two, dancing with Akane, whom he held against his chest, the end of the braid resting on his shoulder. He whispered sweet incoherent nothings and drunken romantic promises as he clumsily tried to follow the music.

"Take your strange pre-mating ritual elsewhere, I would prefer to sleep without nightmares tonight," Neuro commanded, with an amused undertone.

Godai looked at Neuro and nodded slowly, his face was slightly red and his desk and the floor around it was occupied by several empty bottles that explained his current situation. "Akane, let's -hic- go to my place," Godai staggered towards the door. "The lady and I are -hic- leaving now, see you -hic- tomorrow boss." Godai left, with Akane squirming helplessly in his hands.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was the start of a new day, but Godai wasn't quite ready to wake up. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, his face buried in the pillow, then someone kicked him on the head, as if it didn't already hurt enough. "Ow!" Godai agonized.

"Get up slave number two, I need my secretary to do some research for me," Neuro commanded, standing on the wall.

Godai looked up, his eyes red and puffy, his face blank, ears ringing and entire body aching. "Akane is your secretary."

"That's what I said, but I cannot take her with me until you move," Neuro pointed out.

Godai's shirt was somewhere on the floor along with the jacket of the tuxedo he wore the previous night. He was wearing the same pants he had when he got himself drunk and started dreaming about dancing with a beautiful lady with long ebony hair. He had only one shoe, the other was nowhere to be found. The yakuza was puzzled by Neuro's words and he was unable to analyze them with his current headache, but he did feel something squirming against his bare chest and quickly moved away from it. "Akane? Did I sleep on you the whole night? Sorry about that!" He picked up the squirming braid and petted it softly, "you're not hurt, are you?"

"She's fine, but I'm not, I find that I don't enjoy witnessing such bizarre mating rituals. Before I start coughing out mysteries, I would greatly appreciate that you tone down the rating," Neuro watched in amusement as slave number two's face turned bright red and Akane shook hurriedly.

"I wasn't! We didn't! Are you insane?" Godai blabbered endlessly. "No wait, don't answer that, I already know you are."

Neuro picked up Akane and headed out of the apartment, turning back towards Godai once more before leaving. "What my slaves do in their private life is really none of my business."

"That's not it!" Godai yelled, his own loud voice causing his head to pound. He collapsed back into bed and decided there was simply no arguing with Neuro.

As he headed back to the detective office, Neuro grinned in amusement, there was more than one way to pick on a slave and his servants could be very entertaining sometimes.

xoxox xox xoxox

When the evening came, Jigoku Kamen went to see Yako and took her to dinner, greeting her with a dozen red roses, an idea that came from the research report Neuro got from Akane. Though she kept telling herself to be careful, in the end, Yako always succumbed to the temptation of food and ate plenty. It was night when dinner finally ended after several hours. 

Neuro had swallowed human food to keep up appearances and he didn't particularly like it. It was nothing compared to the taste of a mystery, even the smallest simplest mystery was better then that, but he managed to swallow the warm tasteless substance. Of course, the amount was just enough to keep up his act and certainly no where close to the quantities needed to satisfy Yako's abundant appetite.

The couple then talked for a while, or rather Yako talked and Mr. Kamen listened. He asked her about her life and kept her talking, although she occasionally remembered her wish to learn more about him and asked a few questions, which he answered casually, having memorized his false background quite well. To make his character a detective or even a police officer would be too suspicious, though jumping into an entirely different field might be suspicious in it's own way as well. 

Computers were out of the question because that was Higushi's field and Neuro didn't want to remind Yako of him in any way. Medicine was simply too far from the truth and it would be too ironic for him to pretend to be a human healer. Thus Neuro settled for making Mr. Kamen a lawyer. 

He didn't care too much for the aftermath of the mysteries he solved, though he often heard about the results or read about them on the newspaper. However, human law had never interested him too much, albeit he could generally identify what was considered a crime. 

This field was close enough to the work of a detective so it didn't sound avoidant, but distant enough to be something that Neuro wouldn't care about, since he never cared to solve mysteries in court, when they had already gone past the point of being ripe and lost their taste. Besides, that involved too many human procedures and he didn't like it.

On the bright side, Jigoku could use his background to bring up the topic of detectives if he thought it was time to remind Yako of her master and he was well informed about the origin of many cases, thus was familiar with concepts of evidence so the studying needed to provide a background for his character was minimal. 

Overall the date went well and the pair chouse to meet again the next day. First they would go out to lunch, as expected from Yako to want to include food; then they would go to the park.

xoxox xox xoxox

The following day after a big lunch, Yako and Jigoku Kamen were walking through the park. Yako had been saying suspicious things during their date, finding ways to bring the topic of mysteries into the conversation, though Jigoku assured her that by the time he heard about the cases, all the mysteries had been solved and all that was left to do was to present them in the best way possible, to encourage the interpretation that the client desired. He remarked with perfectly faked disinterest that he was not good at puzzles and relied on his knowledge of the human mind to win cases.

It was a dangerous topic if Yako tried to further discuss it, using her own understanding of the human mind to expose his lack of it. But the conversation was suddenly cut when something distracted Yako. There, at the park, was Neuro. He appeared to be examining a tree as if searching for clues. It was Yako who had chosen to come to the park and she would have never expected to find Neuro there, especially because she suspected, perhaps hoped, that Jigoku Kamen was Neuro in disguise.

"Is something wrong?" Neuro, disguised as Jigoku, was satisfied with the effect that his copy caused on Yako, albeit he made sure not to show it. "Is the heat getting to you? It is very sunny today. Isn't that an ice-cream stand ahead; would you like some ice-cream?"

Yako's face lit up and she forgot about her worries and theories for the time being, "yes, please!"

Giving Yako the cold ice-cream he bought her, Neuro was reminded of a tradition of his land. Though food produced no taste for him, swallowing something warm was a little unpleasant, while swallowing something cold felt good, albeit still tasteless. His natural body heat seemed to create an effect similar to a human licking an ice cube on a hot day, tasteless, but pleasant. 

Of course, this didn't count, they had skipped a step in the ritual and offering Yako something cold wasn't meant to be with that particular meaning in this occasion anyway. Nonetheless, Neuro noted how easy it was to obtain cold things in the surface, a big difference from his world.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 40: Unexpected Tragedy

Jigoku Kamen had been dating Yako everyday and she was sending mixed signals. She seemed to like him and was certainly happy to be fed, but then she turned distant when he tried to kiss her, which was both frustrating and reassuring to Neuro. It was silly to be jealous of his own false identity, not that he would ever admit it.

Jigoku had another date with Yako set for that evening; she was going out with Kanae and some other friends in the afternoon. However, the unexpected happened when even with the promise of a delicious dinner, Yako was no where to be found. Neuro, disguised as Mr. Kamen, had gone to Yako's apartment to find her, but she wouldn't answer the door so he let himself in and searched the entire place, it was empty. Puzzled, Neuro had explored the entire city searching for Yako, but he didn't find her. 

In the morning of the next day, Neuro went to his detective office, which he kept running under the pretense that sensei was on vacation but being so skilled, she could solve cases from afar with the information he collected for her and email or text her verdict. 

Akane reported having computer troubles, the screen of her computer had randomly turned to static on and off since the previous afternoon, a blurred picture would appear along with a distant voice, which was impossible to understand. She described it as looking similar to the computer being possessed.

Neuro was only half paying attention as he read Akane's written message. Maybe someone was trying to use the network to spread chaos again. It wouldn't be the first time it happened, but if that was the case, the mystery wasn't ripe yet.

Godai showed up to work, picking up the newspaper that was left by the door, Neuro had signed up to have it delivered to the office every day. Though it was usually Yako's job when she was there, now Godai had to bring the newspaper, because Neuro simply refused to pick it up himself.

Neuro looked at the newspaper Godai had just placed on his desk with disinterest, he was hungry, but the mystery that interested him the most was Yako's whereabouts. Finally, Neuro picked up the newspaper and looked through it, his eyes suddenly pausing on an alarming article. "Slave number two, where did you find this newspaper?"

"By the office door like always," Godai didn't understand the importance of the question or why Neuro was tearing the newspaper apart.

"Buy another one," Neuro ordered.

"Why did you do that? You ripped it to pieces and now you want another one?" Godai knew Neuro was kind of crazy, but today he made even less sense than usual. The strangest thing was that look in his eyes, as if he was worried or in denial about something.

"Go, now," Neuro sounded serious and menacing, Godai didn't dare to question him further and left the office in a rush.

xoxox xox xoxox

Just as Godai had exited the building he saw a little boy selling newspapers. How convenient, he wouldn't have to go too far to get a new one. "Hey kid, I'll take one of those newspapers."

"Thank you sir," the boy handed him the newspaper, taking the money in return. That child looked familiar, but Godai didn't know why, maybe it was that same boy that sold newspapers further down the street, who knows why he changed his business spot that day.

xoxox xox xoxox

With the newly acquired newspaper in hand, Godai returned to the office and delivered it to Neuro, who quickly turned to a specific page, focused on it, reading over the same lines several times, then ripped the second newspaper into even smaller pieces of confetti, which he threw on the floor for Godai to clean. Ignoring the yakuza's complaints, Neuro addressed Akane, "go online and see if there is recent news about Yako."

Akane did as she was told, coming up with several articles on the screen, which confirmed what Neuro read in the newspaper. She even came across pictures of Yako's terrible fate.

Godai curiously looked at the screen, with no clue about what in the world was going on. Then he saw it. "Yako is..." his eyes widened. 

"She's dead," Neuro finished. "She was hit by a car when she was crossing the street with her friends and the body was shipped overseas to her mother... Track down Kanae; if I can't find Yako I'll hear the story directly from her friend." 

xoxox xox xoxox

Though the evidence was abundant, Neuro was not convinced, it made no sense for Yako to be dead. Kanae was found easily, she was in the local hospital and Neuro went to investigate. "Kanae?"

Yako's friend was wrapped in bandages like a mummy, but her heartbeats and breathing were steady. "Who?" She slowly turned her head towards the visitor standing next to her bed. "Neuro? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you about Yako," Neuro went straight to the point.

"Yako is... she's..." Kanae started crying uncontrollably and a nurse insisted that Neuro left, scolding him for reminding a fragile patient of the recent tragic death of her dear friend.

xoxox xox xoxox

On his way back to the detective office, Neuro was still trying to make sense of the situation. Yako couldn't be dead, that would mean that history itself would be riddled with paradoxes, though that would explain the pink elephants that were rampaging around the city, albeit no one seemed to notice them. 

Paradoxes caused randomness as they tore the world apart, but humans were not perceptive enough to notice until their souls were thrown into the final stage of chaos, when the world was far too broken and it was too late to fix the paradox. The street, which used to be straight and solid, turned into a strange wavy scene and Neuro knew he had to hurry. 

Humans were too brainless to notice anything going on, their eyes seeing nothing but what was left of their present, unable to perceive another beyond their native plane of existence. Neuro had a very bad feeling about this, he was strong enough to fight against fate and if history was changing, he would not be so easily carried to a new chaotic destiny, or subconsciously accept it as what always has been.

xoxox xox xoxox

"Neuro, come see this!" Godai called out as soon as Neuro went through the door.

There was a video displayed on Akane's computer where an alarmed Neuro warned his past self of the inexplicable disappearance of Yako and Kaiyo from the future, theorizing that something was dangerously altered in the past, causing a powerful paradox. 

The Neuro of the present realized that Yako hasn't been kidnapped and hidden under the guise of a faked death as he initially thought; she really was dead and the time continuum itself was falling apart. 

The weak humans were being consumed by the paradox in their plane of existence, their energies fading, becoming harder for Neuro to sense, all because Yako was gone. With Yako dead in the present, Kaiyo wouldn't exist in the future and without Kaiyo, the series of events that led Neuro to eventually become Jigoku Kamen while Yako was out running around with her friends instead of hunting mysteries with her master, wouldn't have happened, so her death would be a paradox in itself. But if her death was canceled, then the events which led to it would be possible after all.

The only thing left to do was to find Yako and bring her back to Earth. Gluttony aside, she was more good than bad, so she must have gone to the home of the angels. They cared for humans; that's what everyone said. If so, then surely the big boss would restore Yako's life if it was to stop the time continuum from collapsing, but what if he didn't? What if this was an apocalypse in the making? Neuro wanted to find Yako, he needed to see her, so he flew; he flew up into the skies, higher and higher...

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 41: The Gates of Heaven

Neuro desperately flew up, but he wasn't heading towards Earth's atmosphere, he was gathering his energy and summoning his deepest power to find a way to the dimension of Heaven. There was more to it then flying straight up, if he kept going he would reach outer space instead. 

He searched among the clouds for the door between the dimensions, a door invisible to humans who still inhabited their mortal vessels. Finally he saw it, it was faint at first, but as he got closer the golden glow around it was almost blinding. 

Neuro reached for the golden door knob but his hand went through it like a ghost. "Let me in!" He focused on his purpose; he had to find Yako, no wait, that wasn't right. His true purpose was to defend his feeding grounds, he only wanted to keep the Earth's time continuum from falling into chaos because mysteries required logic to grow and be consumed. He would starve if logic ceased to exist and he liked the mysteries created by humans; that was all they were good for, feeding him.

The door started to fade, the golden glow becoming dim, "don't disappear!" Neuro had never attempted to cross into the dimension of the angels. He had heard about it, hence why finding the entrance wasn't too difficult, but he had no idea what was beyond that door, or even how to open it.

A part of Neuro wanted to sit back and wait for the angels to fix things, but in the back of his mind he worried that they would either allow the apocalypse to come, or reformat the Earth with a great flood or something like that. Then he pushed the thoughts away, the feather dusters wouldn't like sacrificing the good humans, so if they outnumbered the bad ones, the Earth should be okay. 

Then again, their solution might save the Earth and its logic, but it might not necessarily involve bringing Yako back to life. They may fix the paradox by rewriting history so that Yako and Neuro never met and that would get rid of the paradox of Yako's life and death. Even if Neuro somehow held on to his memories, seeking Yako would be difficult if the angels, to whom he was allergic, decided to get in his way.

The golden door glowed again and it puzzled Neuro. He had gotten lost in his thoughts, which kept going back to Yako. Was she the key? He thought of her, focused on his number one slave, her supernatural appetite and her endearing clumsiness, though he couldn't remember when he decided it was endearing. 

The door glowed brighter. Why was it reacting to such thoughts? Was it because Yako was in the center of the paradox? Neuro continued focusing on her. Her determination to help him, even if she was only a weak human, her evolution little by little, her smile, her laugh, her complaints, the growling of her stomach, the look in her eyes, the fitting design of her hair clips, her voice calling his name... the door opened.

Neuro rushed in before the door closed, but he was disappointed to see that the other side of the door was the same as the previous one. He was surrounded by endless white clouds in a blue sky and there was a door in front of him. Then he noticed that this wasn't the same door, it was different, adorned with jewels. He repeated the process, focusing on Yako, concentrating on his desire to see her and the door opened.

This was becoming frustrating, Neuro found yet another door beyond the last, followed by more doors, one after another. The jewels adorning them were different so he knew the doors were not the same one in an endless loop. He didn't worry about getting lost, while his world was a maze of twists and turns, he had heard the way to the land of angels was a straight path, getting it to open up was the hard part. He had to keep moving forward from one door to another.

He continued opening the jeweled doors to find more jeweled doors, then finally, after twelve doors, Neuro came upon tall golden gates. By then he was feeling exhausted, as if his power was drained every time he went through a door. "Finally..."

Neuro approached the gates, which were of course closed. "Yako!" There was no answer and he was sneezing a lot. Heaven was a big place and she would most likely not be able to hear him yelling from the front gates, but he would try anyway. "Yako!" He gripped the golden bars, trying to open the gates, but it didn't work. He tried to push through, to somehow slip in between the golden bars, but he didn't fit. "Yako!" He coughed and sneezed, shivering in an unbearable cold, though he was certain it wasn't the temperature that was harsh, but rather his kind felt it that way. 

"Yako..." Neuro paused and took a deep breath; he could hardly hear his own voice. "Yako!" Everything was blurry, maybe coming here was a mistake, this atmosphere could kill him; he was surprised he wasn't dead already. His breaths were heavy and uneven, he didn't need oxygen but he needed energy and the kind available in Heaven was one he couldn't breathe very well, and shouldn't be able to breathe at all. 

"What are you doing there, son?" An old angel arrived, looking at Neuro curiously; he had a long white beard which reached all the way to the cloud floors. "Aren't you a...?"

"Yes..." Neuro mentally kicked himself for being unable to speak up, but his senses were failing him, his vision was a blur of white and his entire body hurt.

"You're going to get killed by this atmosphere if you stay here, go home. You're a curious one aren't you? I'm guessing curiosity brought you here, because it couldn't be a plan for invasion, you're all alone and besides, the alarms didn't go off, none of the doors were forced," the angel looked puzzled.

Neuro only half-heard the feather duster's ramblings, "Yako Katsuragi, tell her I'm here," Neuro gasped between labored breaths, loud sneezes and chocking coughs.

"Yako Katsuragi? Just who are you, son?" The angel inquired.

"Neuro Nogami... Tell Yako I'm here; tell her to come to the gates. She just arrived, she was born in Japan, eighteen years ago," Neuro insisted. 

"So you're looking for her, but if she's new she must be taking the orientation tour, this is a big place so the tour is very long. Let me check the list..." the angel pulled out a little futuristic silver miniature computer from the pocket of his flowing pearly white robes. "Yako Katsuragi... Japan... eighteen... hmm... Ah yes, she's listed on the database. However, she's not here, she's down there."

"Down there?" Neuro couldn't believe it; he went through all that trouble just to find Yako, when he could have easily searched for her in his world. "In my world..."

"No, no!" The angel shook his head vigorously. "Not that far down, son. She's a good girl that one, credited for solving many crimes, providing understanding and confront, always trying to hold her own and help others too. She has some issues with gluttony but she's more good than bad. In fact, according to the database she's even credited with teaching love to a... Wait a minute, now it's all clear to me, that's why you were able to get past the doors. It was love, you're the one. Boy? Hey boy, don't go unconscious on me, son. Did you hear what I said? Wake up, son!"

Neuro's faded senses came back; he was only unconscious for a short while, albeit he couldn't really tell how long it had been. It couldn't be that long though, the old angel was still standing there.

"You don't look so good, son," it annoyed Neuro to be called son by the old feather duster, but he wasn't in conditions to argue, besides, he had come across plenty of creatures that called boys or men younger than themselves 'son', he should have known that annoying habit existed everywhere.

"Tell your boss that the time continuum paradox can be fixed if Yako comes back to life," Neuro managed to choke out the words. This was terribly embarrassing, being reduced to such a weak state.

The angel sighed, "Such is love; it's not easy to understand so it must feel like a chaotic paradox. I take it you didn't hear me. Well let me tell you, your beloved Yako is down there as in the human world, on the surface of the Earth, she's alive. I can even locate her for you, son. Let's see... Ah, yes, she's in Paris, France."

The part about love was filtered out by Neuro's brain. All that he heard was that Yako was alive and in Paris, France. Who ever took her away would seriously regret it.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 42: Evolution

Neuro wanted nothing more than to rush down to Earth, find Yako and torture her kidnappers, but he couldn't because he had stupidly gotten his head stuck in the golden gates of Heaven.

"Are you okay there, son?" The elderly angel inquired. Observing Neuro's struggle, he shook his head, "don't tell me you're stuck there, boy. This atmosphere isn't very good for your health, but let me tell you, I've been guarding these gates for a long time and I've seen my fair share of angels and human souls alike get their heads stuck there."

Neuro was not happy to find that he had sunk to the level of humans and even feather dusters, getting himself stuck in such a disgraceful way. He desperately tried to pull his head out from between the bars, in human form of course, changing would make it impossible with his bigger head and he had only changed his wings to fly there.

"Listen here, son; the trick to it is to push your ears back. Just turn your head to the side and get your ear in there, now the same with the other one. Hold them back and move your head up and down, look up, look down, there you go. You're free now."

Neuro rushed out as fast as he could, he was tired and in pain, but most of all he, was frustrated and angry.

xoxox xox xoxox

Despite his exhaustion, Neuro took no time to rest before traveling to France. He flew over Paris, searching for any signs of Yako, but found none. He continued the search for a couple of hours until he landed on a branch of a plentiful tree, hiding behind its abundant leaves. He would have to make contact with the humans to gather clues. He wondered if Godai's connections extended this far, though he doubted it. Even so, someone might have seen Yako being kidnapped from Japan and any clue would be helpful, there was no time to waste.

Resting his back against the tree trunk and stretching his legs on the long large branch, Neuro looked at the sky past the lavish leaves of the tree. "Maybe I should have asked about the specifics of Yako's location while I was up there..." Yet he was so angry, frustrated and mortified, he had to leave immediately and he didn't think he could survive a return trip so soon. He would find Yako himself somehow, but what if he failed? 

The earlier signs were not the arrival of a paradox but they could be the symptoms of its almost certain coming and the message from his future self was most disturbing. He considered risking his life to go back to Heaven and inquire about Yako's specific location; that should allow him to save her on time and prevent the paradox, or maybe the angels would prevent it.

"No, no, no!" Neuro shook his head in frustration. "I can't rely on the feather dusters, what am I going to do next? Pray for help? Ridiculous!" He looked to the skies and spoke with sarcasm, "hey big boss, mind giving this lowly creature some help, give me a sign!" He would find Yako on his own power.

Neuro grumbled and once again tried to clear his head, but his train of thought derailed when he heard a happy cheer, "this is delicious!"

Slowly, Neuro turned his head towards the voice and realized that the random tree he had landed on was in someone's yard and in that very large yard, way on the other side, was the one and only piggish detective, Yako Katsuragi, living up to her name with cake, safe and sound.

Neuro felt himself twitch then pouted looking up at the endless clear skies, "I was being sarcastic," he grumbled. If Yako wasn't in mortal danger before, she would be now. But first, Neuro wanted to get the full story out of her.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro snuck into the house and sneezed, then identified the source of his allergies as Angelus, who was dressed as a normal human. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Hello Neuro, what a nice surprise that you should come to visit. Actually, I was just on my way to the grocery store. Do you need anything?" Angelus smiled angelically.

Neuro rudely sneezed on him, "yes, I need you to leave so I can stop sneezing."

"My apologies for that, I shall go now, see you later."

After Angelus left, Neuro called Yako's cellphone, a thought that didn't occur to him before, since she couldn't answer if she was dead or being held captive.

Yako recognized the number as being Neuro's, he obviously had a different number as Jigoku Kamen. "Neuro?"

"Hello Yako," Neuro tried to keep his voice even, despite his fury.

"I guess I couldn't trick you after all," Yako laughed nervously.

"That was quite an elaborate trap," Neuro played along, "tell me my little slave, what inspired each part of it?"

"There's no hiding it anymore," Yako sighed. "I had Higushi make fake websites and email them to Akane; she helped arrange everything on her computer. I made the fake newspapers myself and took the false page to a print shop; they printed it on that big paper that makes your fingers black like I told them to, no questions asked. I bribed the paperboy to sell a fake newspaper to Godai if you weren't convinced by the one delivered to the office and sent him to buy a new one. Godai wasn't in on it, I thought he might get nervous and forget his lines, but I asked Akane to tell him the truth after you were gone so he wouldn't be sad. I called him a little while ago and told him he could use the car I got as a graduation present as much as he wanted and he forgave me. It's not like I have a license anyway, because someone always kept me busy so I didn't have time to get it. But I intend get my driver's license sometime in the near future."

"I see, I was going to kill slave number two if he helped, I suppose I can't kill Akane since she's already dead. Maybe Higushi... Go on," Neuro continued listening.

"Kanae was in on it too," Yako confessed, "her aunt is a nurse and helped us set things up, we told her we were acting for an audition video. Oh and you can't kill her because you'll blow your cover, the same goes for Higushi. The video of your future self was a fake, don't get offended but Angelus did the acting disguised as you."

"I am offended!" Neuro growled; his day couldn't get any worse, and yet, the slug had evolved so much, coming up with an elaborate plan like that. "What about the signs of a paradox and the pink elephants? Nothing says illogical chaos like pink elephants!"

"You were just drunk, my cousin Yukari helped me do some research and I slipped something into Jigoku Kamen's drink when he was distracted. The effect took a while to work, and it didn't last long, I calculated the timing myself, how was it?" Yako had to know how well her tricks worked, her curiosity was strong and her fear nonexistent.

"Not bad..." Neuro admitted, "and how did the top slug figure out Jigoku Kamen's true identity?"

"That was too easy!" Yako revealed. "As if I wouldn't recognize you, plus, we saw Neuro investigating in the park even if there were no mysteries related to it. I kept track of the best mysteries through the news, internet and with some inside information from my friends at in the police. I knew about every mystery in the entire city and picked dating spots that didn't involve them, so if Neuro showed up, I would know it was because of me and not because of a mystery. Besides, for a while, the dashing Mr. Kamen lacked a shadow in broad daylight and so did Neuro on that day. Then Jigoku suspiciously recovered his shadow after Neuro was out of sight. How bad do you think my skills of observation are? You were the one who trained me, remember?"

Neuro couldn't help it but to laugh at that last part, "you have a long way to go top slug, but I have made you evolve." He was certain that in the past, there was no way Yako would have caught the detail about the shadow, no one else around them noticed. She had become far more observant and analytical, also more courageous, maybe even too brave. 

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 43: Together Again

Standing in the yard of her cousin's house in Paris, Yako finished her confession, "I have my memories back, for a while I forgot about Kaiyo and everything that happened. I only remembered being angry at you, but my memories weren't gone, just locked away. I remember now, I remember everything,"

Suddenly Neuro understood. If Yako had known about her future, she might have quietly gone back to him, but this moment of rebellion was necessary and maybe even vital for her evolution. The future Neuro had not created a paradox, he had prevented it.

"Neuro, you're here aren't you? When I turn around, you'll be right there." Yako ended the call, turned around and ducked her head just as Neuro reached out to grab it, she saw that coming from a mile away.

"It's about time you evolved, slave," at least something was accomplished from this ordeal.

"Neuro!" Yako hugged him, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be mean but you need to learn to be nicer and I'll keep on being mean until you are. But why are you so pale and why do you look so tired?"

"Idiot slave, am I not nice enough by showing you the mercy of sparing your life and taking you back? You'll pay for all the trouble you caused." Then Neuro looked towards the entrance of the house were Yukari stood with a camera, "stop that!"

"I'm just recording the happy moment," Yako's cousin smiled cheerfully.

Angelus returned from the grocery store with enough food to satisfy their guest for at least another day. After putting the food away, he skipped out to the yard and announced, "the gate keeper called me because he knows I've been living Earth and thought I might have heard about a certain someone."

Neuro saw red, "shut up feather duster," he sneezed.

"He told me that certain someone went all the way to Heaven thinking his beloved had died and started calling her name from the gates," Angelus continued.

"I'm warning you," Neuro sneezed again, making his growling low voice significantly less menacing.

Angelus proceeded, "then, when he realized his love was actually still alive and decided to return to Earth..."

"You wouldn't," Neuro sneezed yet again.

Angelus smiled in amusement, "he found that in his broken hearted desperation, he had gotten his head stuck in the gates and it took him a while to pull himself out."

Yako gasped, was that why Neuro looked so exhausted? "No way... Neuro! Did you really?"

Without confirming nor denying it, Neuro let out a great big sneeze, followed by a battle cry, "I'm going to kill you, dirty feather duster!" Then he rushed after Angelus, who ran inside the house. The sound of furniture being tossed aside and torn apart was heard.

"Well," Yukari laughed, truly amused, "I guess this is as good a time as any to take a walk around the city, since it's not quite safe inside the house at the moment. I must say Yako; your lover has quite the temper."

"He's not my lover, but..." Yako managed to mutter, she was still in shock from the news of all that Neuro did to find her. "I do love him..."

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako and Neuro were a couple once more and they returned to Japan to continue working as detective and assistant, now full time. Neuro had since recovered from his trip to the gates of Heaven and Yako was determined to finally get her driver's license. Neuro offered to help despite her protests, though they returned to the office sooner than expected.

"I thought you two would be out practicing driving all day," Godai greeted them with that observation.

"Slave number one is no fun," Neuro pouted like a child then went to sit at his desk.

"Don't be like that Neuro, next time I'll pretend to be scared, alright?" Yako smiled sweetly, which didn't help Neuro's mood at all.

"You were supposed to say, 'save me master, I'm terrified!' not 'wee, this is like a roller coaster!' stupid dishrag," Neuro glared.

"It's because I feel safe with you, you can be mean at times, but you won't let me really get hurt. You know, most men would take the entire 'you make me feel safe' thing as a compliment," Yako insisted.

"I'm going to sleep," Neuro put his feet up on Troy and closed his eyes.

"I'll find you a mystery, then you'll feel better," Yako left the office.

xoxox xox xoxox

Several hours later, Yako returned with her license and a lead for a new mystery to solve. "You were out getting your license, weren't you?" Neuro accused her the second she set foot back at the office.

"How did you know?" Yako wasn't even sure she could schedule a test on such short notice, she was lucky to have been able to do so.

"Because you just told me, stupid." Ah yes, he still had it, the dishrag was still easy to trick from time to time.

"You caught me there," Yako thought this was the best time possible to tell Neuro what else she had been doing. "That wasn't all I was doing, the driving instructor who gave me the test hired our detective services. He's a racing fan and wants us to find out who has been sabotaging the races in a near by track. A lot of racers have been hurt because their cars failed."

"I see, so you bribed him with a free investigation in exchange for passing the test," Neuro concluded.

"I did not!" Yako pouted, "I passed my test fair and square."

"Either way, I thought I smelled a mystery, it seems the scent stuck to you, interesting how it makes you less disgusting." It was quite close to a compliment, in Neuro's own special way. "We're starting this investigation right away!" Neuro announced.

"I'm ready, I even brought my new car so I can drive if you want, just don't damage it, please. If you don't hurt the car, I'll do something extra nice to thank you, okay?" Yako begged.

"Interesting, but I am your master, you should do everything I say anyway. Just who are you to tell me I must earn your infinite gratitude? Be honored that you have such an amazing master," Neuro twisted Yako's head as he said this.

"Ow, ow! Stop it, you can't hunt mysteries without me, the entire long distant investigations were starting to look suspicious," Yako reminded and surprisingly, Neuro let her go.

xoxox xox xoxox

Curious about Yako's car, the car she had promised to let him borrow. Godai followed the couple outside to see it. "This is it, I think it's cute, it looks all futuristic, doesn't it?" Yako patted the red vehicle gentle. "Doesn't the color remind you of an apple, or a strawberry, or a cherry, or something like that?"

"It reminds me of blood," Neuro commented with his smirking blank face.

"This is your car?" Godai was in shock. "Are you truly going to let me borrow this one day?"

"I did promise," Yako nodded, "but why do you sound so shocked, don't you like it?"

"This is the most expensive sports car in the market," Godai yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing with excitement. "You're a beautiful car, yes you are!" Godai hugged the car.

"Slave number two, you should be ashamed, cheating on Akane with that car! Did you know dishrag, Godai and Akane slept together," Neuro pretended to whisper to Yako, but he was speaking loud enough for Godai to hear.

"That was not what it looked like!" Godai argued.

Yako gasped, "when a man says it's not what it looks like, it is what it looks like!"

"She's a braid of hair!" Godai reminded, his face as red as the car.

"Oh yeah..." Yako sighed in relief.

"I only said they slept together not that they did anything else, my gutter minded slave. Is the lust you have for your master getting to you?" Neuro inquired innocently.

Yako blushed, also matching the car, "I think I actually like your insults better than your teasing." The next part came out sounding funny because Neuro was pinching her face and pulling it left and right, "Godai, would you like to drive?"

"Would I?" Godai's embarrassment was forgotten and his eyes shone with joy. "I would love to!" Yako handed him the keys and he sat at the driver's seat with an expression of pure bliss.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro.


	8. Chapter 8

A Push in the Right Direction: Case VIII

Mystery 44: Cars

Yako sighed, she had no idea her car was really that expensive. She thought the model looked unfamiliar because it was a bargain; she didn't want her mom or anyone spending too much on her. "Mom mentioned Yukari helped her pick the car," she was on the back seat along with Neuro, while Godai drove. "Yukari must have tricked her into thinking that her budget covered the cost of the car and paid for the rest herself. It's funny how she claims she learned to disregard material possessions, but for her it means not knowing the value of anything and thinking living in luxury is natural and not special at all. You won't believe how many jewels she stuffed in my luggage in secret and I didn't notice until I was in Japan, then when I called her about it, she told me they were just pretty stones and I should treat them as nothing more; it's frustrating."

"I would love to be frustrated like that," Godai commented; his foot had not left the gas pedal since they started the trip.

"What am I supposed to give my mom and Yukari, I'm broke," Yako pouted.

"You're broke because you spend all your money on food, but don't worry, your generous master will help you. As a present for your cousin, I'll exterminate her feather duster problem for good, he just barely got away from me last time," Neuro suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Yako's eyes locked on Neuro's and she blushed deeply. She didn't even hear Godai's out of character speech about how her happiness was enough of a reward for her mother and cousin. "Neuro, did you do something just now?"

"This car has quite the arsenal of spells on it. There is a protective spell to prevent damage or robbery, a speed spell on the engine, a super reflex spell that takes effect on anyone in the driver's seat and the back seat has a charm that amplifies lust. I take it the feather duster set them up," Neuro theorized.

"Oh no, Yukari must have insisted on that last one and come up with some twisted explanation about why it's for our own good. What was she thinking?" Yako felt her heart pounding.

"You're the one who understands how people think, worm," Neuro pointed out.

Yako nodded, remembering her role, "she was hoping we would take the car someplace far away and... well, you know." Then she mentally kicked herself for reciting the analysis when she should have kept quiet about it. 

"Don't forget I'm right here!" Godai felt the need to remind.

"By the way slave number two, we are heading for the race tracks, not the other side of Japan," Neuro pointed out. Yako then noticed the world out the window was a blur of speed she didn't even feel, this was one very special car indeed.

xoxox xox xoxox

At the race tracks management office, Yako and Neuro met with the client, while Godai insisted on waiting in the car, wanting to enjoy sitting in it for a while longer. Yako and Neuro both knew he would take it out for a drive, but he didn't care and she wasn't really bothered by it.

They met the client who introduced them to the manager of the race tracks. "It's a relief to have detective Katsuragi on the case, I'm sure that the culprit will finally be discovered now."

"I'll try my best, please tell us about what's been happening; are there any details that stand out?" Yako inquired.

"Yes, all the cars that were involved in the accidents were using generic parts. There was a rumor that they were unsafe and only genuine parts should be used in cars. But this has only started happening recently and with an alarming frequency so it can't be a coincidence," the manager explained. "I'm sure there has to be some kind of sabotage involved, but I don't know how it could have been done. The cars were checked before the races and guarded to make sure no one tampered with them. Even so, all the cars with generic parts failed and went out of control in the race. There have even been a few fatal casualties, though most of the racers managed to survive the accidents, but with serious injuries. They said that the steering stopped responding and when they tried to stop, the breaks didn't work either. I have the files with the details of all the races with accidents here," the manager took a folder from his desk. "It's all there, since the day the accidents started happening," he handed the folder to Yako.

Yako opened the folder and looked over the files inside, not sure what exactly she was searching for. Neuro asked the next question. "Did anything unusual happen close to the date when the accidents began?" 

"It was a tragedy," the manager replied, "one of our mechanics died a few days earlier. He was soon replaced by a new one and as you can imagine, he was the first suspect for the sabotages. I suspended him, but the accidents didn't stop. I thought maybe another mechanic was trying to frame him, so I suspended each of them one by one in my own little investigation, but the accidents continued. All the mechanics have come back to work since then. The drivers have good knowledge about cars, so not only the mechanics checked them, the racers did too. It wouldn't make sense to risk one's own safety, so I'm sure they were careful while checking the cars and guarding them from the other competitors. Even so, the accidents kept on happening."

"Then you're saying that though the cars were apparently in perfect conditions, they still failed during the race and this happened only with the cars using generic parts," Neuro reviewed.

"Yes," the manager confirmed, "some of the other cars got caught in the accidents, but they were not the cause and drivers didn't report any malfunctions."

"What about Ryuusei Ikioi?" Yako suddenly asked, "according to these records, his car was modified with generic parts, but didn't malfunction in his first race, it did malfunction later though..."

"Was there anything different about that race?" Neuro elaborated.

"Ryuusei's first race, I remember, he was a late entry, we thought he wouldn't show up, he even missed having his picture taken. He drove straight to the starting line as soon as he arrived. His car wasn't even checked before the race," the manager revealed.

"Then the culprit didn't have time to sabotage his car," Yako concluded.

"But who can sabotage cars so quickly and without being seen, even if the cars were checked over and over, and closely guarded the entire time? Everyone here was cleared of suspicion, how could the culprit slip through? I'm not going to deny that the crime must have happened somewhere in this racing facility, everything points to that, but how? It seems impossible to accomplish," the manager mused.

"Sensei needs some time to think about the case, she wishes to have a look around," Neuro spoke.

"Very well, I must go get things ready for today's race, I entrust the future of this race track and the safety of our racers to you," the manager agreed.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro and Yako made their way to the garage where the racers and mechanics were getting ready. They received suspicious looks and warning glares. "There are a lot of people here, but each team seems to be guarding their car closely," Yako commented.

Neuro grinned with anticipation, "this mystery is on the tip of my tongue..."

Two familiar men approached, "why are you two here?" Sasazuka inquired.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 45: Training

Sasazuka and Ishigaki had arrived to investigate the race tracks and were surprised to find that Yako and Neuro were there as well. "We were hired to investigate the accidents," Yako explained.

"That's why we're here too, there have been too many and this place will have to shut down if this doesn't stop," Sasazuka revealed.

"I really hope everything can be solved, this place is cool and they sell really nice souvenirs!" Ishigaki showed off his new toy car, which Sasazuka snatched away and crushed beneath his foot, much to Ishigaki's agony. 

"We'll proceed with our investigation," Sasazuka dragged the crying Ishigaki away.

"Just like old times, isn't it Neuro?" Yako smiled fondly.

"Old times?" Neuro commented.

"It's a new part of my life and I think there have been many changes, but there are also things that stayed the same," Yako concluded.

Neuro squeezed Yako's head, rubbing his knuckles against her temples. "Let's see if that tiny brain of yours has finally grown from one cell to two. What should we investigate next?"

"Should we take a closer look at the cars?" Yako suggested, though she knew it wouldn't be easy. The racing teams were very protective of the cars and they had their reasons to be, with all the sabotage going around.

"Wrong! Try again," Neuro squeezed Yako's head tighter.

"Ow... we should investigate the race track!" Maybe the problem was in the race track itself. That would explain why cars that were confirmed to be in perfect condition before the race suddenly malfunctioned, maybe something in the race track caused it. But that wouldn't explain how that one racer escaped being in an accident because he was late to his first race.

"Really slave, where has your evolution gone? Or was that just temporary enlightenment? You haven't evolved at all, how disappointing..." Neuro squeezed Yako's head even tighter.

'Think Yako, think... What detail stands out, what saved Ryuusei that one time?' Yako tried to remember all that the manager said and what appeared on the files. "We should investigate the camera," it sounded silly, but it was the only difference Yako could come up with. The racer who was late and avoided being in an accident on that one race didn't get his picture taken.

"It took you long enough to think of that," Neuro finally let go of Yako's head.

"But what could the camera do?" Yako thought aloud.

"When something goes wrong, humans try to find faults in the machinery involved, even if it is proven to be in working conditions. More often than not, it's actually a human malfunction," Neuro explained.

Yako grinned in amusement, "well done Neuro, you were able to understand a little more about humans, you've evolved!"

"Very funny slave, don't forget I still owe you a punishment," Neuro put Yako in a headlock and dragged her off towards a camera that sat outside on a tripod, unattended, the wall behind it was painted with bright colors, displaying the logo of the race track. 

Neuro released Yako and began to examine the camera just on time for Sasazuka and Ishigaki to return. "Did you find something suspicious there?" Sasazuka inquired.

"Sensei thinks there's something odd about this camera," Neuro innocently replied.

"Let me see," Ishigaki looked through it, "it looks fine to me, everything is in focus."

Sasazuka wasn't sure how a camera could be related to the accidents, but when Yako and Neuro showed up, things became strange, so maybe this really was some sort of clue. "We'll just take this camera and examine it in more detail," Sasazuka took the camera and walked away, followed by Ishigaki.

"Sorry about that, he took away your clue," Ishigaki apologized, then he ran to catch up with Sasazuka. 

As Yako watched Sasazuka and Ishigaki leave, she came to a new conclusion, which she announced when they were out of hearing distance. "There was nothing wrong with the camera; you just wanted to keep them busy."

"Keep on evolving top slug," Neuro confirmed the truthfulness of her theory in his own way. "Do you know what we should do next?" Neuro pinched Yako's cheeks and pulled them.

"Ouch, interview Ryuusei?" Yako asked unsure.

Neuro let her go, "correct, let's gather more clues."

"But you said this mystery was on the tip of your tongue," Yako reminded.

"I know the answer, but you still don't, your tiny under-evolved brain needs a lot more clues than mine. I've been making this too easy for you in the past, it's about time you did more than act as a simple cover up; I expect you to work harder than that, this is an order from your master," Neuro didn't expect Yako to be smiling like that. "What is going through that empty head of yours? I mean aside from thoughts of food."

"I'm happy because you're letting me participate more in the process of solving a mystery. It's like you're really training me now, or as you say, helping me evolve. I'll solve this mystery!" Yako was filled with determination.

xoxox xox xoxox

After asking around, Yako managed to get Ryuusei's phone number. He would have a full recovery soon, but he needed to rest and would not race for a while. After explaining who she was and the purpose of the call, Yako listened to Ryuusei's narration of what happened that day when he was late.

"I wasn't sure if they would let me race at all. I just drove over to the tracks and took my place at the starting line. The owner was right there on the side lines, next to the start, he just nodded at me as if saying it was okay. The announcer introduced everyone and the race started. Everything was normal until some cars behind me starting going out of control and crashing, except I was focusing on going forward and didn't notice at first. It was a disaster zone and no one could get by for another lap so we just cancelled the race. I was lucky my breaks are good, or I would have crashed right into the wreckage when I went for another lap."

"Was there anything else that was different, any details would be helpful, no matter how insignificant and unrelated they may sound," Yako requested more information, hoping to find some sort of clue.

"Well, I was late so I didn't get my picture taken and I raced with my own helmet," Ryuusei revealed.

Yako caught the clue and inquired about it further, "please tell me about the helmets!" She was on to something, she could feel it.

"The helmets we wear are provided by the race track, we can wear whatever logos we want on our clothes or printed on the cars, but we need to wear the race track's helmets. They have radio transmitters to alert us of danger if needed and to allow us to request help if we think something may be wrong. I would have stopped sooner if I had known the track was blocked by the other cars and I wouldn't be able to continue another lap, I really burned out my tires with that stop. I'm sorry I can't be very helpful, detective."

"You've been very helpful, thank you," Yako assured. After the call was done, she looked at Neuro and revealed her new theory, "it's the helmets."

"Finally, if I waited for you to solve mysteries on your own every time, I would starve to death," Neuro confirmed the truthfulness of the theory. "This is something you should have suspected from the start."

"How so?" Yako couldn't begin to understand how she was supposed to make such leap right from the beginning.

"You're so focused on one point; you fail to notice the surroundings. Mysteries are formed by a lot of details that need to be united and fitted together like pieces of a puzzle, that's what a mystery is. Once you know what the picture in the puzzle looks like, instead of doubting it, you should start searching for the pieces. Sometimes you have different pictures in mind, different suspects and possibilities, start looking for the pieces anyway and with each one you find, the possibilities will be narrowed," Neuro explained. 

"That was deep..." Yako thought about it, the first part specially caught her attention. "Let's go back to the manager's office."

xoxox xox xoxox

On the way back to the manager's office Neuro tripped Yako; she got to her feet as quickly as possible and looked at Neuro with annoyance, "I thought you would be nicer to me."

"I haven't killed you even if you're troublesome and stupid, that's nice," Neuro replied.

"That's not nice enough, I thought you would show me you care, I thought-" Yako's complaints were cut short when Neuro pushed her into the remains of a car, which was clearly not going to function ever again. Her upper body fell on the soft driver's seat, her head missing the lever in the middle, something that she was thankful for, and her legs remained out of the car. "Neuro, what are you-" Yako had began to get up, but Neuro pushed her down again, pinning her to the seat.

He was on top of her, and he was close, very close. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Yako blushed scarlet, "stop it, get off, people will see us." She struggled to no avail, despite summoning all her strength. Suddenly, she was able to turn the situation around and roll on top of Neuro. He was taller and being pushed to the bottom he hit his head on the lever between the seats.

"What are they doing?"

"Shh, be quiet and watch!"

Yako froze upon hearing the voices. She attempted to get out of the car, but her legs had become tangled with Neuro's when he let her push him down, he must have heard those people coming. The result was Yako losing her balance and falling on Neuro, pushing him down again, to hit his head with the lever a second time. When she finally got herself untangled, Yako hurried out of the car, the two curious observes jumping out of her way, while whispering about how rough the detective was. 

Neuro got out of the car as well, "wait for me, sensei," he followed after Yako, rubbing his head just for show.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 46: Meal Time

At the race track manager's office, Yako took a moment to observe the atmosphere. She noticed the pictures hanging on the walls. The races were all wearing different colors, but held matching helmets. That was unusual; their helmets matched the race track logo instead of their clothes and cars. Neuro must have noticed that right away. 

Then, when Neuro saw how well guarded the cars were, he concluded that the cars were not the cause of the accidents. If it was a malfunction in the driver, the helmets would be suspicious of causing it. 

When Yako thought of a malfunction, she didn't think of humans. Sure they made plenty of mistakes, but these had not been mistakes, they had too much in common, it was all too well arranged to be a mere coincidental mistake.

"Detective Katsuragi?" The manager's voice woke Yako from her thoughts. "Have you come up with a lead in your investigation?"

"Not yet," Yako lied, if the manager was the culprit, she didn't want him to become defensive, though somehow he didn't seem the type, even if he was the prime suspect according to her findings so far. "I've learned a lot about your race track, it looks like everything is well organized and you have been really taking safety into consideration, I even heard about the helmets with the radio transmitters. Don't worry; I'll solve this mystery somehow."

"Thank you detective. I hope this can be solved soon or I'll be forced to close down the race track and that criminal will be left unpunished," the manager was visibly stressed.

"You do have insurance, don't you?" Neuro curiously asked; his tone filled with fake innocence.

"Of course I do, but it's not nearly enough to pay for everything," the manager sighed. "I can show you the documents if that would help in any way."

Yako found the topic of the insurance to be suspicious, but she decided to trust her instincts and not jump to conclusions. "Do you have recordings of the transmissions from the helmets?"

"Yes, the drivers sound desperate, saying the car isn't responding. You may listen to them if you wish," the manager offered.

Yako didn't have Neuro's deductive powers, but she had her own perceptive abilities. The manager agreed to allow her to hear those recordings too easily. Then she thought of something else, "I didn't know such technology existed, too bad it only recorded tragedy. Who made those helmets anyway?" She disguised her investigation behind innocent curiosity.

Once again, the manager answered quickly, "it was the new mechanic, he wanted contribute to the safety of the racers. It was unfortunate that the accidents started soon after."

It was all too suspicious; the new mechanic's timing was impeccable, but the manager had closed his mind to the possibility of there being a problem with the helmets; because he was convinced the problem was sabotage. He had all the pieces to the puzzle but the picture he imagined wasn't right and he refused to let it go. He had the proof but didn't know it and couldn't make an accusation until the evidence was recognized. "Can I see one of the helmets?"

"Sure," the manager walked over to a storage closet, "I have some spares right here."

Yako examined the helmet that was handed to her; it was numbered and had the logo of the race track. "This is it..." she looked at Neuro who nodded. Using technology to hypnotize was something that had been done before in a different way. In an isolated helmet, it would be even easier to flood the brain with electromagnetic waves. It was a command sent to those targeted by the culprit.

"Sensei is ready to announce who the culprit is," Neuro spoke, "all the race track workers and racing teams must gather at the starting line and sensei will point out the culprit."

xoxox xox xoxox

Everyone gathered as requested, just as Godai came back from his drive. He parked Yako's car and curiously went to see what was going on. Yako had asked the manager before they left the office earlier about the identity of that new mechanic, and he had even shown her a picture on his employee file. However, the manager still had no idea how there could be evidence against him.

Yako stepped forward; she didn't feel Neuro's energy around her. He wasn't going to point out the culprit in her name this time; she had to make the announcement on her own. "The culprit is..."

"You!" Godai suddenly yelled, pointing at one of the racers.

"Assistant number two," Neuro scolded, "I know sensei has already told both of us what her conclusions are, but it's her duty and her right to make the announcement. Please don't overstep your authority next time, I'm saying this for your own safety, I'm afraid sensei will punish you harshly if you don't behave."

Everything spiraled into chaos from there. The culprit, whom Godai had correctly pointed out, went over the edge, turning into a car monster. The criminal car drove away and Neuro snatched the keys from Godai and threw Yako into the driver's seat of her car, hopping on the roof and commanding, "after him!"

Confused beyond words, Yako did as she was told and chased the rampaging mutant car around the race track, "I always win, you can't catch me! My genuine car is the best, yours is just a cheap imitation!" The culprit yelled, not realizing that Yako's car was in fact genuine and far more expensive than anything he ever drove.

"You won't get away!" Yako stomped on the gas, her car jumping forward; she was driving right next to the culprit. 

The smoke of hot tires and fuel exhaust shielded Neuro, "itadakimasu!" He devoured the mystery. 

When the smoke cleared, Sasazuka and Ishigaki rushed over to arrest the criminal, who kept muttering incoherently while shaking in fear. "Glowing green eyes! How did the little monster get so big?"

xoxox xox xoxox

When it was all said, done, explained and clarified, Neuro, Yako and Godai headed back to the detective office. "It seems slave number two has somehow surpassed the evolution of slave number one," Neuro observed.

"I can't believe I had it wrong. I thought for sure it was the new mechanic," Yako was very disappointed in herself. "Neuro, you were going to let me point out the wrong culprit weren't you? I can picture it, you would jump out and say 'sensei is only kidding, she needs more time to finish her investigation' or something like that."

"Congratulations, you were able to predict what I was going to do, even if it was too late," Neuro mocked sarcastically. "You missed a very important detail," he continued more seriously, "the racers didn't take the helmets with them, those stayed at the race track facilities so different racers ended up using them during each race. Everyone seems to be aware of what kind of car each racer drives, but if the new mechanic was suspended, how would he know which racer ended up with what helmet number if the helmets are handed out on the same day as the race?"

"He wouldn't know; the culprit had to be there on each day," Yako realized.

"According to the documents provided by the manager during the very beginning of our investigation, there was a racer who fit the description. He drove a car with no generic parts, he was preset on each of the races and though he was in some accidents himself, he was never the cause and they were all minor; it was a cover up. He must have snuck into the control room and activated the proper helmet numbers after he saw who got which helmet. All the racers are holding their helmets in the picture taken before the race, which gave him a chance to find out who got what number. The culprit was the only one preset in the facilities on each day when accidents happened, other than the manager who was losing money because of the property damage and canceled races," Neuro explained.

"If only I had spoken to my suspect before going off to accuse him, maybe I would have noticed it wasn't him and searched for more information. That racer tampered with the helmets and framed him," Yako was feeling frustrated with herself.

"Your strength is to read people, you're not anywhere near as perceptive as I am and your memory isn't as clear when it comes to details. I did try to help you by reminding you that you need more clues than I do," Neuro pointed out.

Yako sighed, "don't rub it in. I failed, but next time for sure I'll solve the mystery! One thing still puzzles me, how in the world did Godai figure it out if he wasn't even there during the investigation?"

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 47: Love Sick

Godai had been rather quiet the entire time, while he, Yako and Neuro discussed the recently resolved race track case back at the detective office. Now Yako had asked the question that was driving her insane, how did Godai point out the correct culprit when she could not? He wasn't even there during the investigation. "The truth is I didn't even know what was going on, I just pointed at that guy because I recognized him from a murder I witnessed," Godai admitted.

Yako's jaw dropped, "when did that happen? You should have said something before!"

"I don't want to get involved with the police, it'll be too close for comfort if they make me witness," Godai explained. "It happened when Kaiyo was still here; I told you about it before, remember? I had gone to pick up my car from the mechanic. He dealt in generic parts; I guess that's what ticked off that car obsessed guy. I arrived just as the murder was committed, but I didn't realize what was going on until that guy pointed a gun at me for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kaiyo took a bite off his gun and spat it out like chewed bubble gum and that scared him away."

"I remember when you told me about that, there was so much going on at the time I couldn't think about it too much. The mechanic that the manager mentioned had died must have been that same one. How did I miss the connection, the timing was the same, I should have known," Yako frowned, she was really looking forward to solving this case.

"That's what the culprit was muttering about; he thought I was Kaiyo somehow grown up in such a short time," Neuro concluded. "Even after this, I'm still hungry, go out and find more food for me slaves, I'll be here sleeping, wake me up when you find a juicy mystery." Yako looked at Neuro with worry; he was sleeping a lot lately.

xoxox xox xoxox

The days passed and the mysteries came and went. Neuro had been steadily consuming mysteries now that Yako was a full time detective, but he still looked tired and it worried Yako terribly. She woke up one morning because the temperature felt awfully hot, and she found that Neuro was curled up next to her, shivering as if he was freezing under a mountain of blankets.

Yako slipped out of bed and wondered what she should do, if he didn't even bother hiding this state from her, it must have been pretty bad. Then she saw a pair of green eyes open, glowing alarmingly dim. "Neuro, what's wrong with you? Please tell me how I can help."

"Find me a mystery, I'm hungry," Neuro replied, his voice sounding sleepy.

"This is more than just hunger, you're sick," Yako's mind was racing; then suddenly it came to a sudden stop upon a theory. "Wait a minute, are you just pretending to be sick so I'll get worried and you can get back at me?"

"You caught me, I am pretending; now find me some food, that's an order from your master, hurry up!" Neuro insisted.

"No, if you were pretending you wouldn't admit it so easily. You really are sick! Unless you thought that I would think that... Anyway, I'm not taking any chances," determined, Yako left he room. Neuro wondered what she meant, but didn't give it too much thought and went back to sleep.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro woke up with a sneeze, his vision focused on the cause of his allergies, which was leaning over him, "yes, it's definitely love, Neuro is love sick. His kind cannot come to terms with such an emotion easily, so this happened."

"Oh no!" Yako gasped, "I made Neuro sick, poor Neuro..."

"Don't worry, he'll get over it," Angelus assured, "although before that happens, he'll have to admit his feelings. If he cannot do so in this form, he might go back to the way he was before."

Neuro continued sneezing, eyes glowing with anger, though still relatively dim, as he grabbed Angelus by the ear, pulled him along and shoved him out the window, closing it and returning to bed. "I order you to stop associating with such filth." Then he promptly fell asleep.

Yako watched him with curiosity, 'back to the way he was before?' she thought, 'does that mean he won't be able to stay in his human form?'

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a new day; Neuro had slept through all of yesterday and last night, and he was still sleeping. Yako went to check on him, lifting the covers curiously. The figure under the mountain of blankets appeared to be smaller and in was in fact smaller. It was a purple bird about the size of a human toddler. 

The purple bird looked at Yako curiously, lifted his wing and declared, "mine!"

"Neuro?" Yako was confused beyond belief.

"Good, you have learned your master's name already. You're not of my kind so I can do whatever I want with you because you're an inferior creature. I'll take you as my slave, what are you and what do you call yourself?" The little bird Neuro asked, his voice sounding suspiciously like a child's.

"I'm a human and my name is Yako," the confused girl replied.

"I don't like it, your name is now Puzzle," Neuro decided. "What is this place Puzzle, how did I get here?"

"This is my room," Yako answered, her confusion growing, what in the world was going on with Neuro? He not only turned into a bird, but he was smaller.

"Be specific," Neuro ordered.

"My room, in my apartment, in Japan, on Earth, on the surface of the Earth, this is the human world," Yako hoped that was specific enough.

"I'm in the human world? Bad human, kidnapping me like that, mommy will be mad. I bet my baby sister put you up to it, she's always trying to get rid of me because I'm better than her and she's jealous, the little brat. No matter, mommy will come get me soon enough and as punishment for your actions; you'll have to be my slave forever. Until then, I want to have a look around, I order you to give me a tour of this world."

Yako nodded slowly, "um... can you disguise yourself as a human? It will be troublesome if people start panicking, they'll get in the way," Yako hoped that was enough to convince Neuro to cooperate if he could.

The miniature Neuro nodded, transforming into a cute toddler with blond hair, dark purple-black bangs and green eyes. He wore a cute, yet somewhat silly, little sailor suit, complete with a tiny hat.

Yako concluded that going back to the way he was before didn't mean Neuro would permanently revert to his true form; it meant he would go back to being a child. He didn't seem to have memories from when he was a grown up, so how was he supposed to come to term with his feelings to be cured and go back to normal, if such feelings didn't exist in his memories? Yako thought it might be best not to upset him by calling Angelus again and instead played along. "If anyone asks, you can tell them you're Neuro's little brother who is visiting, that is, another Neuro I know of," Yako warned before they went out.

"I'm not little!" Neuro pouted cutely. "I'll pretend to be that other Neuro's big brother."

"But you're younger than him..." Yako argued.

"What is he an old geezer?" Neuro inquired.

Yako figured she might as well go with it. "Yeah, he's a grumpy old man."

"Okay, fine, I'm his younger brother then, but I'm not little!" The tiny Neuro continued to pout. "Puzzle, I order you to carry me."

Though he was small, Yako found that the toddler version of Neuro was rather heavy despite his size. This was going to be a long day.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 48: Sight Seeing

As Yako made her way down the street, unsure of where she should take little Neuro, he kept poking her. "Ouch, please stop that, it hurts."

"Humans are weak," Neuro concluded, though at least he stopped poking Yako in favor of instead petting her hair. "Humans are soft," he was distracted from his observations when he saw some strange creatures behind a glass window, "what's that?"

Yako approached, "this is a pet shop, do you want to go inside and look around?"

"Okay," Neuro nodded eagerly and when they went in he ordered, "put me down Puzzle," and Yako set him on the floor, following him closely. Neuro looked at some puppies; those were strange creatures to him, "what are these?"

"Those are puppies, small dogs," Yako explained.

Neuro shook his little head in disapproval, "you're stupid Puzzle, those are not dogs. Dogs have three heads and these creatures only have one." Neuro moved on to another area.

'Three heads? Is he talking about Cerberus?' Yako thought.

Neuro looked at the kittens with curiosity; he pointed and said, "cats." Then he looked a little confused, "why are there cats here, these are no spirits for them to guard, I would sense them if there were."

"Cats and do-those other creatures, are both pets, every animal in this shop is a pet," Yako tried to explain, but Neuro ignored her. It seemed that every legend was somehow connected to something Neuro had seen before.

A colorful parrot on a perch then caught Neuro's attention and he rushed over to it. "You're stupid," he told the parrot, "there's no way that disguise is going to work, you don't look anything like my kind, your beak is too small."

"Polly want a cracker!" The parrot replied, not really understanding anything Neuro told it.

"Who's Polly and what's a cracker? Puzzle, are crackers good?" Neuro looked at Yako with big shining green eyes; at least he looked healthy and energetic again.

"Yes, crackers are very good, there's a shop down the street that sells them; do you want crackers?" Yako smiled at the thought of food.

"Okay," Neuro nodded energetically and took her hand; at least it looked like he decided he wanted to walk now. They made their way out of the pet shop and down the street to the snack shop where Yako bought a bag of crackers for Neuro. "I know you like eating mysteries, but don't you want to try the crackers?"

Neuro looked at the small bag with the strange things inside it, "this isn't food," he picked up one of the fish shaped yellow things. "it's some kind of soft stone," he tossed the cracker back in the bag and held it out. "If this is food, prove it."

"Gladly," Yako took the bag of crackers and emptied it in her mouth, chewing with a crunching sound and swallowing the cheesy treats. 

Little Neuro gasped in shocked horror, "you ate my crackers!" He began to cry.

Yako panicked and the shop keeper gave her a look of disproval, "another bag of crackers please!" 

She quickly gave it to Neuro, who ceased his crying and hugged the snack sized bag before putting it in his pocket. "I'm keeping it as a souvenir."

Yako breathed in relief and purchased a variety of miscellaneous snacks for herself, which she ate on the way as she and Neuro walked to the park, Yako thought he might like to play there.

xoxox xox xoxox

By the time they reached the park, Yako had already finished eating her various snacks, "you're strange," Neuro observed, "eating such weird things. What kind of place is this? Those contraptions are so primitive."

"This is a park, you can play here," Yako was starting to have second thoughts about bringing Neuro to a park; it might not be a good idea to let him play with human children.

Neuro approached a see-saw and a human child went over to the other side, "hey kid, get on!" Neuro pouted, that human was trying to order him around. He went to the opposite side of the see-saw, but instead of riding it like he was told, he jumped on it, catapulting the human child into the air.

"No!" Yako ran to catch the unfortunate boy, arriving just on time to save him from painfully crashing into the ground. She set the frightened boy down and he fearfully ran away, crying for his mother. "Neuro, we should get out of here," Yako paused; Neuro was looking at her with pouty faced disapproval. "I mean, this place is kind of lame, I know of a better place we can visit, okay?"

"Okay," Neuro agreed, "carry me again." Without wasting any time, Yako picked up Neuro and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

xoxox xox xoxox

"This is where we started from," Neuro pointed at the apartment building.

"This other place is kind of far, so instead of walking, we're going to ride on the car, it'll be a lot faster and more fun that way," Yako assured.

"Okay," thankfully, Neuro agreed easily. He sat in the passenger seat and refused to wear a seat beat. Yako gave up on convincing him, it's not like he was in any danger anyway. "This car smells weird."

Yako couldn't perceive any strange scents in her car, unless he meant it smelled like flowery scented spray, she used it to hide the scent of food that stuck to the car since she was always eating in it and the scent that remained made her hungry again. "What do you mean?"

"I smells like someone put some spells on it, but I'm not sure what kind," Neuro explained.

"Don't worry, those are not bad spells," Yako smiled sweetly and that seemed to be enough to reassure Neuro, who amused himself by looking out the window during the rest of the trip.

xoxox xox xoxox

Grateful that she had not been caught by the police, Yako parked her car at the zoo and she and Neuro walked to the ticket booth. She purchased the tickets and led Neuro inside, at least he didn't seem to have a problem with holding her hand; it would be troublesome he ran off.

Fate would have it that they should find Ishigaki at the zoo, he carried a multitude of souvenirs and appeared to be quite happy and exited to be spending his day off there. "Yako! What a coincidence that you're here too, look at all these cute things I bought! I hope Sasazuka likes the gift I got for him. Oh! Who's this with you? He looks like a little Neuro!"

Neuro pouted and stepped Ishigaki's foot harshly, causing him to drop all his souvenirs and start hopping on the other foot, while clutching his injured foot. "I'm not little! I'm younger than the grumpy old geezer Neuro, but I'm not little! I'm his brother and my name is," he paused, it was unfortunate that another creature, an unworthy one no doubt, had the same name as him, so he decided to tell this human a different name, "my name is Sherlock, just like the comic book super hero that solves mysteries with 777 magical tools!"

Ishigaki wasn't really listening because he had lost his balance and fallen down. Now he sat there, crying over how much his foot hurt, loud enough to catch the attention of a zoo employee, who promised to return with help.

"It was an accident; please don't tell anyone what really happened!" Yako pleaded.

"Ouch my foot! Don't worry, I forgive the lit-I mean, the big darling. Wah!" Leaving Ishigaki alone before Neuro wounded him further; Yako led her adorable little terror to another part of the zoo.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 49: A Light in the Dark

Everything appeared to be improving, Neuro would point at the zoo animals and Yako would tell him what they were. He would occasionally correct her, claiming it was some creature, usually a mythological one, and she decided that it was best not to argue with him.

They ran into Sasazuka, who had been called over by a crying Ishigaki, who claimed he was unable to drive with his injured foot, which was declared to be broken. Hence he was stuck in the zoo until someone came to pick him up. It took many calls and plenty of crying to finally convince Sasazuka to go to the rescue and he was on his way to the zoo's infirmary when he saw Yako.

Naturally, Sasazuka was curious about the little boy who looked like Neuro, but did not make the mistake of actually calling him little. "I'm Neuro's brother, Sherlock Nogami," Neuro introduced himself to the human, whom Puzzle had identified as Sasazuka. 

Yako had excused Neuro's lack of presence by saying that he was bedridden with a terrible cold, so she volunteered to spend the day with his brother. Sasazuka looked suspicious, but decided to go along with it.

"Sasazuka is a stupid name," Neuro decided, "you should be called Riddle."

"I see, very well then, Riddle it is," Sasazuka decided to humor the strange boy, which unknowingly spared him the possibility of being seriously injured. He said his goodbyes and went off in his unwilling Ishigaki rescue mission.

Yako had only taken her eyes off Neuro for a short moment saying goodbye to Sasazuka and she no longer felt his small hand in hers. She searched for him to find he had vanished. "Neuro? Neuro, where did you go?"

The ground trembled as a stampede of animals rushed over. An elephant grabbed Yako with its trunk, placing her on its back where Neuro was riding. "I let the strange creatures out to play!"

"I should have known coming here was a bad idea!" The elephant suddenly stopped upon seeing an overturned peanut cart and sat down to eat. Yako rolled off its back and fell on the ground, to be picked up by a gorilla, who carried her away.

"Puzzle!" Neuro gave chase. "Give back Puzzle, she's mine!"

The giant ape rushed up a building next to the zoo, which was still under construction. He tossed Yako aside once they reached the top and started throwing things at Neuro as he climbed up in pursuit. 

"I'm coming for you Puzzle!" Neuro jumped on the gorilla's head, knocking him out on impact and hurried to hug Yako. "Don't let yourself get stolen again, don't forget you're mine forever!"

Yako's heart was pounding from all the action, "thank you for saving me," she finally managed to speak, "I think we should go someplace else now."

Neuro nodded in agreement, "okay." Yako looked down from the unfinished building; she didn't know how she was going to get down from there. Then Neuro pushed her off and jumped after her, catching her in mid air and flapping his wings wildly. He couldn't fly while carrying her, she was too heavy for such small wings, but he slowed the fall enough for Yako to be safely placed on the ground below.

Fortunately, everyone was so busy with the escaped animals, that no one noticed the mutant bird child. Yako and Neuro quickly snuck back to her car and got away from the chaos.

xoxox xox xoxox

The next stop was an amusement park a considerable distance away. Yako stuffed her face with treats and Neuro watched her, entertained by her black hole appetite, until he spotted a stand advertising 'kaleidoscope cotton candy'. The fluffy substance was a mix of swirling colors, which made it look like something else, "a mystery! Look puzzle, that human is using that strange machine to make mysteries! I want them!"

Yako was both surprised and amused by the comparison, was that what a mystery looked like to Neuro? Swirling colors, fluffed together, like a cloud seen through a kaleidoscope. "It's cotton candy, I'm not sure if you'll like it, but I'll get some for you."

Neuro received the cotton candy and smelled it, "it looks like a mystery, but it doesn't smell like one." He tried eating it and was disappointed. "This isn't a mystery, this is more human food. Here Puzzle, you can eat this," Neuro gave the cotton candy back to Yako and ran off, with her chasing after him while eating.

Neuro looked at the merry-go-round curiously and Yako asked, "do you want to ride it?"

Unexpectedly, Neuro shook his head, "those things have no horns or wings, they're not pegasus and they're not unicorns, what they are is stupid. I want to ride on that!" Neuro pointed at the roller coaster and ran towards it. 

He was too small to be allowed to ride it and Yako knew it. "Wait! That ride is really boring and it's getting late. Let's go home, it'll be dark soon!"

"It can't be dark because the lava lights up everything all the time," Neuro paused, there was no lava around that area, he hasn't seen any since he woke up in the human world. Then he looked to the sky, "that big lightbulb up there," he moved his gaze towards the horizon, "the big light bulb is falling?"

"That's the sun and it's setting, it will be out of sight soon. Please, let's go home?" Any excuse was good for Yako, but she had a feeling that she would have to come up with something better than darkness.

"Okay," Neuro surprisingly agreed.

xoxox xox xoxox

When they returned to Yako's apartment it was already night time. Neuro looked uneasy, but Yako wasn't sure why. When she was little, she ended up with many different babysitters, so being away from her parents for a long time didn't frighten her, but maybe Neuro missed his parents. 

Yako placed Neuro on her bed, "if you're tired you can sleep here."

He shook his head, "I'm not tired, but this place is warm and soft so I like it."

"You can rest then," Yako suggested.

Neuro took the bag of crackers out of his pocket and placed them on the night stand so he wouldn't crush them if he rolled over. He then pointed at something on the other side of the room. "I want that."

Yako went over to her desk where the little Neuro bird doll she had made for her home economics class' final sewing project was. "Here you go," she gave it to him.

Neuro hugged the soft plushie and cuddled under the blanket, though he only used one. He wasn't tired, but he was comfortable. Then Puzzle did something bad, she pulled down the curtains, turned off the lights and went away. "Puzzle!"

Yako rushed back to the room, turning on the lights, "what's wrong?"

"Bad Puzzle, making it all dark, I don't like the dark!" Neuro pouted, big green eyes glowing.

"Aw, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you disliked the dark," Yako apologized, doing her best to hide a laugh, which luckily went unnoticed. "I'll leave the light on."

"Leave the light on and stay, your master orders it!" Neuro pointed at the empty space on the bed next to him, "here Puzzle, sit, stay, good girl."

Yako obeyed without complaints and little Neuro used her as a pillow and closed his glowing emerald eyes. 

Just when Yako thought Neuro had fallen asleep, he spoke, "Puzzle, when I'm old enough, I'm marrying you," then he drifted off to sleep for real.

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. There's a reference to the Regnoran Galaxy RPG in Mystery 44. In Mystery 48 Neuro's "okay" is a reference to Mindy's "okay, I love you, bye-bye," from Animaniacs. Yako's gorilla kidnap experience in Mystery 49 is a reference to the first Mario game, "Donkey Kong", where he was called Jumpman and had to rescue Pauline from Donkey Kong.


	9. Chapter 9

A Push in the Right Direction: Case IX

Mystery 50: Finally

"Wake up slave..."

"Hmm... cake... yum... Neuro..."

"Slave!"

Yako woke up suddenly, jumping out of her pleasant dream, and found a pair of glowing green eyes staring into hers. "Neuro, you're back to normal!" She hugged him then took a closer look at the silly sailor outfit, which had somehow stretched along with his body. She laughed before she could hold back, but stopped herself as soon as she could. "I'm glad you're back to normal."

"A grumpy old geezer, am I?" Neuro reminded Yako of what was said when he was little, revealing that he did keep his memories of that time. "I may not be a child of three hundred, unaware of how the worlds outside of his own work, but seven thousand is still young."

Instead of worrying about her possible impending doom, Yako became curious, "seven thousand? Really? I thought maybe your species aged differently so you might be a thousand or two years old, but seven thousand?"

"When you go over your first thousand it won't matter much anymore," Neuro pinched Yako's cheeks and pulled them left and right.

She tried to pry his hands off her face, "humans don't live that long."

"You'll live for as long as I decide, it's an order from your master. Besides, you're my property forever, remember, Puzzle? You've caused so much trouble and I've been too merciful with you."

"But you're normal, that means you came to terms with it, I mean accepted it, you, I... um... well..." Yako felt her face turn scarlet, not only because of the implications of Neuro being back to normal, meaning he did love her and somehow came to terms with it pushing aside any denial he might have held on to, but also because of his proximity, laying on top of her.

"You'll have to be punished for all the trouble you caused and I thought of a way..."

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako woke up for the second time that day. She had dozed off, feeling exhausted after... Her face turned bright red as she looked to her side to find Neuro staring at her, green eyes glowing mischievously. For a second she had thought it was all a dream. Strangely enough, nothing hurt, she thought she might be in pain for a while, she was sure Neuro scratched her and bit her, among other things, but upon checking her body, Yako found she had no wounds or scars.

"Such an inconvenience, all the marks went away," Neuro traced her face with his finger, which was not a claw, all the way down her neck and chest. "I suppose I forgot to tell you that if you we mate I share my energy with you and that heals and rejuvenates your pathetic form. You'll return to whatever age is the human equivalent to mine in the same state of health I'm in."

Yako blushed deeper, if that was even possible. "Then we really will be together for a long time..." she smiled.

xoxox xox xoxox

Three days later, on the roof of the building where the detective office was located, Godai enjoyed a cold beer in the middle of the afternoon. Akane was perched on his shoulder, after he had insisted that she should also take advantage of Neuro's absence and relax. "It looks like today is another calm day, Akane. I don't know where those two have gone, but it sure is quiet around here. Maybe they went on a romantic get away together or something like that."

"Slave number two!" The door that led to the stairs was thrown open and there stood Neuro, "why are you up here slaking off and encouraging Akane to participate in your ungrateful ways?"

"You're back!" Godai startled, he jumped to his feet and hurried back to the office, mostly curious to know what the sudden absence had been about. 

At the office, Yako was cleaning up, there were some drawings on the walls that she herself had made when she was turned into a child and no one had bothered to finish cleaning, though she had started on several occasions, only to be interrupted for various reasons. "Good afternoon Godai and Akane!" Yako greeted cheerfully.

"Hi..." Godai curiously looked at Yako; there was something different about her, even if she looked the same. She appeared more radiant and happy than she had been in a long time. Akane signaled, pointing at the deep violet feather Yako wore on her hair clip, which prompted Godai to comment, "nice feather."

Yako turned her attention towards the wall she was cleaning, her face turning red as she muttered, "Neuro gave it to me." After she asked, begged and finally persuaded him to give her a feather. She had always thought they were pretty and she enjoyed convincing Neuro to give it to her.

Deciding that he did not want to know what had happened after all, Godai concluded it was best to drop the subject with a neutral, "that's nice," and leave it at that. Just in case, he quickly escaped a situation that could potentially bring too much information, should Neuro decide that it was an amusing torture, "I'm going out to hand out fliers now!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Later, Godai was still out and Yako was cleaning. She had finished cleaning the doodles off the walls and was now dusting the shelves, a broom leaning against the wall near by. Suddenly, Neuro picked her, placed her sitting on Troy and put the broom into her hand, held up at an angle. He took the feather duster and pretended to clean the furniture on time for a reporter to barge in to interview the great detective.

"Oh my," the reporter spoke with disapproval; "it looks like it was true what they say about you being terribly rough with your assistant, making him clean the office like that and hitting him with a broom."

Yako noticed how compromising the situation looked; Neuro must have heard the footsteps getting closer and set this up to annoy Yako. "I wasn't-" the broom slipped out of Yako's grasp, bounced off Neuro's head and fell on the floor next to him.

Neuro made a sad face, "please stop hitting me sensei, I promise to try harder and leave the office spotless."

Yako laughed nervously and tried to change the subject before Neuro made things worse. "How may I help you?"

"Poor man..." the reporter shook her head. "Did you say something, detective? Ah, never mind, I'm here to interview you and I'll still do it despite your cruelty to your unfortunate assistant."

xoxox xox xoxox

Shortly after the interview was done, Godai returned, having purposely taken his time handing out fliers. "Looks like I might have found some customers, it's becoming easier. I wrote down their contact information and what they wanted to hire you for here." Lately Godai had really been trying to help out, having become accustomed to his life as slave number two.

Neuro snatched away the paper and pushed Godai out, "good job slave number two, you're not so stupid after all. Out with you now, your duties are completed for today." Neuro closed the door on Godai's face, only to open it again a few seconds later, "take your girlfriend with you," he handed Akane over to Godai and before the yakuza could protest, once again, the door was closed on his face.

"Why did you do that?" Yako observed Neuro curiously as he closed the windows and curtains, then locked and bolted the door. "Neuro?"

"So I can punish you again."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 51: Evidence

Yako gently ran her hands through the claw marks on Troy. "If the one who made Troy sees this..." It's not like she expected Neuro to be gentle, but he had to learn to stop breaking furniture.

"You do have good ideas now and then, top slug," Neuro immediately called with the pretence that his desk needing maintenance.

Yako sighed, "I should have kept my big mouth shut."

xoxox xox xoxox

Several hours later at Yako's apartment, she had a good meal and a nice relaxing shower. Neuro had disappeared around the time food consumed her attention as it was consumed by her. She quickly organized her bedroom, picking up her Neuro plushie from the floor where it had been tossed out of the way earlier. She placed it on her desk, she would sleep with it if not for the fact that she feared she would chew it up while dreaming of something delicious, it had turned out cute and she didn't want to ruin it.

While strengthening out the sheets that had been left tangled up before, she noticed that they were torn to pieces, something that had escaped her attention earlier, as her mind was occupied in other things. She threw away the unfixable shreds of fabric, examining the holes and rips on the mattress with a sigh and resolving for simply turning it over and covering it with thick sheets. She couldn't afford to buy new furniture every time... she blushed, the blood rushing to her face at the thought.

"What are you doing, slave?" 

Yako jumped in surprise and looked up at the ceiling; she should have expected Neuro to be there. "I'm trying to fix the bed so I can sleep on it, you tore it apart..."

"Don't say it like it's my fault alone when you share the blame," Neuro grinned mischievously.

"That's not... I didn't!" Yako pouted, it was simply impossible to argue with Neuro and besides, he sort of had a point, in a way. She picked up her tortured pillow, she couldn't use that anymore, "I really liked this pillow; it reminded me of a marshmallow."

"Is that why you bit it?"

"I did not!" Yako paused, she had assumed all the destruction was to be blamed on Neuro; though she did play a certain key role in it she had thought her participation was strictly indirect. What had happened to the pillow? Ah, yes, she remembered it clearly now. "I only bit it because you shoved it in my face and tried to suffocate me with it!" Yako tossed the pillow away and rummaged through her closet for a spare.

"How disappointing, I finally get you to obediently call me master and seconds later you rebel and attack," Neuro hopped down from the ceiling. "You bit me, remember? The pillow incident was in self defense, are you sure you weren't trying to eat me? You bit me at the office too, except I didn't have a pillow to shove at you then," nonetheless he did bang her head against the polished surface of Troy. Yako felt every drop of blood she had in her entire body rush to her face, she couldn't deny Neuro's claims. "You're not a submissive slave at all, your master will have to teach you some respect..."

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a brand new day, the sun was shining, the city was buzzing with activity, and Yako was merrily walking down the street back to the office after having purchased some mid-morning snacks. The office would look empty without Troy until the desk was returned. The furniture designer who made Troy with such care nearly had a heart attack when he saw the state it, or she as he insisted on calling the desk, was in. He took Troy back to his shop for repairs, dramatically crying the whole way.

As expected, Yako got blamed for everything. The furniture designer went as far as saying he pitied Neuro, having to put up with the abusive detective and theorizing the reason he always wore that suit was to hide the multiple bandaged injuries he must have all over his body, including the recent stab wounds, which was what the claw marks on Troy were interpreted to be.

People had theorized about the detective and her assistant being lovers long before they even became a couple. They secretly pitied poor Neuro, though they also admired his courage and endurance, imagining Yako to be a merciless sadist. Embarrassed as she was, Yako had given up on trying to clear up the rumors, denial only made them stronger. Instead she just ignored the odd looks and suspicious whispers, or at least she tried to.

However, Yako could not ignore the strange girl who was leaning close to her and smelling her as she walked down the street. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused," the girl replied, taking another sniff, as if to confirm beyond a doubt that the scent was what she thought it was. Her hair was unusually colored, striped in dark purple-black and blond, her eyes a dull gray, darker in the center, like a pair of black holes. "I'm sure of it; the fact that you're wearing his feather on that silly hair clip of yours is no mere coincidence. I can smell it; it has finally happened, I was expecting it. I knew from the day my brother went off to the human world that he would end up with a human mate. I never did understand his fascination with such weak and hideous creatures, but he is an idiot."

Yako looked at her in puzzlement, "you're taking about Neuro?"

"Who else, he's the only sibling I have, and a useless one at that. When we were little he was always trying to get rid of me, I guess he was mad because I was taller, despite being younger. Sure he grew taller than me eventually, but it drove him insane as a child to be so small, he would snap at anyone who called him little," she had a high pitched mocking laugh. Suddenly, she made a dramatic pause and introduced herself, "I am the one and only Nera Nogami! Now worthy sister-in-law, make yourself useful and take me to see my stupid brother."

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 52: Visitors

The door to the detective office was noisily thrown open, startling Godai, who peeked from behind the newspaper, "a client?"

"Are you my brother's pet? Honestly, Neuro has such bad taste," Nera grabbed Godai's head with her clawed hand and dragged him out, returning her hand to a human appearance afterwards. "Shoo, ugly one, shoo, I must try to make a passable sister-in-law out of this even uglier creature." Before Godai could protest, the door was closed on his face.

"It seems Neuro went out somewhere," Yako observed, it was a fine time he picked to disappear. "Do you know where he went Akane?"

"Stop talking to the corpse and pay attention," Nera insisted, looking at Yako with disapproval, yet at the same time a certain inexplicable fondness. "Before my brother left our world, he collected 777 special tools and took most of them with him. However, he left this with me, claiming that he had no use for it. He also poked fun at me saying I really needed it, but it's clear his mate is the one that needs it the most." Nera held up a tube of lipstick, "evil makeup," she handed it to Yako.

"You want me to wear this? Doesn't it have some kind of crazy side effect?" Yako wasn't too trusting of any of the evil tools, though some of them actually did what they were supposed to do without consequences, but those were rare. 

"Unfortunately no," Nera's sincere disappointment made Yako believe there really was no danger involved. "Now put it on and say 'bird demon make-up'. Say it or I'll have to force you to."

Yako laughed nervously. When she wanted some 'me time' Neuro was always there, popping out of a dark corner, sneaking up behind her, hanging from the ceiling, or making an equally unexpected, yet somehow predictable, entrance. Now that she needed him there, he was gone, off to a place unknown to Yako. "Okay..." Yako gulped and removed the tube's cap, twisting the end to push up the blood red lipstick bar. She looked at Nera, the shades of gray in her black hole eyes swirled with impatience. "Here goes..." Yako took a deep breath, "bird demon make-up!" Putting on the lipstick and shouting such a silly phrase made her feel like one of those magical girls on TV. Shining swirls of color surrounded her as she blinked in surprise and spun around, taking a new form.

The door was thrown open again and Neuro entered the office. "Sister, what an unexpected surprise and you've even brought a friend."

Nera didn't see or hear Neuro, she was staring at Yako's new form in surprise and pointing at her; then suddenly she wailed, "it's not fair," and cried uncontrollably.

Yako felt very odd. She touched her head to find that it was much bigger than it used to be, and very long. She held her hands in front of her face and saw clawed wings with a golden ring around each claw finger. She was covered in light pink feathers and was wearing the silliest hot pink outfit, a little too tight for her liking, with a flowing white sash around her waist. She noted that she had a feathery pink tail, and her feet were a bird's claws matching the claws in her hands and scratching the floor where she stood. She examined her large beak again, multiple large fangs sticking out from it.

Neuro was looking at her closely, "Yako?" He took a good look and perceived in her familiar scent, "it is you; you're really the top slug now!" He laughed at her distress.

"Mirror!" Yako rushed to her desk, which was next to the empty space where Troy would go when it, or she, was returned. She bent down to look at the open drawer's contents and stabbed her beak into the surface of the desk, causing the desk to be broken into two halves, the miraculously undamaged drawer falling to the floor between them. Not quite used to her large head, Yako turned it over to the side as she bent over to pick up the mirror between her clawed fingers, causing it to shatter.

"That's seven years of bad luck, clumsy worm," Neuro went over to Akane's desk, borrowing her mirror, the one Yako would always hold up for Akane to see herself after she had been brushed. "Take a look." Yako approached, but Neuro extended his arm, holding her back so she wouldn't peck the mirror and break it, since her head was a lot longer now and she was not used to it.

"It was the evil make-up! How do I change back? Is taking it off enough?" Yako lifted her claw wing hand to wipe off the lipstick, but Neuro stopped her.

"Leave it on for a while longer," he insisted.

Yako's worry faded, her guess about how to change back must have been right. If she could return to normal without consequences then this didn't seem so bad. "Just for a little while."

As Nera kept complaining about how unfair the world was and crying dramatically for reasons still unknown, Neuro took some time to point and laugh at his sister. Yako attempted to console her sister-in-law, only to be pushed away by both Nera, who didn't want her pity, and Neuro, who didn't think Nera deserved any compassion.

Thus Yako went over to the refrigerator she now kept in the office, since she spent a lot more time there as a fulltime detective, and started going through her stash of emergency snacks. She took an entire cake and put it easily inside her large beak, she had never eaten a cake of that size in a single bite before. She found it to be a pleasant experience and continued stuffing her face

Yako was enjoying the food when suddenly Neuro pulled her away from the refrigerator in alarm and wiped the lipstick off her beak, ripping his sleeve on her fangs in the process. Yako changed back to normal, exactly as she was before and looked into Neuro's serious eyes. "I forbid you from disguising yourself as one of my species ever again. With a stomach like yours, it's too dangerous to allow you to have a bigger mouth."

Yako pouted, "but I was enjoying it!"

"Absolutely not!" Neuro took away the evil make-up and put it in his pocket. "Nera, stop crying, it's not fair that only Yako gets to make you cry. I flew out to get a surprise to upset you, but I can't make you cry if you're already crying!"

Nera stopped crying and sniffled indignantly. "I can't believe this, evil make-up only changes certain aspects of people, but the basics remain, her eye and hair colors for example were the same. As for the rest, it is as it would have been if she had been born of our kind and I just can't believe it; such an enormous beak for such a worthless creature and with huge fangs too!"

"Ah yes, you grew up pretty quickly, but stopped relatively early so you started as the biggest and ended up as the smallest," Neuro morphed his head to his true form and stuck out his tongue at Nera. 

"Yako's fangs would have been bigger than yours!" Nera argued.

"Please get along you two!" Yako pleaded.

"Yeah, Neuro, be nice to me because I'll be staying with you for a while," Nera smiled mischievously, her jealousy of Yako's large beak was forgotten in an instant at the pleasant thought of tormenting her brother.

"How nice, I'm sure we can find some room for you, even if we have other visitors staying over too," Neuro sneezed as Angelus and Yukari entered the office on cue.

"Hi!" Yukari cheerfully exclaimed. "Neuro invited Angie and me to Japan!"

Angelus bowed, "we thank you for your kind invitation Neuro; we will try to be good house guests."

Nera shrieked at the top of her lungs and snatched the mirror away from Neuro, screaming at her reflection and throwing it at Angelus, who fortunately caught it. "I'm allergic to angels!" Unlike Neuro, Nera did not sneeze; instead she became covered in multicolored spots that looked like rainbow chickenpox. "Forget the visit, I'm out of here, I'm going home!" Nera left in a hurry.

"I hope you know that was just an act," Neuro warned Angelus with a sneeze after Nera had left.

"Yes, I understand," Angelus assured.

"But I do have my own house here in Japan so Angie and I can stay for a visit after all!" Yukari cheered, "we're going to have so much fun!"

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 53: Sibling Rivalry

When Troy was returned to the office, Yako wasn't there, she was late, very late, and Neuro didn't like it. He might have to turn her into a chair for a while, or use his new favorite method of punishment, though she didn't seem to be particularly distressed by it. He would think of something to do, as soon as Yako came through that door, Neuro was certain his sadistic inspiration would kick in the second he saw her face. Yet time passed and Yako did not arrive.

Akane searched the internet for mysteries quietly and Godai was out promoting the office. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Neuro could feel his allergy starting. "You don't have to knock, Angie darling, just open it," Yukari opened the door, entering the office followed by Angelus, who brought forth a sneezing fit from Neuro.

"Please forgive me for the inconvenience," Angelus apologized.

Before Neuro could recover from his sneezes, Yukari spoke again, "it's not your fault Angie." Then she looked at Neuro and held up a flier, "look at this!"

Neuro examined the flier with moderate curiosity. It was an advertisement for a pet show, which would feature three main events, though the flier did not specify what the events would be. It mentioned that each contestant could enter up to two pets, each one participating in the elimination rounds, the first two events, with the top contestants making it to the final round where the winner would be decided. "Are you going to enter the feather duster as your pet? Did you come here to borrow slave number one as your second pet?"

"That might not be too far from the truth," Yukari grinned, making a pause to allow the information to sink in, occupying herself in twisting her long blond hair between her fingers, brown eyes shining in anticipation of the amusement the situation may bring her.

Neuro sneezed, then came to a realization, "it's a clandestine pet show and the feather duster was given the mission to stop it if there are humans involved since enslaving humans has been declared illegal."

"Correct, unless they are enslaved of their own free will, which rarely happens, but is not impossible, even if it may sound like a contradiction. I was sent to investigate and stop the event if there are humans being held captive or if humans come too close to discovering the truth of the competition, that no one is wearing a costume. Other than that, the show will be ignored if it doesn't cause too much trouble, we have no express laws about the capture of creatures not from the surface of the Earth," Angelus explained.

"Where's Yako?" Yukari asked, "I thought we might all go watch the show together, Angie is technically working, but maybe he won't have to interfere so we can all enjoy the show. Besides, even if he has to go to work, it will all be done behind the scenes so the human audience doesn't stop thinking of it as more than an odd carnival show."

With another sneeze Neuro replied, "you might just be holding the answer to your own question."

xoxox xox xoxox

"Neuro!" Yako ran to him, arms open for a hug, recognizing him immediately despite his appearance as a big purple bird. Then the chain of her collar ran out and she could go no further.

Nera smiled and waved at her brother, holding the other end of the chain, "you don't mind if I borrow your mate for a while, do you? Oh and I have your pet here too." She was in her true form, covered in red feathers, her dull gray eyes even more ominous like black holes that threatened to absorb one's very soul. Her hair was still the same, long with blond and dark purple-black stripes.

Godai was in the same condition as Yako, being held captive in the large circus tent, while the audience waited outside. He had seen a variety of creatures he thought only existed in mythology and with so many strange beings, it was hard to tell which were the masters at times. There were not only birds, but creatures similar to other animals as well.

"Slaves number one and number two, your master is very disappointed that you have gotten yourselves kidnapped so easily," Neuro glared at Nera.

Nera grinned, she had a beak full of sharp pointy teeth, though her fangs didn't stick out and it was still much smaller than Neuro's. "If you take them back now, I'm waking mom and dad and telling them all about you and your human mate!"

"See if I care, tattle tell!" Neuro countered.

"It might make a mess of history..." The warning came from a man in a black hooded coat, his face covered in shadows. He stood next to a human woman.

Nera identified the human as the same woman who was with that angel before, though she didn't feel her feathers getting itchy so the angel couldn't be near by. "Who are you?"

"Nobody..." the man replied.

Nera decided to ignore the unknown man and taunted her brother, "you're just a afraid to lose!"

"That's my property on your team, if they win, I win!" Neuro argued.

"That's not the point!" Nera pouted, "it's all about the master, not the pets and for today, I'm their master. Will you face me in this pet show or will you chicken out?"

An indignant, "hey!" was heard from a chicken creature who found the old phrase offensive, though the chicken as ignored.

"I'll take your challenge with these two humans as my pets," Neuro agreed, "Yukari and Stinky."

Godai began to protest, going on and on about ungrateful parrots, who didn't rescue those who needed to be rescued, until Yako placed a hand on his shoulder and he stopped, giving her room to tell Neuro off, since he expected her to do so. Instead Yako smiled, "if that's the way you want it, then I'll give my all and I will claim victory for myself!"

"Are you insane?!" Godai protested.

"It's alright Godai; Neuro is here so we're safe. Let's play along; it might be fun, just like a picnic game, only it's not as good without the picnic." Yako only hoped that the competition didn't last too long, she was hungry.

"Then it's settled, you just wait Neuro, I'll finally beat you at something!" Nera declared.

"The only thing you can win is a competition for smallest beak," Neuro mocked.

Nera was fuming, "laugh while you can, but that price is as good as mine. It's a magic bottle; imagine bottling up a mystery to snack on later."

"I like to eat my mysteries right away, but I wouldn't mind keeping that bottle," Neuro thought of the possibilities, if Yako was properly trained he could send her out to bottle up a mystery on her own, while he investigated another, claiming sensei was guiding him over the phone. Then he could get twice as much food.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 54: Pet Show

The first event on the show was a battle, when Nera's turn came; she set Godai out to face a huge green goblin. "This isn't fair, I'm not even armed!" The goblin was not only three times as big as Godai, it held a large wooden club. Godai ran in circles around the arena, avoiding the swings of the club. He considered jumping out of the arena and getting himself disqualified, but he feared the consequences of that as well. 

Exhausted and panicked, Godai tripped over his own feet and fell. The goblin, who was running after him, clumsily tripped over Godai, flailing its arms and tossing the club into the air as it fell with half its huge body outside of the circular arena, the club landing on its head. Godai rolled out of the way, escaping being crushed by the goblin's heavy legs. He was sore around the ribs where the goblin had tripped on him, but otherwise unharmed.

Each participant of the first round had to defeat two opponents in battle, reducing the number of participants considerably. Godai was not so lucky in his next fight. The massive black and white orc chased him right out of the arena, though it stupidly continued running after Godai, getting disqualified as well.

"You lost!" Nera yelled at Godai, who was still running for his life with the all brawn and no brains orc chasing after him, causing a commotion among the other participants, though the human witnesses laughed, thinking it was all part of the show.

In his haste, Godai found himself in the path of the goblin he had defeated before by sheer clumsy luck and the beast was angry. Godai jumped out of the way as the goblin raised the large club made out of a tree and brought it down harshly as the orc rammed right into the goblin and the two beasts knocked each other out, Godai emerging out of the ordeal unharmed. "That's it, I'm not playing anymore," his fear for Nera was lost to indignation and the courage that came as the aftermath of survival. He walked over to where Neuro was waiting and glared, blaming him for all that was wrong in the world, "I hate you." Then he sat down at the sidelines.

"Really slave number two, what are you so upset about?" Neuro innocently inquired and Godai decided not to dignify him with answer. 

Neuro didn't have time to further annoy Godai, because it was his turn to send out one of his pets to do battle. "Go Stinky, make sure you win against both your opponents or else."

The unknown man in black went into the arena, but his opponents fought dirty, sending out both the kobold and gargoyle at once, instead of one by one as it should be. The judges reasoned that, since it was required to defeat two opponents before advancing, as long as that condition was met, it didn't matter if it was done separately or at the same time, they weren't too concerned with the minor details of the rules anyway.

The kobold and gargoyle glared at each other, as if deciding that the only worthy opponent was each other. They nodded with the silent agreement of getting rid of the creature in, which was small compared to them, then focus on fighting each other. Thus they pounded away, kicking, punching and clawing, but strangely enough, they couldn't even rip the black fabric, let alone wound him. "I would much rather not hurt you two, violence is not of my preference..." the clocked figure pushed the other two with amazing strength, causing the bronze kobold to helplessly stumble out of the arena. 

The gargoyle flew at the last second, and got ready for a counter attack. However, the one whom Neuro called Stinky was faster; he grabbed the gray gargoyle's tail and pulled it hard enough to force the gargoyle to touch the ground outside of the designated fighting circle. The announcer declared him the winner and having defeated two opponents, Stinky gained the right to participate in the third round.

Each master could bring two pets and though Godai had been eliminated, Nera still had Yako whom she could sent out to round two and with some luck, she might gain access to the third and final round. Neuro had Stinky's participation in the finals secured and it was time to send out Yukari to face the second event of the day.

The crowed was moved to a different area of the grassy fields outside the city, often used to set up carnivals and circus shows, as well as bonfires and other outdoor activities that brought a large gathering of people. There was enough room to build a maze, filled with cameras so that the audience could see what was happening inside on a big screen. 

The participants would enter the maze one by one and were required to navigate the labyrinth and find a way to get through a series of locked doors. Any methods would be fine, picking the locks or breaking down the doors, however, breaking down a wall was not allowed. The maze had no fully open paths, one would have to run through it and find the right series of doors to get to the other side. It was a race against time with only the fastest few qualifying.

"This will be easy!" Yukari cheered as she stood on the starting line. She was enjoying the show very much and even more so now that it was her turn to be a part of it. The signal to begin sounded off and she rushed into the maze, following her instincts as a guide to the structure. While the audience and the masters could watch, the other pets had been sent away to another circus tent, where they could not see the maze so as to not have any extra advantages.

Suspiciously, Yukari was able to find the right way through the maze with ease, picking one lock after another like a professional thief. She made it to the end, jumping and cheering. Her time was quite good and very likely to get her to the next round. Most likely, the other competitors would run through the maze knocking down doors, which would be set up again for the next contestant to repeat the action, few of the pet creatures present actually had a detectable IQ level. 

Many of the large beings, ogres, orcs, goblins, kobolds, gargoyles and a variety of others, in their rush to get through the maze quickly, ran into walls past the doors, breaking them down and becoming disqualified. Others ran through the entire maze, going in circles, breaking down doors one by one as they came to them, then finding doors that had already been broken down, realizing they were back to where they had been before. They lacked the intellect to figure out the maze and though the average human was more intelligent than those creatures, Neuro found it suspicious that Yukari could get through the maze with such ease and even more so that she could pick locks as if it was second nature.

When Yako's turn came, her face revealed concentration and hunger. She was full of determination like Neuro had never seen before. She rushed into the maze, taking all the right turns with perfection, which amazed the crowds. She had a bit of a struggle with some of the locks, but fought her way through, picking them or even breaking them. She couldn't get the last door to open and stubbornly ran into it until she knocked it down and made it to the end of the maze in good time. 

The explanation to Yako's performance in the maze was no secret. Neuro had no doubts that though faint, she could somehow perceive the scent of food slipping under the doors of the maze and followed it to the end, nearly ripping off Nera's hand when she snatched away the hotdog she was using to secretly guide Yako though the maze. The judges either didn't understand the extent of he hotdog's influence in the trek through the labyrinth or didn't care.

Along with the strongest mythological creatures, Yako, Yukari and the unknown man nicknamed Stinky, had advanced to the final round of the show. It was the moment of truth, the last competition was about to be revealed and a winner would be chosen.

xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 55: Short Circuit

Yako kept looking towards a large sunflower yellow circus tent on the other side of the grassy fields. She had been watching it from the corner of her eyes the entire time. Occasionally, she would start walking towards it as if in a trance, but Nera stopped her. Eventually, the tent was opened, its yellow walls parting like curtains. There were hotdogs, a lot of hotdogs. The final round was announced to be an eating contest and Yako began to jump with joy.

Yukari, without losing a single ounce of her constant cheer, announced, "we're doomed to lose against the mighty Yako."

"This is the one thing in which the dishrag will always claim victory," Neuro agreed, he looked towards his sister, who was doing a victory sign with her claw. "I told you, Yako is mine so if she wins, it will be my victory."

"As far as this show is concerned, I entered her so I will win and be awarded the magic bottle!" Nera argued.

"There's no way you could have gotten this far without stealing my resources. I was the one who trained Yako!" Neuro retorted.

"Who cares, there's nothing in the rules about stealing someone else's pet, so I will still be declared the winner!" Nera insisted.

Neuro decided it was time to end this. Even if it was because of some twisted loop hole, he would not allow Nera to claim any form of victory over him. "This competition is here by cancelled."

"You can't cancel the," Nera stopped, she had an odd feeling in her feathers, then she saw it...

The one Neuro had called Stinky removed the black hooded coat he was wearing. "This is something I borrowed from a friend. There are three sets of 777 special tools, good, evil and neutral. This is the neutral cloak, which can hide even my scent that you're so allergic to."

Neuro sneezed and Nera wailed, "no!" The humans still thought it was all part of the crazy show, but those from Neuro's world were shocked to find an angel had infiltrated their show.

"Time to use one of my own tools, this is one of the 777 tools of good." Though he didn't have all 777 tools for good in his possession, Angelus did have a few useful ones. 

Before the angel could go on, Neuro interrupted. "That won't be needed, I'll end this with one of my evil tools," both of them got ready to use their tools at the same time and there was a huge explosion.

Hotdogs rained down on the panicked crowds as they made their escape to a different place on the surface of the Earth or under it. Yako wailed, "no!" in agony over the waste of all those delicious hotdogs.

In the middle of the chaos stood Neuro and Angelus, looking quite charred, smoke coming out of Neuro's mouth every time he sneezed. That was not how it was supposed to be, the good and evil tools short circuited, being used on such close proximity.

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro, Yako, Godai, Nera, Yukari and Angelus, who was wearing the borrowed hooded coat again for Neuro and Nera's convenience, sat in the living room of Yako's home watching the news.

"Good thing humans are so stupid, they didn't link any of us to this event and didn't realize there was something from a different world going on," Neuro commented as the news report ended.

"We are lucky they assumed it was a bomb and did not discover us. It would have been troublesome if people learned of other planes of existence and the power they hold. The human race is not quite ready for such knowledge yet, at least not the full extent of it," Angelus voiced.

Nera pouted, "you're such a sore loser Neuro, I was so close... Oh well, it's been fun but I must be going home now, I have things to do and places to be in our world. Don't worry, I won't wake our parents; that human of yours is amusing in her own way, she's not so bad as a sister-in-law." Nera got off the couch and headed to the door, "till we meet again."

"Nera!" Yako rushed over, "thank you for visiting, have a safe trip and come visit again soon!"

Nera blinked, "you really are a strange one. I suppose you fit my gluttonous odd ball brother." Nera left.

After a moment with only the quiet murmurs of the TV to fill the sound waves, Angelus spoke. "It was a pity that the magic bottle was broken by the explosion, but over all, I believe everything turned out well."

"Magic bottles are rare, it might be a while before I have a chance to get another one," Neuro glared, "I blame this on you!"

Yukari cheerfully walked over to the panicked Yako, who was quite stressed over the fact that Neuro was destroying her apartment chasing Angelus around with an evil mallet. "Cheer up Yako; I'll get you some new furniture!"

"You've already given me too many things," Yako knew it would be impossible to stop the war until the apartment was looking like a disaster zone and she also knew Yukari would keep giving her presents even if she tried to stop her.

Godai backed away towards the door, "I think it's time I get going..."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at the office," Yako replied solemnly, she would have a busy day as a detective and would come home to the remainders of a hurricane, because there was no way she could finish fixing this mess tonight or tomorrow morning.

"How about we have a girls' night out? It'll be fun and you can take a break from the chaos. How about it? Just the two of us doing something relaxing," Yukari suggested.

Yako imagined that Yukari would drag her off to a spa or something like that, though maybe she would end up being taken to a club. Either way, Yako would prefer something else, "can we go to a buffet?"

"Of course we can!" Yukari agreed.

Yako's face brightened, she pitied the loss of today's hotdogs, but there was no use in regretting it forever. There were other foods in the world waiting for her to eat them. "Count me in!"

xoxox xox xoxox

That night, determined to have some time to relax, despite Neuro protests, Yako went out with Yukari. Neuro swore she would regret it, which made Yako feel uneasy, thinking he would follow her and ruin her meal. Neuro had been insistent on starting a new investigation that apparently couldn't wait until the next morning, something about a jewel thief turned murderer. Yet in the end, Yako got away and Yukari picked her up, diving off into the city.

"Why so gloomy?" Yukari inquired as she drove through the city streets, heading towards a buffet restaurant, one of the few that had not banned Yako. 

"I feel bad about leaving when Neuro wanted to start a new investigation, I know what it's like to be hungry," Yako frowned at her own perceived cruelty.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Yukari assured, "maybe we can find some food for him, you mentioned before that he eats mysteries, right? There is this one mystery I need to solve and I thought you could figure it out."

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. Yako's magical girl style transformation in Mystery 52 is a reference to Sailor Moon. In Mystery 53 'Stinky' made a reference to Kingdom Hearts. The magic bottle is a reference to Legend of Zelda; this item is found on many of the games.


	10. Chapter 10

A Push in the Right Direction: Case X

Mystery 56: Food

The table was full off food, most of it being for Yako since Yukari ate like a normal human being, and some would even say she ate little. As soon as the restaurant had come into view, the conversation took a turn from mysteries to food and now Yako was enjoying that food. Suspiciously, there was still no sign of Neuro. Between bites, Yako finally asked, "what was that about a mystery?"

Yukari had waited patiently for Yako to bring it up again and she began narrating the situation, "maybe you've heard of this before, there's a jewel thief who has stolen many gems, however, the accusations against this thief have been dropped a few days after the jewels were taken. As for the jewels, they were said to have been donated to charity, but no one knows to which charity. The media found this odd and came up with a variety of theories, such as blackmail and threats. Many believe the jewel thief kept the gems and threatened the previous owners into dropping the charges and claiming the jewels had been donated to explain why they were no longer in their possession. Those theories were never proven and thus remained as rumors and speculations."

Yako paused for a moment, swallowed a bite and replied, "I heard about it. Wasn't that the same jewel thief that was accused of murder recently?"

"Falsely accused," Yukari corrected. "It would be very troublesome if people became convinced, it would be quite hard for the thief to earn forgiveness then. A jewel can be returned, but how would a murder be made up for?"

Yako nearly chocked on her food as she thought of something, then spoke in a hushed whisper, "you don't know that jewel thief, do you?"

Yukari grinned mischievously and leaned across the table, hiding behind the mountains of food and plates. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Yako's eyes went wide, "it's the same mystery Neuro mentioned, I could solve it for him and give him the surprise. I'll call him as soon as I know who the culprit is and give him a nice meal," she smiled at the idea, her expression changing from surprised to hopeful.

"I guess you could say this is like cooking for your boyfriend," Yukari agreed. "If Neuro knows about the mystery you'll have to solve it fast if you're going to surprise him by solving it first. I can tell you for certain that the murderer is not the jewel thief, the identity of the jewel thief is not something you need to figure out," she glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, confirming they were all absorbed in their own conversations and meals, "I will tell you the answer to that. What you need to figure out is who the murderer is and prove it." 

"It might be difficult to defend a criminal who is already guilty of robbery," Yako mused, "but I can also see why that person would be the perfect target for a false accusation. What can you tell me about the crime scenes?"

"The crimes scenes have been varied, I can't seem to find a connection between them, but maybe you'll be able to see something I can't, detective Katsuragi." Yukari was as cheerful as ever, it was clear she was looking forward to this investigation. "There was a mansion, a museum and a bank, though the thief had stolen valuables from other places, including things other than jewels, those three stolen jewels have received the most press coverage, thus the thief became known as a jewel thief. One of them was not taken by the same thief, who is more of a cat burglar then a jewel only thief. Those three locations showed no signs of a forced entry, as it is common for this burglar, yet bodies were found on each one. The victims were a maid at the mansion and security guards at the museum and bank."

Yako continued eating and analyzing the case simultaneously. "Were there any witnesses or security?"

"None," Yukari replied, "the maid was found dead the next day by the butler, the two owners of the mansion, a brother and sister, and another maid were the only ones there that night and they claim they didn't see or hear anything."

Yako nodded and looked thoughtful in a very detective fashion, "a likely story." Witnesses were often rare during the start of a case but increased towards the end when everyone wanted their own version of the story to be heard.

"As for the other two locations, the security system was disabled for both the museum and bank and the bodies were found by other security guards. However, in the case of the mansion, where they also had a very good security system, it was damaged, which is odd for this thief who comes and goes without a trace," Yukari explained.

"I see; then the thief didn't steal from the mansion. It was a copy cat, but that still doesn't explain the other two crime scenes," Yako mused. "How was the murder committed?"

"A stab wound for all of them, the weapons were priced jeweled daggers made of gold with rubies, sapphires and emeralds decorating the handles of each one respectively. Ironically, the thief had previously stolen those three daggers, though the charges were dropped and the lost daggers were claimed to have been donated to an unknown charity," Yukari explained.

Yako paused in her eating with a thoughtful expression, "very incriminating. Are you sure the thief isn't the murderer?" Then she continued eating.

"I'm positive," Yukari assured. "There is also another detail, the thief had previously stolen a jewel owned by the man living in the mansion and it was his twin sister's priced family heirloom jewel which was taken the night of the murder, the equivalent of her brother's previously stolen and consecutively donated treasure."

"Maybe if I do some research, I'll come up with something. There are a lot of incriminating connections. If you're sure the thief is not the murderer, then I'll figure out who is." Yako paused, taking a deep breath and lowering her voice even more, "do you think you could arrange it for me to interview the thief?"

"No problem," Yukari grinned, "how about we go see the thief after you're done with this meal. You see, it's imperative that we solve this mystery before tomorrow. Because of all the attention the media has been giving this matter, the sister from the mansion, the owner of the museum and the president of the bank have been called to a press conference. If the burglar's reputation is further stained by those murder accusations, it would be practically impossible to clean."

"Why is that so important? I mean, the real culprit should be caught, but why does it matter that the burglar's reputation is damaged? Isn't it damaged already?" Yako asked.

"It is, but not by murder. Items can be returned, thus robberies are easier to forgive. Someone with a history of murder who commits a robbery is harder to forgive than a burglar commenting the same robbery, with no accusations of ever taking a life before. The possibility of forgiveness is a key element," Yukari emphasized. "Now, should we get some desert and be on our way? There are many things we must uncover tonight after you're done interviewing the cat burglar."

Yako was filled with determination, this would be a challenge, but if she could solve the mystery, she could give Neuro a meal. It was the meal he had been so set on getting and she would prove she was capable of solving a mystery on her own, right after she was done with dessert.

xoxox xox xoxox

After they left the restaurant, Yako suggested that they stop at the police station, she found Sasazuka working the night shift, going over several reports at his desk, "excuse me, Sasazuka..."

Sasazuka looked up to find an unexpected visitor, it wasn't strange for Yako to visit the police station, but the hour was odd since she rarely conducted her investigations at night, save for some special occasions. "It's unusual to see you here at this time, are you working late on a case? I see you have someone different with you."

"Hi Mr. Sasazuka!" Yukari greeted cheerfully, "I'm Yukari, this little genius' cousin and I'll be her assistant for this case!"

"I see," Sasazuka waited expectantly for Yako to explain the purpose of her visit.

Yako smiled at the compliment, letting out a light giggle of amusement for Yukari's constant cheer, despite the situation. She cleared her throat and looked serious. "I'm investigating the murders linked to a certain jewel thief."

"I should have seen that coming," Sasazuka opened a drawer on his desk and took out a folder. He trusted Yako with the police documents despite what other officers might say if they knew. "You must have heard about the press conference tomorrow. I have a feeling this case is more complicated than it looks, so I'll be keeping an eye on the press conference in case someone slips and an accomplice can be found. I compiled all the information we have at the station to prepare for my own investigation. I suppose this is no time to get competitive, I'll make you a copy of these documents; destroy them when you're done studying them. As for you," he looked at Yukari.

"I didn't see anything," Yukari assured.

xoxox xox xoxox

With a copy of the police documents, Yako and Yukari went off to meet the thief. Yako looked over the documents in the car, trying to think about details that may lead to clues.

"We're here," Yukari announced, parking her car in her own garage.

"This is your house, is the thief here?" Yako asked in surprise.

"Oh yes," Yukari gave her another mischievous smile. Yako put all the papers back in the folder and followed Yukari inside the house. Her cousin turned the lights on and sat at the living room along with Yako, there was no one else there. "Angie said he had something to do so it's just us on this mission, I didn't really tell him about it, but I'm sure he'll understand. It's good, because this way Neuro will enjoy his mystery even more; knowing Angie had no part in solving it. We're alike in that sense; without us, our men would starve."

Yako was quite puzzled by the turn the conversation took. There was no one else there except her cousin and herself, and now Yukari was talking about feeding Neuro and Angelus. "What does Angelus eat?"

"Forgiveness," Yukari revealed, "just as the dark energy of a plan concocted by a criminal mind is full of nutrients for Neuro, Angie feeds on the positive energy and sense of relief that comes from forgiving. Searching for people who are about to be forgiven is difficult, Angie can smell it, but those occasions don't always fill him up. Plus while crimes continue to increase, forgiveness has become rare. Angie has to feed in the human world, he doesn't feed on kindness, generosity, peace, sweetness, friendship, or such things abundant in his home, he feeds on forgiveness, but there must be something to be forgiven. That's how I ended up creating situations for him to feed on."

"You're the thief!" Yako concluded. "There was no blackmail or threats, the reason the jewels were said to be given to charity and the charges dropped was because you were forgiven and kept them!"

"That's right," Yukari grinned, "I've always had the ability to charm my way through difficult situations. I always return what I steal, but end up receiving it back as a present. My apology convinces the owners that the satisfaction of doing a good deed is more precious than what I took from them. In the rare occasion it doesn't work, Angie reveals himself and seeing such an angelical hottie is enough to inspire forgiveness."

"Is that why Angelus chouse you, because you can get away with getting into trouble and out of it?" Yako theorized.

"Maybe, or maybe it's because I'm a virtuous person," Yukari replied, "no offense Yako-darling, but I don't posses your gluttony."

"None taken," Yako was used to this by now.

"I'm a cheerful person so wrath checks out," Yukari continued, "I like to share so I'm not greedy either."

"Speaking of sharing, were any of the jewelry you gave me stolen?" Yako had to ask.

"Of course not, I wouldn't want to incriminate you, I bought all the presents I gave you with the money I got from selling the donated goods in the black market. I assure you, the cash was perfectly washed," Yukari's smile never faded.

"The black market?"

"Oh yes, you see, I'm like a modern day Robin Hood. I steal from the rich, earn their forgiveness and teach them kindness while I'm at it, then I give to the poor," Yukari explained.

"I guess I am kind of poor," Yako mused, she did spend a lot of money on food, so she knew she would never be rich, but she didn't mind, at least she enjoyed what she earned working as a detective.

"I'm always looking for new targets in my Robin Hood service to society so I'm not lazy either and I've never really felt envy," Yukari added.

"Maybe because you look like a super model, you can get anything you want and you literally have an angel taking care of you?" Yako logically concluded.

Yukari looked thoughtful, "I suppose that could have something to do with it. I may be a little bit proud, but I'm more proud of other people than I am of myself so it's okay. I'm especially proud of you."

"You are?"

"Or course, that's why I like to give you presents!"

"You're too kind to me, really," Yako sighed, "I wish I had something to give you."

"You're helping me with this mystery so I can keep my good name as a cat burglar from being stained by an unforgivable crime and my Angie won't have to go hungry. I'm very grateful for your help."

"I'll do my best!" Yako declared.

"Let's see, that makes six... Oh yes, I have no lustful temptation for other men what so ever. My darling husband is the only man for me. He's so handsome and sweet and kind and-"

"You're married?!" Yako exclaimed in surprise.

"Of course I am; Angie was very strict about that. Why are you so surprised, didn't you think something must be going on since Angie and I live together? At first he insisted on sleeping outside until we were married, even if we were engaged. The neighbors thought I was throwing him out and questioned my sanity rejecting such a wonderful man. It was troublesome for them to gossip, so I talked him into sleeping on the couch until we got married. You went to my wedding, remember? Look, there you are," Yukari pointed at a series framed pictures on the wall that Yako had completely missed since she was focused on the police files and Yukari's revelations. 

Yako hadn't seen any pictures like that in the Paris house, though Yukari had mentioned it was new and she had not had time to make it too homey yet. One of the pictures showed a younger Yako in a sky blue dress, the attire of the bridesmaids, at a table during the reception, stuffing her face. "I remember!" Yako suddenly exclaimed, it was before she met Neuro. "A delivery came with cake flavors for me to try and give my opinions. I was so focus on that, I agreed to be a bridesmaid, but didn't know what was going on most of the time. When the wedding came, I was surprised to find my suggestion was followed and all the cakes were made. I was so distracted by them I missed the entire event happening right in front of me. I was standing right there, but couldn't stop looking at the cakes. In the end, I didn't even know which relative got married. I'm sorry; I should have been paying attention! I can't believe I didn't realize Angelus was your husband."

"No worries," Yukari chirped, "Angie doesn't like public displays of affection, he finds it improper, but he's actually very loving. Now, are you ready to solve the mystery?"

"Yes, no more distractions," Yako nodded and focused on the case. "I'll be as perceptive as Neuro and solve this mystery!"

xoxox xox xoxox

Mystery 57: Clues

Sitting in Yukari's living room with her, Yako studied the police files. "According to this, the mansion murder happened first, but you weren't there," Yako established. "The victim was a maid named Nai, the cause of death a single stab wound through the heart, the time of death was estimated to have happened at midnight, no signs of a struggle were found and the murder weapon was left in her body. Nai was twenty years old, of a small constitution. She was described as a cheerful person with no reason to commit suicide. Furthermore, the position of the body made that possibility unlikely. I deduce that the victim was already unconscious when the murder occurred, even if she had no signs of being hit with a blunt object and no physical conditions that could cause her to faint. This must be the explanation to the lack of struggle and the fact no one heard any screams or calls for help. The murder occurred on the location where she was found, according to the evidence and blood at the scene, she was not moved after death."

Yukari nodded, taking in the information Yako reviewed.

Yako continued, "there had been several incidents involving the theft of jewels before, including against the lord of the Kyasha mansion, Yoroshii Kyasha, so predictably, the lady, his sister, Chuugi Kyasha, could have been next. As for the other murder cases, the thief was, I mean you, were there at the scene, right? Can you tell me about it?"

Yukari looked over the other two files, "according to the time of death in this information, just after midnight, the murder occurred as I was leaving the scene. In both occasions I used a high tech jamming signal to have the cameras loop over the last image recorded; I picked the locks and let myself in. I have equipment to amplify sounds so I can hear anyone approaching and avoid them, this is all human technology; I don't cheat with anything supernatural," Yukari spoke with a hint of pride. "Now that I think about it, there was something odd about both the museum and the bank. The guards were too easy to avoid, so easy I wondered if they were any guards there or if my equipment was failing. I didn't hear any footsteps but my own for the most part, though I did catch a suspicious sound at the museum, it was like snoring."

"Snoring..." Yako began to form a theory, "there must have been a sleeping guard there, maybe the guards were sleeping at the bank too, but they didn't snore." She shook her head, "it's too early to jump to conclusions, but we may be on to something. What happened as you were fleeing the scene, anything unusual?"

"I need to be blamed for the crimes in order to be forgiven, so I can't let the guards be taken as suspects. They say I come and go without a trace not because I don't make my precense known, but rather because I don't break anything. The locks are picked, and the cameras are jammed, not broken. However, I do announce my presence as I leave. I find a silent alarm, all those places have them these days, activate it, then make my escape. It was then that I detected faint but fast footsteps, but they weren't even heading towards me so I got out of there without problems. The jamming signal goes out of range as I move away, so that would leave the culprit with a few minutes to go in and out undetected," Yukari narrated.

"The culprit knew were to find the victims. The alarms are mentioned in the police reports too. Silent alarms were triggered in the museum and bank shortly before the time of the murders, but the security system was damaged in the mansion so no alarms were triggered." Yako then made a possible connection, "the mansion was the culprit's first attempt to frame you so the culprit wasn't too familiar with your methods then and made the hasty mistake of creating a difference in the pattern by damaging the security system. After that, the culprit must have used the silent alarm as a cue to commit the murders assuming the security system had been somehow disabled in the other locations. In the third occurrence, the same thing as the second happened. This was an inside job, it's the only explanation. Though the security system was damaged in the mansion, the doors were not forced and since we know it wasn't because of the lock picking thief, it must have been someone who had access to the mansion. Who could also have access to the other two places? The murders are too similar; I think the culprit is the same."

"You've already narrowed it down!" Yukari cheered.

"I need to know more about those involved in the case, I can't figure out who the culprit is with only your testimony and the police files. If I interview the people involved, I know I can come up with something, but there's no time. Background research will have to be enough. Let's go back to the police station again, maybe we can come up with something there," Yako decided.

xoxox xox xoxox

At the police station, Sasazuka was at work reviewing his files and putting reports together when Yako and Yukari returned. He had several cups of coffee by then and the rush of caffeine made him more alert to the presence of visitors than he had been before. "Don't tell me you've already solved it."

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure it was an inside job, the thief is not the murderer," Yako declared.

"I thought there might be an accomplice, but you're saying there's no connection between the murderer and the thief?" Sasazuka wouldn't eliminate the possibility so quickly.

"That's right, the thief was framed and had no part in the murder, the thief was not in the mansion when the murder occurred, the pattern doesn't fit, the thief wouldn't have damaged the security system," Yako presented some key points without revealing Yukari's secret. "If we find out who stole the mansion's jewel or where it's hidden, we can use that to lead us to the culprit, or even better, if we find a connection in the suspects' backgrounds we can find the culprit by elimination, there are some key points the culprit has to match."

"I take it this means you want us to work together? I'll admit I was filing my own little report, trying to beat you at solving a mystery, but it will be for the best if we work as a team this time," Sasazuka agreed.

"Wouldn't it be great to announce the culprit before the press conference tomorrow?" Yukari casually reminded Yako of the importance of solving the case quickly.

"That's ambitious," Sasazuka commented.

Yako was full of determination, "but not impossible. Do you have information about the backgrounds of the people living in the mansion and the people who worked at the museum and bank? Is there one who is connected to all three places?"

"I see where this is going, interestingly, there are several connections," Sasazuka revealed. "I can't find any motive for any of these people to commit the murders, but I'll show you what I have so far." Sasazuka began to describe each suspect and their connections to the each other and the three crime scenes. "The owner of the museum is the one I suspect the most. It was strange that he dropped the charges related to the stolen jewel and forfeited the chance to obtain compensation from the insurance. It is rumored that the jewel was acquired through illegal means from the black market."

Yako shook her head, "it's not him, someone who forgives like that is not likely to commit murder," you can't feed an angel and a demon one after another, it would take time for a person to shift in such a way and the amount of time that had passed was not enough.

"Don't you find it suspicious? Forgiving a robbery without a reasonable explanation? Are you saying it's just a change of heart? There has to be more to it then that," Sasazuka insisted.

Yukari thought about Yako's conclusion, it had to be true, those who had served to provide Angelus with a meal in the past couldn't be the culprit, so that eliminated three suspects. "I agree with Yako, so that means those who forgave the thief, the owner of the museum, Shuppin, the president of the bank, Ginkou, and the man from the mansion, Yoroshii, are not suspects."

"It makes no sense to eliminate suspects just like that. If anything those are the most likely suspects," Sasazuka insisted.

"We'll agree to disagree," Yako suggested. "Even if we reach different conclusions, what's important is that we actually reach conclusions. Then it's just a matter of seeing which one is true. If we know the answer, we only need to match it with the proof."

"Isn't that backwards?" Sasazuka didn't understand; this was an odd way to solve a crime.

"It's instinct," Yako left it at that, though it was more than instinct, she knew things she couldn't explain to Sasazuka.

"Alright, let's leave it at that, then who would your suspects be?" Sasazuka inquired.

"The people who were in the mansion, the butler, Adauchi, the lady, Chuugi, and the other maid, Hikiai," Yako replied. "I need to know their connections with the museum and the bank."

"The Kyasha siblings from the mansion, Yoroshii and Chuugi, have bank accounts at the bank that was robbed and Chuugi is dating the president, Ginkou, who had a family jewel he kept there stolen. The museum owner, Shuppin was a friend of the Kyasha family and was planning to auction the jewel on display in his museum before it was stolen, it is said Chuugi wanted to buy it to add it to the Kyasha collection," Sasazuka revealed.

"That's it, she's the culprit!" Yako determined. "Adauchi, the butler and the other maid, Hikiai, have no connections with the museum and the bank right?"

"No, but to accuse Lady Kyasha so boldly... We have no proof against her and there are other suspects who are thought to have ties to the black market. More importantly, Chuugi has Yoroshii, Adauchi and Hikiai as alibis. I still think Shuppin is the biggest suspect, for an accomplice that is, he too had valuables in the bank and was often a guest at the mansion; he could have stolen a spare key. As for the culprit, that would be the jewel thief, it was the jewel thief and the museum owner," Sasazuka concluded. "That explains the sleeping guards."

"The sleeping guards?" Yako inquired.

"Yes, the guards at the museum and bank were asleep, the security video shows them becoming dizzy and sitting down on the floor, or losing their balance and falling. The image stays still, then it suddenly changes to the murder scene, the cameras were jammed. No sleeping powder or anything similar was found at the scene and because those details couldn't be explained by science, they were underestimated," Sasazuka explained. "This is my theory, the thief is also the murderer and the museum owner really is involved with the black market and worked as an accomplice. If I'm going to follow your idea and solve the case backwards, all I need to do is prove my theory."

"I guess we'll have to agree to disagree again. If the police searches the mansion, I'm sure they'll find the explanation to the sleeping guards. It also makes sense about the maid who was killed; she must have been put to sleep as well. The culprit, Chuugi, chouse to kill Nai because she was small and easy to move, she must have fallen asleep normally on her own bed, not raising suspicion, and moved to the crime scene in the main living room while she slept. In the museum and bank the guards had been working for several hours since their shift started so everyone else had already left when they fell asleep. Do you have access to security videos from the time their shifts began that evening?" Yako inquired.

"Yes," Sasazuka showed them the videos.

Yako watched intently in fast forward then suddenly pressed pause. "This proves the culprit visited the crimes scenes on the days the murders were committed, she suspiciously carried a basket each time."

"I already looked into that, those were cookies and the guards did eat them, but so did other people who remained unaffected," Sasazuka paused, "wait... the glasses of tea, they are different, I see it now, they all drank tea and ate cookies, it happened in areas caught on video, the office and the hall, but the glasses used by the guards had no decorations, yet the others did..." He shook his head, "no, this is just a crazy theory, only a coincidence."

"That's the answer; the cookies caused the guards to fall into a deep sleep and the tea on the decorated glasses was the antidote, the others had regular tea as a cover up. If you search the mansion you'll find the recipe for what was used for sure. Using cookies for evil is a terrible crime!" Yako realized she was going off topic and getting exited about food, so she stopped.

"We could get a search warrant and do an interrogation, but these theories of yours and the way you disregard the most obvious suspects, I can't make sense of it. Besides, what are you going to do about the alibis?" Sasazuka reminded.

"When I interview the Kyasha siblings, I'll know the answer," Yako assured.

Sasazuka was still unconvinced, but he somehow gave Yako the benefit of the doubt and the unlikely possibility that she was right. "If in the end everything turns out to be the way you say it is, I'll have to admit you're a true genius."

"It's nothing really," Yako smiled, happy that she was able to solve the case, though she still had to confirm her theory. It was skipping that step that made her fail to solve the car case. This time she would use her ability to read people to her advantage. Plus she had information Sasazuka did not have and she saw things from a perspective most humans were completely unaware of.

"Wait a minute," Yukari spoke, "a search warrant and interrogation? We don't have time for that, the press conference is tomorrow, the truth must be known before then!"

"Why the rush? There's no way we can solve this case tonight, we can't gather the evidence this quickly and even if we did, it would take time to analyze everything and organize what we've discussed here well enough to present it," Sasazuka voiced.

"We don't need proof if we have a confession, that will be enough, I'm certain the culprit will confess." Both Sasazuka and Yukari were surprised by Yako's confidence, but to her it was the most predictable thing in the world by now. Neuro was interested in this case so the scent of mystery must have been strong. When Neuro figured out the mystery and Yako pointed out the culprit, explaining her analysis, the culprit ended up confessing, it had happened many times before. Yako would interview the main suspect and if she wasn't the culprit, she would interview the others and find the culprit, then when she accused the culprit, there would be a confession, she was counting on it.

To be Continued

xoxox xox xoxox

A Push in the Right Direction

Mystery 58: Source

When Adauchi opened the door to the mansion to find Yako and Yukari, he did not look surprised. "We were expecting you," he led them to a room where all Chuugi and Hikiai were waiting, but they weren't the only ones in the large elegant living room. Neuro and Angelus were there as well, with the first sneezing at a steady rhythm. This explained why Yako was expected, her so called assistant was already there. 

"You poor dear," the Hikiai spoke to Neuro as Yako came in, "I can't believe the detective is making you work even if you have such a terrible cold."

Yako decided not to acknowledge the comment she knew she was meant to overhear, everyone already thought she was mean to Neuro and she knew clearing her name would be practically impossible. "I'm here to point out the culprit," Yako cut to the chase and everyone looked unsurprised.

"Of course, your assistant has already delivered your message and revealed who the culprit is," Chuugi spoke sadly.

Yako was caught off guard, Neuro had pointed out a culprit already, yet there they were, as if the mystery wasn't over. "The culprit is," Yako looked at the woman she suspected, she didn't look like a murderer and this wasn't just an act, she looked sincere, yet the evidence pointed towards her. Yako wondered just what Neuro found as proof and how he got to whatever conclusion he had communicated. She also wondered why Angelus was there, perhaps it was because of the case's connection to Yukari, but did he tag along with Neuro during the entire investigation or did he just arrive? "According to the proof that was found, it all points towards the one committing the murder being you," Yako pointed at Chuugi. "However, one thing doesn't fit; the alibis."

"Maybe sensei would like to take some time to deliberate," with that announcement and a sneeze, Neuro dragged Yako out of the room, closing the door.

"Neuro, why are you here? Did you point out the culprit in my name?" Yako asked.

"Yes, no doubt about it, Chuugi Kyasha is the one who committed the murders, I even found the recipe for the sleep inducing chemical added to the cookies she gave the guards at the museum and bank, along with the recipe for the antidote she hid in the tea, in a diary in her room, written in her own handwriting. Yet somehow, there's no mystery to be consumed from her. She confessed and there was nothing, this is a puzzle within a puzzle. Why, if she is the culprit, can't I consume this mystery?" Neuro looked at Yako with intensity, "the origin of a mystery is the one behind it, she is the culprit, but I still can't unlock the mystery to savor it. The explanation must lie in the nature of the human mind, her confession is true, she did it; we know that much."

Yako looked thoughtful; then suddenly her eyes brightened with the arrival of an idea. "I know what to do, the key is in the alibis, the alibis are false; Chuugi does have the authority to keep Hikiai and Adauchi quiet, but what of her brother Yoroshii? He wouldn't keep quiet about a murder. If he's not an accomplice he must be the victim." In a previous case, fear was used to keep the victim in a room flooded with poison; a life was forfeited from the fear of losing that very life. In the past, it was also proven that people would go far, even as far as hurting others, so save the one who is most important to them.

"I thought so; Yoroshii is suspiciously absent from our little reunion. Chuugi mentioned he's here in this mansion, but he's bedridden and can't join us and she doesn't want anyone going near his room," Neuro revealed. "She could have gotten rid of him, but if she did, then that leads back to where this second puzzle started, if she is the culprit, why can't I consume the mystery?"

"Because it didn't originate in her mind," Yako concluded, "she committed the murders, that much is true; but she's not the murderer, she's the murder weapon!"

Neuro grinned with hungry anticipation, "your evolution might be useful after all. What a rare threat, it's a mystery within a mystery, a case where finding the culprit only leads to another mystery to solve."

"I know exactly what to do to know who the mastermind behind all this is," Yako returned to the room where everyone was waiting. She looked serious and determined for a moment, then her expression changed so somewhat pained and silly, "I'm hungry, can I borrow the kitchen? I really want freshly baked cookies!"

All those present stared at her, sure she was called the piggish detective, but this was too much. "How could you think of cookies at a time like this?" Chuugi questioned, "I confess, I killed those people, just have me arrested and get it over with."

"I can't do that on an empty stomach and I want cookies!" Yako insisted.

"Let us give the detective what she wants," Hikiai suggested. 

"Thank you, I want them to be freshly baked so let's go make them. Will you two help me?" Yako smiled sweetly at Hikiai and Adauchi.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yukari and Angelus remained in the living room, guarding the culprit, while Neuro went along with the group on kitchen duty, despite Hikiai protesting that someone with such a terrible cold shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. "I'll just watch from the door so I may witness sensei's amazing culinary skills without getting in the way."

"Very well, I suppose that will do," Hikiai started getting the ingredients ready.

"Do you always cook for the family?" Yako innocently inquired.

"Yes, I do, I've always liked cooking, ever since I was little," Hikiai replied.

"Sometimes people know what they're destined to do with their lives and sometimes that changes later on. I planned to become a chef, but instead became a detective," Yako recalled that one's profession and background can be key to solving a mystery, even if it is something from the past.

"I always thought about owning a restaurant and I'm not giving up, I'm saving up for it," Hikiai revealed.

"What about you?" Yako curiously asked Adauchi.

"I'm too old for dreams like that," the butler replied solemnly.

"You must have had them and I don't think you should ever give them up," Yako insisted.

Hikiai paused, looking gloomy, then determined, she glanced at Yako meaningfully and casually commented, "what about your dream of being a medicine researcher?"

The atmosphere turned tense and Neuro sneezed; then left the door, away from the kitchen, moving so the others couldn't hear his conversation with the cause of his returning allergy. "What are you doing here feather duster?" Neuro was rather enjoying taking a break from the extreme allergies; his nose felt better when Angelus was in a different area of the mansion, behind a closed door.

"Confirming that it is in fact Yako who is figuring this out, I'm not sure what she's trying to do, but she's the one deliberating, in her own special way," Angelus replied.

"So what?" Neuro sneezed on him. "I have it figured out, if the lady is the murder weapon more so than the murderer, then the murderer must be the one who thought of the plan that she carried out, the one with the knowledge needed to come up with the sleeping cookies recipe."

"Yako is doing the work so she will get the credit," Angelus smiled sweetly.

This annoyed Neuro greatly, it was a fine time Yako picked to evolve and go off to solve a mystery without his help. "Not if I point out the real culprit first!" Footsteps were heard as the kitchen crew headed back to the living room, having left the cookies in the oven to bake. Then from the living room a sudden exclamation of "the culprit is you!" was heard and Neuro's chance to point out the mastermind behind the mystery before Yako did was lost.

Neuro and Angelus hurried to join the group, in the fancy large living room, there were Yako, Yukari, Chuugi, Hikiai, Adauchi and now Neuro and Angelus. Yako was pointing at Adauchi. "Using Yoroshii as a hostage, you forced Chuugi to commit murder, you poisoned him didn't you? You threatened not to make an antidote if she didn't do as you said, setting everything up to make sure she was found guilty if your plans were discovered. Framed the jewel thief to make this terrible situation last longer. If you were arrested, Chuugi feared there would be no one capable of making an antidote for her brother, so you had to remain here; she was sacrificing herself to save him." Yako then looked at Hikiai, "you knew but feared for the hostage as well."

"Please stop!" Chuugi yelled, "don't throw out such accusations, just take me into justice, no one else!"

"Justice knows only one truth, though you have committed serious crimes, you didn't do it out of malice, you did it for your brother and it must have been terribly painful. To cause all this pain..." Yako looked at the butler, "I can't forgive you!"

Adauchi laughed insanely, "there are things in life that cannot be forgiven, such as what their father did! I won't deny it any longer; I was the genius behind the sleeping chemical. I can control how many hours it will be before it takes effect and it leaves no traces in the body."

"What are you talking about?" Chuugi yelled, "what did my father ever do to you?"

"He stole my research long ago, before you two spoiled brats were born. I invented a great medicine and he stole it and became rich off it. Then he died before I could make something better, something that surpassed the amazing work that was stolen from me and proved that I was the true genius. All that's left for me is vengeance, to kill one of that man's brats and let the other rot in jail to stain the family name forever!" The butler went over the edge, taking the appearance of a mad scientist with a while lab coat and black rubber gloves. "Only I have the antidote for this in my body, the rest of you will die!" He took a smoke bomb from his pocket, threw it and the room was filled with thick grayish-purple poisonous gas.

"So you were the one hiding my meal," Neuro's head changed to his true form under the cover of the smoke, "Itadakimasu!" 

"This will take care of the gas, one of the 777 tools of Heaven, good spray," Angelus held a can of air freshener, with cloud designs on it. The poisonous gas was neutralized and everyone was out of danger, plus the room was left smelling fresh and clean. The only one who didn't like the scent was Neuro, whose allergy became worse. "I apologize for the inconvenience," Angelus received a glare from Neuro, followed by a fit of sneezes.

xoxox xox xoxox

Sasazuka, who was wide awake in his caffeine rush, and a very sleepy Ishigaki, arrived in police cars. Sasazuka wondered if Yako had really solved the mystery by now, if not, then he would interrogate the suspects and get to the bottom of it before the press conference, he would be ambitions like she was. The first rays of the sun were shining in the horizon and Ishigaki was complaining about why today's shift had to begin so early.

The door was opened by the piggish detective herself, who led Sasazuka and Ishigaki inside to make the necessary arrests. Adauchi and Chuugi were taken away. Yoroshii, who received some assistance from Angelus and was fully healed, promised he would get his sister out of the trouble she got into for his sake.

After the police was gone... "Is there a way to get my sister out of trouble? I was ill and didn't know what was happening, I didn't realize the true cause of my illness was poison, the doctors couldn't detect it and my sister went through so much. Mr. Angel, we meet again, could you help me?"

Yukari replied before Angelus could, "if your sister is sentenced and bribery doesn't free her, then I'll break her out of jail myself!"

"Is that alright?" The man looked at Angelus, whose identity he had kept a secret from everyone else, save those who were clearly already aware of it.

Angelus looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, "it is clear Chuugi has repented and only my boss has the right to judge."

"There, you see? There's a loop hole for almost anything," Yukari cheered, "go ahead and bend the human law, if it's for a good cause, then it's okay. I do it too as a modern day Robin Hood. Get those bribes going; I think it will work, but if it doesn't I'm up for a jail break so you just let me know."

xoxox xox xoxox

After leaving the mansion, reunited at the detective office too early for Godai to be there, Angelus awarded Yako the promised price, though it had been Neuro trying to earn it. "Since you solved this mystery completely and cleared the name of the Robin Hood known as a jewel thief by identifying the true culprit behind the murders and uncovering the mastermind who set it all up, you will receive the payment I offered to Neuro."

"So that's why you two were there together, you hired Neuro," Yako concluded.

"Yes, the payment was that I would be his slave and follow all his orders for a full day. Now that payment is yours, would you like for me to cook for you all day?" Angelus asked.

Yako's face brightened, her expression filled with joy, "yes!"

"Stupid slave and your stupid evolution," Neuro grumbled. "I solved the mystery too and I would have pointed out the other culprit first if the feather duster hasn't distracted me," he sneezed. "In fact, I would have figured it all out before you even got there, I was about to conduct an interrogation when you arrived. If I haven't been delayed by Sai, I would have been in the mansion earlier and by the time you got there, my interrogation would be over and I would have had my meal."

Yako was surprised by the mention of her half-brother, "Sai? What happened to him? Is he alright? Did you two fight? You didn't hurt him, right?"

"Your master is fine, so nice of you to ask," Neuro growled then sneezed again. "Sai and I fought on some rooftops when I was on my way to the mansion, that's all."

"I kept my identity hidden and pretended to be human, Neuro didn't want any help anyway," Angelus added, "in the end Sai became frustrated because Neuro kept sneezing on him and decided they would fight another time."

"No one asked you," Neuro sneezed on Angelus.

Yako and Yukari giggled and the detective tried to look on the bright side, "everything turned out well in the end, the case was solved, the thief wasn't accused of murder, Neuro got his meal and I will have a 24 hour banquet, everybody's happy, right?"

Neuro gripped Yako's neck and shook her, "you still have a lot to learn when it comes to properly serving your master," he sneezed, "go away feather duster or I might just have to destroy you."

"My apologies," Angelus bowed, "I will be leaving now, thank you for all your help. Yako, I will start cooking immediately, come to our house to eat when you're ready."

"See you later!" Yukari was as always, cheerful. The cat burglar, who called herself that because she wore cute kitty ears as part of her thief costume, and the angel, who was a bit on the gluttonous side for an angel, left the office, where a couple even stranger than them flirted in their own weird way. 

To be Continued

Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. With Yukari's testimony and Sasazuka's police files, Yako has formed a theory about the current case and is heading out to interview her main suspect. To refresh your memory, here are the names of the OCs involved in the current case: Nai (dead maid), Hikiai (the other maid) Yoroshii Kyasha (brother), Chuugi Kyasha (sister), Adauchi (butler), Shuppin (museum owner), Ginkou (bank president). Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. I made references to some of the past cases in the anime, specifically episode 14 when they go to the hot springs, the HAL episodes 18/19 and episode 11 about the actress. I used Japanese words for the names of the OCs which were linked to their roles. Nai (dead), yoroshii (good), kyasha (luxury), chuugi (loyalty), adauchi (vengeance), hikiai (witness), shuppin (display) and ginkou (bank).


	11. Chapter 11

A Push in the Right Direction: Case XI

A Push in the Right Direction

Mystery 59: Kindness

Yako had been very busy lately, though it had been rewarding. She had just solved a mystery involving an accusation of murder against a thief who secretly turned out to be Yukari, hunting for blame to be forgiven, since Angelus, who is actually her husband, feeds on forgiveness. What followed was a twenty-four hour long banquet at Yukari and Angelus' house, which miraculously Neuro allowed Yako to enjoy, though she had to constantly shield her food from his sneezes. Neuro claimed he was curious about how much food was needed to give her indigestion, but Yako, who had never suffered from indigestion in her life, was certain she couldn't get it from an angel's cooking no matter how much she ate.

After the banquet, Yako fell asleep, having skipped out on sleep that night due to staying up to eat and the previous night with the investigation. It was Neuro who took her home and a good amount of hours later, Yako woke up in her disaster zone of a room. The house was still looking like a hurricane went through it.

Yako got up, took a shower, and spent the better part of the morning scrubbing off all the scribbles, mostly insults, that Neuro had written all over her body. She wondered how in the world he did so without waking her, but she had such a wonderful meal, that her satisfied stomach must have inspired her to remain in blissful slumber while Neuro did his mischief.

After Yako was clean, she grimaced realizing she had missed breakfast and it was already time for lunch, but the banquet from the day before had kept her strong through the ordeal of erasing a novel of insults with herself as the paper. She went to the kitchen for some lunch, glancing at the damaged furniture as she walked. When she got to the kitchen, she saw a pile of fruit and candy shaped magnets and nothing more.

"Neuro!" Yako wailed, knowing he had to be somewhere in earshot, waiting for her to discover the basically empty kitchen. She knelt own where the refrigerator should have been, the space now occupied only by the magnets that once decorated it.

"Are you so desperate to be honored by my presence that you must yell?" Neuro's face was blank, with a big fanged smile and wide expressionless eyes.

"Where's the refrigerator, and the stove and the pantry and the cabinets and everything?" Yako stressed.

"Over there," Neuro's face changed to a look pure innocence, as if he had nothing to do with the disaster.

Yako noticed the clear glass bottle she had ignored thus far. She approached the corner where it sat and examined the bottle's contents, "these are ashes."

"I burned them," Neuro smiled, as if delivering wonderful news.

Yako let out a scream of distress, "my kitchen!"

Neuro suddenly sneezed as Yukari and Angelus entered the relatively empty kitchen. "Hi!" Yukari cheerfully greeted, "I let myself in, hope you don't mind. I did promise furniture so Angie is bringing it; he makes such a cute delivery boy. By the way Yako, why are you crying and hugging that bottle of ashes?"

"Neuro burned my kitchen," Yako's eyes were filled with tears of agony.

"How mean!" Yukari glanced in Neuro's direction; he had gone to sneeze on Angelus while the angel carried the new furniture in, ignoring his polite requests to stop. "I bet he just wants attention, if you give him lots of love he should behave. Just keep him busy until he's exhausted." Yukari winked. "I'll give you a new kitchen," Yako was going to speak but Yukari stopped her, "don't worry about it, it'll be fun to pick out the appliances."

xoxox xox xoxox

It was a long day of choosing kitchen appliances and watching Angelus carry them in, with Neuro pestering him and sneezing on him constantly, instead of helping carry things, not that anyone expected him to help. Now Yako sat at the new table, stuffing her face again and Neuro sat across from her, making funny faces, effectively causing her to choke on several occasions. He had become creative with his ways to torture her lately.

Having finished dinner, Yako made a pause before dessert, "I just thought of something, what about Akane?"

Neuro was puzzled by how the human mind worked, bringing up topics unrelated to the current situation, memories that surfaced at random. "What about Akane?"

"I was thinking about how things have changed. Thinking about how far we've come and it reminded me that Akane has stayed the same," Yako explained.

"The human mind truly is random, what's your point?" Neuro inquired.

"We should solve her mystery, find out how she ended up as a corpse on a wall, I think it would make her feel better if her mystery was solved," Yako elaborated.

"She's a wandering soul, holding on to this world, my energy makes her interaction with this world easier by reanimating a part of her dead body, but she must have been a wandering soul before I arrived, since the day she died. If anyone can solve her mystery, I can, but you'll have to do her work," Neuro voiced.

Yako tilted her head in confusion, "how come?"

"She might pass on if she doesn't have a mystery to cling to, an unfinished business in this world," Neuro revealed.

Yako's expression turned to alarm, "out of the question, forget I mentioned it."

"I did say I would solve her mystery, I delayed it long enough," Neuro mused.

"No, don't, you can't! Akane is my dear friend!"

"Humans are strange, wishing for their dear friends to never rest, although she would be a good resource to give up, she works hard collecting data for me off the internet." Neuro paused suddenly, and studied Yako's expression. "What? I'm not making faces at you now? Why are you looking at me like I'm your favorite food?"

Yako walked around the table, stood next to Neuro and wrapped her arms around him. "I was reminded that you're very kind deep down. I shouldn't think so much of what I want; I should think about Akane. If she wishes for her mystery to be solved, I'll try my best."

Neuro let out a confused, "huh?" He had no idea where Yako was coming from with her conclusion, but allowed her to hug and cuddle him, deciding that he might as well return the affection, it was rather pleasant.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was morning at the detective office and things were getting out of hand. Neuro had been nicer than usual, allowing Yako to stay close to him without tripping her, pushing her, choking her, squeezing her head, twisting her neck, or any other such torture. However, this had to stop; the entire 'Neuro is kind deep down' thing was confusing at first, now it was plain embarrassing. 

Neuro suddenly pushed Yako against a wall; then proceeded to push Godai against the wall too. Akane was saved from the rampage only because she was already in the wall.

"Ow! What did I do?" Yako demanded to know.

"You were giving me odd looks," Neuro replied, as if it were a crime.

"What about me?" Godai inquired in frustration.

"I just wanted to show I'm not overly kind," with that said, as if it were nothing unusual, Neuro merrily walked over to Akane, determined to start the business he had come to take care of. "I'm going to solve your mystery," he announced with certainty.

Akane then wrote on the screen, "thank you, these people may have useful information." She proceeded to type out a list of names, contact information and addresses that she warned were old and might have changed in time. 

Neuro took the paper from the printer and pulled Yako along, "there's no time to waste," she was dragged out of the office, while still rubbing her pained nose.

xoxox xox xoxox

The first house on the list was empty and judging by the overgrown front yard, no one had lived in it for a long time. None the less there could be a clue there, this would be tough mystery to crack; Neuro could feel it. He got off Yako's car and walked to the front door.

"I don't think anyone will answer," Yako spoke for the first time since they left the office.

Neuro's wordless reply was to break the lock on the door and let himself in.

"Neuro!" Yako scolded him as she followed. "We can't break into someone's house, even if there's no one here right now. She was angry over the incident in which she was sent crashing into a wall with nothing but a silly excuse to justify Neuro's strange, yet usual, behavior. Feeling her blood boil and her courage raise to dangerous levels, Yako walked up to Neuro from behind, reached up and grabbed a handful of his blond hair. She pulled as hard as she could, only to have the hair slip out of her grip, causing her to painfully fall back into a sitting position with a small triangular golden clip in her hand. "Stupid soft hair on stupid Neuro's stupid head," Yako scrambled to her feet to see that Neuro was watching her with his glowing green eyes filled with amusement, more so than the anger she expected.

"Stupid clumsy Yako and her stupid rush of stupid suicidal stupidity," Neuro mocked, then extended his hand to receive the golden clip Yako had taken.

She assumed a pitcher's pose, ready to throw the little golden triangle as far away as she could. Then the thought occurred to her that Neuro could throw away her beloved hair clips in revenge much further than she could ever hope to recover them, or he could just crush them into dust. Sighing in defeat, Yako deposited the small golden triangle into Neuro's hand, and watched him put it back on his hair. "Why did you really throw me against a wall in the office and poor Godai too."

"Because you looked like you thought I've gone soft," Neuro walked away before Yako could reply, venturing further into the empty house, devoid of furniture.

"You don't have to throw such a temper tantrum," Yako followed, "I've always thought you have your kind side and that you're more good than bad. You're just a bit of a sadistic mischief maker, that's all." The various rooms of the house were empty of any possessions left behind, except an old broken table in what must have been the dinning room and the kitchen counter and vacant cabinets, which were built into the structure. Yako was in the middle of imagining how grand the kitchen must have been when it was still in use, it was spacious yet cozy; she could still appreciate it, despite its current abandoned state.

Yako was suddenly thrown out of her daydream when she was pushed to the floor. "A bit?" Neuro questioned, "just a bit?" He would have to convince her otherwise.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako could complain about Neuro's behavior, but she hadn't done much to stop him save for saying, "we shouldn't," yet the statement wasn't too convincing with her arms tightly wrapped around him.

The remainder of the investigation was postponed and the pair headed home. Once there, Yako went to take a shower, noticing Neuro was following her. "Why are you following me?"

"Your master can go wherever he pleases," Neuro replied.

"I guess that means you're getting in the shower with me?" She blushed, "just a minute," Yako went over to the phone and picked up a small black address book from the table, filled with mostly food delivery service numbers. She turned to the list of numbers on a page adorned with an M on the top right corner and dialed. "Hello, this is Yako Katsuragi, could you come over for a full job this afternoon," there was a pause as she listened, "yes, that's the right address. It's pretty much a disaster zone, I think that's the best way to describe it," another pause, "two thirty is fine, thank you."

"Who were you calling?" Neuro curiously inquired.

"The plumber, you've seen him before, the guy in overalls with the mustache that fixed the sink that time..." Yako led the way to bathroom, which she knew would end up looking like a disaster zone if Neuro was taking a shower with her, but maybe it would be worth it.

To be Continued

xoxox xox xoxox

A Push in the Right Direction

Mystery 60: Akane

The next day was spent going from one place to another, interviewing people, after another retelling of Akane's testimony, which was still not very informative. Yako and Neuro had identified themselves as friends of Akane, trying to reestablish contact with her. They couldn't very well say they were working for her if she was dead.

The people on the list didn't know of Akane's whereabouts, reporting that she distanced out from them then stopped contacting them altogether. They ascertained that it was an odd thing for her to do, since she wasn't the kind to leave her friends behind. She must have had some kind of problem she was hiding.

Finally, they came to the house of an old woman, who seemed to have the most informative answers out of all the people they had met so far. "Akane, my niece, Akane..." Yako felt guilty at the woman's sad expression, having reminded her of Akane. "Come in, we'll talk."

The couch was old but comfortable, in the palest shade of pink, almost white. Shades of pink and red dominated the living room with some white here and there. The walls were adorned with various portraits of flowers and there was a collection of glass angels decorating the room. Neuro didn't like the surroundings at all.

"Sweet little Akane, trying to carry the weight of the world all by herself," the woman seemed to space out, not really hearing what Yako was saying. "It was terminal, but she was determined, so determined I don't even want to know what she would do. My younger brother was going to die, but she thought, she was certain, that a heart transplant could save him. We didn't have the resources and she... I suspected she was dealing with the mafia, buying a heart in the black market and paying with an illegal loan, all to save her father; such a sweet girl, but so self sacrificing. Poor sweet Akane, I never heard from her again and I can only assume she has long since passed away."

There was a long silent pause until the woman continued, "It didn't work, the surgery was a failure, Akane denied my suspicions, but she was working extra, saying she was saving up to go back to the university, she had stopped going to be able to work two jobs to help her father and pay for his treatment, it was hard on all of us, I told her I would take care of my brother, but she knew I couldn't do it alone, I couldn't convince her to leave him to me. After the failed surgery, there's shouldn't have been a need for Akane to work so much, the hospital expenses were paid for, but there was that heart, the mysterious and suspicious donated heart, she still had to pay for the loan that obtained it, I tried to get a confession from her and tried to help her even if she denied it, but she said she could handle things on her own. I guess I didn't know what kind of trouble she was really in..."

xoxox xox xoxox

When Neuro and Yako returned to the detective office, Akane was full of questions, wanting to know who they had managed to find and how those people were doing. "These clues were not useful to solve the mystery after all," Neuro replied, "these were things you could have told us yourself."

Yako came to a realization, "I think I understand now, this wasn't for the sake of solving the mystery, you wanted to know how everyone was." Yako told Akane about the people they had visited, trying to focus on the lighter side of the story, how they had lived on. 

xoxox xox xoxox

While Yako and Akane talked, Neuro and Godai had gone up to the roof, where Godai, out of Akane's hearing distance, revealed the results of his investigation. "Akane was killed by someone from the loan office where I worked in the past. There are no records in the office, you already knew that, so I contacted the old gang and gathered clues."

Neuro remained silent so Godai went on, "one said it was either a mistake or she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, a witness to be eliminated. Another claimed the corpse on the wall was fake, put there as a joke when we celebrated the boss birthday. The rest believe the boss killed her, but they couldn't think of an explanation, they must be lying about that, I'm sure it wasn't the boss, if it was him, I would have known, or at least, I would have been informed she was being targeted, he wouldn't kill her without a reason." 

After a short pause, Godai continued, "I dug deeper and found she did have a loan, there's still not record, it was all erased, someone just reminded me of who she was and I remembered. I had forgotten the girl's name, but she did have long black hair and now that I think about it, they're very similar, I think that was Akane. That girl was always on time with her payments. She came the first day of every month at nine in the morning exactly and delivered an envelope with the cash."

Neuro's eyes glowed, "we're finally moving forward."

Godai blinked in confusion, did he miss something? Or maybe what he said matched up to another piece of information Neuro had. "What is it?"

"Akane didn't provide too many clues, but what she said fits with what you're saying, even if she kept her story short, almost as if she didn't want the truth to come out. She narrated that she went to the office to make a monthly payment and she was shot while at the office without explanation. She didn't mention witnessing anything unusual, save for the office being empty," Neuro recalled the vague clues.

"What are you getting at?" Godai was just as lost as when the investigation started.

"The clues are here," Neuro poked Godai hard on the forehead. "It's very bad having to rely on such a tiny brain, but it seems to be the only available record of what took place on other side of the door."

"The other side of the door?" Godai questioned.

"Humans have poor memories, that much has been proven to me many times. They tend to forget details that could be important clues, so the older the mystery, the harder it is to solve. With the physical evidence altered by time, the clues must be found in the records of the past in the unreliable human mind," Neuro explained. "Even so, there are certain events that stand out, it was the first of each month that Akane came, she came at nine in the morning. What was your old boss' birthday?"

"April first..." Godai replied. "I see; it's about the corpse being put on the wall on the same day as the boss' birthday. That's why the office was empty when she came; it was his birthday so we came to work late and left early. We only took care of some basic business on his birthday, things that needed to be done right away, but anything that could wait was left for later. I don't understand; what does that prove?"

"The office was left unguarded, but Akane went in, someone must have been there before to unlock the door, or was it left unlocked?" Neuro inquired.

"I'm pretty sure the door was always locked at night, so the person that was late to breakfast on that day is the killer?" Godai asked.

"And that person is?" Neuro replied with another question.

"Let's see... That is... um... it was a long time ago," Godai tried to remember the details clearly, but he had so many meals with his coworkers in the past, it was hard to recall one specific breakfast, even if it was on the day of a celebration.

"Who had the keys to the office?" Neuro searched from another angle.

"I know the answer to that one, the boss and the second in command, but he was always the first to arrive whenever we went out to eat. I'm pretty sure that if he was late even once, I would remember." Godai felt like he was going in circles. "That leaves the boss as a suspect, but that can't be right, he wouldn't kill a paying customer. Is there something Akane isn't telling us?"

"Aside from the corpse on the wall, is there anything else that stands out from the day of the birthday?" Neuro inquired.

"Not really, everyone brought gifts and there was cake," Godai recalled.

"Think harder, even if it makes the only cell in your brain melt, was there anything at all that was unusual, even something that seems unrelated. Anything," Neuro insisted.

"Well, there was the door; someone changed the office door... I remember! There was someone who left early from breakfast, just as the boss arrived. Maybe the boss went to the office and left it unlocked for some reason so it was unlocked when he went there. He went to change the door and found Akane." Godai strained his memory, "no, that was later, Akane was always on time, but she could have been late that one day."

"I did notice that the door knob being different from the hinges on the door frame and the door is only slightly different from the color of the frame, it's something a human wouldn't notice unless they search for it. Did someone tell you about the door? Why did you notice it?" Neuro asked.

Godai felt they were getting off topic, but tried to answer anyway, he opened his mouth and closed it again wordlessly, like a fish. Then finally, he remembered, "I think I broke it, not really broke it, more like made a hole in it. I was polishing the boss' gun, trying to be extra helpful since it was his birthday and all. I don't know why I was there at the office early, I think I might have volunteered to help with something before we met the others at breakfast, I forgot about this part. Anyway, the gun was loaded and I accidentally shot it, but I didn't hit anyone, missed the boss by a hair. I was angry at myself; I think that's why I forgot about it, blocked it out. The boss said it was okay; he must have seen how frustrated I was and sent me to join the others at breakfast. He said he would take care of things on his own, because there wasn't much to be done anyway, just a few calls."

"The culprit is... you!" Neuro pointed.

Godai shook his head, "That's impossible, the boss looked inside the office, I remember now. I remember he said something like, 'you didn't break anything' and mentioned no one would notice, but I was frustrated because he sent me away, he didn't give me a chance to help out with the business that morning to try to make up for messing up. He didn't even give me the duty of replacing the door, and instead had someone else do it." Godai came to a realization, "because he didn't want me to know... The boss must have hidden Akane in the wall, that's why he was late to breakfast. Then he sent someone to replace the door. The boss hid this from me, I made a mess of a good business deal, but he decided to let it go, he decided no one should know the truth."

The door that led to the stairs was suddenly thrown open and Yako rushed up to the roof. "Neuro, I need to talk to you for a minute, it's important." She gave Godai a nervously forced smiled, "excuse us," then pulled Neuro away, surprised that he went along with ease.

At the stairs, away from Godai, who was just standing there in shock, Neuro finally asked, "what is it, slave? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I doubt something like that would surprise me at this point." Yako lowered her voice and whispered, "Akane knows the answer to her mystery. She made her own investigation and put clues together. She has also been talking to Godai when we're gone; she says that without realizing it he told her a lot of things that helped her figure it out. Akane wanted to know how her friends and family were doing since her disappearance so she let us investigate, but she doesn't want us to figure it out. She thinks it was all Godai's accident and was worried that you took him to the roof to interrogate him instead of just discussing the case while Akane and I talked."

"Too late," Neuro informed, "I already pointed out the culprit."

While Yako's was still in open mouthed shock, Godai went down stairs, passing by after Yako had been in silence for a few seconds. He didn't catch her conversation with Neuro, but it didn't matter anyway.

Back the office Godai stared at the braid of hair on the wall. "It's all clear now, it really was me. The boss decided to forgive my mistake and forget about it. He must have hidden the truth from the others to prevent them getting angry at me because I left them short of a paying customer. A paying customer... If the boss had told me the truth back then, I might have thought that was all. It's different now; Akane, I'm sorry! You've been a good friend to me. All those times when we talked when Neuro and Yako were out, you listened to me say bad things about Neuro behind his back for hours without complaint, then you teased me about secretly admiring him, which I still say is not true, it was nice having someone who never got tired of listening to me, even if it's just because you couldn't talk. What I mean is, I want to make this up to you; I know it's impossible, but I want to do something!"

"A very touching declaration slave number two," Neuro and Yako stood at the door. "What was that about saying bad things about your wonderful master?" Neuro pulled Godai's ear.

"Let me go! Why do you have to eavesdrop, it's none of your business!" Godai struggled to free his pained ear from Neuro's grip, though he didn't let Godai go until he started sneezing.

Angelus entered the office, "that scent, that wonderful delicious scent!" The angel looked at the words written on Akane's computer screen expressing forgiveness, "itadakimasu," he took the braid in his hand and kissed it like a gentleman from a sappy cliche romance movie would kiss a lady's hand.

"What was that?" Godai asked in confusion, there he was trying to apologize to Akane, whom he finally realize had already written her forgiveness and suddenly, Angelus arrives and it all goes seemingly off topic from there.

"Food," Angelus smiled happily, "I eat forgiveness; it was very delicious, that means it was sincere and absolute, the scent brought me here."

Godai looked at the braid on the wall, "Akane, you're too nice sometimes."

Neuro's sneezing didn't cease, "I didn't say you could feed off my slaves!"

"My apologies," Angelus then turned towards Akane and bowed, "I sincerely appreciate the wonderful meal, thank you very much," then he swiftly left.

"This mystery is too old and so much forgiveness has made it rot, I can't eat it like this," Neuro's announcement was a great relief to Godai, who wasn't looking forward to having his head chewed on by a giant bird.

"Akane, I'll still try to make it up to you," Godai assured. "I'll try to give you all the things you missed out on in life."

Akane looked happy, the braid moving around cheerfully. The crew of the unusual detective office had learned to interpret Akane's emotions, they didn't know how they could perceive her mood, but somehow they could.

"Does this means you're going to marry Akane since she didn't get the chance to find a mate while she was still alive?" With Godai babbling incoherently, Neuro left the office, dragging Yako along.

To be Continued

xoxox xox xoxox

A Push in the Right Direction

Mystery 61: A Very Special Detective Crew

Yako drove at an unnerving speed, though she didn't really notice since her car had a few spells on it that made it very special. She and Neuro, who had actually agreed to come pretty easily, arrived at the hot spring resort in good time and were shown to their room, where they would spend the weekend. "I hope everything goes smoothly this time."

Neuro took a deep breath, "I was hoping for a mystery like last time we went to hot spring resort, but there's no scent at all, how boring. Let's go back."

"We just got here," Yako complained. "Let's stay, it'll be fun. Please!"

"Beg."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you have to beg."

"I already said please."

"Not good enough."

Yako pouted, "that's all you're getting."

Neuro picked up Yako, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her away, "then I'll just have to make the hot springs hot enough for you to be burned alive until you give in and behave like a good little slave."

"Wait, you can't cook me alive in there. I'm not food, I eat food; it would be too ironic if I die being boiled!"

xoxox xox xoxox

If Yako had known that the part about making the hot springs hotter was metaphor and the meaning behind it, she wouldn't have struggled at all. She just hoped no one would ask too many questions about the state of the private spring that was arranged for them and the state of the room. Yako feared she would become tongue tied and red faced if anyone brought it up.

Overall the weekend at the hot springs went very well, though Neuro still complained about the lack of mystery at the resort. It felt too soon when they left the resort and returned to the office, for Yako at least, but Neuro was looking forward to being fed, despite having enjoyed the trip too, though he would never admit it.

xoxox xox xoxox

Yako arrived early at the office that day. When she woke up, Neuro had already left. At least she had no marker scribbles to clean, though that also meant Neuro expected her at work soon. She had breakfast quickly in her new kitchen and sighed in grateful awe looking adoringly at the large shiny new refrigerator, adorned by her old, precious fruit and candy magnets.

As she entered the detective office, Yako was greeted by a worried Godai, "what are you doing walking around so soon? Come here, sit down." He gently guided her to the couch as if she were in a terribly fragile condition.

"Godai, is something wrong?" Yako didn't understand what this was about.

"You're asking me, after going through that," Godai pointed towards Neuro, who sat behind Troy holding a relatively large egg about a foot tall.

Yako gasped, catching on to Godai's strange theory, "I didn't lay an egg! Where did that egg come from? What kind of egg is it?"

"Neuro said it was yours and his," Godai then looked at Neuro, his jaw nearly reaching the floor, voice unable to form words.

"You didn't!" Yako rushed over to Neuro. "It can't be; it just can't be. I thought I was supposed to, I mean later in the future. Is it that in your species the man lays the egg? Is Kaiyo in there? He's coming so soon?"

Looking somewhat amused, Neuro stated, "you're both idiots," with absolute certainty. "I did not, will not, and cannot lay an egg. I never said this was our child." Yako, Godai and the silent Akane waited expectantly for Neuro to finish the explanation about the egg. "This egg is mine and Yako's, it is our pet." Time stood still at Neuro's revelation. The egg he held containing an unknown creature was to become his and Yako's pet. Neuro seemed to emphasize that it belonged to both of them, as if making it clear he expected Yako help take care of the creature.

"We can't," was Yako's first reaction. "I don't know what's in that egg but I don't think it's anything like the pets from Earth. Why can't we have a normal pet if you want one so badly?" Despite making the suggestion, Yako still felt guilty for the unfortunate earth animal that ended up as Neuro's pet.

Neuro made a sad face; his green eyes looked bigger and shinier, though not eerie at all. He pouted sadly and asked, "are you refusing my gift?"

Yako felt the guilt she knew made no sense, her brain was screaming at her not to fall for Neuro's trick, but she walked right into his trap anyway. "Alright, I'll agreed to help you take care of your pet, but we have to keep it out of trouble, you don't want it to blow your cover, right?"

"Don't worry, all the chaos will remain behind closed doors," Neuro smiled reassuringly, which was ironic given his words. "Don't forget, it's our pet, not just mine, yours too."

Yako nodded, finding Neuro's insistence to be oddly suspicious. "Alright, it's ours. What kind of creature is it?"

"You'll see when it hatches," the suspense was left to hang in the air.

xoxox xox xoxox

It was several days later when the egg hatched. Neuro had carried it around everywhere, claiming it was a stone that sensei said he had to carry. Neuro was already considered an oddball, albeit a human one and Yako was thought to often indulge in acts of cruelty towards her assistant, so no one insisted on learning more about the egg shaped rock or questioned it being anything other than that. 

The purpose of this was to help the egg hatch, a task that Yako should have contributed to, since it was, as Neuro made sure to often remind her, their pet, not just his pet. However, being human she lacked the needed body heat, thus Neuro was left to carry the egg around and keep it warm.

Finally, one fateful day a week later, the egg hatched at the office. Neuro had been reading the newspaper at Troy, with the egg sitting on his lap, when it began to glow, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the office. Thus Yako rushed over and stood next to Neuro watching the egg, while Godai and Akane, who sported a variety of jeweled hair clips, gifts from Godai, observed the scene from a distance.

The glowing egg dimmed and cracked. A little red claw reached out, inspiring an adoring "aw" from Yako, which could have been a scream of terror coming from anyone else. 

The creature in the egg continued breaking out of its confinement until it could stick its lizard-like red head out. It looked at Yako, who stood directly in front of it, and made a sound similar to a purr, then looked at Neuro and repeated the noise. The red lizard being stretched its relatively long body as if wanting to be picked out of the eggshell. 

Yako understood and picked it up. "It's just like Quemar," she remembered the creature that Quemar had turned into when Phoenix of the future removed his disguise.

"It's a newt," Neuro explained, "a kind of salamander, a lesser fire creature."

"Does that mean it will be easy to take care of?" Yako thought of her own question, finding the answer by herself, "of course not, there's no way taking care of a pet creature from another world could be easy, not for a human on earth at least."

"This one is a girl; she needs a name," Neuro thought of a possible name, "Secret."

Yako looked at the creature; her red scales were surprisingly smooth and cold, like rubies. Her large silvery metallic colored eyes reflected her surroundings like perfect mirrors. Her long tail moved gently from side to side, a bit of white hair at the end, in the fashion of a lion and more atop her head, spiked up as if a white flame was lit on a red candle. "Strawberry!" Yako exclaimed, "you want to be called Strawberry, don't you?" She ticked the creature's long stomach, making her produce an odd purring giggle, which might have sounded like a growl to a human other than Yako. "That's a good girl, Strawberry!"

"Strawberry?" Neuro shook his head in disapproval, "why must you name everything after food? I bet Kaiyo's middle name in the future really is Mystery, it's a miracle you didn't name him completely after food."

"I think Mystery is a very nice middle name and I bet you picked it, besides you were trying to name Strawberry after food too, Secret is just another word for mystery, you even nicknamed me Puzzle and that's another mystery too. I'm pretty sure you were the one who named Kaiyo and I did my research on that," Yako revealed, "ka, question mark, a representation of mystery, i, stomach, yo, world, you named him after your goal, to eat all the mysteries in the world!"

"I didn't think you were smart enough to figure that out," Neuro didn't deny it.

"Only those two would name their kid after food," Godai commented to Akane. Then he attempted to give his two cents on the name situation. "How about calling her Scarlet?"

As Yako and Neuro looked at Godai, Akane, who was next to him in her usual corner, wrote "Ruby" on the computer screen.

Neuro immediately rejected the suggestions, "Scarlet and Ruby are boring names; she should be called Secret."

"Those are nice names, but I still think Strawberry is the best," Yako insisted.

Akane solved the argument by typing "Secret Strawberry" on the screen, a name which was accepted by both Neuro and Yako; though each of them would call her by their preferred name, instead of saying both.

"Then it's decided," Neuro agreed.

"Right," Yako cuddled their new pet, caught in the excitement of taking care of her with Neuro and momentarily forgetting her worries. "Your name is Secret Strawberry Nogami Katsuragi."

xoxox xox xoxox

Secret Strawberry had been easy to take care of so far. Yako rejoiced when she attempted to feed her strawberries and she ate them happily. "Look, she likes strawberries!" Yako took one and ate it herself. "I knew this was the right name for her." She was going to take another strawberry, but found the bowl was empty.

"Is that something to be proud of? That's your food she's eating, I'm glad she's not eating secrets," Neuro replied.

"Strawberry won't grow too big, right?" Yako began to worry, the bigger the creature was, the bigger her stomach would be.

"She'll be huge!" Neuro exclaimed, "too big to fit through the door!"

"You're lying," Yako pouted.

"Fine, the truth is Secret won't grow much, maybe she'll get a few inches longer," Neuro admitted.

Yako breathed in relief, then panicked when she saw Strawberry scratching the couch. "No Strawberry! That's bad!" She picked up the red creature and placed her down on the opposite side of the office, only to watch her walk back towards the couch. "Strawberry!" Yako picked her up again, if she gave her to Neuro he would let her mess up the couch, so instead she walked over to Godai who was looking over some information on the computer screen at his desk.

Noticing Yako's approach, Godai's eyes went wide and he made a mad dash for the door, only to have Yako sprint after and catch him, holding him by the arm in an iron grip, as if she was preventing someone from stealing a grocery bag out of her hand. "I'm not babysitting!" Godai half-said and half-begged.

"Calm down, I just wanted to ask you if you could go to the pet shop down the street and buy a scratching post for Strawberry and a few chew toys just in case," Yako wasn't sure how amused Strawberry would be by toys made for cats and dogs, but she would have to make due with what was available.

Godai relaxed and Yako released him, "sure, I can do that," rubbing his pained arm, he escaped the office swiftly, deciding it was best not to give his current task too much thought. 

xoxox xox xoxox

It was during a quiet moment that afternoon, while Secret Strawberry played with her toys when Godai, having finished watching another episode of his favorite drama series, decided to go up to the roof and maybe smoke. Though he said he wasn't going to baby-sit, he ended up doing so anyway, watching Secret Strawberry at the office while Yako and Neuro ran off to solve a mystery.

"Let's get some fresh air," no one else in the building went to the roof anyway, so Godai didn't think anyone would see her. If anyone did, he could say she was an exotic lizard brought from some remote area in the other side of the planet.

Secret Strawberry followed Godai, wagging her tail and they sat at the roof. She curled up on his lap, looking up at him curiously.

"Uncle Godai is not food," he warned, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and finding he had misplaced his lighter. "I need fire..." 

Secret Strawberry threw a little fireball into the air; the flame flew over Godai and fell down to the street. 

Godai looked down, hearing the panicked screams of the random unfortunate person whose car had been set aflame. "Crap!" He grabbed the fire breathing red lizard, rushed back to the office and pretended he didn't know what this was about. He curiously watched from the window, in the role of an innocent spectator, as people tried to put the spreading fire out. 

Secret Strawberry purred, she stood on her hind legs, then balanced herself on her tail, appearing much taller with her long body upright. She hopped on Godai's back, startling him, and peeked out over his shoulder.

Godai quickly retreated, closing the window. "Why can't you just fetch the newspaper like a normal pet?"

Secret Strawberry hopped off Godai, climbed on Troy and picked up the newspaper Neuro had been examining earlier, taking it in her mouth, then returned to Godai.

Godai watched the newspaper disintegrate to ashes, which Secret Strawberry indignantly spat out. She looked at the ashes on the floor in confusion, then retraced her steps searching for the newspaper she though she dropped, but it wasn't there. Puzzled, she looked at Godai and said, "pah-purr," as if she was trying to turn her growls into words.

"Paper?" Godai repeated in disbelief, he wasn't so surprised that she was talking, sort of. Stranger things have happened and that Quemar guy talked, though he was disguised in a different form when he did. However, he certainly didn't expect her to talk being so young. It gave Godai a sense of relief, because if it spoke, maybe it could be reasoned with, though that wasn't always the case with Neuro.

"Shu-purr-err," now Secret Strawberry seemed to be producing random syllables, which made Godai doubt if she really could speak. 

"Can you understand me? If you can, nod your head," Godai instructed.

Secret Strawberry obediently nodded her head.

"So you do understand; you just haven't gotten the hang of talking yet. Okay, let's see if you understand this, sit."

Secret Strawberry coiled her body into a wheel with only the last part upright.

"Close enough, now speak, say my name."

"Goh-darr-shi, Goh-dah-ish" the sounds were a combination of growls and hisses, but somewhat understandable for someone who knew what word should be interpreted from it.

"Good girl, now roll over."

Secret Strawberry only stared in confusion.

"Roll over," Godai received nothing but more confused silence. "Like this," he demonstrated by rolling on the floor, just as Neuro and Yako returned.

"Oh no, did Strawberry set you on fire?" Yako gasped. "Strawberry, I told you not to breathe fire on people!"

Strawberry shook her head, then produced another sound, "rrrr-oh, rrrrr-oh-loh, ror-oll."

"Roll?" Yako interpreted and looked at Godai, who had jumped to his feet and was trying to act nonchalant. 

"I see, Secret is teaching slave number two some pet tricks," Neuro concluded, "I knew she was smarter than him."

A series of incomplete complaints came from Godai, though he soon stopped, knowing no excuse would be good enough. He decided it was best to quietly let it go, with a few grumbles here and there.

To be Continued

xoxox xox xoxox

A Push in the Right Direction

Mystery 62: Full Circle

Secret Strawberry curiously looked at the closed door leading to her masters' bedroom. 

"Neuro, stop that!"

There was pause...

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm trying to better understand the chaotic randomness of the human mind. It's odd that you say 'stop' for 'stop' and also say 'stop' for 'please master, I beg you to continue'."

"You usually don't listen to me anyway, but what counts is how it's said, the context, the tone, the expression... Oh never mind, you're right, I should just be clear, don't stop."

It sounded like her masters were busy and it was already night time, so maybe they would play with her tomorrow. Secret Strawberry returned to the living room and ate some more of the strawberries Neuro left out in her dish for her, immediately carrying Yako away afterwards, saying he would give her, "something more enjoyable than food," though Secret Strawberry couldn't imagine what it was. She guessed it was a new pillow to sleep on, there was nothing more pleasurable to the little fire creature than food and sleep.

Secret Strawberry curled up on the couch to sleep, it was soft and comfortable so she liked it, but she wasn't completely at ease, there was an odd feeling in her throat and a strange involuntary sound came from it, accompanied by a little flame. It happened again, much to the dismay of the confused Secret Strawberry, she had the hiccups.

xoxox xox xoxox

The ill-timed incessant beeping of the smoke detector echoed through the small apartment. "Fire!" Yako was immediately alarmed. 

"You want me to set you on fire?" Neuro mischievously asked, "I would be happy to."

"No, the apartment is on fire!" Yako fought with the chains she was tangled up in. The links were entwined together like a puzzle rather than having a lock and Yako had become faster at figuring out how to get free with practice, she was becoming quite the escape artist.

"I'll have to get new chains if you have these figured out." Neuro pushed Yako down on the bed again, "where do you think you're going?"

"The alarm..." Yako tried to reason with him.

"Ignore it."

"I can't!"

"Yes you can," he bit her neck and trailed kisses up to her lips.

'Maybe I can ignore it for a little while...' Yako thought, then her rational side took over again when the smell of smoke became stronger and it started filtering into the room under the door. Yako pushed Neuro off, "I have to go," she squirmed until she was free.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see what's up," she threw on her robe and headed out of the room.

Neuro pouted, "you're looking in the wrong place," but Yako was already gone.

xoxox xox xoxox

The living room was a disaster with Secret Strawberry wailing and hiccupping in the middle of the flames. She didn't mean to set the furniture on fire, she couldn't control herself. "Strawberry!" Yako called out to her. "Neuro come quick!" She coughed in the smoke.

"I wish you would make up your mind," Neuro looked at the fiery mess with disinterest.

"Get Strawberry to safety, she's scared and help me put out the fire before-" it was too late, someone was already knocking on the door and Yako knew they would knock it down if it didn't open. 

In a split second, Neuro ran through the flames, picked up Secret, gave her to Yako, then turned to his true form and created a massive gust of wind with his wings, which put out the flames as fast as Yako would put out the candles of a birthday cake so she could eat it. Then he went to open the door and smiled innocently at the security team, "you're here because the alarm went off? It was nothing, there's no danger here."

The security team peeked at the mess inside the apartment curiously, but they couldn't see it too well with Neuro blocking their view. He wore only a pair of pants, with a few burns in his upper body from when he got Secret out of the way before putting out the fire with the wind that sent the furniture to crash against the opposite wall. "If there are any problems, please report them. Don't forget there are people who can help," with a shake of their heads and pitiful looks, the security team left.

Neuro closed the door and looked at Yako, who held Secret, her head resting on Yako's shoulder as she patted her back. "It's okay Strawberry; I know it was only an accident. Be careful from now on and if you have any more accidents, come get me right away." Yako looked at Neuro, "you're hurt!"

"Why would fire hurt me?" The burn marks disappeared.

Yako sighed, "one of these days you're going to land me in jail. Look at the living room, what a mess and the furniture was new!" Strawberry whimpered, "it's okay, sweetie, I'm not blaming you, it's daddy's fault."

"I put out the fire!" Neuro defended.

"Thank you," Yako kissed him then went off to the kitchen, "I'm going to give Strawberry some juice and put her bed in the guest room, I'll be right back."

"I don't trust you to be right back if you're going to the kitchen without supervision."

xoxox xox xoxox

Neuro often ran into Sai, the two getting into a fight more often than not, though he seemed to have a growing soft spot for Yako, whom he on occasion, perhaps without realizing it, had began to call 'Yako-neesan'. Things were progressing well towards the future that was expected, slowly but surely.

Beyond the future that Neuro had the chance to glimpse at, he pictured his mother, Phoenix, eventually popping up when he least expected her, willing to accept all his choices as long as she found amusement in the situations of his life.

Neuro knew his father, Yougan, would be grumpy about his choice of mate for some time, until his exaggerated yet justified fear for Kaiyo and his appetite either faded or grew to such proportions that it pushed him into denial and drove him to pretend he knew nothing of the boy's abilities.

Then, when Yougan finally calmed down and began to settle into the role of the grandfather of a half-human boy with an appetite more dangerous than his mother's, it would be the perfect time for Neuro to introduce him to Angelus. If anything, Phoenix would be amused at how her family became so varied, but Yougan would surely throw a fit about being the distant relative of an angel, the two families linked together because of Yako and Yukari being cousins. 

Neuro would enjoy giving his father the news at just the right moment, if the feather duster was good for anything other than inspiring sneezes, it would be as the cause of Yougan's nervous breakdown, much to Neuro's amusement, since mother and son both enjoyed picking on him, though Nera was totally a daddy's girl. To make matters more interesting, while Phoenix could handle being around angels, it was Yougan who was cursed with both a fit of sneezes and rainbow chickenpox as a reaction.

Focusing on the present once more, Neuro went to the kitchen of the apartment, where Secret Strawberry was enjoying a bowl of red juice. Newts were primary vegetarians, a fact which had surprised Yako when she learned of it. Yako was currently preparing a delicious snack for herself, a tall mountain of multicolored ice-cream with a variety of toppings. Neuro knew she wouldn't resist the temptation of having a snack.

Yako placed the ice-cream on the kitchen table and gave it the finishing touches, noticing Neuro's curious stare, his eyes glowing with mischief. Filled with hope that felt futile, Yako offered Neuro the ice-cream, attempting to make him forget about his obvious plans of dumping the bowl on her head. If she shocked him by sharing her food, maybe she could use the distraction to her favor.

"A cold treat, for me?" Neuro was amused as if quietly laughing at a joke only he understood. "Cold things are hard to find in my world," he began to eat the ice-cream. "They're rare, nice gifts, traditional for some things. I can't taste this but the cold feels good," he continued devouring the dessert to Yako's shock and misery. "It took you long enough to correspond. I'll have to punish you for keeping me waiting."

"Correspond to what?" Yako frowned at the empty bowl.

"The newt," Neuro explained. "When choosing a life long mate, it is customary to give a pet as a gift, it doesn't matter who gives it, the male or female, the point is the couple is supposed to take care of it to see how well they can handle taking care of a living creature together. I guess the tradition originates as a sort of practice in case they have a child. The one who gives the pet took the first step so the one who receives the pet must correspond by finding a rare cold treat and giving it as a gift. I don't know what took you so long; cold things are not so hard to obtain in the human world."

Yako was speechless, her mouth hanging open in awe, she was in pure shock and it amused Neuro to no end. He knew very well that there was no way Yako would know about the traditions of his world, he didn't say much about it despite her inquiries. "Does this mean we're engaged?" She finally found her voice.

"Engaged? That is a human thing, there's no big celebration where I come from, you're my mate and that's it. That tradition with the pet and the cold treat is the only thing that's done, and not many do it anymore, it's an old tradition, from the time when my parents were young. But I might as well properly claim what's mine in the human world." Neuro took Yako's hand, retrieved a small item from his pocket and placed it in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

Yako's heart was racing so fast she could hardly look at the little object in her hand, "it's a..." she stared, "it's a mint candy."

"Your breath stinks, worm," Neuro was once again being Neuro.

Yako pouted, "it does not!" She knew he was wrong about that, but she ate the mint anyway, Yako wasn't one to refuse food and the candy looked harmless enough, though she had to ask, "you didn't put anything strange in that candy, did you?"

"It was too small to put anything really good in it, but I heard sometimes people hide things in food for others to find. Since you always end up eating the papers in fortune cookies, I thought it would be best not to put this in your food or you would eat it too," Neuro tossed a small shiny thing at Yako.

Yako caught it, confirming it was in fact a golden ring with a large diamond in the center and a pair of emeralds on either side. She put the ring on her finger, finding that it fit perfectly and jumped on Neuro showering him with affection. "I love you-ow!"

Neuro pinched Yako's cheeks, pulling her face left and right. "You were looking at me like a delicious dish you're about to devour." 

Yako's smile returned when Neuro released her, he wouldn't be Neuro without his usual teasing. Though she had known about the future for some time, it wasn't until that moment when it completely sank in for Yako and it made her even happier. She would look forward to every day of her life while enjoying every second of her present and she knew the feeling was mutual.

xoxox xox xoxox

When Godai arrived at the office, he saw Yako talking to a woman with long black hair and quietly assumed she was a client, except Neuro was at Troy instead of playing assistant, which was odd. Secret Strawberry was playing with a ball of yarn and getting tangled up in it in plain sight, despite the presence of who he thought was a guest at the office. Godai didn't make his arrival known to the two females, who seemed to be absorbed in their conversation, and he didn't normally greet Neuro, instead being greeted by an order from him. Godai glanced towards Akane's corner and saw the wall had been damaged where Akane's body used to be and she was nowhere to be found, "Akane!" His arrival was finally noticed.

"Godai!" Seeing the face of the black haired woman, Godai recognized her. She wore her long hair down for easy movement, still being able to control it despite her current status as a living human, thanks to the two pink triangular batteries she wore as earrings. She hugged him, she was warm as a human should be, her lungs taking in oxygen at a steady rhythm and her heart beating strongly. "I'm human again, so don't feel guilty anymore, okay?"

After all the supernatural things Godai had witnessed, he thought nothing could surprise him, but he was wrong. "A-a-a-ka-ne!"

"It sounds like slave number three has forgotten how to speak," Neuro observed with amusement. "I promoted Akane so now you're number three now."

Godai ignored his demotion and instead asked, "how did you?"

"Akane's soul clung to her body; she never truly passed on so she wasn't fully dead. All I had to do was accumulate the needed energy to restore her body and jump start her vital functions," Neuro explained. "Don't think I did this out of kindness or anything stupid like that. I just needed someone to take care of our pet while Yako and I go to the moon after that useless and bizarre earthling mating ritual is done."

The surprises kept coming for Godai, "you're going to the moon?!"

Akane giggled and Yako clarified, "we're not going to the moon, we're getting married!"

"You meant to say he," Godai pointed at Neuro who snaped at his finger causing Godai to retreat, "is actually going through with an Earth style wedding? That's even more shocking than going to the moon!"

"About that, I was thinking we could let lose some a few serial killers among the guests," Neuro suggested. "Then I can figure out which one killed who and have some mysteries to eat. After all, it's not fair that everyone gets to eat something delicious during my wedding except me."

"How about having puzzle themed party games and a riddle contest?" Yako offered.

"That's not good enough, you're going to be stuffing your face during the entire event, so I want some good food too," Neuro argued.

"This wedding is going to be anything but normal," Godai concluded.

"I agree; but it will be interesting," Akane voiced.

"Akane... Since it's been a long time since you last went out of this office, do you want me to show you around the city, so you can see how it's changed and stuff?"

"I would like that very much," Akane smiled.

"I told you they were lovers," Neuro spoke to Yako, but did so loud enough for everyone in the office to hear.

"Shut up!" Godai yelled, "don't let him bother you Akane," albeit she looked more so amused than annoyed, "let's get out of here," he took her hand, leading her out of the office."

"See you later," Akane went along, amused by how Neuro always made Godai lose his temper so easily, his expression was especially priceless, blushing deeply.

"Makes lots of little slaves for your master!" Neuro called after the pair, with Godai yelling back some angry and embarrassed remarks, while Akane's laughter echoed.

"You're never going to stop teasing them, are you?" Yako playfully hugged Neuro.

"Your brain has truly disappeared if I have to answer that," Neuro replied.

"Here's a different question, is it okay if Angelus is at the wedding? Yukari will want to bring him, we can think of something to keep the allergies in check."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty please, I beg you master?" 

"You don't sound very convincing and I know you're inviting your cousin and her feather duster anyway like the ungrateful rebellious slave you are," Neuro concluded.

Yako smiled hopefully, "does that mean it's okay?"

Neuro pulled Yako closer, with a look of mischief in his glowing green eyes, "you better make it up to me when we go to the moon."

xoxox xox xoxox

Pixies are small, fun loving creatures, who live uncomplicated lives most of the time and are simple minded in many ways, making their special abilities remain unnoticed. Though lacking in physical strength due to their diminutive size, they have plenty of speed and magical potential, albeit they are too easily distracted to think about developing it past their natural instinctual abilities. 

They have the potential for so much, maybe too much given their ability to time travel and cross the borders of different worlds with such ease. Yet they remain unaware of their own possibilities and perhaps it is best that way. Another interesting thing about pixies is that they are easy to persuade with the promise of amusement. 

A certain pixie sensed something unusual and wandered into a certain office, where she met a certain someone while the others were away. Akane was convinced Neuro and Yako were in love, so with the help of her new little friend, she decided to give them a push in the right direction...

xoxox xox xoxox

Years later, Yako was looking at a photo album with her wedding pictures. Neuro and Yako dressed in the classic wedding attire. Neuro and Yako kissing at the altar, it reminded her of how the vows had been "for all of eternity" instead of "till death do us part".

Nera and Yukari having a food fight, while Angelus, who was wearing the neutral cloak, tried to convince them to have a truce and Yako grimaced in the background of the picture about the waste of good food. Yako's mother, aunt and uncle, Neuro had put up quite the nice act and they adored him.

Pictures of family and friends; including Sasazuka, Ishigaki and several people from the police department. Neuro and Yako dancing. Sai hidden among the guests. Secret Strawberry disguised as a very odd long cat, eating cake. Neuro and Yako smashing cake into each other's faces, he claimed to have been worried she would bite his hand off at the time. 

Neuro dancing with Yako's mom, she had to have one dance with her son-in-law, whom she insisted called her mom. Higuchi dancing with Yako, he got away with it while Neuro danced with her mom. Higuchi and Kanae dancing, they looked cute together. Godai dancing with Akane. Akane catching Yako's bouquet of flowers. 

Then the door was opened and a rush of footsteps was heard. Yako put away the album and listened to Kaiyo telling her about his day. As Kaiyo grew, so did his special abilities; he could grow wings with violet feathers and hide them at will. "I did it, I flew all by myself!"

"Only because you inherited my genius," Neuro ruffled the boy's hair.

Yako smiled, she was proud of her son and she knew Neuro was too, "that's wonderful, let's have a feast to celebrate!"

Kaiyo's green eyes glowed brightly, "awesome!"

End

xoxox xox xoxox

Disclaimer, I don't own Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro. I'm sure everyone noticed the plumber is Mario. Special thanks to Chio-san for telling me about the end of the manga, which inspired the last scenes in this chapter, originally it was going to end right after Neuro gives Yako the ring. There's a reference to the Lol Cats in Secret Strawberry's disguise. :) Thanks for reading the story to the end, everyone! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy Bit: http://mikari.piratesboard.net
> 
> Deviant Art: http://mikaristar.deviantart.com
> 
> Fanart Central: http://fanart-central.net/user/AzureMikari/
> 
> Twitter: http://twitter.com/MiliAzure


End file.
